Snatched
by AquaTonic
Summary: Bad luck seems to be hitting Makoto one wave right after the other, why not add getting kidnapped by some derranged flying man demanding she should marry his son to top it off?
1. Prologue

_Snatched_

Prologue

_Mako, we need to talk._ The tone of his deep voice sparked a shiver, giving the tell-tale sign of bad news to come. Setting down the cold stems of a bouquet I was working on, I felt his warm hand lead me into the back room of our florist shop. He didn't look me in the eye as we stood there amongst the wondering scents of baby's breath, lilies, roses, and a fresh shipment of lavender. The moment his hand slowly released mine, my heart began to sink toward the pit of my stomach. Motoki had never been so closed or hidden in all this time we knew each other, dating back to that fateful day we met through Usagi at the arcades. I had always thought he was cute, but when we reconnected in college I saw how handsome he'd flourished. Sprouting up taller than I, blonde hair darkening to a warm sandy mystery, and soft sea green eyes only for me. Now, in this dimly lit room I was beginning to see a darker side.

_Motoki…what's wrong?_ I heard the quivering utterance manage up, beginning to reach out for his hand but stopped the moment I saw it twitch back. Had I done something wrong? Did we lose one of our clients? Normally he would shrug it off and bring it up cheerfully, proclaiming we would make up the difference by gaining another in its place.

_I can't marry you._ Those four words hit me like an ice cold bucket of water, my knees felt as if they were weakening but I managed to pull myself together. This was unexpected and everything I would have to do raced through my mind. The invitations had just arrived the day before, we had placed our deposit to the wedding coordinator, and the dress was just sent in for finalized alterations. I felt a numbness gnawing at my emotions, making it hard to feel. I didn't realize the tears were streaming until his hot hands cupped my face and thumbs wiped them away. I couldn't even look at him; pushing his arms away and distancing ourselves, I gazed down at the engagement ring Motoki had given me. I knew he chose it with me in his mind and heart. The metal twisted and swayed to represent a rose, and the soft pink diamonds almost the same shade as the pink rose earrings I wore that belonged to my mother. With shaking fingers, I slid the ring off and set it on the work bench ironically next to one our fresh shipments of pink roses. _I want to ask you to wait for me, but that would be too cruel until…I can figure out a situation._

_This is already too cruel Motoki_, I heard my sarcasm kick in for my own protection. The only movement he made was to slide his hands into his dark slacks. The bell on the front door jingled, announcing the arrival of a customer to interrupt our awkward moment. _I'm leaving the shop in your hands, I need some time before resuming._

I stood there until he quietly moved through the doors to greet the customer that had entered. Panic pushed through me as I pushed into the office to grab my purse and jacket before escaping this prison. Taking the side door, I ran when the cold morning air hit me and never looked backed.

That had been a week ago.

Today, I still was in my slump and requested my personal assistant to take messages since I didn't want to receive any calls. After the first day of ignoring their calls, my friends gave me the time I gladly needed to start to pick up the pieces to this broken heart. Waking up was the hardest part. A soft knock pulled me from my mind absently beginning to think of that day once more. Kaspar, my assistant, came through the door casually holding another bouquet of pink roses and a robe over the arm of his pristine ironed black suit.

"Your highness, a week of cancelled appointments is all I can push back," his orderly, serious voice pushed into my defensive barrier. I knew better than to speak back to Kaspar; his dark, guarded mocha eyes looked ahead and never stared at me directly. Even in this cooler climate with less sun, I was still wondering how he kept his warm olive complexion and ebony locks tussled so elegantly. Patiently he stood next to my feathered bed gazing away. I knew there wasn't a way to escape Kaspar, he would find me and make sure I did my royal duties for the day. It was easier to work with him than against, and I didn't want to make his job difficult.

"What is on the agenda for today?" I asked, shrugging my arms into the held-up robe and soft slippers before walking toward the bathroom to get ready. The scent of rose snips and lavender tickled my nose, the bath had been drawn while I was unaware and a curtain drawn to make it easier for Kaspar to discuss business with privacy to each other.

"This morning is the final fitting before alterations for your gown, followed by the coordinator with an update on the guest list before sending out the invitations, and cake testing before lunch. After lunch, there is an appointment with a guest from Satan City. This evening Serenity has invited you to the palace, which is awaiting for your reservation," Kaspar's tender tone on the subjects drifted through the curtain. I felt stiffened by the reality that I still needed to cancel everything after a week of trying to forget. No matter how much I ran, it all would catch up with me regardless. Letting out a long sigh, I lazily washed my hair with the lily extracted shampoo I was beginning to feel didn't fit me no longer. I began to crave a new change to help me push forward.

"Kaspar, there isn't going to be a wedding," I finally admitted, feeling my throat begin to tighten. How could I feel like crying anymore when I had done so for days this past week? I felt a tightness pull around the room, waiting for his response before rinsing my hair.

"I had a feeling but hoped, with time, it would mend." Kaspar's voice hand changed into a sincere tone I had never experienced, surprising me by the softness. "If you ever feel compelled to look for a fine suitor, I know a kind King that will melt at your request."

I couldn't help but let out a giggle and rinsed my hair; Kaspar had a great timing for a joke about his past Master. His King had sent an invitation a little over a year ago to come tour his lavish gardens, and I had accepted. Kaspar had been presented to me as a gift for his wedding proposal that I had declined, but the King wished me to keep Kaspar as a reminder of him. Owning a person had baffled me, but Kaspar requested to stay by my side as a final order from his King before we came back to Tokyo. That was when I offered him the position to by my personal assistant. Thinking of his King as I sat on the edge of the tub drying my hair, made me wonder if I should pay a visit to him. I hadn't heard news of him marrying, so perhaps I could do a diplomatic thing of bringing our kingdoms into a more formal friendship.

"I'll think about visiting your homeland," I admitted quietly, but I knew enough where he could hear.

"I will work on merging all three morning appointments and pushing up your after lunch appointment," Kaspar explained before exiting the room and changing back to his usual, emotionless tone. Motoki floated to my mind as I lightly blow dried my brightening auburn curls, trying a new look by leaving them down. He never gave me a reason or explanation, all that I knew was a situation preventing him from marrying me…but what was it? A fear pulsed as I pulled on the black and white strapless polka dot layered dress that Kaspar had left out, wondering if Motoki would be here for our schedule appointments. A cropped knitted light green sweater made the outfit more modest and matching open jeweled heels; I swear this man could be a fashion designer with Minako.

Heading to the throne room, I was nervous and tried to prepare my speech for the guests. How did someone go about properly cancelling a wedding? What would I do with everything that was already prepared? What about the dress? It was too early in the morning to be stressing about mundane tasks, but it had to be done. I couldn't let the coordinator send out the invitations and have everyone here for a wedding that wasn't about to happen. Pausing at the door to the side entrance toward my throne, I thought about running away and leaving it in Kaspar's hands but knew it would be wrong. He shouldn't have the task of cleaning up my mess. My palms were beginning to feel sweaty as my feet started to react to my fear by taking a step back only to bump into a mass and freeze. I had been caught by Kaspar just in the nick of time.

"I can't do this," I uttered in a little breath, swallowing the large lump bobbing in my throat. A warm hand gripped mine, familiar and comforting.

"Just follow my lead, I'll take care of it," Motoki's warm voice washed over me as I blindly followed him into the throne room. Everything swept by rather quickly as I watched him bow formally to our guests that had gathered giving an apology. "…with our future unknown at this point, it would be best to cancel the wedding instead of postponing. If we resume in the future, please let us resume where we left off with your companies. You will still be paid in full for all your hard work and recommended to those we know."

Following the bow, I held my breath while the silence moved through the throne room. Were they going to say anything? Gazing up, I saw a few of the women designers in tears as they gazed at his hand still holding mine. Kaspar cleared his throat, bringing them out of their dazes.

"It was a pleasure working with you, please feel free to call us if you need our assistance in the future," the coordinator spoke, giving a bow as well as the cake designer and dress assistant. Together, they seemed to move out as a group still stunned as Kaspar followed behind like an usher to give use privacy. Once the large oak doors closed with a thunk, I pushed to my height and ripped my hand back. Knowing he was here hurt…I wasn't ready to face him no matter how he gazed at me. I couldn't look at him.

"I need to speak with you," Motoki said, reaching out for my hand once more but I stepped back. I knew he had to be hurt by that action, but the wounds were still too fresh to try to salvage what was left of our friendship. I stood quietly, gazing at the floor while controlling my emotions as best as possible. How many times did I need to swallow before the lump would disappear? "I know I've hurt you Makoto, more than just an apology can resolve what I've done...but please don't think of me as doing this without a reason that would tarnish my honor as a man. It's that honor I need to uphold that's causing me to hurt you."

The anger and pain reared sharply as I sucked in a quick breath. I managed to bite my tongue but jerked my head up to stare him dead in the eyes. Motoki looked frozen for a moment as I'm sure my inner anger had hardened my expression. He swallowed but managed to keep from faltering.

"Reika's father contacted me to ask I take responsibility for his daughter," Motoki began. "After we broke up four years ago, Reika later found out she was pregnant. She wouldn't tell her father who was responsible and has been raising her son alone without asking for any help. Recently she has an accident at work making her unable to go back and now the responsibility has been pushed on her father to care for the both of them. Reika admitted a few weeks ago that I am responsible."

Motoki was a father. This was more than I could think to process all at once; my knees finally gave way and sent me to the floor. Motoki crouched in front of me, his sad eyes staring into mine. I knew what he was thinking as everything became clear. He must have spoke to me the next day after finding out, doing the only thing he knew to set courses right.

"Is she willing to marry you?" I dreadfully asked, feeling my stomach roll and thankful I didn't have breakfast. Motoki didn't want to answer but his eyes gave it away. I managed to push up a tiny smile as the lump grew bigger. "Congratulations, you will make a great husband and father."

Motoki look bewildered at how quickly I accepted his news, and shocked. What else did he want me to say or do? There was nothing I could do. Pay off Reika's family just so we could get married? No, Motoki needed to make the decision for himself. I didn't want to be involved unless Motoki invited my opinion on the situation. This was the right thing to do and he could begin to get to know his son.

"Thank you Mako," he spoke lowly and then pulled me into a sudden warm hug. This was goodbye, a mark to the end of our relationship, and beginning to our own separate ways. I held onto him, wanting to remember the feeling of his chest, secure arms, and hint of floral smells mixing with his mysterious musk cologne.

"Your highness, the next appointment is waiting in the lobby," Kaspar announced quietly behind us, perhaps in the shadows. I needed to pull myself together quickly. Motoki didn't want to let go but finally did, holding me gently by the shoulders gazing down.

"I want you to keep this." Motoki pulled out the rose engagement ring from his pocket and placed it into my hand. "This is a gift I gave you and I don't ever want it back."

I nodded and watched him move to his feet but declined his help up. Gazing up at him from the ground I gave a final smile and little wave.

"Good bye," I muttered. Motoki gave a formal bow as if he had been one of my guests.

"Good bye, your highness." The moment he left through the front doors, I wished I could burst into a fresh set of tears but knew it was impossible. Kaspar held out his hand, gazing down through his thick black frame classes with softened warm mochas.

"I think my legs went numb," I tried to laugh off, hoping it would cheer my mood but I knew only on the outside it would help. Taking his hand, he silently helped me steady on jelly-like legs that were starting to awaken. The tingling and burning helped pull me into a different mood as he wrapped a strong arm under my shoulders for support to walk them awake. "I need an appointment with the lawyer made to sign over ownership of the floral shop to Motoki."

"As you wish," Kaspar agreed, making sure I was steady before letting go. With his hand still held out, I knew what else he wanted. Setting the ring tenderly in the palm of his hand, his olive fingers caught me by surprise as I felt a chill push through me at our first skin contact. Looking up, there was something different about his aura. "Please think of visiting my homeland seriously instead of as a joke. My King would be honored and a gracious host for your accommodations."

I just nodded, wondering why Kaspar pushed his homeland and king so much at a time like this. It made me curious as to the real reason he was sent as a gift. Kaspar slipped away as I mentally got ready for my next guest; Satan City had recently popped onto the map's radars with two unknown families taking royal positions and status to follow the new world. I couldn't remember correctly the names, but the media wasn't able to get much information on them. One family was said to live out in the sprawling country, and the other family flourished in the city known for their business and inventions. Feeling honored to have an associate from Satan City come to my palace before Crystal Tokyo, I decided to be informal and greet them myself.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the oak doors to gaze at a fairly short man of a bulking mass standing with is back facing me. From behind, I could see that he wasn't thick as in fat, but harnessed with pure muscles quivering under a neatly tucked white button-up shirt. His black slacks looked more like the legs of trees! Swallowing the last remnants of the lump from earlier, I pulled up my best smile.

"Welcome to the Emerald Tower, how may I help you?" I asked warmly, watching him turn. I was caught by surprise at his cold, harsh look, scrunched ebony brows, and mouth etched in a frown. His dark coffee eyes overlooked me for a moment, but his muscular arms stayed folded across his chest. How could the fabric of his shirt hold it all in? If he flinched, would it begin the shred? I shook the idea out of my mind to keep my smile from wavering.

"You're the princess?" an arrogant voice asked, shocking me at how throaty it was.

"This is her highness Princess Makoto Kino of the Emerald Tower," Kaspar introduced behind me, taking to my side but was interrupted by the buzz of his cell phone leaving me alone once again. A smirk creased over the man's face as he looked me over once again. Did people from Satan City have no manners?

"You're going to marry my son," he said, looking rather pleased. I cringed, looking for Kaspar to come to my rescue but caught him out of ears range taking the call. These kinds of appointments were to be avoided at all costs, and yet I was stuck looking at one of the scariest men I'd ever seen knowing I would be turning down this…order? "Well, get to packing."

I was baffled at his arrogance and orders, unsure whether to take him serious or laugh.

"Sir, I have no intention of marrying your son," I finally said and gulped at how quickly his smirk turned back into a frown. Those muscular arms fell from his chest as I saw how magnificently huge they really were. Was he half bear or something?

"You haven't even met him, woman. Get ready!" His voice boomed through the hall powerfully and I managed not to step back in fear. If he was going to be this pushy, I would have to push back. Taking a step forward instead, I placed my hand on a pivoted hip and firmly stood my ground.

"I don't need to meet him, I said no!" I equally tried to boom back at him with the same powerful tone. I could see the sense of a small grin twitch from the corners of his mouth but it still stayed as a frown.

"Have it your way," he said. Within a blink of my eyes, he suddenly had his hands on me and lifted me upside over his shoulder. We were beginning to lift into the air as something blasted overhead, sending a shower of glass on us. The only thing I knew to do was move into survival mode as we quickly moved higher into the air. Kicking my legs and jabbing my elbows into his back, I heard a growl in response to my actions while the palace began to get smaller and Kaspar gazed up shouting for the palace guards.

"Are you crazy or something? Put me down you creep!" I shouted, feeling a tight grip on my legs that kept them from kicking.

"Quiet woman!" came his response as I watched the palace become smaller while we _flew_ in what I knew to be the direction of Satan City…and I had just been kidnapped.


	2. Chapter One

_Snatched_  
>Chapter One<p>

I gave up on kicking and hitting; there was no phasing this muscular brute and if I did do something, I would surely fall to my death in the process. If I was going to escape, I had to wait and bide my time. Analyzing what I knew of him so far, and feeling the numbing grip of his hand on my back, I knew I had no chance physically. He was beyond strong, it radiated through his twitching muscles I could feel underneath. Blowing a hole through the ceiling questioned whether he was friend or foe. The enemies in the past we faced from junior high and beyond had special abilities, but it never was to this destructive point. What other powers did he possess? Did his son have the same capabilities and were there others?

Before I knew it we had flown the distance that would have taken hours by car, and began to descend to the city where the blurring speed slowed. I was able to get an aerial view of the technologically advanced Satan City I heard so much about from Ami and Setsuna during one of their science conventions. I remembered Setsuna explaining they used enough technology to make life easier but not too much to keep a good employment rate. From up here, it looked clean and intertwined with nature, a mental plus on my side. The descent was quick to the ground as I felt the force of gravity lift me slightly off his shoulder and then heavily throw me back against the hard bones, forcing a series of coughs up. My stomach hurt as if I let someone punch me with a fist encased in a cement block.

A chuckle coaxed my temper as he set me on the grass to watch the sudden gravity bring me quickly to the cushioned ground, still recovering from a few last coughs. Bucking my head up proudly, I glared at the amused ebony haired man with the flat top. In the sunshine he looked more intimidating with the shadows casting around the well-defined muscles trying to escape its fabric prison. Pushing to my feet, and feeling thankful to be on the ground, I brushed off the skirts to my dress and tried to salvage my windblown locks. I focused on my surroundings, memorizing the huge domed beige building in the background with non-reflective black windows pushing up multiple stories that could have easily been twelve floors but was hard to gage from this angle.

"Follow me woman, and don't make a scene," he ordered, keeping a firm hand on my elbow and lead the way. Curving around to the front of the building, I gazed at the road holding floating vehicles on their way and a few people entering the same building. There were enough people that if I headed toward the heart of the city, I would be able to move unseen by him. My escape plan was forming as I pushed the building's name into my head for safe keeping. The clear doors slid open to show a bustling first floor that seemed like an attraction to the left and business entrance to the right where a secretary sat at a desk monitoring who would enter the elevator directly behind her. As we came closer, a cheerful smile pushed up to her lips as if knowing this man.

"Welcome Mr. Briefs, is the President expecting you?" she said sweetly as I watched his sneer.

"Is the blasted woman still in a meeting?" he grumbled, keeping an agitated look. The woman gave a giggle as if she experienced this every day.

"Your wife is hosting a private tour of her inventions on the seventh floor, but President Briefs is due to leave a meeting in a few moments," she replied, keeping her same nice smile.

"Good," he retorted and proceeded to the elevator. I pulled my arm roughly and felt an iron grip slide me into the elevator noisily. The pressure on my elbow made me bite my tongue, making it hard to try to speak. Once the doors closed after he pushed the button labeled 'twelve' I felt the grip released and nursed my throbbing joint. "Next time I'll break it."

This man, Mr. Briefs, scared me. With the potential amount of people around, I didn't want to know what lengths he would go to. Keeping my back pushed again the corner of the elevator, I kept my eyes curiously on him for any sudden movements. If his wife worked here, then did that mean this was a family business? The soft ding pulled my eyes to the glowing number twelve that I was beginning to dread as the silver doors sleekly pulled open. Placing his hand on the back of my arm, I followed through the dimly lit office filled with a maze of cubicles. I caught a glimpse of art work and writing in a few offices as we made our way to the farthest reaches of the office. A neat, tidy, cute secretary sat behind a desk writing down a phone message before giving Mr. Briefs a side mouthed grin.

"The President is currently in a meeting Mr. Briefs, is there something I could help you with?" he asked smoothly, baring a clear articulated speech. Jerking me forward a bit for the man to gaze in my direction slightly, I felt my arm released.

"Put this woman in his office and tell him I brought a gift before he enters," Mr. Briefs demanded. I watched a glare from him, more likely a warning, as he stalked off back into the maze of cubicles, the tips of his flat top ebony hair the only reminder…like a shark. I shivered as I looked back to the secretary, holding the black office door open. I felt my pride sink another notch as I obeyed, entering the warmly lit office filled with black furniture; a leather couch with glass table top floating two feet in the air holding a small bonsai tree, a pair of floating glass shelves showcasing strange technologies I'd never seen, two leather chairs in front of a broad, black desk with an enormous leather bound chair sitting empty.

"Please have a seat until the President returns. Is there anything I may get you Ms..?" he asked while I continued my gaze.

"Kino, Makoto," I filled in, then frowned inwardly. My name was known to the public which meant a team of reporters would soon be behind hoping to catch another story. At least it would give me leverage or clues to my location for my friends. If they knew where I was, then they could come get me. "No thank you, I'm content."

"I will be outside if I may further assist you," he finished, and closed the door lightly leaving me finally alone. I didn't know if I should sit or stand, feeling awkward to be randomly dropped off in someone's office. I took in the view through the darkened windows, looking at the city skyline and surrounding buildings before there was an opening to open hill filled land beyond what looked like the outskirts of the city before the country began. Realization hit suddenly as I began my task to look for a phone. Taking large steps behind his desk, I promptly sat in the surprisingly comfortable chair looking over the desk for a phone…or something that looked like a phone. His desk was neat with a clearly marked calendar of events, no family photos, or even a computer. The only other accessory on his desk with a plaque bearing his name neatly etched in gold against black: President Trunks Briefs. Odd name. Boring office. It looked like he must be as serious as Mr. Briefs, which I was starting to dread dealing with a brute junior.

I let out another sigh, wondering what I should do next. I'd heard stories of men that would just steal a woman they wanted but never thought in our era it could even be possible. Not only that, I was presented as a 'gift'…just like Kaspar had been presented to me. I was beginning to know how he must have felt being given away without a choice. In his homeland though, he had to do the bidding of his king or risk the chance of being killed. Could I end up with the same fate? I shivered and pulled my thoughts away from the idea, rubbing my cold hands together to warm them up. Flying through the air had been freezing from the high altitude and my body was still trying to readjust.

The door swung open noisily suddenly as a group of neatly dressed businessmen entered in the middle of discussion and dim lights brightened. This was my queue to make a first impression as I straightened in the large chair, crossing my legs at the knees, and relaxing my arms against the armrest. This was more than a comfortable chair, it gave a powerful pose…I would have to order one for my office.

"Please take a seat and we can finish…" I watched the lavender haired man's sentence trail off as he gazed to see me sitting in his chair and bright blue eyes looked startled. The secretary stood holding jackets, trying to keep from looking slightly winded as his noise flared.

"I failed to recall the guest left for you before fetching coats," he said and began to hang them on a coatrack I hadn't noticed by the couch. The man I assumed as President Trunks Briefs smoothly recovered to smile at the gazing associates watching me.

"You'll have to excuse me gentleman, I'll have my top consultant go through the last remaining details and get you on your way," he recommended, back turned to me as he herded the businessmen out and the secretary began taking the coats off the coatrack. Once the door was closed, I watched him flick the curtains securely shut to sudden guests starting to peek in. No longer where his beautiful blue eyes surprised, but looked hardened as if annoyed. "It would have been convenient if you set up an appointment instead of appearing in my office."

A light knock brought my eyes to the door where the secretary brought in a silver tray and neatly set it on the floating glass.

"President Briefs, may I introduce Ms. Makoto Kino, a guest brought a few moments ago for you by Mr. Briefs," he introduced. "Is there anything else I may assist you with?"

"That will be all," Trunks answered, taking off his black suit jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. "Make sure we're not disturbed."

"Yes sir," he said before quietly exiting. I watched from the chair as Trunks began taking out the cuff links to his cerulean button-up, noticing how he was blessed with the same massive build as his father but in a more proportioned way from his height. Once more, his cool gaze found mine as I stayed on the other side of the room.

"How would you like your tea Ms. Kino?" asked Trunks, his voice filling the room in a calm demeanor. The idea of having tea, or even a meal made me salivate. I regretted skipping breaking this morning.

"Dry, please," I found myself answering and lifting from the chair to glide across the room timidly. His massive form took a seat on the couch as he poured the tea, a pleasant aroma of rose and jasmine tickling my senses. As if under a trance I took a seat at a fair social distance and crossed my legs at the knees.

"I apologize, I mistook you for the arrival of a different guest," he started lowly. "What is the honor of your surprise visit to Capsule Corps?"

I was baffled at how polite and sincere he seemed, giving me special attention as if not knowing the real reason I was here by his father.

"I didn't come here intentionally," I began, watching a slight pause in his movements as he passed me a white crafted tea cup with elegant black designs curving around the face. "Your father left me here."

"Left you here how?" he questioned, beginning to roll up the cuffs of his sleeves unevenly. I felt sorry for his tailor and dry cleaners immediately as my fingers reacted on their own. Setting the cup on the tray, my fingers slipped between his to take care of task of neatly folding the cuff evenly up the shirt to mid-forearm.

"This morning your father had an appointment," I began and moved to neatly adjusting the second cuff. "It was a proposal on your behalf, which I respectfully declined. To say the least, I was _flown_ here and left at your office at his discretion."

"Interesting," he commented as I resumed tasting the delicious smelling tea. When my right elbow showed the weakened damage from Mr. Briefs gripping it roughly, I resulted in lifting the cup to my mouth with the left. "This is a different case than I suspected."

"A different case how?" I asked curiously. Trunks leaned forward gazing at me, his warm hand sliding forward to touch my knee. I felt a shiver pulse through me, never having a man so casually invade my personal space.

"Will you accompany me to lunch?" he asked. I was startled by the question, feeling the pain for Motoki hit my chest hard. I wasn't engaged but why did I still feel guilty? Not only that, I felt angry. After all I'd been through this morning, the last thing I needed was some pompous head of a company to hit on me.

"I see you're not taking this seriously," I seethed, setting the tea down and pushing his hand off. Taking to my feet, the longer I stood in this room the angrier I felt. "My schedule was interrupted by your father's antics, my friends by now think I've been kidnapped by some…flying man that can destroy a ceiling in the blink of an eye, and you're asking me to lunch? I'd rather not."

It felt good to let a little steam out, but the moment I heard a chuckle I felt it suck right back in and glared. Trunks moved to his feet and held up his hands like a white flag.

"Calm down Ms. Kino, I'll take full responsibility for my father's actions and take care of the repairs for whatever he damaged," he began, grabbing his jacket and swinging it over his arm. "I'll take you back immediately."

"I would like that," I found myself responding, with what little pride I had left. He looked a little too comfortable pulling on his jacket and opening the door, letting me exit first. I noticed a few people walking around the office and standing looking at documents a bit obvious to get a look at us. I couldn't help but wonder what other women brought into the office got this much attention. Concealed and alone when the elevator's shiny shields hid us, I let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day, and who knew how long until I arrived home.

The elevator took us to a basement level where Trunks pulled out a small device that gave a little chirp before I heard the sound of a revving engine echoing in the darkness. A sleek black, hovering sport car slid up and stopped two feet away with little headlights on. I thought hover cars were a thing of the distant future and didn't think someone had developed them already. For being a sport car, it looked spacious with tan leather interior, elongated body work, and top down. Trunks opened the passenger door and held out a hand. I wasn't sure I wanted to get in this thing.

"I've been driving it for years, it's safe," he tried to reassure me. Taking a leap of faith, I took his hand and slowly slid into the cool seat. The bopping motion of the vehicle evening out its weight for my adjustment made me feel sick. Quickly buckling the seatbelt, I heard him chuckle again as he slid in and made it bob again. "Where are we headed?"

"Emerald Tower, Crystal Tokyo," I answered, watching his fingers key in the commands on a floating keypad. I couldn't help but be amazed, looking at all the gadgets and watching the steering wheel move back and tilt up out of the way. Then, the vehicle began to move on its own as he leaned back relaxing with his hands behind his head. I watched nervously as we moved up a ramp and popped up into the street moving with casual traffic.

"Relax, it's going to be a long drive," Trunks commented. I felt my hands loosen their tight grip but kept quiet to look around. There were few tall buildings as people walked the streets and looked happy. As the city began to disperse, I looked forward at the road that lay ahead through open fields with some hills before the tall trees of the forest. I felt a small jolt of the car speeding up on the open road and finally relaxed into the seat a little. "So…what do you think of Satan City?"

"It has a good first impression," I said quickly, not feeling up to making light conversation. There was too much on my mind; Motoki, the gift, a hole in the ceiling, and paying a visit to Kaspar's homeland. Did I want to even see Kaspar's king in this mind set? By paying a visit I'm sure it would get his hopes up for another proposal and I wasn't in the mood to say 'no' again.

"It's a nice day for a picnic," he commented again. I let out another lady-like sigh and looked to the weather, watching a trail of storm clouds on the horizon.

"It won't last for long, the rain will be here within the hour," I replied. Finally, it was quiet as I watched with anticipation as the forest grew closer. My relief soon disappeared when I blinked my eyes to see a pair of feet on the hood belonging to Mr. Briefs.

"What the hell are you doing?" boomed his voice, gazing at Trunks. My gaze moved to Trunks to see him far too relaxed at his father suddenly appearing on the hood of his car.

"I'm taking her home," Trunks answered coolly, still relaxing back in his seat. A growl brought me back to his father's face as his hand shot up and a bright light exploded from it. I squeezed my eyes shut and could only feel the vehicle begin to spin out of control before it hit something and began to flip. The seatbelt held me tightly inside as I jolted hard against it and felt everything stop moving….except my stomach. I felt sick. Sucking in air suddenly, I managed to open my eyes to stare at Trunks holding the vehicle up with one muscular arm. His chest was bare showing black singe marks around a perfect circle on his chest. My ears were ringing as I saw his mouth move but nothing come out. I grabbed at my harness trying to rip it away while the ringing subdued and the sounds hit me with a vengeance. A woman was yelling nearby and more metal parts were scraping against the earth sputtering to a stopped. "Hold onto my shoulders until I can grab you."

Trunks moved the car under his hand slowly as he moved closer, his lavender tresses free from their tie spilled over his shoulders, framing his stern face. Was he some sort of super hero or just a super human? Pushing the strands back, I steadied my grip on his tense shoulders and bit back the pain from my elbow. He snapped the seatbelt straps in one quick movement as I kept pushed back to balance from a weird angle. Calculating the jump, I pushed up from his shoulders and jumped down, moving into a crouch close to his feet. What was left of the car tumbled to the side carelessly tossed. I winced as I noticed my hand pressed into broken glass from the windshield. Letting out a deep breath, I balanced and lifted my hand up to shake it off. May the gods forgive for what I was about to do.

Pushing to my feet, I tapped into the powers of Jupiter as its calming warmth pulsed through my veins and touched my heart. Closing my eyes, I felt the wind begin to pick-up around me and the thunder's beating drums rumbled above. It had been too long since I called on Jupiter for help, feeling how powerfully it beat and quickly it started to suck my energy. Popping my eyes open, I lifted my hands into the air, feeling the electricity dance near my fingertips as a flash of lightning sizzled above. I made eye contact with my target, noticing a teal haired woman finish yelling and start stomping back to her own floating car. With all my might, I pressed my palms together and quickly pulled them down to rest at my chest before letting my arms fall to my side. Jupiter heard my heart's call and obeyed my command, matching the movements of my hands as the lightning struck down and enveloped the man.

I felt Jupiter complete its task and pull from me, taking whatever energy I had left. Falling to my knees, I breathed heavily and looked at the smoke begin to clear.

"You better marry that woman!" I cringed when I heard his yelling voice as he walked through the smoke, singed and dirty. I couldn't believe he was still standing, or even alive. His clothes were in tatters and muscles quivered out of control. I could see the hard look as he moved to the car and slid into the passenger seat.

"Trunks, honey, get in the car and we'll take you home," the woman's cheerful voice announced. I felt strong hands lift me to my feet and appreciated the help.

"Can you walk?" Trunks spoke lowly in my ear.

"Yeah…I think I'll take the train home instead," I answered, managing to get my legs to hold me up. Trunks chuckled in my ear and began to slowly lead me to the four door hovering jeep. My stomach turned just looking at that thing and my legs became jelly. "Is there something with wheels around here?"

"It's ok sweetie, we'll be home soon," spoke the woman again, looking out the driver side window. She had a darker shade of teal eyes that would have matched Trunks. This was definitely his mother, with her short bob and huge smile.

"Hurry up I'm hungry," Mr. Briefs commented from beside her. With the help of Trunks, I pushed and managed to climb into the back seat with him sliding in close beside. I followed his hands commands and leaned back against his chest. I was tired, too tired to keep my eyes open or try to listen to his mother's voice. Letting out one last sigh, I gave in and slept.


	3. Chapter Two

_Snatched_

Chapter Two

It was quiet and I was warm, thinking this was all a dream as I snuggled closer to my pillows and let out a long, heavy sigh. That had been a crazy dream, thinking there were super humans living in Satan City that could fly, withstand the powers of Jupiter, and demolish a city with one lift of the hand. Keeping my eyes closed, I was going to stay in bed as long as I could before Kaspar woke me for a day filled with appointments. A soft knock made me sit-up slowly and finally pry my eyes open…I wasn't in my room. The white woodened shutters were cracked opened, letting in the soft gray glow of storm clouds outside. This room looked neat, tidy, clean, and plain with a small amount of furniture. Two black nightstands holding white lamps, a dresser, suitcase next to it, and two doors. One I assumed lead to a bathroom and the next catching my attention as a soft knock sounded again.

Slipping from the bed, I padded across the gray carpet and cracked the door open. Trunks stood shirtless holding a white coffee cup casually. I felt my breath catch at seeing his bare, defined chest, and long lavender tresses frame his handsome face.

"Good morning your highness," he spoke warmly with a little smirk at the end. I couldn't help but feel it was sarcastic. "Breakfast is ready but I'd like to check your bandage beforehand."

I opened the door wider and noticed the bandage on my left hand, remembering the glass from the crash. It couldn't be that bad, or at least I didn't think it had been. I followed him mindlessly back in as he set his cup on the nightstand, I took a seat on the edge of the bed and he took my hand. Carefully I watched him unwrap it, seeing how serious he looked.

"Where are we?" I finally asked, watching his knitted brows relax as the cool air hit the suddenly exposed flesh.

"My apartment," he replied, gazing at the red lines that were starting to pucker. "It would be good to let it get some air and at night wrap it was salve. Let me see your elbow."

I pushed up the silky black pajama shirt sleeve slowly as he examined the dark purpling bruise that had flustered. I jerked back a little when his fingers gently touched over it, holding back a giggle. Released, I pushed the sleeve down and felt embarrassed, realizing I was likely in one of his shirts as my eyes looked around to spot my dress.

"Thank you," I said quickly, gazing up slowly to meet his surprised eyes. "I was a handful after the accident. It's been a while since I've called on my powers and it was draining."

Trunks chuckled, picking up the coffee and taking a sip.

"Don't thank me just yet, I'm afraid I have some bad news after breakfast," he exposed, starting to walk away. I couldn't help but follow behind down the dark hall holding few generic framed pictures of structures, and to the large open living room with the kitchen to the left. It looked unlived in with tidy dark furniture, and I could tell he had a thing for black and simple styles. The only warmth came from the two-way fire hearth glowing warmly, being the only wall between the two rooms. There was no kitchen table but a breakfast bar attached to an island with a silver sink, an empty space looked so lonely. Two plates sat on the counter bearing omelets, a slice of toast, and slice of fruit. I almost frowned seeing the plates were white with a black ring around the edge. "Do you like your coffee like your tea?"

"Yes, please," I replied, unsure which seat to slide into but couldn't help but stare at his strong back as he grabbed a cup and poured. Usually I thought having bulging muscles was eccentric but his were starting to grow on me. Leaning across the bar, he set the cup in front of me and waited until I slipped into the middle seat before taking his at the end. Quietly we ate; it felt awkward as he read over a folded newspaper. At least the food was surprisingly good, I wondered if he cooked it himself. When he folded the paper back to the front page, I dropped my fork with a clatter as I caught a glance over the words. PRINCESS CANCELS ENGAGEMENT: Ex-Fiancé Marries Another. It hadn't even been 24-hours and the story was already hot off the press.

"I see you made the front page," Trunks commented dryly, handing the article over. Scanning over it, I couldn't believe it was leaked to the press about the formal apology from Motoki, the decorations going up for auction, and details leaked of how the wedding was going to be planned. I felt the pain cut anew looking over the picture of Motoki and Reika standing before an alter giving their vows. It was enough disappointment to lose my appetite. What had this world come to when someone couldn't break-up without it being smeared in the news? "Want me to beat him up?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the obvious joke, choking back a sniffle that had managed to bubble up.

"No thank you, but I'll take that bad news to go with this side disappointment," I responded, flashing him a quick fake smile.

"My father won't let you leave," Trunks began, taking my full attention. This was something I dreaded after the accident last night. "After your electricity stunt, he's even more fixed that you're the right woman for me. Luckily I was able to talk him down to some terms and conditions if you're up to it."

"It doesn't sound like I have a choice, what are the stipulations?" I didn't want to deal with that angry man again and feared the next time I tried to leave town he would almost kill me.

"Three dates a week minimum for four weeks, you stay here, and if we mutually agree it's not going to work out, you go home free and clear," Trunks offered. This sounded like the worse prison sentence I could get; stuck in Satan City for four weeks, living with some guy I just met yesterday. I wonder what my friends would have to say about that. I didn't want to risk more damages to my palace if I did make it back to Tokyo or an out lash.

"It sounds the same as getting married for a month," I retorted, leaning against the counter while my mind begin to slowly work in a different direction. If he was willing…then why not? It would be the same as accepting a proposal from a prince or king I didn't know. I wouldn't know much about them, and my luck of finding someone that would date me for me would be slim to none. They'd have to be a hermit to know nothing about who I really was. When I looked up, I found Trunks had been gazing at me as if trying to read my mind. "Why not?"

His brows lifted and eyes widened, caught off guard. I almost wanted to take the question back.

"Are you agreeing to my father's proposal?" he asked. I nodded and watched his jaw tighten. Was that a bad thing? "Is it because of this?"

I followed his point to the front page of the paper; he'd read it, and I felt a stab at that question. I felt we would have to get this out of the way now since he already knew half of the story.

"It has nothing to do with my reasoning behind making this decision. If you want to know about him, I will answer your questions," I began. "As for my reasoning: it's either you or a king from a faraway country. I'm not going to find someone that will marry me for who I am without my title swaying their actions or personality. At least I was chosen by your father that didn't look at title or beauty alone, but complimenting attributes for where you may lack."

Trunks was quiet, but I watched his jaw relax as a small grin crept up.

"I was hoping you would compliment my good looks and charming personality," he finally spoke, making me smile. "This may be a hard question but, do you still love him?"

"Of course I do," I answered honestly, swallowing hard. "He's a good friend I've known since junior high. I'll always care for him like I do for Queen Serenity, and my fellow princesses. I've forgiven Motoki, he had his reasons and the gods chose someone else."

Trunks seemed to be contemplating something as we sat quietly, our coffee getting cold. I wished I could see what he was thinking about, but this cold silence might be more comforting. It looked like he was going to speak until the door rang. I watched him go, feeling as if I went out on a limb and it broke.

"Hey Trunks, is she still sleeping? I found her size off the dress and brought over some clothes until she feels up for some shopping. It's going to be a few days until her luggage comes in, her assistant is bringing it himself. I'm glad I could clear everything up, and paid for the damage Vegeta did," I heard the woman ramble in the living room. "I don't know what got into him, flying over there and picking her up. I think it was that documentary he watched recently about Crystal Tokyo Rulers that brought her to his mind. Will you be coming out to lunch? I'd love to get to know her and apologize for yesterday."

"I think it'd be best to let her recover today, we can meet for dinner tomorrow night," Trunks answered. I heard her laugh and open the door.

"Good, you two should get to know each other and I'll see you tomorrow night. Have a good day sweetie," she said before I heard the door close. Curiously sliding out of the chair and I peeked around the corner. Trunks seemed to be waiting, holding the clothing bags and setting them on the white carpet flooring.

"See if there's anything you like before we go shopping," Trunks said, taking a seat on the other side of the half rectangular black leather couch. I quietly took a seat on the other side and started with the first. His mother had an interesting sense of taste that I liked, keeping the clothing modest and colorful. I could tell she understood how well it was to keep an image with these fashionable clothes and amazing shoes. She had captured my image by keeping away from anything daring…until I opened the short evening dress with a ballooned ruffled bottom. It was too short for my taste, but I could manage. When I got to the last bag, I found a racy lace and silk night gown with matching robe and hinting undergarments; I didn't pull anything out. "The only one not to your liking?"

"It's fine, just unladylike to show it," I replied, watching him smile.

"I'll let you get ready first, everything you need is in the bathroom," Trunks said, getting up and picking up the bags. I followed him back to the bedroom where he set the bags at the end of the bed and looked around a bit. "Are you up to a busy day?"

"It won't be a problem," I said. With a nod, he left and closed the door behind him. I shed his shirt and laid it on the edge of the bed before moving into the bathroom. I didn't know what he was thinking and it put me on edge. Was I too straight forward or thinking wrongly about maybe just going for it and accepting the proposal? Painfully I eased through the shower to get ready quickly, finding some bathroom supplies awaiting me. Maybe I should have gone for his deal instead to see where it could lead from there. If things didn't work out, then we could have parted ways; marriage was permanent.

Finished in the shower, I checked over the undergarments and let out a sigh at the lack of sustenance. It revealed too much and I knew exactly where his mother was trying to hint at. Without another thought, I grabbed one of the casual dresses of a soft baby blue with matching white cropped knitted sweater, thankful to hide the bruise. Buckling the matching Mary Jane heels, I was ready. Hopefully I hadn't taken too long. Exiting the room, I quietly moved down the wooden floored hall to see Trunks sitting dressed reading the newspaper on the couch. It would have been awkward sitting alone waiting for him, unsure of what to touch.

"Do you mind walking? We're close to the shopping district," Trunks asked, as stepped into the living room.

"That would be perfect," I answered. His apartment complex looked more like a hotel, having long halls and a fancy elevator where a man stood ready to push the buttons to whatever floor we wished to go. The lobby was even set-up like a hotel with beige granite flooring, gold light fixtures, and white furniture. This was a busy part of town, but everyone we passed was well-dressed. The first place we stopped in was a furniture store to look at an armoire, matching the color of his furniture but this time there were options for the front shutters.

"Which one would you choose?" Trunks studied me as I looked at the plain, one with flowers, and the last a soft green with pale yellow leaves. I pointed to the last one as caught the corners of his mouth start to perk. "We'll take that one."

Next we moved to the dining table section where he curiously looked at each display. I couldn't help but giggle as he stopped next to an ebony colored one.

"Do you have an obsession with dark colors?" I asked, getting his attention quickly.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Nothing's wrong…until you stub your toe in the middle of the night getting a drink of water," I answered.

"Which one would you choose?" he asked again. I looked around in thought, trying to see one that spoke to me and then I found it. A round black and white table set with a red centerpiece.

"A round table it more inviting and personal if you have guests over; a good intimate setting that can be changed with different centerpieces," I replied, showing my reasoning by switching the red out with a warm blue from another table.

"We'll take it," he simply stated. Without another word to the associate helping us, we walked from the store as if they knew where to go. I was starting to become curious to all this sudden shopping; even if I was staying with him for a while, I didn't need him to buy new furniture. I could work with what he had. I didn't know shopping with a man could last this long and it didn't make any sense; dishes, bath towels, table settings, silverware, and it went on until almost evening. Everything we looked at, he took my opinion and agreed before ordering. Finally I was starting to get suspicious; who was he buying all these things for? They couldn't be for his place.

I felt my breath catch as he entered a jeweler, nervously sticking a bit behind to curiously watch him.

"Mr. Briefs, a pleasure to see you…and with a beautiful young lady, eh?" asked the man behind the counter, pushing up a huge smile. "Is there something particular you're looking for maybe?"

"Makoto," my name rolled off his tongue strangely, sending a tingle down my spine. I turned from looking at the bracelet display in the window, almost dreading what he would ask. "Come take a seat over here."

I let out a small breath and took a seat beside him on the bench, keeping my hands on my lap. I was almost afraid to look at the case but I couldn't find somewhere that didn't sparkle or glow under light in this store.

"Perhaps a pretty engagement ring?" asked the jeweler, pulling up his stool and opening the case. "I have something unique, finished today that would befit a princess."

I felt his arm slide around my shoulders and pull me a little closer.

"I was thinking of something more for a queen," Trunks offered to sway the jeweler's mind.

"That would be in my special collection, give me a moment," said the jeweler, pulling out a set of keys and walking around the shop pulling down the blinds, turning off the open sign, locking the door, then going into the back.

"Are you nervous?" Trunks whispered, moving close to my ear. I wanted to speak but felt my voice nonresponsive. Instead, I nodded my head yes. "Don't be, it'll be over soon."

I didn't know how to respond or take that comment. The jeweler shuffled back in carrying a black box that he carefully opened on the table. I stayed back, afraid to look as Trunks leaned forward to examine each piece until he pointed to one.

"Let me see your hand," the jeweler requested. Trunks lifted my hand as the jeweler seemed to be able to size it up. Carefully he picked up the piece and handed it to Trunks. I watched as Trunks slid the platinum ring slowly onto my finger as I felt a cold chill wash over me, seeing the square emerald outlined with small white diamonds come to rest at the base of my finger. "It looks beautiful, for a blushing bride."

"Does this come in a set?" asked Trunks, watching the jeweler nod before pulling out both wedding bands. His was a platinum ring with the same style square emerald planted in the center, and my second piece had small white diamonds imbedded in the band. Trunks examined the pieces closely with an eye scope under the light before handing them back. "I'll take them all."

The jeweler looked more than pleased and got to work putting away his collection while finishing the sale.

"I didn't know you agreed," I finally was able to say. Trunks flashed me a charming smile before picking my hand up once more to examine the ring.

"I agree with your theory and believe eventually we'll either accept a loveless fate or accept a lonely one. Knowing where we stand, we can lean on each other to change that." I couldn't help but agree, beginning to understand him. On the outside he looked like a strong, hard shell but inside he was thoughtful and analytical. "Is there anyone you would like to invite tomorrow evening for the announcement?"

"It's too much short notice, no one would be able to make it," I answered, watching him study my face once more as if trying to read an answer. I was thankful he didn't pry deeper about family just as the jeweler came out with the neat package.

"Thank you for your business, I hope you enjoy them," he said, following us to the door and letting us on our way. I was startled when Trunks pulled his arm around my shoulders as we walked in the direction of his apartment. I hadn't really thought this through, feeling nervous about this sudden engagement barely a week after Motoki and I ended our four year relationship. Satan City was over two thousand miles away from Crystal Tokyo, and one hell of a commute. Would I move here or would he move there? For now, I didn't feel like going back with all the memories or running into Motoki when I signed over the florist. Self-motivation would get me over these issues; one step at a time.

"The reporters have spotted us," Trunks said, quickening our pace back to his apartment. I didn't even dare look for them, knowing they could pop out of anywhere.

"Your highness, what brought you to Satan City suddenly?" asked a voice, trailing behind as I heard the snapping shots of their camera. I ignored, knowing silence was the best in these situations. "Is that a ring? When did you get engaged again? How did you two meet?"

The questions pulsed forward; freedom of the press hadn't been something I favored and was glad I could get peace until I left my palace. Now, I wanted my shelter back and knew they would be watching now that they knew I was here. Tomorrow morning, something else would likely be printed especially since we were going to his place together, and alone. I caught more movement ahead to spot another snapping pictures from in a hovering car and people began to stare as we walked ahead. It didn't feel like we had walked that far away from the apartment.

"Your highness, when's the wedding? How does it feel to see your high school sweetheart married so quickly? Are you going to use the same dress?" The questions were starting to hurt, pushing too personal and digging dip at issues I didn't want to consider. I felt Trunks pull us to a stop as the reporters moved closer. I watched in amazement how quick his hand jabbed out, grabbed the closest camera, and squeezed as it popped into tiny broken pieces.

"I know this is your job, but have some respect and courtesy. If the time comes that we would like to make an announcement to the public, it will be done through the right means. As for news on our engagement, don't ruin the surprise for our close friends and family," Trunks said coldly, handing the broken camera back to the shocked reporter as we continued on our way. I couldn't believe what just happened and watched how quickly the reporters stayed at a watchful distance. Quietly we entered his building, stopping by the front desk where staff gave him his mail and phone messages.

"There is a guest waiting upstairs for her highness," the staff said in a low voice. Following him into the elevator, I wondered who could be waiting for me. Was it Kaspar? Did the news leak out to the Crystal Palace? I was getting antsy but kept a calm, cool demeanor waiting for us to get to the twelfth floor. Finally, it pulled open as we casually walked to his door where I saw a pair of handy men exiting.

"All finished and set-up," one said with a quick smile. I wasn't sure what we'd enter to, wondering about the boxes and bubble wrap piled high to the ceiling. Following behind, I peeked from behind Trunk's massive form to see the furniture in place and boxes gone.

"I'll order something in," Trunks commented, setting his mail and keys on the entrance stand.

"I can cook," I answered, feeling finally of some use.

"No need, your highness," Kaspar's voice came from the kitchen and eyed Trunks. "Please come in here for a moment, we need to discuss the arrangement of your schedule."

It felt strange moving across the living room and slipping into the kitchen where Kaspar was preparing a meal. Sliding into a seat at the bar, I found a pink glass of wine set before me. Kaspar didn't look pleased cooking or gazing over the counter quietly. Taking a small taste, I leaned back in the stool wanting desperately to help but knew he wouldn't let me.

"What can I clear and what is mandatory?" I asked first, taking another taste. The wine was good, sending a cooling sensation straight down to my stomach as if comforting it.

"It depends on when you're coming back from this, random vacation," Kaspar commented. I could tell he was being coldhearted and irritated over the whole situation that had occurred.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, watching him pause from his task to narrow in on me as if trying to find an answer. "There shouldn't be anything important I need to attend, unless Haruka or Michiru might want to attend a function in my place."

"My king announced he will be arriving in three weeks for a visit," Kaspar coldly replied. I felt a weight thrown at me, knowing what this could possibly mean. Another visit with a proposal or he was coming to take Kaspar home.

"How long is he staying?" I asked lowly, not feeling up to the visit.

"Your highness, may I speak freely?" asked Kaspar. I gave a simple nod, watching his calm composure melt into what looked like anger. "Staying with a strange man will only start rumors toward your reputation and standing; there are a few good men out there that would overlook a tarnish-"

"By the gods Kaspar, we're not having sex!" I interrupted, horrified that he would even suggest something like that. I wasn't innocent, but I didn't go around hopping beds with random men. I felt the hot blush burn in my cheeks and took another gulp of wine. I didn't even want to think about at this point, trying to move onto the other issues he brought up. "I'm staying here…"

"Why? What is the point of staying in a small apartment that doesn't suit you or your needs?" asked Kaspar and I felt I had reached my limit as my temper flared.

"This is temporary until the palace is finished being constructed," Trunks interrupted from behind me. I turned to see he'd been looking through his mail at the new kitchen table this entire time. Casually setting it down, his gaze looked up coldly at Kaspar. "If it doesn't suit her needs, she is free to book lodging elsewhere until we make the move into the palace."

The time bomb was beginning to tick as I saw the standoff already; Kaspar's hard gaze matching Trunks' unmoving relaxed state. I felt I should get to another room before it exploded and I was caught in the crossfire.

"Why would her highness move into _your_ palace?" Kaspar asked, his curiosity had been reached and I knew this would be disastrous. I knew Kaspar's feeling toward his king, and this would be the last token to hurt his king's feelings especially with a sudden visit in three weeks.

"Makoto will be _my_ bride," Trunks retorted, the sarcasm and coldness of his voice made the bomb explode as I watched a twitch start at the corner of Kaspar's eye. I found his cold gaze suddenly zone in on my left hand holding the empty stem belonging to my glass, the emerald and diamonds glittering in the light. Darkness pulsed over his face and soon his emotions were locked up.

"I will have your luggage brought up and head back to the palace to begin preparations," Kaspar spoke in a low, icy tone before suddenly leaving. I slipped out of my chair and refilled my wine before taking over cooking the fresh crab cakes, checking the steaming green beans, and poking at the baking yams. Turning from the stove to lean against the counter cradled by the fridge, I was startled to see Trunks leaning with his back to the sink. I hadn't heard or noticed he'd moved, but he was watching me closely.

"Does this suit your needs?" I knew he was asking about his apartment, apparently wounded by Kaspar's suggestion that it wasn't good enough. I couldn't help the mind pulling up at the corners of my mouth. Feeling rude, I poured him a glass of wine and passed it over.

"It's perfect," I answered, deciding that maybe I should reveal a little more about myself. "I lived in a smaller apartment in Tokyo before the change into the new era. Often I still miss the simplicity of life I once had before I was upgraded to a sudden luxury."

The stiffness in his shoulders relaxed as I turned to flip the crab cakes once more to give it good golden brown finish.

"How was your life before the change?" Trunks asked curiously. I took another drink, preparing to share what not many people know. Even for the interviews for the documentary, I kept my personal life quiet.

"It had less limitations," I started. "We were busy back then fighting, but even though it was hard I still liked it. There was a sense of adventure and feeling of accomplishment knowing I could kick butt, make it to work on time, and wake-up the next morning to get to class."

"How did your parents take this?" he asked, the question I always dreaded to answer. I took another drink, feeling the wine creep up on my senses.

"They passed before I moved to Tokyo," I answered, keeping a steady smile. "I ran away from foster care at thirteen, grabbed a job since I looked older for my age, and paid for my apartment. I'm sure they'd be proud of where I'm at today."

Trunks' brow barely twitched, holding back a surprised looked I was sure, and took a drink of his the wine. Although it wasn't a manly drink, he still looked handsome…

"It's a good trait to have ambition and motivation to strive for something better," Trunks commented, setting down the empty wine glass and flashing that classic boyish grin I was starting to recognize. "Hopefully you won't trade me in for something better."

I couldn't help but giggle at his comment when there was a knock at the door; Trunks moved to answer it and I took my time to prepare our plates for the delicious smelling dinner. Looking through the fridge I found Kaspar had stocked it before he left and began setting the condiments out. I turned back just in time to see Trunks lugging a huge suitcase followed by two more people carrying an assortment of things. Did I really have that much stuff? What the heck did Kaspar pack? I hoped I'd be able to find a pair of pants somewhere in there.

After a quiet dinner, followed by another glass of wine, I helped Trunks clean up before heading back into the bedroom to deal with my abundance of luggage. Sitting on the floor, I sifted through the bags to pull out my bathroom supplies and was thankful for two sets of fresh bath fragrances. I liked my lily smell and didn't want to have to change it; it was my signature scent and I had grown particular since I made them myself in my florist.

"The armoire is yours to use," Trunks startled me by appearing out of thin air.

"Most of it can stay packed," I said looking at the bag just dedicated to jewelry and accessories. Maybe I would go through it, but there was no point now.

"I'll help you," Trunks offered, picking one of the large bags up with ease and opening it on the bed. It felt odd hanging all my dresses, cropped knitted sweaters, and suits. To my distain, the only pants in my whole luggage were slacks. Watching Trunks begin to open the last suitcase, I suddenly pushed my hands down on the lid before he could lift it after realizing what was left to put away. I felt his curious gaze as a blush involuntarily pushed up.

"Not this one," I tried helplessly, pushing up a nervous smile.

"I'll see it sooner or later," Trunks offered, I was sure to try and ease the embarrassment but it didn't add any comfort. I wondered if he was hoping for the 'sooner' rather than 'later'; another chill pushed through me and I felt even more embarrassed for having a dirty mind. I felt his hands persuade mine to move off the luggage and then the lid opened. I knew it wasn't just about the underwear I was dreading him to see, but the lack of something missing in my entire luggage. He was a smart man, I knew he would get curious and ask. Neatly all my luggage was put away, even my shoes were neatly lined in the bottom drawers of the armoire. I could see his calculating eyes looking for another bag of luggage, and stopped on the last bag from his mother. I stood leaned against the side of the bed as he placed the last garments away but paused holding the lonely nightgown as if adding it up. "Did someone forget your nightgowns?"

The question finally came out as I decided to take this one head on, even though I knew my burning cheeks would give me away.

"I sleep nude," I answered, watching Trunks fail to compose his smirk and chuckle. He dropped the garment back into the bag and closed the armoire.

"So do I," he added and left me standing shocked in the bedroom, dreading sleeping arrangements.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks for the reviews!

_Taboo22:_ That's the one thing I enjoy about DBZ crossovers is Vegeta's personality, it's so fun to play with and add some comic relief

_JPandS:_ Thanks for the review! I wanted to continue my GW/SM fic, but my laptop with all my files, story outlines, and half a chapter won't turn on. I haven't had time to take it to the shop, so here's this instead to pass the time!


	4. Chapter Three

_Snatched_

ChapterThree

I was still embarrassed from the night before but thankful the bedroom was mine; I felt bad for him sleeping on the couch and wondered what I could do to make amends. It must have been a hard adjustment to have a woman suddenly dropped into your life, left in your care, agree to marry you, and take over your home. Not to mention, have their assistant ridicule your living quarters. Pulling on my silk green and white floral robe, I exited the bedroom refreshed, clean and gazing at the darkened hall. Even with all the wine I drank the night before, I was wide awake at six. I felt as if my old college schedule was coming back with a vengeance. Finding the light on in the kitchen, I entered to expect Trunks but found a complete stranger standing at the sink guzzling a cup of water. Setting down the cup, I saw a bright, sincere smile pull to his lips.

"Hi, I'm Goten Son," he greeted cheerfully, running a thick hand through his shaggy ebony locks. His tank top didn't leave much imagination to the eye; quivering muscles gleamed with sweat under the light as if he just finished exercising. Why was I recently seeing men with bulging muscles? "Trunks should be back in a bit, he's finishing up some training."

"Makoto Kino," I answered, watching him come from behind the bar giving his arms a stretch. My curiosity was peaked. "Training?"

"Yep, every morning we meet at five and train for an hour with our dads. Need to stay prepared if Earth has any unexpected visitors," Goten answered, his chocolate eyes even smiling. "Hey, you two should come over for breakfast. My mom always cooks enough for an army."

"We'll meet you over there Goten," Trunks suddenly said, coming in from the living room dabbing himself with a towel.

"Sure thing, see you two soon!" Goten left rather quickly but I noticed he didn't leave out the front door…then where did he go?

"You can get ready while shower," Trunks spoke, starting down the hall. I waited until I heard the water start before I entered to get ready. Quickly looking through my cloths, I found something as casual as possible that ended up being a white halter top styled dress with a warm green floral design. Slipping into my jeweled heels, I looked up in time while fastening my straps to see Trunks drying his hair in a towel while the towel at his waist hung increasingly low at his hips. It took a lot of self-control to pry my eyes away from those defined abdominals and hip lines that had me wondering where they led. The hot steam rolling off his tanned skin helped none to the curious eye. I cast my gaze down to shift into fastening my other shoe and then heard the distinct sound of the towel crumple on the floor. I did the second thing I thought of, and squeezed my eyes shut.

"By the gods…" I muttered, fighting against my curiosity to look and modesty to keep them shut. I figured since he was drying his hair he hadn't noticed I was still in here so I did the best logical thing I could think of and blindly crawled for the door. I thought this plan would have worked perfectly…if it wasn't for me undershooting the door and making a thud against the wall. I heard a chuckle, knowing the jig was up and hoping he was at least half decent. Rubbing my sore spot, I opened my eyes and pushed to my feet.

"If you want a view, all you have to do is ask," Trunks said, unable to keep the amused smile down. I couldn't help but noticed he was still in his towel and standing so close I could almost taste the fresh soap radiate off his skin. I was surprised to feel his hand touch my chin lightly enough to snag my attention to his warm eyes and casual smile. "Don't be embarrassed Makoto, it's bound to happen."

Trunks was one hell of a smooth talker, no wonder he was a business man. I felt the guilt of fighting with my subconscious melt away. He was right; I was going to marry him so there was no reason to be embarrassed. He couldn't sleep on the couch forever or until I was comfortable with our situation. My phone ringing saved me from the awkward situation as I answered it and left him to get dressed.

"Makoto, what are you doing for lunch today?" asked the flirtatious feminine voice in my ear belonging to Minako Aino. I couldn't help but smile and knew it was now or never to get the news spread around.

"I'm in Satan City," I responded, hearing a shocked gasp on the other side.

"Is that why you didn't make it to Usa's for my welcoming home dinner?" she asked curiously but I could tell there was a hint of disappointment.

"I'm sorry Minako, something suddenly came up," I replied, hoping to mend her hurt feelings.

"Mako, if you need to talk about the situation that happened with Motoki we'll always be here for you," I heard Minako's voice soften. "None of us want to see you hurting and would do anything to get you through this disappointment."

"Thank you Minako, that means the world." I couldn't help smiling, feeling thankful for having good friends even though we'd all went our own ways.

"Now tell me, what's in Satan City that's keeping you away? I stopped by the palace to see some modifications underway and Kaspar looked frigid," Minako said with an amused giggle. Minako had always made fun of me for so willingly accepting Kaspar as a gift, since I left out the part that he would have been beheaded if I didn't take him. It was one of her favorite things to do was toy with him, giving him random tasks that didn't exist and now he wouldn't even listen to her. Thinking of how to answer the question, I heard a sudden gasp on the line with a mixture of crinkling papers. "Oh Makoto you minx! You're having a romance with the hottest bachelor in Satan City!"

"Minako, don't read those trashy articles," I began, hearing a giggle.

"Don't you dare tell me how these photos of his dreamy, masculine arm around you are nonsense. I want all the juicy details, elaborated of course, of how he's a hot, passionate stallion that fills your every need," Minako purred into the phone. The moment her mind went there, there was no bringing it back. I was trying not to blush too much and thinking Minako should have become a romance novelist. "I bet he's…oh never mind, I'll pass on _those_ details!"

I couldn't help but laugh with her, catching from the corner of my eye Trunks waiting.

"Minako, I'll have to call you back later. We're about to head to breakfast," I started, hearing a small giggle.

"Oh no, take your time and enjoy it thoroughly. I'll catch up with you when you come back to town. Have a good _sexcation_!" She finished with a laugh before hanging up. I loved Minako, but sometimes she could go a little overboard when she got started. Trunks looked amused, finally dressed, in dark washed jeans, a printed designer tee, and leather slip-ons. Slipping my phone in my purse, I was ready; the weather looked clear and warm on this cool fall day.

"Makoto, before we head out, I think there's something you should know," Trunks instigated. I was curious. "As you noticed, my father has certain 'abilities' that humans don't and I do too. But we're not the only ones. The place we're going today is another family that has these abilities."

I more than noticed his father had strange abilities, and was able to get a sneak into his abilities. There being another family with the same capability was interesting, but what was the extent of these powers?

"Should I know what these abilities are?" I wondered, still curious to what other surprises could be sprung on me. "So far, I've seen incredible strength, flying, and the exploding light."

"We can move faster than the average eye, and the energy ball can become more powerful as we change," Trunks added. I was beginning to wonder if they were even human, or if it was humanly possible.

"Is there anything else I should know before the announcement tonight?" I asked, thinking I should have figured this out before I even agreed. The moment I saw his father fly I should have known something was up, but then again I fought against magical beings and creatures after heart crystals and star seeds. You really couldn't any weirder than that.

"My father came from the planet Vegeta where the race of Saiyans lived. These people were strong, powerful warriors that loved fighting. There, the gravity differs giving natural strength to each new Saiyan born. The planet met its demise, where two Saiyans were left, that we know of. My father, the Prince of Vegeta, and Goku, a baby that escaped on a pod to Earth. Each generation has the ability to tap into these powers through dedicated training and teachings passed down through the families," Trunks explained, his eyes darkening when he talked about his family's home planet.

"Is your mother from there too?" I probed.

"No, she's from Earth," Trunks responded. I couldn't help but feel a little bit excited inside. What were the odds that I would get randomly picked up and dropped into a family from another planet? Fate sure did work in mysterious ways. Since we were sharing, I decided to take a leap and lay my cards on the table.

"There is something you should know about us that come from Crystal Tokyo as well." Trunks looked just as curious to find out. "We're not from Earth either…we represent the planet we came from and those powers of that planet have been given to us to protect Earth from invaders. The invaders we have faced want to release the ultimate evil into the world and control the power of the moon. Serenity holds the ultimate Moon Power that brings our powers together if needed to destroy, or create. It is our task as guardians of the Moon, to protect Serenity and this sacred power from being released."

"Which planet are you from?" queried Trunks, slipping his hands into his pockets casually.

"Jupiter, last living heir, and controller of lightning handed down by Zeus," I replied, feeling proud of my own heritage blessed by the gods. "As a part of our powers, we all get personal outfits to fight in and keep our 'identities' a secret from normal civilians."

"An outfit, like a 'superhero'?" Trunks surveyed as I watched him try to keep his chuckle down. It was funny, but true. We were super heroes. "Can you change right now?"

I couldn't wipe the huge smile off my face. I was a little rusty since there wasn't a need to transform but, every once and while, I would for that old rush.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!" I could feel the power of Jupiter pulse through me, obeying my commands. The bright green light absorbed me as I felt my body began to be clothed in that familiar, curve fitting outfit. Opening my eyes as my feet touched the carpet, I remembered just how much I loved my knee-high boots and layered skirt. Trunks looked speechless and amazed, staring intensely at my outfit. By how long it was taking him to respond, I was beginning to like making him speechless. Finally, I saw him swallow before recovering to his calm, cool demeanor.

"I really wish I could have seen you in action," he reacted and I let out a giggle. I was starting to know what Minako was talking about when it came to certain outfits could cast a spell. Gaining his attention was enough for the day, as I felt Jupiter read my mind and changed back into the dress. "What else do other couples discuss before marriage?"

I thought back to Usagi and Mamoru, but their situation was different. From his conversation with Kaspar earlier, it sounded like we would be living here. Marriage expectations? Children? How to raise children? Those would be the basics to start with, or even getting to know each other.

"We don't really know much about each other. What do you do at Capsule Corps?" I asked, taking a seat at the table.

"I'm currently working with the advertisement section for our new products. Before that, I was inventing new productions with my mother. Eventually I'll be the head of the company when my grandfather decides to retire," Trunks responded, taking a seat as well. "Is there something you do in Tokyo?"

"I'm a florist," I spoke, feeling proud of the task. "I started the business with Motoki but will sign my rights over. In the florist business I was able to learn how to extract fragrances and turn them into a natural oil, lotion, and bath products."

"Why would you sign your business away?" Trunks questioned, perplexed. He had a right to know.

"Motoki needs the extra income for his family. Right now, I can't be there for him as a friend so this is the only way I know how to help him at a safe distance," I honestly answered.

"Makoto, why did you two separate?" I knew the question would come sooner-or-later.

"An old girlfriend secretly had his child, fell into some rough times, and her family wasn't able to support her. Instead, her father asked him to take responsibility and so, he did the right thing," I confided. Trunks sat quietly for a moment, perhaps thinking on the matter or of another question.

"That flower shop must have been your dream," Trunks commented. I could see the compassion in his eyes but his face looked rather stern. This scrutiny was becoming uncomfortable, especially with my thoughts thinking of all the precious memories in that flower shop. All the struggles we went through to open it at the beginning, before the change. Our hard work, finding partners, and finally gaining customers. Blinking about the memory, I felt Trunks touch my shoulder lightly. "We should get going."

I nodded, swallowing back a building lump and followed him. I thought I had got over the disappointment of Motoki but it was still there. The wounds were anew thinking of the memories; the quicker I spoke to my lawyer then the quicker I could forget about it. Moving out of Tokyo would be my best option…Seeing the new, sleek black hoover car like the one destroyed, I felt nervous. I enjoyed walking where I needed, but the idea of having one of these things was nerve-racking…I didn't know how to drive. Not wanting to test his patience, I slid in and quickly buckled up, wanting to kiss the seat belt that saved me last time.

"It's ok," I heard Trunks utter, his warm hand engulfing mine with a soft squeeze. I tried to watch the scenery, but seeing the happy couples walking together felt like an ironic memory. Instead, I found my eyes moving to the horizon to see the forming clouds of a storm approaching rather quickly and wishing I would have brought a jacket. Watching the storm helped calm my fluttering heart; it felt as if Zeus himself sent the clouds as a comfort to my soul. I loved the rain and storms; there was something about the electricity in the air and cool droplets on my skin that could ease any mood. Watching Capsule Corps come into view, I couldn't help but wonder what we were doing here. Disappearing into the parking garage, I slowly came to life following him quietly into the elevator and out to the main floor.

"Do you need to work?" I asked, falling a little behind. His warm hand took mine as he continued to lead me across the warm burnt orange and white granite floor. I could see how the first section of the museum where parents and children stood in line waiting to get a tour.

"Just follow me," Trunks offered, leading me through a back entrance into the museum and down a dimly lit hall. This section looked closed to visitors as we passed by large windows viewing white rooms where people in white coats mixed chemicals. What were they doing? We came to a black door at the end of the hall where Trunks let go of my hand to look through his keys. Cracking it open, I was blinded for a moment by a bright light and then smelled a sweet fragrance tickle my nose. Following the lead of his hands, I moved through the door and down a set of steps. We were outside on another side of the building where a garden was being constructed. The fragrant blooming buds were opened, taking in as much of the sun as possible while the storm clouds continued to move closer.

"What is this place?" I asked, feeling his hands released me to explore. Paths were forged with a warm reddish brown brick, a soft green moss weaving between the creases. There were some plants that were half grown, looking like I'd never seen before. I didn't know how to describe these interwoven flowers. The warm colors and smells tingled the senses while I tried to take everything in. The display of even colors, a pond with koi fish and floating water lilies, the leaves turning a yellow-orange glow with the season change, and a large gazebo glow like a centerpiece wrapped in ivy with blooming jasmine flowers.

"Next summer we'll be debuting our creation," Trunks replied, slowly leading me through the garden toward the ivory gazebo beacon. "All these plants have been genetically engineered and fused, creating the new interesting breeds. The best device is in the gazebo."

Trunks stood on the ivory steps leading under the darkened eves as I looked toward the sky, unsure if we should head back. The storm clouds had moved dangerously close and were starting to creep overhead. I could feel the moist, electric waves slowly filling the air with its mystical hair rising magic. Taking his outstretched hand, I followed him into the shadows. Looking up, I saw a large clear glass ball hanging high in the middle of the ceiling, tiny blue jasmine flowers looking down as us like little stars.

"A series of musicians will be featured here in the evening," Trunks spoke lowly as I noticed a strange color glow in the ball with the sound of his voice. As if on cue, the drumming rumble of thunder sounded above as a warm blue light fluttered in the ball. I couldn't help but gasp in surprise at the amazing object reacting to the sound. It went empty until I heard the large droplets begin to hit, sparking a flux of light. As the rain grew heavier, so did the warm glow of the light moving through a slow transition from one color to the next. The jasmines began to react as a soft misty golden light barely glowed from their centers, making them look exactly like stars pressed against the clear glass dome of the gazebo.

"This is amazing," I whispered, entranced by the light show and flowers.

"Makoto, I brought you here for a purpose," his warm tenure seeped into my senses. I pulled my eyes away from above to look at him; when did he move so close or had he always been standing right in front of me? I felt his hand touch my cheek, the rough texture giving me a sudden chill as I gazed into those amazing sapphire waves. "A dream is like a glowing light, starting like a flickering flame, but when it blooms, it brightens for the world to see."

I felt his eyes lead the way to gaze out into the garden around us, feeling my breath catch as I watched how the other plants were joining to sing to the same melody as the sphere for light. Each one seemed to sang when it's color pattern came, the lights dabbling from all directions in perfect harmony. I felt his point sting, thinking of my flower shop. Even if it was my dream, I shouldn't give it up no matter how hard it may seem to continue.

"Thank you," I managed, feeling my heart swell. I didn't know how long we stood there silently looking at the light show, but the rain didn't look like it would let up anytime soon. The more it rained, the more the temperature dipped. Trunks slid a warm arm around my shoulders as he rubbed his hand over my chilled, bare arms in an attempt to warm it. Trunks squished me close to his warm chest, a new admiration pulsing through me for him. I'm sure he wouldn't want to admit it, but he was thoughtful and had a big heart. We were strangers, but he went out of his way to show me new possibilities and how much I should cherish my dreams instead of easily giving up when there's a rough patch. An idea pulled into my mind as I knew what I could share with him in return as I said, "The rain shouldn't stop us from seeing the rest of this place."

Pulling from him, I crouched to unbuckle my heels and felt the relief of the cool floor. Without looking over my shoulder, I dipped out from under the protective layer and into the cool fall rain. This was one of the last rains of the season before it would be too cold to enjoy it. Closing my eyes, I lifted my head up to the sky and felt at peace. The pressures I'd been keeping in seemed to wash away and sink into the earth below. I couldn't help but give a little spin before gazing back at Trunks watching safely dry leaning against a pillar with his arms folded over his chest, my heels dangling loosely from his hand. I could see the similarities he shared with his father, looking stern but his eyes told of the enjoyment. I was soaked and bound to explore the rest of the garden.

"You're never too old to enjoy a walk the rain," I persuaded, adding one of my sweet smiles that helped me get out of some of Kaspar's scheduling. It worked, and Trunks stepped out into the rain to join me. I stood my ground as he moved daringly close, pushing some wet strands behind my ear; if I'd known it was a trick, I would have ran ahead but he caught me…and swung me over his shoulder.

"We'll come again but today, we have plans," Trunks revealed, beginning to float into the air. I couldn't help but laugh at the nostalgia of the idea of 'like-father-like-son'. Flying through the rain was interesting, but cold. Pulling my long hair back, I watched as he carefully landed on the balcony to the apartment and entered without letting me down. Within a blink, we were in the bathroom and he was already starting the shower with one hand. Still over his shoulder, I was beginning to feel nervous as I watched his shoes slide off before he stepped in and slid the door closed. I was placed on my feet under the spurting warm water, feeling it sting and realizing how cold I really was. When did the rain become this cold during the first few weeks of fall? Quietly I gazed at Trunks' stern face as his hands rubbed some life back into my arms…it was sweet. Reaching up, I pushed the nozzle of hot water in his direction.

"It's bound to happen," I repeated from Trunks earlier and stepped out of my dress. Fate had a strange way of pushing away someone's boundaries, but I was afraid this time I could only blame myself. Twisting out as much water as possible, I hung it over the side to deal with later. Looking over at Trunks, I found an amused grin and held out my hand. "Hand them over."

Watching the shirt placed in my hand, I wrung out each article and hung them over the side. I kept to task and wouldn't look him in the eyes. I could feel his stare and in the closed quarters our arms would slightly touch before I moved it back close to my body.

"Close your eyes," he suddenly requested and my gaze flashed to how close he leaned in. I held my breath, but trusted him. A warm thumb smoothed over my brow and I slowly opened my eyes to peek, seeing a content look as he leaned against the wall with lavender strands stuck around his face. My gazed felt locked in, feeling as if I was under some mystical spell but frozen in place. His hand never fell from beside my cheek as I felt the fingers lightly caress it and he slowly leaned in. My heart fluttered against my chest as I turned my cheek against his fingers; my body was moving naturally with a purpose.

Our first kiss was light, and tender; his hand cupped my cheek warmly before his fingers pushed into my wet hair. Slowly he began to pull back and I felt control of my limbs come back. I pushed up on my toes and fully kissed him, my hand sliding up his arm to rest on his shoulder. At that moment when the kiss began to deepen, I knew Minako had been right. There were such things as physical attractions, making it lust not love. As she would explain after her travels, there was nothing wrong with a woman giving into such actions as long as it felt right…this felt right. Everything about him felt _right_; down to feeling pleased I took a leap into an unknown future I didn't control.

I didn't think it was possible for a kiss to make me lose control, the cloud of my mind finally lifting when he took the first step of pulling back. I was breathless…and wanted more. Gazing soundlessly into each other's eyes, I felt his fingers push my long hair back before he switched the water off and gently squeezed the excess water off. Then, he pressed a soft kiss on my forehead and left me in the shower. What guy would leave in this kind of situation? Seeing he went into the bedroom, I stepped out of the shower and started preparing for dinner that night.

Dividing and wrapping my hair carefully in large curlers for a controlled wave, I pulled on my robe and starting preparing my outfit. I couldn't help thinking about that kiss… My phone took those thoughts off my mind as I was caught by surprise to see a name I never thought would come up: Motoki. I sat staring at the screen and wondering if I should pick it up or just let it go to voice mail. I didn't know what came over me as I pushed the taunting green button and slowly pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I felt my meek voice manage barely above a whisper.

"Makoto…did I wake you?" Hearing his voice brought back a wave of emotion and I felt dirty. I felt just being on the phone with him was cheating, but I was torn for my feelings for him and what I had just experienced with Trunks.

"No…I just am surprised you would call," I replied, feeling nervous enough to sit on the floor before the armoire. Swallowing, I felt the eerie silence start and thought I could hear him breathing. "How are you?"

"I miss you," Motoki uttered, his voice dropping into the tone that had once made me melt and crave for affection. Now, it felt like an unwanted puddle in the middle of the floor. I didn't know how to respond but knew I had to do the right thing. I couldn't let this happen ever again. "I want to see you."

"Motoki," I began, his last words made feel even more firm with my feelings. I was a firm believer in loyalty to your spouse, and this was far from it. If I naively went to meet Motoki if I was still in Tokyo, nothing good would have come from it. Instead, I would become one of those women I despised. "I can't accept these types of calls."

"Where are you? I just want to see you, and we can talk…I need you," his husky voice began to grow urgent. If no one thought it was possible to have a heart broken twice in one week, then they were wrong. I could feel it shatter into smaller pieces and wondered when I would ever get a break from this torment.

"Please don't call again," I pushed up, letting my hand fall into my lap and stared at my phone. It took so much strength, hearing his muffled voice from the speaker calling my name as my thumb inched and hovered over the red 'end-call' button. Pushing that button felt like the hardest thing I ever had to do; disappointment, anger, and even regret pulled through me as I sat staring at the screen. I still hadn't changed the background picture displaying us at our engagement party, Motoki and my face squished cheek-to-cheek while he held my hand up at the wrist to show off the ring. Who would have thought that a once happy couple, so much in love, would part ways hoping to get back what they had lost?

I wanted to erase everything that reminded me of him immediately. Quickly clicking through my phone, I started deleting all the pictures of us together but for some reason couldn't come to terms to delete my background photo. I felt my breath catch the moment my phone began to buzz in my hand once more, his name popping up once more. I let it ring, watching as the notification for '1 missed call' popped up. Thinking that would be the end of it, I saw him call again.

"Would you like me to get that?" Trunks asked, startling me and I wondered if he had heard any of it or knew who it could be. Another missed call, and then it started again. I watched Trunks slip the phone easily from my hand and answer it, putting it on speaker.

"Mako, just let me explain," Motoki's voice sounded urgent. "I don't love Reika I-"

"I would appreciate if you would restrain from this topic of conversation when calling _my_ fiancée," Trunks spoke, his voice a hard tone that even made me cringe. I didn't even want to look up. It was quiet…too quiet. The phone bounced into my lap and I could see cracks streaming up the screen where he had grabbed it too tightly. I know he was strong but I didn't realize without restrain he could crush something so simple. "I'll buy you a phone."

I could hear his heavy steps down the hall and the distinct close of the door, feeling all alone. The bridges seemed to break as I sat there and cried. I couldn't hold it back any longer and wished this emotional whirlpool would let me finally recover. I knew what Motoki was going to say…he didn't love Reika, but he loved me. Why did it have to take until we were already in our new paths to realize that? Did he think telling me something like that would help me move on with my life or was it meant as a way to bring me back? Finally feeling the tears subside, I wiped my face roughly with my robe. I was beginning to think that no matter how much I tried to distance myself from him, I would still be disappointed, alone, and full of regrets. Having these feelings and entering into an engagement knowing my heart belonged to someone else wasn't right to Trunks.

Making up my mind, I pushed to my feet and washed my face with cool water. I knew I looked like a train wreck and didn't need to confirm it with my mirror as I took out my curlers. Taking down my suitcases, I started the slow process of packing everything and found my hands went quicker than I anticipated. Managing with my cracked phone, I called Kaspar and asked him to set me up with a flight straight out to Crystal Tokyo. I couldn't help but notice how glad he sounded. Surveying the rooms, everything was packed; Kaspar called me back with my reservation within the hour at the airport and a taxi was waiting downstairs. A soft knock at the door let me know someone was here for my luggage, as they wheeled it out, I took one last look at the haven that had been my sanctuary for the past few days. Without a note, I looked down and slowly pulled off the ring before setting it on the table.

I didn't look back when the taxi began to move away, feeling in my heart this was the right thing. Today I would be able to escape with my life even, knowing that no one would expect me to leave when we were supposed to meet for dinner. I would have a little over two weeks to travel to a new location, somewhere I knew no one and could seclude myself. Approaching the airport was quick as Kaspar muttered in my ear where to go and pick-up my reservation. Satan City's airport was large as people seemed to be coming and going from everyone. Moving through the crowd with someone rolling my baggage behind me, I felt like a woman on a mission trudging in the outfit I had planned to wear to the engagement party.

The cream lace dress, shorter than I normally liked it, an emerald sash wrapped carefully to accent my bust held in place with a diamond encrusted pendent of Jupiter's sign, hair curled in long waves, and an ivory pink floral hair pen with white accents. I ignored the stares, easing through the crowd toward to get my ticket. Checked in and handing off the baggage stickers, I watched the man pushing my luggage with a baseball cap hiding his face walk away. There was something about his dark hair, tall frame, and build that seem familiar. I ignored it, thinking no one would know I was here. Finding the gate, I stood in line waiting my turn feeling impatient. Hearing my phone ring, I curiously picked up the unknown number.

"Makoto, where are you?" Trunks sounded worried, but I felt strong in my decision.

"Don't try to stop me, I've made up my mind," I responded. The announcer seemed to boom at the wrong time, giving off the information of what flight was boarding. "I have go."

"Wait before making a hasty decision," Trunks sounded in my ear. If I listened to him any longer, I knew I would have a change of heart.

"No…good bye Trunks. Please send the billing expenses to my office and they will be taken care of," I pushed up and didn't give him the chance to speak before hanging up. This time, I turned off my phone and went through the security before being allowed down the terminal. Already I could feel the start of a heavy step as I came closer. I didn't know how I would repay his kindness for the best two days I'd seen in a while, being swept off my feet. When he debuted the garden next summer, I would maybe sneak by to see it. I felt it in my heart that Trunks would find a good woman meant for him, they would fall in love, and get married without his parent's involvement.

I paused before my boarding station, looking at the planes outside the large windows. It was time to go and this would take me back to my own little world. I wasn't sure if I could be safe from another visit from his father, but at least I could have a chance to run away. Like now. I was running away now. I was getting used to having an easy life without any challenges that I had become weak. Life dealt me a strange fate, I had overcame rough times so why couldn't I do it now? I felt my hand crumple my ticket in half and took a seat in front of the window looking out as the planes took turns landing and taking off. The last call for my flight sounded and I sat there, knowing I was letting my only chance to leave this place slip away. The terminal was closing and I watched my plane prepare for takeoff.

Silently, I felt someone take a seat next to me but I still focused on the planes. I knew who it was, I could feel it. The sun was beginning to set as I watched on, unsure of where I had let my thoughts wonder.

"Last year was when it started," I heard him begin slowly. "I found someone interesting that my mother had brought home from a business trip and found myself falling in love with her. For months I was under the impression she randomly walked into my life for the sole purpose of making me feel complete. It wasn't until I had the ring in my pocket and went to surprise her by getting off work early that I found it had been something different. Even as I stood there, all I could remember as I caught her in the arms of another man was how she laughed. I am one of the most powerful men on this planet, but she made me feel so weak…I trained intensely for months, trying to get rid of those scars but they will always be with me. No matter how much I try to get rid of them, at times I will always feel them burn."

I felt his warm hand touch mine that was still holding the crumpled ticket so tightly. Slowly, he peeled my fingers until he was able to pull the ticket out and replaced it with his hand. I pulled my fingers tight around his and slowly turned to look at his emotionless face staring out at the planes.

"Will you be my strength?" I asked, feeling exposed in my lowest time of weakness. A brief smile pushed across his mouth as he turned from the planes to stare into my soul. I could see the sadness and pain in the depths of his eyes that he tried to hide behind that smile. Without a word, I watched curiously as he slid from his seat onto one knee in front of me and was speechless.

"Ms. Kino, will you become my wife?" I couldn't help but let out a surprised giggle, feeling the tears push up anew. No matter how horrible I felt sitting here after an emotional rollercoaster of a day, I felt 100 times better at the most romance and sporadic proposal I'd received. I couldn't even find my voice as he produced the sparkling emerald and diamond ring from the previous day. In this moment, I knew I felt his strength starting to lift me already as he slid the ring on my finger. I felt speechless staring down at his bright eyes that no longer held that pain and sadness I had saw before but fulfillment.

"I will," I finally answered. That day, I felt I learned something new. I had always been told that in this world, if you had nothing left, the only thing you would need to get you through is love. Whoever said that was wrong. If I had nothing left, the only thing I would need to get my through would be a strong warrior from another planet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This chapter took longer than expected. Thank you for all the reviews everyone! I really hope everyone enjoyed this update…it's going to be two weeks until I'm able to post again. I'm leaving town, but I'll cross my fingers the hospital will have wifi. Just know I'm not abandoning the story, life came up and my dad's recovery is much more important (he's starting to recovery with a good outlook after a frightful 24 hours .) I'll be writing on good ol' note paper until then.

_Taboo22: _Thanks for the advice on the laptop! I had a bad update for WindowsXP on my laptop that messed up my bios. Textbooks took up my spare cash so I'm just waiting until I get something extra in to pay a tech. I'm getting married so funds to buying a new laptop are on hold for a while!

_Blade:_ I hope I don't disappoint you since this is your first crossover of this genre! But welcome to the SM/DBZ side, we have cookies (Makoto baked them!)

_JPandS: _Your reviews always make me happy inside, I love them! Thank you so much for all the flattering compliments ^^ Don't ditch class because of my updates, I'd die…instead, if you have a phone with internet you can read it on your phone during class…jk! (bad me XD) I noticed that too that there aren't many DBZ/SM crossovers when I was curiously looking. I think it's because right after DBZ came out, GW was soon to follow. GW vs DBZ…that's a real tough one. I wished there were more authors in this area for Mako :( We need to find more recruits!

_Regin:_ Thank you!


	5. Chapter Four

_Snatched_  
>Chapter Four<p>

I no longer felt afraid to step forward into the unknown future that waited. I could feel my strength slowly growing just sitting next to him, his hand warmly holding mine under the table, at our engagement dinner. We were fashionably late but I had been surprised to see my luggage packed into the back of the car as Goten reclined in the back. I couldn't help but laugh, having felt suspicion he looked familiar. Who would have thought I'd been followed by his best friend? But, if it wasn't for Goten I would have went back to Tokyo feeling regret but trying to move on with my life.

Dinner was over-the-top; I'd never seen this much food on a table just for seven people. It looked like a banquet. Were more coming? I had a feeling, looking at the gleam in Goten's fathers cheerful eyes, that this was their feast. Looking around the table, I had been briefly introduced when we sat down. The Son family consisted of Chi Chi, Goku, and Goten. Their oldest son, Gohan, had been on vacation from the city with his wife and daughter. When Chi Chi explained Gohan being gone, I could see the tinge of sadness in her beautiful warm brown eyes. Something the Son family had in common was their ebony hair and warm brown eyes. Goku and Goten seemed carefree and happy, as if there was nothing that could upset them. Chi Chi on the other hand, looked as serious as could be but with a motherly tone or protective concern.

The Briefs family was just as large as the Son's, except it seemed to breed genius. I could see how Trunks got his intellect from his mother, and stern aggressive posture from his father. I learned that Trunks also had a sister named Bra, which I tried so hard and diligently not to laugh at the humorous names. His mother sure as heck was one funny woman. The table was filled with warm smiles and hearty laughs, making me wonder what it would be like if all us senshi got together in our old age after we had families. Chi Chi was the first to spark the interest of Trunks and I.

"How did Trunks and you meet?" she asked, pushing up a warm smile. I felt a warm squeeze on my hand watched how Bulma took over.

"You won't believe it! Vegeta went to her palace, told her she would marry our son, threw her over his shoulder and flew straight to Satan City," Bulma told the tale as if she'd been there. I could see the arrogance roll off Vegeta at this brash action.

"I was right woman," Vegeta sneered, and I thought I could barely see a grin.

"How barbaric! If Goku would have pulled a stunt like that with me, I would have walloped him one!" Chi Chi proclaimed, her fist hitting the table as everything clattered. Was everyone here unnaturally strong?

"Hey guys, maybe we could use that technique to find Goten a wife!" Goku suggested as I watched Goten blush but recover coolly.

"This is a one-time maneuver, but I think I'll try my luck at some bridesmaids," Goten spilled, before we made the announcement.

"Bridesmaids?" asked Bulma with raised turquoise brows. Trunks shot Goten a look and joined the conversation from where he had calmly and quietly watched.

"Makoto and I have decided to get married," he announced, raising our covered hands above the table to show off the glittering ring. I could feel the surprise glances from Bulma and Chi Chi, the happy smile of Goku, and the arrogant smirk plastered on Vegeta.

"So soon?" asked Bulma, looking between the two of us. I could feel the pressure beginning and nervousness flushed through me. "I mean, you hardly met three days ago."

"Quiet woman, our son is getting married. Don't spoil it!" Vegeta raged with a growl.

"Mother, three days was just enough time," Trunks answered, giving a look I felt they only knew the meaning to. Bulma nodded and forced a smile.

"When's the wedding?" asked Goku in between devouring a forkful of food. I could feel the eerie silence as Bulma and Chi Chi seemed to pass a glance.

"This Saturday," Trunks announced, surprising myself as well. That left only three days to send out invitations, or prepare. My mind began to panic as I thought of ways to calm myself. The pressure of his mother's look and it being so soon made me feel it was time to take a breather. I was going through with this, nervous or not. Until then, I needed to escape the curious and suspicious eyes.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said quietly with a dry throat. I could see concern from Trunks as I slightly pulled my hand away. He looked worried but I gave him a reassuring smile and left the room. By the time I reached the bathroom, my knees were so weak I had to lean on the counter for support. Taking a few breaths in until I was steady, I pushed cool water onto my cheeks. This is it. There was no turning back and I feared with such an unwelcomed reception I would have a mother-in-law that despised me. After losing my parents, getting married was something I dreamed about so I could be able to gain what I had lost. If it would turn out to be despise she would feel, I didn't know how long I would last.

Feeling as refreshed as I could get, I left the bathroom only to find Trunks standing by the entrance with his hands in his pocket; not a good sign. As soon as he saw me, I found a pushed up boyish smile. Wrapping his arm over my shoulders, I felt led to the exit.

"Where are we-" I began but fell silence as soon as I saw the front doors. We were leaving. Did something happen while I was away? Before we reached the exit, something inside me screamed 'no' as I locked my stance and shrugged his arm away.

"Makoto, let's go home," Trunks tried, offering his hand once more. I knew this was a breaking point. Either we left, or I could set things straight with his family and friends. If I backed down now, I would show my true weakness.

"I need to do this," I said, watching his quiet thoughts before taking my hand.

"Lead the way." I could hear the soft chatter from the room die as soon as we entered. Taking our seats, I could feel the tension from just the women. Carefully I would choose my words.

"I feel I should alleviate any tension or uncertain feelings conjured by our sudden announcement," I began, watching the curious eyes slowly begin to turn. "I won't lie about what you've seen in the tabloids. I was engaged, and due to unforeseen circumstances am no longer. Trunks knows the situation we are headed into. We may not know each other well, or be in love, but I believe that for persons of our status, it will always be difficult to find a significant other that looks beyond our status or seeks us out for malicious intent. Our union may be an agreement, but in the future I know feelings will bloom."

I could see the change start to move over his mother; a smile crept up as she pulled her pink glasses off to wipe a few tears.

"That was very moving. I can't believe our son is getting married," Bulma cried as her hand reached out to touch Vegeta's. I watched him scowl and wrap an arm around his wife.

"Quit your blubbering woman," Vegeta muttered. I felt a smile creep up and felt an arm lazily swung around my shoulders. This was a great start to a new beginning.

* * *

><p>I went home happy and awoke just the same to see Trunks had just left from his morning training. If I was going to enjoy this life, I knew preparing a new schedule right away would be the key to success. Sure, I didn't love him but getting married and being a dutiful wife was something I craved to excel at. Checking the time after taking a shower, I began breakfast and prepared the coffee to start right when he came in. Looking over the morning paper, I felt my brows rise at the pictures of us at the airport beginning with Trunks on one knee followed by our hug. I didn't even realize I had been followed to the airport by more than Goten. Ignoring the article, I set out on finishing breakfast. Absorbed in my task, I didn't notice Trunks was there until I turned around to rinse a dish off in the sink.<p>

"Morning," I said, watching his curious gaze and rinsed the few more items off before placing them in the dishwasher. "It will be ready in ten minutes, enough time to shower."

Quietly, with a calculating look, I watched him turn away. Starting the coffee, I felt a rush as I carefully placed the crème filling in the crepe before drizzling fresh fruit and a dollop of whipped cream in the center. By the time I had four neatly stacked on the plate the pot of coffee was finished. With the breakfast bar set-up, I started on my own plate before putting the items away. Trunks casually stood behind the chair still watching, having placed our steaming cups of coffee next to the plates.

"Is there something you'd like?" asked Trunks curiously, still watching my movements. I felt my brow raise, perplexed by the question.

"I take it you've never had breakfast cooked for you," I commented, picking up my coffee to sip on the warm, aromatic liquid.

"Not without strings attached," Trunks answered still not touching his plate. I couldn't help but offer a shrug while staying silent. He was too suspicious and I would let him realize on his own that it was wrong.

"I guess you'll keep wondering," I replied and dug in. I was starved and knew this was the last time in peace I would have to eat. A series of phone calls needed to be made as well as planning for the ever approaching wedding. In my mind I was set to use what I already had acquired. My already finished dress and oddities I owned.

"At eight the planner is coming," Trunks said between flipping to the next section of his newspaper. "Followed by fittings with a designer, lunch with the cake designer, and lists complied to send formal invitations."

I was surprised by our schedule but knew it had to be done with no complaints. Finishing our breakfast in silence, Trunks began the dishes as I moved to get ready. The planner arrived on time, and looked far too enthusiastic. His hair was over gelled and it looked as if he lived in a tanning bed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking our hands warmly before taking a seat across from us. I felt Trunks lean back, producing a strong aura and demeanor that almost belittled me by his side; neatly collected, and folded in. "When is the wedding?"

"Saturday." The moment our planner realized the seriousness of how quickly our wedding was approaching, his hazel eyes bulged. I watched Trunks keep his stern, business face. "I hired you with the delicacy of our time constraint. You will have full range of finances."

The planner recovered at the compliment and honor to have free range. Pulling open his book, and clicking his pen open, it looked like he was ready to get down to business.

"Well then, let's get started," he began, flipping through a few pages. "Since we have a limited time, I'll start with the basics: what is your theme?"

I wasn't even sure as I couldn't help but gaze at Trunks with large eyes. These questions, I couldn't even answer. He looked calm and collected as if it was all thought out.

"It will be at the new palace, the ceremony in the throne room where during our vows we will be crowned, and the reception followed in the ballroom. I will leave design and preparation in your hands," Trunks responded as the planner brightened. This would be his key to success by how well the whole wedding and reception went.

"Is there anything you would like to deicide?" asked the planner, baffled at how loose his grips were. Trunks pushed up a slight smirk and leaned forward, his arm pulling me snuggly in.

"If there are any questions, feel free to ask the bride. Everything else is in your hands," Trunks replied. I felt a blush bubble up slightly at the contact.

"It looks like we are done here," said the planner, moving to his feet as we rose with him. Firmly shaking our hands with a large smile he headed out the door before commenting, "This will be a beautiful wedding."

"Are you ready for dress shopping?" asked Trunks with a charming boyish grin.

"I was thinking about that earlier. I have a dress in Tokyo I could have a friend grab on the way out," I began and could see the amusement leave his face. This idea mustn't have been in his plans but I could feel I would need to smooth out the edges of this thorn. "My friend Minako designed it in high school with the promise she would make it when the time was right. I'm going to wear that dress."

I felt the demand pull into my voice before I could bite my tongue. His brows twitched upward slightly at the comment. I couldn't tell if he was amused, angry, or what; his calm composure put me on edge. Would his feelings always be so well-guarded? I felt this would be one of my greatest tasks to accomplish by helping him to feel again.

"It was made in mind for _him_." I felt the burn from his words and sting in my chest. I never thought that as the reason, but why would it matter if it was? Was he perhaps…jealous? I decided not to think on that but instead what he was having a problem with: the dress's meaning.

"I could care less if he had liked my dress. It was designed for me, with my personality and feelings in mind as well as my friend going out of her way to design it," I started, feeling my mind lock. No matter what he said, I was going to wear _my_ dress. I was beginning to see the relief spring up into his eyes but his face was still stern and closed off. I felt his hands on my shoulders and shrugged them off, starting to soften as I held his hands firmly and gazed into his eyes. "Trunks, trust me. I would rather wallop him in the nose than wear something with him in mind on _our_ day."

His eyes were clearing as a small, microscopic smirk slid up at my comment. I could feel his grip strengthen a bit on my hands.

"I will pick you up after the fitting for our lunch appointment," he answered, changing the subject. I felt his hands release me as he turned to go but my body seemed to act on its own to catch the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'd like to go," my voice spoke-up, above a whisper. This time he didn't hide his surprised face. Immediately I released his sleeve. I didn't know what got into me, clinging onto his essence and wanting to be surrounded by it. I could see the smile in his eyes but his face stayed blank. The more I watched him, the more curious I became; perplexed by how hidden he was. I could tell he was a thinker, but I never thought his stern exterior was natural from the bits I saw brightened. Did _she_ cause him to close the world out, to express showing a clue or hint to his emotions?

"Come on then," he replied, waiting by the opened door for me to exit. I quickly grabbed my purse and felt relieved not to be left alone. It was beginning to feel comfortable riding next to him in the hover car. I wondered how the palace had been set-up, or what the people of Satan City would request from their voted in royal families. Would I need to deal with guests or would he? I could feel my thoughts beginning to cloud and quickly pushed them aside. I needed to stay positive, and clear minded to deal with all that was coming. Entering the tuxedo shop, I watched Trunks be whisked away when I slipped outside for a phone call. Announcing the news to my friends wasn't a huge deal, but dealing with the mass of calls was what I feared.

"Hello?" I asked, stepping by the window to watch. Trunks looked to be waiting on me as he talked with an associate.

"Mako!" A unison of voices said at once. I couldn't help the smile coming from the corners of my mouth. They had all grouped together for a conference call to my phone from the palace.

"I guess it's a little late to say I have an announcement," I said warmly, hearing the chorus of laughter singing in my ear.

"You naughty minx Mako," Minako's smooth voice purred over the line. "Not only bedding a hot prince but getting him to propose!"

"Why did we have to find out in the paper?" asked Rei, the raven haired priestess sounded put out.

"Actually, Minako clued us in to the romance a bit ago when Kaspar said she wasn't in town," Ami added, and I could feel her warm smile.

"It was very unexpected, but there's something else you should prepare for," I began, only for a few squeals to overtake the phone. I held it away until I was able to try and speak again.

"Makoto, starting a family so soon?" Haruka's strong voice sounded more shocked than excited.

"No, definitely not!" I butted in trying to speak between interruptions. "The wedding is Saturday."

"As in this Saturday?" Rei almost sounded breathless with shock.

"Yes, this Saturday in Satan City. Now please listen closely," I started, feeling the silence while they waiting for me to continue. "Minako I need my dress, and I'm not sure on the preparations. As soon as I know anything toward the bridal party situation I will let you know. But, by the sounds of it there may be no bridal party since we will be crowned during the ceremony."

There was another series of excitement as they all spoke at once. I was barely able to understand what was said. Finally, there was a break in the chatter.

"Mako, we'll be there tomorrow!" Usagi, my queen and close friend, announced. I was enthralled. It felt so long since we had all been together that I couldn't wait until tomorrow. With a unison of 'byes', I hung up and floated inside. I wanted this day to go by faster! Trunks did wait on me, casually chatting with the associate but grew silent as he curiously watched me take to his side.

"Good news?" asked Trunks, and I knew a smile was still plastered on my face.

"Very. Everyone will be here tomorrow and bring the dress," I replied.

"That's good news," his tenure dropped to a softer tone as I felt a hand lead me by the shoulders to the displays. "Which one would you like?"

I was perplexed by the question and didn't even look at the displays. After my tantrum over my dress this morning, I knew Trunks was unaware of why I really came.

"This is your choice," I answered, watching his face again. I could see the smile in the corner of his eyes but carefree blank expression. When I heard that the eyes were the gateway to the soul, I never believed it until now. I was beginning to understand just how Trunks worked. "Let me know when it's time to pick the complimentary details. I have an accent of color, maybe we can match."

Taking a seat in the fitting rooms, I curiously flipped through a magazine as it seemed Trunks already had a suit picked. When he stepped out in a classic three-piece tux, my magazine almost slid to the floor. At this moment I was just realizing just how handsome he really was.

"Anything you would like to change?" he asked, walking toward me and opening the button as the jacket fell open. My eyes landed on the blue checkered vest that match his eyes. This was perfect. We didn't need to match colors since it would represent two Kingdoms uniting. As soon as I found my voice, I was blown away by how his eyes dazzled in amusement. He wanted to knock me off my feet!

"It's fine," I commented, recovering enough to look back at my magazine, hoping to hide the blush that had bubbled up. I could sense a change in the air but decided to ignore it as Trunks crouched to get a better glimpse but I kept tilting down farther.

"Makoto, if you don't like it then express it," Trunks spoke, as if he knew what I was thinking. He was far from it and I felt a sense of pride that I was hard to read. I felt my blush finally subdue and peeked up. Playing with the edge of the magazine, I hoped that action would distract him.

"It's not that…you look extremely handsome," I answered, finally bringing my eyes up to catch how taken back he was. He looked more than pleased, his lips twitched to a soft smile and I was even floored. I needed to get my feelings and emotions under wraps. I could feel my lips tingle at remembering his kiss. Trunks pushed up, looking more than satisfied, as he went back to change. I was relieved to fall away from his scrutiny. The awkwardness blossomed as I kept from touching him at all costs, even through lunch.

A bubbling young woman sat with us as she described all the food to be served and finally the type of cake to choose. This would be a hard part as I was curious to see what Trunks would choose.

"What do you think of a marble with fruit filling?" asked Trunks, putting the attention straight to me.

"A raspberry or blackberry will be tart with enough sweet to satisfy," I answered. "Which would you like?"

"Half and half should satisfy," Trunks answered.

"Is there any changes to what is being served?" asked the young woman. I bit my tongue. For it being served by another, it was fine, although a bit more flavor could be added. I just smiled and waited for Trunks to comment.

"It looks fine, thank you. Contact our planner with the approved list," Trunks ended, handing a card to the young woman. Once we parted, I felt excited and ready to finish the day waiting for my friends…and keeping my mind away from him. In two days we would be married, and I could think of him all I wanted. "Are there invitations you need sent out?"

"No, I invited those I wanted," I stated, following Trunks to the car and slipping into the passenger seat.

"There is no one who will diplomatically be insulted by not receiving an invitation?" He was right; if this was to be a serious and formal wedding then I would need to invite everyone I knew so they could have a chance to decline from short notice.

"I'll check with my assistant," I offered and scrolled through my phone. Kaspar didn't answer, which seemed odd. I left a message and then sent a text for good measures.

"I need a list by five o'clock," Trunks said, and I felt my work would be cut out. Waiting at home I paced trying again to call Kaspar only for his phone to be off. I moved into work mode, scrolling through my planner and addresses to see whom I should invite. It took me two hours to compile the list as Trunks somehow knew to keep out of my way. It wasn't what he did and didn't as long as I met the deadline. I remembered how busy I used to be before I gained an assistant and now, I moved back into those old habits. Checking the clock, I saw I was in success by being finished by three. Peeking into the living room I found no Trunks and decided to check one last place.

In the bedroom I saw how relaxed and peaceful he lay taking a nap; soft shadows flickered across him from the dimmed blinds. I almost didn't want to disturb him until the deadline. Setting my list on the night stand, I carefully untied and pulled his shoes off. I was amazed at how huge they were as I gently placed them at the foot of the bed. Picking up an extra blanket kept at the foot, I covered him and tried not to linger too much watching his handsome features. Sneaking back into the living room, I found Goten relaxing on the couch. How did he get in? Glancing at the balcony, I saw it unlocked. Not like he couldn't have busted through the door any time.

"You like him," Goten commented, quickly catching me off guard. Taking a seat, I watched how quiet his face looked, as if reading an open book. I was quiet, unsure how to answer his statement. "A lot of women take for granite his generosity and patience. I don't want to see it happen again."

I could feel the genuine concern Goten felt for his friend. I was sure he was there to try and help him when he'd been hurt before.

"I am honored to be marrying your friend," I began, watching how his attention flickered to my face. Although Goten seemed carefree and relaxed, I could see the seriousness he gained from his mother. "If at any time you feel I may be giving him less than he deserves, let me know and I will make the appropriate changes necessary. I only want to get married once and hope he will agree."

Goten lightened up letting out a long, deep breath he must have been waiting to release.

"So, when are your friends getting into town?" he asked casually. I giggled.

"Tomorrow at the earliest," I answered and could see a sparkle. "I think I might know a single one that may fit your tastes."

Goten brightened up at that. "Who? Does she have powers too? I heard how you brought down lightning when Vegeta pissed you off."

"We all have powers, but I'd rather they tell you themselves," I answered, but caught a strange sparkle in his eye.

"Can I see it?" asked Goten, quietly. I perked my brows wondering what he could be talking about as he leaned in a little. "The skirt outfit thing,"

I didn't see the harm and nodded, moving to my feet prepared.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!" The moment I stood there in all my glory, I saw Goten with a beet red face and shocked expression. Did he not believe it? I was glad to show Trunks was right in his sharing. Checking the time, I knew it was time to start dinner. "If you'd like, you could stay for dinner."

"Wait, can I get a picture with you?" asked Goten, searching his pockets for his phone. With a nod, Goten angled the phone, wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and squished us cheek to cheek. "Smile!"

Striking my usual pose, I pushed up a huge smile and waited for the sound. Gazing down at the picture, I couldn't help but giggle.

"One last favor," Goten asked, with pleading brown eyes. "Cook dinner in that!"

This was starting to push my buttons of why he wanted me to stay in this outfit. Maybe I could bargain too? I did love this outfit, but it felt like amusement for him.

"Only if you'll help," I countered and saw Goten more than willing to accept. Giving him the same tasks I usually gave Chibi-usa: chopping odd vegetables, setting the table, and opening the wine. It made cooking a breeze at how quickly he obliged before taking a seat at the table to watch. Placing the meatloaf in the oven with vegetables steaming and mashed potatoes ready, I joined Goten at the table.

"You all really wore these outfits?" asked Goten, pouring me a glass of wine.

"Yep. We all have our own colors that represent our planets," I answered, feeling relaxed and accepted.

"When did you come to Earth?" asked Goten again. I knew I would be answering a lot of curiosities.

"It's hard to say 'when' exactly since we were sent to be reborn for when we were needed," I began. "I could have been reborn hundreds of times but I wasn't given my powers or memory of the past until evil spurred up. After that, our duty began to the Moon Princess to keep the silver crystal safe and in good hands."

Goten seemed to be in thought, trying to maybe think up more questions no doubly.

"Do you remember your home planet?" That question hit me to the quick as he poured another glass.

"It's hard," I started, trying to think of what I could remember. "I always served the Princess, recruited and taken to the Moon Kingdom as a child to train. I remember a forest, always a lush forest that smelled so fresh. Perhaps that's why I feel so comfortable out in the elements."

"We trained as children too," Goten said, showing me into their past. "To this day we always train to become stronger in case someone wants to invade our new home. Trunks and I spent most of our childhood always in fights. I guess now, it's time to live like a normal human."

"As much as we strive to be normal, it will never be possible," I spoke softly, watching his eyes harden at the truth. "Once you accept that you are different and have a special gift to share with the world you will be able to feel like who you are. Being a Saiyan is as normal as it goes for you. Be proud of that beautiful heritage."

The room grew quiet as Goten finished off the wine and I went to check our food. The meatloaf was almost done, and I knew it was almost time to wake Trunks up. Turning to complete the task, I saw Trunks look up from Goten to me. In his groggy state, I saw a clear surprise of me in the kitchen in my outfit. Quickly he placed a hand on Goten's shoulder, only for Goten to grin amused.

"Pay up," Goten said, pulsing a large grin up before sending a wink my way. Was I hearing this correctly? Did they bet on my outfit? Or me transforming? I was pissed.

"What was the wager?" I asked, not amused. Goten looked too laid back. Just before Goten could speak, Trunks put him in a headlock and the two stumbled in a mess out to the balcony. Pulling on my gloves, I followed them out ready to find out what was going on. Trunks looked pissed by how he finally released Goten. "Look, I'm going to find out one way or another. Someone better start talking."

I felt my voice tighten and fist clench.

"Makoto, get inside," Trunks demanded, still latched onto Goten's arm roughly. I stood my ground and watched his eyes flash at the disregard. The longer we stood in our standoff, the more agitated he became. "You've embarrassed yourself enough, get inside."

Cooking dinner and entertaining his friend, that came over unannounced, was an embarrassment? If he thought he was going to push me around then he had another thing coming.

"I didn't know being _kind_ is considered an embarrassment," I cocked. Goten let out a drunken chuckle that his arm got shook for.

"Just tell her," Goten cooed, rising my suspicions. I could feel the anger in Trunks as he jerked Goten between us.

"Tell her what you did Goten," Trunks demanded, watching Goten straighten up and look me square in the eyes. I could see a blush crease across his face as he couldn't look me in the eye anymore. I couldn't help but think he reminded me of a child caught doing something awful.

"Look, I was just curious," Goten started, looking bashful and pushing his hand through his tasseled hair. I stared him down, waiting for the next part and felt Jupiter disappear as I stood back in my clothes. Stepping closer, I watched as he finally let out a sigh to stare up slightly. "Trunks told me not to ask you to transform, and now I know why. I could see through that green light."

I felt exposed, knowing both had seen me transform. My eyes didn't look at Trunks as I heard the beeper on the oven. Turning on my heel, I went in to finish dinner. I couldn't even look at them as I set the plates on the table and went to put the rest in the fridge. I had lost my appetite and went to get ready for bed. The shower would suffice against my normal rain showers that I loved to ease my worries, disappointments, or frustrations as I tried to think this out. Trunks hadn't wanted me to know, but why hadn't he told me when I transformed for him so I would be aware not to transform? Either way, this situation was wrong all around. Drying my hair and wrapping it into a braid, I wasn't sure who I was madder at. Goten for asking me to do something he was told not to, or Trunks for not speaking up.

Tugging on a night gown, I crawled into bed with my book for the night. Even though this was the first night we agreed to share the bed, I wondered if he would still come. I couldn't remember when he came in, or when I feel asleep with my book until I jolted awake by him pulling it from my lap. Being mad at him disappeared as I followed his lead to lie back under the blankets. The heat from his shower rolled off his skin as he turned off the light and crawled in. The smell of his musky soap tickled my nose as I sighed before snuggling into the pillow more.

"Makoto?" I heard a sense of worry when his warm hand touched my shoulder.

"Hmmm?" I grunted and tried to stay awake.

"Come here," his low, warm voice grumbled and I scooted back until my back met his chest. Warm arms hugged me from behind as I felt sleep ebbing me away. "I didn't mean for you to be embarrassed."

"I know," I whispered, staying between the rough boundaries of sleep and being awake. "He looked more embarrassed than me."

Trunks let out a chuckle that rumbled and kept me from falling asleep. I felt exhausted for some reason but it helped against the normal awkwardness we would have felt.

"After dinner, Goten apologized before I sent him off," Trunks continued, pulling me back up from sleep and somehow I felt uncomfortable. Turning over, I could see his eyes in the dark directly in front of mine. His arms resumed around my waist loosely and I felt him calculating my face in the dark. "I hope there isn't any hostility or maltreatment for my error. Goten is-"

I leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his unsuspecting mouth. Slowly pulling away, I let out a sigh.

"You talk too much," I said tiredly. His breath held and movements froze. I could tell it was unexpected and put him on his toes. I knew if I wanted, I could make his first night with me very awkward. The idea stuck with me as I wrapped my arms over his strong biceps and lightly buried me finger tips in his hair. I flew awake the moment I felt him shudder.

"Makoto, you shouldn't-" I pushed away his warning and kissed him again. This time he reacted, taking me by surprise the way his mouth worked its magic. I was under his spell as his hands began to roam and made me gasp when one travelled up my thigh. I felt our posture begin to shift as he took control of everything. Pushing me on my back and knocking me breathless was one. I felt his mouth begin to leave but I wanted more. I wasn't about to let him go until he unbound me from this spell. Lifting up when he tried to pull back, I felt him chuckle and slow to a pace I could compete with. From hot and heavy, we began slow and tender. What other surprises did he have in store? He was a strong, smart man, knew how to cook, could talk any business through, and blew me away with the flick of his tongue.

"Just a few more," I pleaded when he lifted far enough out of reach. I felt greedy, yet impatient to continue. His fingers tenderly caressed my cheek.

"I won't be able to stop," his rich, tenure voice purred. I knew what that meant and debated in my mind; my fingers caressing his biceps. I could have him any time I wanted but was it necessary, in the heat of a passionate moment, to continue? I hardly knew him, I was going to marry him, and the fate of the turning point in our blossoming relationship was in my hands. The most important thing I had to consider was if I truly wanted it. My mind was made, as I tilted my chin up and caressed his cheek, feeling the rough stubble starting to spring up.

"I don't want you to stop," I whispered, feeling curious what he looked like. His fingers pulled mine to his lips, and I was uncertain what would happen next. From that hot passion before, he was gentle and tender; quietness spread through us as we focused on each other. I shuttered as he slowly began to kiss up my arm, and I felt scared. Motoki had been my first and I was used to the small amount of time we spent in bed after he waited two years for me to decide. If it took us two years to decided, then why did I decide so quickly in only a couple days? I began to tense up and felt him stop.

"We will stop here," he said, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I felt the protest in me as Trunks pulled me close, next to his side. "There is plenty of time, we don't need to rush."

I couldn't agree more, and just let myself hall asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>I jolted awake looking for the clock but found Trunks still by my side. I mistook him for my warm spot in the bed and moved enough on my elbow to take in his sleeping face. The light peeked through the shutters in lines, showing his nose, mouth, and strong jaw; concealing, then a price of his chest. Did we sleep late? I peered over at the clock to see it was after seven. To think I thought this was sleeping in now. Lying back down, I curled to his side using his bulging pectoral as a pillow while listening to the fluttering heart beneath. It pumped strongly and felt relaxing. A groan scared me as I jerked away only for one strong arm to hold me in place. Bewildered, I watched his glowing blue gems smolder with a passion I'd never seen.<p>

"You missed training," I whispered, afraid to move. I followed his lead to take my place back on his chest with his warm arms. I could feel his fingers brush through my hair as the braid unraveled.

"Enjoy sleeping in, it won't happen often," Trunks rumbled in my ear. Did that mean we would be too busy? Or was his training schedule daily? I decided not to think about it too much and enjoyed being held. I never let Motoki hold me like this and thought it was a sign of weakness. It's strange how strong I felt in Trunks' arms; breathing at the same relaxing pace and just being. His fingers in my hair kept me still, as if in a trance at this strange new feeling. The phone on the night stand disturbed this tranquil moment, making me groan and pat my hand out to lazily reach.

"Just ignore it," I said, snuggling closer and let my arm drop. Trunks let out another rumbling chuckle and rubbed his hand up and down my arm to get the chilled goose bumps down.

"Makoto, this is our last day," he said, his fingers stopped moving and I could feel the tension starting in his muscles. I never thought of today like this, as the last day before we stepped into a new beginning. Our last day to back out, and our last day as two separate people, merging our paths as one. I followed his lead to roll onto my back as he gazed down. I couldn't see his face hidden by the long strands of hair. I knew my eyes were wide as I controlled them to a normal size. He must have wanted me to think about it to find some uncertainty but I was dead set on going forward. I wished I could tell him I loved him and that this would be the best start to our lives, but I couldn't. It would be a lie. I was scared of our future, but I felt it was right and would be okay. I pushed his hair back and gave a sly grin.

"Your last day as one of Satan City's most eligible bachelors," I commented and watched him grin. I could tell he was beginning to warm up; the starting of facial expressions was a change from only using his eyes. The phone rang once more and I knew I couldn't ignore it a second time. Crawling over, I put it on speak phone. "Hello?"

"Mako, we're here!" Ami announced as I curiously looked at the phone. "Which apartment number?"

"844." I replied and immediately saw it hang up. Moving into action, I slid out of bed and grabbed my robe. I wouldn't have time to get ready but at least Trunks would. "It's about to get crowded."

"How many of your friends are coming?" asked Trunks, standing at the edge of the bed to give a stretch.

"It could range from ten to thirteen," I answered, slipping into the bathroom for a quick wash down of my teeth and brush of my hair. I had managed to finish my teeth when I heard the doorbell. They were all here and Trunks was in for the third degree. "I'll get everyone settled while you get ready."

Making sure my robe was fastened, I kept a steady pace to the door before flinging it open. A broad smile pushed up my mouth as I felt the first hug come from Rei Hino. Her long ebony hair was as soft as ever while she wore a flattering dress that showed her ivory skin and would make eyes wonder. Over the years, Rei had transformed into a beauty that I knew others envied but since she was declared as a priestess, she took a vow to never marry. This vow was renewed every five years and I wondered if Rei would ever slip away from it. She cupped my cheeks in her hands as her amethyst eyes glittered with a hidden agenda.

"Did we wake you? I hope not…your aura is vibrant today," Rei said, moving in to make room for the rest. Ami was next, her dark blue hair had grown out and she finally let the straight strands down. By the black bag she was holding, I could tell she was still on duty or as a precaution.

"I'm sorry to intrude but everyone wanted to come over right when we landed," she spoke softly before giving a warm hug and then moving into the apartment.

"Mako!" I was nearly pushed against the door at the leaping hug Minako produced. Pushing a kiss onto each cheek, the beautiful blond looked me over with twinkling blue eyes. I knew that sly smirk and knew she hoped to make sure I was wearing something inappropriate under the robe. Over the years, Minako had taken to her role as the daughter of Aphrodite and Goddess of Love by traveling the world, doing good deeds, and in the mean time writing articles on advice with men of all types. I wouldn't be surprised if she would have her own show soon to go over intimate questions. Although she shared her knowledge, I didn't mind asking her anything I worried about. It was better to be safe than sorry…and she was more than willing to be there for her closest friends. "I made sure to bring everything to get you ready for tomorrow. Just let us know the time and place!"

The last to enter was Usagi, holding a broad smile and a glow to her gleaming blue eyes. Her hair was always in that same two bun style with light blond strands beginning to fade into silver with each year.

"Mako, I'm so happy for you," Usagi said, and I noticed the start of a distinct bump on her belly when we hugged.

"Usa, what's this?" I asked, motioning to her bump only to receive a huge glowing smile and blush.

"Chibi-usa could use a sibling," Usagi answered.

"Come in, I'll whip you up some of that strawberry French toast you like so much," I answered, and noticed it was like old times with just us five. This was more than a time to celebrate, especially with the upcoming birth of another heir to the Crystal Palace.

"In other words, Usa wanted to make a point that since we haven't started our families, she would create a friend for Chibi-usa," Rei commented as they followed me into the kitchen. I couldn't help but think it was partly true, but I remembered Usagi and Mamoru talking about trying for a son.

"Isn't it about time you and Yuichiro settled down Rei? That man has been by your side since high school," Minako teased, sliding into a seat next to Ami at the bar while I took to the kitchen. Rei blushed and glared at Minako. We all knew it was true. Yuichiro was head over heels in love with Rei and silently stayed by her side while respecting her priestess wishes. It was romantic and cute to watch them over the years.

"Just because there is a man in my presence doesn't mean I'm going to marry him, or other _things_. There is such a thing as a friend," Rei shot back as I rinsed the strawberries.

"A bed friend," Minako retorted as I saw Ami push into the middle.

"Rei, Minako is a free-spirit, who enjoys all she can with the opposite sex. Minako, Rei is a high priestess and has taken a solemn purity vow," Ami explained, simmering them down a bit but I found the attention suddenly turned back to me. I had kept quiet slicing the strawberries except for a small giggle to bubble up. It was enough to be caught in the headlights of gleaming, curious eyes.

"So, where is he?" Rei breathed, turning to peer around the apartment curiously.

"Getting ready, we were in bed when you arrived," I replied, but immediately wanted to take it back at the triumphant look Minako gave.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, perking up in her chair. "Mako, spill it. You are having the time of your life. I knew once you experienced someone else you wouldn't leave the bedroom! With all those muscles, I bet he has the stamina of a horse."

I was red and watched Rei reach around Ami to smack her in the back of the head.

"Minako, have some tact," Rei hissed, and a chuckle brought all our eyes up. I had hoped Trunks wouldn't hear Minako's perverted words, but now it was too late. Quickly, I buried into my task and turned to the stove.

"Oh my, it's Mr. Muscles himself," Minako said in a purr behind me. I could only imagine her bright blue eyes sparkling as she looked him over to dissect and rate. Not only that, to gage if she thought he would be 'good enough' for her friend.

"I prefer Trunks, but thank you for the compliment," he said as I peeked over my shoulder to see the girls amazed and in awe.

"So, what did it take to sweep our lovely Makoto off her feet and to say 'yes'?" Minako questioned only to receive another chuckle.

"Please ladies, introductions first," Trunks said as a chorus of giggled ensued.

"Rei High, High Priestess of Ruby Tower," I heard Rei speak casually as I finished the first set of French toast drizzled in strawberries. Sliding the plate before Usagi with a fork, I nimbly continued.

"Ami Muzino, head physician to the Crystal Palace and ruler of Sapphire Tower," Ami introduced herself next, her kind voice making me smile. Two more plates were up as I set them on the counter for anyone to grab. Between another batch I started the coffee maker and put orange juice before Usagi and Rei.

"Minako Aino, goddess of love, ruler of the Topaz Tower, and recently labeled 'free-spirit'," Minako introduced and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Goddess of Sleaze is more like it," Rei muttered and I knew Minako just smiled at the compliment.

"More luck with men than you'll even know priestess," she responded in a haughty tone. I spun around with my spatula in hand to click my tongue.

"Behave," I quickly warned and put another plate on the counter. I noticed Usagi was waiting for more and put more on double time.

"Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, but you may call me Usagi," she said warmly.

"Expecting another heir?" asked Trunks as Usagi giggled,

"Definitely. When are you two planning a few of your own? Makoto always talked of wanting a big family," Usagi revealed as I set another plate on the counter before taking her empty one to refill it. I caught Trunks eyes and grin as I set her second serving down. This was turning out to be a more interesting meeting than I expected.

"It's up to Makoto," Trunks answered and I saw Usagi look at me with pleading eyes while I poured coffee.

"I could use a buddy through this," Usagi began as I set extra French toast with dressing on the counter. I wasn't sure if I should glare or smile, but I found my stiff posture not to work as an answer. "It would be an interesting experience and I could help you through the new mother experiences!"

"It sounds like a wonderful idea Usa, but a little too soon," I answered, trying to let her down easy. "A family isn't something to be rushed…"

"Just like a wedding?" Rei commented and then I felt cold as the room went silent. I could see the embarrassment flash apologetically in her eyes but knew it was true. It was going to come up sooner or later, but I had hoped not in front of Trunks. "I'm sorry Mako, I didn't-"

"I owe you an explanation," I began but watched the gleam in Trunks eyes stop me. He rounded the counter and put a warm arm around my shoulders.

"Makoto and I may look to have rushed a wedding but we both agreed to this union for our own personal reasons and gains. This may look like I'm taking advantage of your friend during an emotional crisis, but I assure you the best intentions are in mind," Trunks answered, giving me the comfort I needed and words I almost couldn't say.

"What _are_ your intentions?" asked Ami, her eyes turning a bit harsh. I never saw Ami so protective but it was nice to see her stick up. I looked up at Trunks, curious to hear his answer as well. I knew of his past heartbreak, how we were similar in thinking we'd never find true love again, but there had to be a different reason. He was a business man and I couldn't see him taking a huge gamble when it came to his life.

"To fulfill her desires." Trunks was starting to dig a hole toward my heart, but only a shallow one since I was unsure if he only said it for my friends.

"Do you even know what those desires and dreams are? It seems a little suspicious that you should appear after the biggest heartache in her life and not even a week later, you two are getting married? Mako, tell us if he is holding you hostage or threatening you. I'll burn him to a crisp!" Rei suddenly burst, coming to my defense. I couldn't help the warm smile float up as I wrapped an arm neatly around his waist and pushed into his side.

"I appreciate the cause for concerns. I don't love him and we may not know each other well…but these last days have been amazing. It may seem like we are rushing but, it _feels_ right. Trunks is a very good man, don't let his charming smile tell you otherwise," I answered, blushing and feeling his supportive grip. "He will make a wonderful king and partner."

"What a romantic love story," Usagi said, leaning on her elbows and heaving a dreamy sigh. "I never thought I would be one of the few to see a 'love at first sight' story."

"You're sure about this?" asked Ami, handing the strawberries down to Minako. I gave a nod.

"I wouldn't have brought you here if I wasn't," I replied. They seemed satisfied and I did too. Now, to just convince the rest of our friends of the same thing.

"Are you ready for a great day?" asked Minako, changing the mood. "We booked manicures, pedicures, and the day at a spa. Lunch will be served then Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna will meet us for the evening finale. Mamoru is watching Hotaru and Chibi-usa, taking them shopping and around town."

I felt a chill go through me as I geared what Minako had planned that evening.

"Alright, I'll go get ready," I answered and started down the hall. My life was changing, my friends were accepting of the spouse I choose, and I was getting married tomorrow. Nothing could ruin this pre-marital bliss I was experiencing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>Okay, I'm back. Thank you for all the amazing comments, good wishes, favorites, and update notices! This is a super huge update since I was gauging on paper how long to meet my 12 page MS Word quota. Good news, Dad is doing great but it's going to take a long time for him to get to semi-normal. He suffered from three broken ribs, three compound fractures to his vertebrae, a punctures lung, and liver/spleen damage that leaked fluid/blood into his abdominal cavity. We got him home, then he decided to give us a scare two days in a row. First day, he had numbing on his face that could be palsy setting in from trauma (which thankfully it stopped spreading or else the whole left half of his body could be temporarily paralyzed) then the next day with a fall that we thought burst his spleen. I finished winterizing the homestead (I gained muscles and bruises from helping load wood into the woodshed for their wood burning stove), put the plow on the quad for when the snow comes, finished putting up a second carport for the winter, and taking care of my niece. Moral of the story: don't go hunting alone and roll off a hill with your quad . Now, onto replies!

_JPandS_: I'm glad I was able to show Makoto's uncertainty. I was trying to think of how it would be like to be suddenly dumped, realize you won't ever have a chance to have that same type of love again (Motoki) and then realize the only way to have your dreams of wanting a family is through marrying someone for status, or accepting a proposal without knowing the true hidden meaning. It was hard to get in that mindset, but Pandora did wonders with the music for it! Thanks for the congrats on getting married! I've been waiting 5 years for this, it's about time! LOL

_PriestessHelene:_ Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're liking it so far. I agree with how Trunks/Makoto compliment each other; he's totally hot! I fell in love with 'Future Trunks' the moment he made his appearance on DBZ. I think that influences how I see him (since I haven't finished the series still but am working on it).

_ShadowShikome:_ Thank you for the review and compliments! I'm glad you were able to find two fics that you liked and were able to get your Makoto goodness I know what you mean about not being able to read a lot of SM crossovers. I usually read manga instead and am very picky when it comes to see anime (I'm not a fan of some of the art styles or the way the characters change based on what the author originally based them off of to fit a certain audience). Hopefully we'll get more Makoto authors back on here. During my high school days we were loaded with them! On my profile under the 'Communities' tab, I'm part of a Makoto community that has tons of Makoto center fics, or others in my favorites from years of collecting (plus my other account does as well Ange de Bleu: baby blu eyes).

_Paili:_ I'm glad that I was able to get you emotionally involved in the story where you anger and frustration over what happened to Makoto came out! That means a lot to me, letting me know that I'm affecting my readers thoughts/emotions! (tries not to get a huge ego) We'll see where the story develops in the Motoki/Makoto friend zone area in the future ;)

_Jewlbunny:_ I can't wait to add Kaspar back into the storyline especially since there are some surprises with Kaspar I'm waiting to reveal Thanks for the wishes and review!


	6. Chapter Five

_Snatched_

Chapter Five

I felt sick. My head was spinning and I couldn't remember where I was. Disoriented, I stumbled into a bathroom to splash cold water on my face before gazing into the mirror. My eyes were red, as if I hardly slept, and then the nausea. I scrambled to the toilet and felt my stomach empty. Shaky and weakened, I found comfort in the cool sink water.

"Mako, are you alright?" asked Rei, slightly looking better but her hair a wild mess. I tried not to giggle at how horrid we both seemed. Now that I was able to focus, I remembered the evening so clear. We went to the spa, and spent the day being pampered for the next day. Dinner, we met up with Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna before going off for our special evening: a male strip club. I knew Minako was behind it as we spent my short-noticed bridal-shower and bachelorette party. I don't remember how many drinks we had, but things turned extra wild when Usagi went back to the hotel for the night. Rei, Minako, and I got up to dance on stage. My body was sore. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna kept watch but allowed themselves to enjoy the party too. We were shocked when Ami took a shot from one of the dancer's belly buttons. After drinks at the club, Minako surprised us with a private after party with some of the dancers. It was fun as I crashed in Rei's room, and Minako had an interesting room full.

"I'll be fine, what time is it?" I asked, drying my face and hands. Rei led the way back into her room and checked the phone. I saw her face contort.

"What time do you need to be at the palace?" asked Rei, searching for a towel.

"Ten to start getting ready," I answered, feeling worried. Rei threw a towel at me.

"Don't wash your hair, I'll get Minako up so we can get going," Rei said. I didn't dare look at the time and just followed orders. Given a robe, I followed Rei into the adjoined living room while she zipped the back of her amethyst knee-length cocktail dress. Minako whirled out of her room holding a box.

"Mako, get down to the limo and you can get into this," she said as the three of us left. Turning on my phone, I was bombarded with messages and voicemails. I nearly froze at the time: 10:30. We were supposed to leave an hour ago. I couldn't believe I was going to be late for my own wedding…Shoved into the limo, Minako pushed the box into my lap before she started styling Rei's hair and making a phone call.

"Hey Setsuna, we're running a little behind. Could you pull the make-up kit out, and check the dress? We'll be there in ten minutes," Minako said and hung-up. I glared at the contents in the box before glowering at Minako, who smiled. "It's that or nothing."

Being as modest as possible, I pulled on the laced lingerie; corset top, panties, garter belt, and thigh length sheer nylons.

"I'll tie it Mako," Rei offered as I pulled it up and sat straight as she fastened it. I was surprised at how tightly Rei pulled it and I felt my body squish up to make my bust look larger. Minako finished her own hair by the time we stopped; I slipped into my heels, and wrapped my robe tightly. We jogged to an entrance where Goten stood relieved. He led the way to my dressing room.

"I got a little worried after you didn't come home last night," Goten commented. I flashed a smile.

"Bachelorette party." Goten lifted his brows at the idea. Once we entered the room, all hell broke loose. Minako and Rei started on my hair while Michiru and Setsuna started on my make-up. Usagi stood with glittering emotional eyes that I almost couldn't watch. It was either hormones or the realization that one of her friends was getting married. I was glad to have all the help I could get, especially from Michiru and Setsuna who were older and we didn't spend as much time with. Being private guards for Usagi kept them distant, but that was how they liked to be. Michiru was someone I looked up to, like a mother, with her wavy sea foam hair and dazzling blue eyes. It looked as if she had risen from the tides of the ocean. She had taught me how to dance so smoothly and I always tried my best to get to know her while watching to learn manners for when I became a ruler of the emerald tower.

Setsuna was different though, always distant but kind. I thought it was due to how long she'd been watching over the Gates of Time but had finally made the technology to make it possible to be with us. She had a monitoring system she created to always have data sent to her personal phone if there was even the smallest rift in the tide of time. I sometimes felt like Setsuna; lonely and feeling out of the loop. The rest of the senshi still had their families to go and visit while I had nothing. Just my flower shop and my friends; at times I'd feel left out and couldn't wait to start my own family just to have a feeling of being normal in my life. At times, I could see it in Setsuna's dark amethyst eyes how distant she felt. But she did love to shop, and looked fabulous in anything with her warm bronzed skin and dark jade, almost dark, hair.

"You're going to be a beautiful bride," Michiru said, finishing my lipstick. The moment she moved, I was amazed by what I saw in the mirror. All my hair was piled in curls that looked about to fall while a few wrangled down over a shoulder. The make-up set perfect accents on my eyes, naturally highlighting my features, and added color to my mouth.

"No tears just yet," Setsuna commented with a warm smile. I held back my bubbling tears and let out a few calming breaths.

"Let's get that dress on," Minako announced. Looking to the set-up gown, I shed my robe and slipped into the strapless heart shaped mermaid gown with lace and hand beaded accents of a golden color. Down the back of the train, the real work of the beads came out in flowing curving designs. I already felt shaky and hoped I wouldn't stumble down the aisle.

"The veil," Setsuna whispered softly and helped Michiru pin it in. I had stayed away from the traditional veil as it moved down my back and to the end of the train. The edges were laced with the same golden bead work. Minako had out done herself. A soft knock at the door stole all our attention as I watched Haruka's head pop in while she wore a traditional penguin tuxedo. I felt happy she was going to hand me off in the place of my father. It was an honor to ask her. I remember when Motoki proposed how I came about to ask her. We were going for a ride on her motorcycle and stopped at the beach with my picnic basket. Her cropped blondish-brown hair was feathering from her helmet and hard, dark blue gaze out to the sea. I knew it reminded her of Michiru, which was always romantic.

"A little behind schedule, but worth the wait," Haruka said with one of her dazzling grins.

"Your flowers, and fashionably late," Ami said, looking at her watch and handing me a bouquet of lilies, roses, and baby's breath. I couldn't pay attention as we seemed to breeze down the winding halls until we stood before two large white doors that led to the throne room, I presumed.

"Wait," Setsuna said quickly as she knelt before me and shoved a garter high up my leg. I blushed at the embarrassment. "For good luck."

"Thank you," I whispered. Haruka held out her sleeved arm and I hooked on, ready for my future to begin. I was almost blinded by the light as the doors opened and music began. I was taking in so much at once that I didn't know what to focus on first. The throne room was large, with a high ceilings made of iron and glass. The design was intricate and amazing as it let in the natural light making it possible to lower the amount of consumed energy. Pillars lined the walls of granite, matching the flooring of a white and grey swirled marble. Gold colored accents were molded as decoration. I could tell Trunks picked out gold, white, and blue just by the theme. Even the runner I walked on was of a royal blue with gold lacing. Dark wooden pews filled this spacious room where each side was filled leading to the steps of the throne. There he stood; tall, strong, withheld, and staring straight at me. Each step felt like slow motion as I stared straight at him and watched him begin the decent to meet me at the bottom of the steps.

"Don't make me regret this," Haruka warned in a low whisper that the three of us could only hear. Handing me off, I gazed at my handsome groom. His eyes were not the only thing smiling as I saw the warmth spread to his mouth. My own had been up and my cheeks already ached.

"Shall we?" Trunks asked as my legs felt rooted to the spot. I gave a single nod and followed him up the steps to stand before the pulpit. Our ceremony was unity candles with traditional vows incorporated with royal vows for taking the throne. I couldn't stop gazing at Trunks while the words didn't register but my mouth moved on its own. Taking his ring, I slid it on his finger as nervousness washed through my belly. The candles had been lit, we had knelt to receive our golden crowns, and our ceremony was coming to an end while the minister finished his speech. I remembered the deal I made with Minako the previous night and got ready. The moment our lips touched, I wrapped my arms around him and pull close. Out of all the clapping and cheering, Minako was the loudest.

"Welcome the newly appointed King and Queen of Northern Satan City," an announcer boomed. More cheering ensued as we walked down the aisle while directions were given to the guests. Trunks took me back to my changing room and quickly shut the door.

"We have twenty minutes to change attires before meeting in the ball room," Trunks explained quickly. I felt that those twenty minutes were otherwise planned for something other than changing.

"I just need the veil removed and back pinned." Trunks carefully lifted the crown and placed it on the vanity table before moving around the back to unpin the veil. Neatly put it on the vanity table, I was nervous as Trunks started fidgeting with my dress in the back. "One of the girls-"

"I will," Trunks interrupted. I felt the blush creep up as I felt his fingers gently work the back hidden latches in the beading to pin up the train and spotted a small paper with directions. Minako must have been at the bottom of this. "I didn't think you would kiss me like that."

I couldn't help but giggle, knowing the reason behind it. I was sure it made a few women blush to see me take control so quickly and slap one on him.

"We'll only be here once, why not make the most of it?" I asked, watching in the mirror as he finished smoothing down the hems of my dress and then stood. There was a smoldering musk in his eyes that I knew had to be bubbling passion. I had teased over the past week and wondered if this was the final topping to bursting the lid. Not wanting to gaze at him in the mirror any longer, I turned and felt me pulled up briskly against him. Before I could even blink, I felt the passion of his mouth against mine. The nervousness and lack of sleep kicked in, making my knees give out as he caught me with a smile. "Trunks…"

"It's time," he spoke lowly as I regained my footing. With my crown back on, I began to focus on the palace while we walked to the ballroom. White doors, grey with white swirls marble flooring, and open space to breath. Windows and large archways seemed to be favored in the design. Gold accents were added in a Victorian/Crystal Tokyo taste. I didn't have time to gaze at all the decorations or pictures before we reached a set of white wooden French doors opened to the lavish ballroom. Tables were to the left with lily and rose center pieces, ivory cloths, and silverware adored. In the middle of the domed ceiling, the same as the throne room, a large, bright, gold and crystal chandelier curved and brightened the room. So far, this felt like my favorite piece of the palace. From three other sets of French doors, I could see a long balcony leading to a garden where autumn leaves were already falling.

We were ushered to a table the moment we entered, located at the center. Everyone moved to their seats; the atmosphere dimmed, and brunch began to be served. Our table consisted of his family and select friends of mine to even the numbers. Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra, then on my side Haruka, Michiru, and Ami. The closest two tables were the Son family and my friends.

"A toast," Haruka began, pushing to her feet holding the champagne glass. "I have known Makoto for a number of years, watched over her like a daughter, and seen her blossom into a beautiful young woman and princess. If I could keep her locked in a tower, I would. I'm glad she was able to find someone like Trunks that could coax that hair down and make the climb up to her heart. To Trunks and Makoto, may they be blessed with happiness and fertility."

I still held back my tears and gave Haruka a kiss on the cheek for her lovely toast. The next toaster was Goten, gazing at Trunks as I saw the embarrassment still in his eyes when he caught my glance.

"Trunks and I grew up together, and I've seen how cautious he is when it comes to bringing a woman home to the family. None could compare to Makoto," Goten began, washing me with a compliment. "Trunks is the kind of man I could look up to. Building his palace, being a leader in technology, and one of the greatest businessmen I've met. I know he will rise to be a great King like my brother Gohan, and next to him will be one of the first and greatest Queens of Satan City."

Goten had a way for speeches, but I was surprised he wasn't a king as well. I assumed both were around the same age. I watched from our perch at the murmurs and everyone enjoying themselves. I hardly spoke but felt content in this dreamlike moment that would last for the rest of my life. His warm hand startled me as I gazed at the designs.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Trunks, leaning near my ear. I smiled.

"Very much. I can't wait to tour the palace," I answered and saw his own proud grin while his eyes overlooked the ceiling. "It's very amazing…I didn't even know you designed it. This is a very beautiful accomplishment to be proud of!"

Trunks lifted my fingers up to tenderly kiss them. I could feel the heat coming from him.

"Shall we open the dance floor?" he asked as I peered to the empty area where the musicians wanted to begin. With a nod, he led me to the dance floor as a soft waltz began for our first dance. I was surprised he could dance to a waltz with all those muscles. I never had a great dance partner, except for Haruka and Michiru. As the next song began, others joined us. In the middle of a spin, partners switched. I looked up to see Mamoru's kind smile.

"Congratulations Mako," Mamoru said, his dark midnight eyes sparkling. Usagi was lucky to have such a great, kind husband.

"Congratulations on your new addition," I said. Mamoru pulled up a proud grin.

"Usagi had her heart set on trying for a son," Mamoru replied. "I heard she tried to push a little one on you already."

"Yeah, but we'll see. I'd rather take one day at a time," I answered, feeling another partner switch. With a twist, I felt the pull that brought me into the arms of Trunks' sister. We both smiled and giggled at the odd switch that left Haruka and Mamoru together. I took the lead. I couldn't believe how much Bra looked exactly like her mother with the same long, curled turquoise hair and warm sparkling blue eyes. I wondered if she trained just as Trunks did as a child but found it odd she didn't have the same bulging amount of muscles.

"There's something I should warn you about my brother," Bra started a bit urgently.

"Should I plan an annulment?" I joked and watched her giggle.

"Nothing that extreme," Bra answered with a warm smile before having the same serious face that reminded me of Vegeta. "He can be very stubborn, is used to getting things his way, and doesn't talk about private matters. That distant and cold outlook is just to protect him. With this marriage, you will slowly gain the chisel to change that."

Her words stuck with me as we changed partners and I found myself eye to eye with my father-in-law. He had a proud sneer and was as smooth a mover as Trunks on the dance floor. This was the first dance that was quiet, the first chance where I could take in the joy and feelings. But this was also my chance to talk to Vegeta.

"Today is your day too," I said, catching his attention sharply. "If it wasn't for you, I would have never met your son or came to Satan City. Thank you."

I saw him try to hold in that broad grin starting to spread. Before he could speak, we changed partners again and I ended up with Goten; he still looked sheepish.

"You look beautiful," he commented, trying to start a conversation. "I need to apologize for before…"

"Goten, you were just curious. You didn't mean any harm. But, there is someone I would like you to meet," I said, gazing around the room until I spotted Minako dancing with Trunks. We moved just in range for the partner switch. I saw all the couples coming together. Rei and Yuichiro, although she didn't want to admit it, Ami and Ryo, Usagi and Mamoru, Haruka and Michiru, Bulma and Vegeta, and Chi Chi and Goku. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Now I was able to join that circle.

"Are you ready to begin our honeymoon?" asked Trunks. My brows rose as I looked at the watch on his wrist. How could time slip away? The ceremony was at eleven and it was already approaching four. "The luggage and flight is standing by."

"Does it need to be tonight?" I asked, feeling a bit terrified to leave so soon. I knew what could happen from today's excitement. "Everyone traveled to see us, why not let it last as long as it can?"

"Tomorrow then," he replied and pulled me closer for the rest of the dance. I was wrong to suggest tomorrow as the crowds grew smaller and smaller within the hour. But at least this would give me one night to admire our new home.

"Mako!" a tiny voice said, pulling at the edge of my dress. I felt us part as I gazed down at Chibi-usa. Her arms reached up as her blue eyes dazzled. I pulled her into my arms as I felt her snuggle closely. "Mommy and Daddy are ready to go but I want you to tell me a naptime story."

"It's a little late for a nap," I replied, brushing her wandering pink strands away. I felt her grip a little stronger.

"But I won't want to leave you with _him_," Chibi-usa proclaimed and I tried my hardest not to laugh. I was sure no one explained matters to Chibi-usa, especially since she thought my wedding would be to Motoki. "Where's Uncle Toki?"

The words pierced as I kept a warm smile and got Chibi-usa to look at me. I saw the concern written on Usagi's face as she pulled away from a conversation to aid.

"Chibi-usa," I spoke calmly at her glistening eyes. "Sometimes plans don't work out. Remember when you were going to the zoo but were unable to?"

"Yes, then Mommy promised to take me another day so we got ice cream on the way home," she answered enthusiastically.

"Uncle Toki and I are like that trip to the zoo. It didn't work out," I answered and saw her nod. "Trunks is like the trip to the ice cream parlor. Instead of the zoo, I got ice cream instead."

"Is he your favorite flavor?" Chibi-usa whispered. Usagi laughed at her daughter's question.

"My absolute favorite," I answered, watching her smile as her thoughts started going.

"Wow, a favorite flavor you married," she said, and then looked at Usagi. "Mommy, I want to marry Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough!"

"Someday, maybe you will," Usagi said, outstretching her arms to take the three year old. "Thank you Makoto. The other little one is acting up so Mamoru and I will be heading back to the hotel."

I gave Usagi a warm hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Usa, Chibi-usa, and Mamoru," I said, planting a soft kiss on Chibi-usa's head before giving Mamoru a hug. "Have a safe trip back!"

Rei and Ami were the next to leave followed by the Son family, except Goten, then Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. I watched Minako and Goten flirt as we were approached by Trunks' family. Bulma was excited, and wrapped her arms around Trunks before giving me a hug.

"I'm so happy for you both, welcome to the family Makoto. Let me know if my son steps out of line," Bulma said, giving me a wink.

"Come on woman, let them be," Vegeta grumbled. Bra slightly pouted as she looked a Vegeta.

"Daddy, be nice. It's not every day your son gets married to a warrior princess," Bra said, making Vegeta mutter and she flashed us a smile. "I hope there are plenty of plans for nieces and nephews in the future. You have one of your own on the way!"

"That's great," Trunks said, giving his sister a hug. Already their family was expanding more and more. I wondered how the holidays would be when everyone was here. Bra's husband was on a business trip which made him unable to make it. I felt a warm hug from Bra.

"Remember what I told you," she warned before I felt a kiss on the cheek. "See you hopefully soon after your honeymoon!"

I watched them go and the only two people left were Minako and Goten sharing a bottle of champagne. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Minako saunter toward us.

"If you don't mind, we were going to head out to a more suitable place," Minako said, wrinkling her brows. I knew what she meant and blushed. "Don't look shy Mako, you'll be wrapped in those strong arms soon enough!"

"Have fun Minako," I ushered, giving her a quick hug only for her to smack my butt playfully with a wink before leaving with Goten, whom gave a quick wave. At least, we were alone.

"Do you want to unwrap or make a list?" asked Trunks, perking my interesting suddenly as I followed his gaze to the table stacked with presents and cards. I couldn't believe we had so many gifts and he wanted to go through them now.

"I'll unwrap," I answered, watching Trunks pull out a notepad and pen from his pocket. He was more than prepared. With a garbage can by my side, I shifted through the items starting with cards first. I was surprised by the amount of checks we received, and the boxes held interesting items as well. A crystal elephant Trunks had to lift, a trip to a couple's resort, romantic get-away packages, bath oils, and massage oils. It took a good forty-five minutes to document and stack but I was glad to be done.

"There's more upstairs," Trunks said. Curious, I followed Trunks' lead taking us through a large hall, winding staircase, and another hall that I presumed led to our quarters. The doors we stopped in front of were different; instead of being just white, gold and black, swans were covering the front. I almost didn't want to touch the handle and ruin the beautiful image. Trunks waited patiently, wrapping his arm over my shoulders. Finally, I reached out and turned the handle to push the door slowly open. I nearly gasped at the sight. A warm beige carpet covered the floor as the ceiling held a decorative colorful painting of two trumpeter swans on a lake with colorful fish swimming around.

The lighting was dimmed, to give a romantic feel, matching the pink rose colored furniture with gold trim. A pair of French doors led to a darkened balcony, and another door to what looked like the bathroom. Was the closet in there too? A small bistro table was set-up near the French doors for taking meals, a sofa and chairs near the fireplace for relaxing, and the large bed covered in a black, white, and gold bed setting. Before I could take a step forward, I felt Trunks sweep me into his arms in a traditional manner.

"Will this do?" asked Trunks, bringing us to the center of the amazing room. I gazed up at the intricate details of the two swans that looked to be kissing each other.

"It'll more than do," I whispered, giving him a warm smile. Trunks was pleased with my reaction and gently set me on my feet. "I can't wait to see the rest."

"I'll give you the formal tour when we get back," Trunks explained. "Two weeks on our honeymoon, followed by the Emerald Palace where your guest is arriving and to finish any loose ends before you move fully into here."

I was glad Trunks was so put together and organized where I was lacking. I could organize if needed but I used to be strapped for time and Kaspar helped so much. There were plenty of things I needed to do when I went to the Emerald Palace. Haruka and Michiru agreed to take over my place and move in, which meant I needed to make sure all my belongings were packed. They said they would work with Kaspar and have a room prepared for my arrival in two weeks. It would give them privacy from living within the Crystal Palace and a home.

"Your bridal gifts were delivered by Ami this morning," Trunks continued as my eyes looked over to the stack by the couch. I was excited but afraid to open then, especially from Minako. Taking a seat, Trunks pulled out his notepad again and began handing me gifts one at a time. The first was from Ami, and very tasteful. A set of her designed bath salts that changed to the scent of your body. I didn't know how she made it, but it would be interesting to test it out. The next was from Usagi and I couldn't help but giggle at the 'pregnancy planning kit', complete with ovulation tracking chart.

Rei had handmade a few wooden charms to be placed into a tree at the utmost center of the property. These wooden charms declared: sanctity, love, kindness, loyalty, happiness, and luck. Two others were special, showing our elements and astrological signs. I couldn't wait to put these up in the tree. Michiru and Haruka had wrapped a beautifully handmade violin to be added to our music room with a promise for Michiru to give lessons. I always loved music and knew the blossoming possibilities to pass it on to our future children. Setsuna and Hotaru teamed up on a gift of something that resembled a 'Luna P' but instead was molded and shaped like a floating water lily. It was hand painted with pink leaves, and a sunburst of yellow in the middle. The note made me curious to look at the manual for its function: _A play toy for your first born to experience the joys of dressing up._

I was happy for the toy, but curious if it would work like a disguise pen. I would take it to test it later, of course to make sure it was safe for little ones. The last gift, and one I was scared to open, was from Minako. Curiously, I peeked into the box from the corner and quickly shut it.

"I didn't catch that," Trunks said, leaning in curiously while I kept my grip tight on the box.

"This one is to be returned," I said sheepishly. I knew I would return it alright, and tackle Minako in the process. There was no way I would wear anything like _that_!

"Is it the wrong size?" Trunks asked, inching for the box. I knew he could open it at anytime I was away from the room and decided to pull the lid open wide. I don't know how he managed to look so calm as he wrote it into our list of 'thank you' cards before sliding it off my lap to the pile of unwrapped gifts. "It's fine Makoto."

"I'll begin drawing the bath," I said quickly, taking the bath salts with me and escaping through the white door. The amazing bathroom took my mind off what just happened. Tiny white laced and pearl wallpaper lined the walls while a continuation of the pond scene showed on this ceiling as well. The floor was a soft blue marble, leading to multiple areas of this large bathroom. A his-and-her sink with a large mirror, bath the size for four people, walk-in titled shower, and an archway leading into the closet. I twisted the golden handled on the bath as it began to fill up while I finished looking around, mainly to the closet. Inside it held a vanity table, and dressing seat while a glowing square panel was attached to a wall. The moment it lit up, I saw it was a modern outfit planner.

I could select what type of clothing based on weather, event, color, or style. I wondered where all our clothing fit in and how it was inventoried into the system. Slipping off my heels, and checking the water level, I moved back into the front of the main mirror to begin the tedious task of taking down my hair. My long hair hung in crispy curls pooling down my back; I couldn't believe how curly they managed to get it, but it was worth the damage the curling iron impacted. Checking the back of my dress, I cringed at the amount of traditional buttons that I wouldn't be able to undo. Adding the salts and turning off the water that filled very quickly, I went out seeking the help of Trunks. I saw him sitting at a seat before the fireplace reading over a newspaper casually. His jacket, vest, and tie were neatly placed over the arm of the chair.

"The bath's ready," I announced, watching him fold his paper and move to his feet, dropping it in his seat. That same smolder pushed into his eyes when he looked up at me; I knew it had to be the woes of lust now. Turning and lifting my curls, I continued to explain. "This wasn't made for one to undo."

Within a few steps, I could feel his fingers starting on the buttons and felt the flick of his fingers barely brushing my skin. A chill moved through me as I seemed to remember the evening before where we almost pushed past our boundaries. Using one hand to hold up the front of my dress, I felt his fingers work on unlacing the corset as I was able to breathe again. To my surprise, I felt relaxed and comfortable even as his fingers touched the soft skin on my back before retracting. This was our wedding night and I wasn't nervous for anything that came. I could feel he was holding back on my accord but knew there was a thick line of desire budding in us both. Minako was right; I wanted to be wrapped in those warm, strong arms.

Letting my hair fall, I turned to him to see his gaze trying to look elsewhere while his hands were shoved into his pockets. This quietness about him and unemotional face made it hard to gage what he truly felt and wanted. Bra was right, I had the chisel in my hands to pull him from this closed off persona. I was going to work hard and break those pieces away. I let my dress drop into a pool around my feet and watched his darkened eyes gaze down at me when he heard the rustling. The muscles in his arms flinched and I knew he wanted to dig his hands out of his pockets.

"Makoto," he spoke sternly, that warm silk tenure voice dropped into purr. I knew he was trying to calculate and reason out my actions but he wasn't taking into account my feelings. I wanted him. Stepping out of the dress, almost pressing against his chest, I let my fingers do the work of finishing unbuttoning the front of his shirt and pull the neatly tucked tails up. The moment his hands moved the pockets, I slid his shirt off and let it drop to the ground. One hand titled my chin up while his other arm pulled me close against him. "I won't stop if we go any further."

"I know," I answered, sliding my arms up his chest and casually around his neck. I pushed up a small smile and rose slightly up on my toes to give him a soft kiss. That kiss was the magic key to unlocking that repressed passion as I felt it hit me un-relentlessly. A week's worth of emotional roller coasters, bottled up tension, and a new romance melted and flourished with our mouths. This was what I wanted, a wedding night to remember…the bath would have to wait until morning.


	7. Chapter Six

_Snatched_

Chapter Six

I awoke disoriented at first when I didn't recognize where I was and sat up leaning on my elbows to gaze around. The fireplace burned warmly in the hearth as I looked out the French doors to see the dark clouds looming overhead wishing to burst. November had come too quickly and began to blow away the dying leaves that shed from the surrounding trees. Even being inside, I felt a bit cold with the blankets closely pulled up to my chest. I was a little curious where Trunks went and felt the blush creep into my cheeks just thinking about him. Last night had been more than I could have ever imagined. I never knew that making love could be so passionate, intense, or enjoyable. I felt he knew my body better than me, knowing where to touch and how to keep me begging for more.

Pushing the bubbling masses of thoughts from my mind, I decided to get ready for the day. Moving through the bedroom, I found our clothes from the previous night gone then the bath drained in the bathroom. Starting the shower, I felt my muscles beginning to relax and let out a long needed sigh. I felt relaxed, but my mind felt to be spinning with too many thoughts I tried not to think about. There was still many tasks I needed to do; figure out what I was going to do with my flower shop, how I could face Motoki when it came to the decision about it, and the upcoming visit from a King that must have barely found out about my sudden marriage through Kaspar. Kaspar was another issue as well…now that I wasn't married to his king, would he go back to his home?

Drying off, I picked out a warm and comfortable outfit for the day. I knew wearing a dress wouldn't be an option from the light bruises from his fingertips. It must have been hard for him to control all the power for someone so sensitive like me. I would heal in no time with the help from Jupiter and the blessing that was given to me from the Imperial Crystal but it wouldn't disappear immediately. Thankful for my favorite outfit in the planner, I slid on faded blue jeans, knee high dark brown leather heeled boots, and a white long sleeved knitted shirt with a laced pink camisole underneath. Brushing and styling my hair, I found something strange on my neck while I moved in to take a closer look. Was that a bite mark? I felt a frown pushed through me as I left my hair down to hide the mark, wondering when that would disappear too.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I froze when I saw a pure black Doberman sitting and staring straight at me. Where did this dog come from? I watched his ears perk curiously as I stood there before he moved to his feet and padded across the floor to start sniffing me. Offering my hand, he gave a few good sniffs before pushing his head in my hand and little nub tail wiggled. He looked friendly enough as I crouched down to receive a few licks while he took all the petting I could offer. I checked his collar to see the name _Ra_ inscribed with the owner being Trunks. I never took him much for an animal person, but this pet seemed to reflect Trunks while I watched him follow me to the couch and dutifully sit near my legs while I began to read a left newspaper. The door opening brought my attention up as Trunks walked in holding a silver tray. I could see warmth in his eyes when he looked up and noticed me dressed for the day.

Crossing the room, he set the tray on the bistro table while Ra moved down to the end of the couch as Trunks took a seat very closely.

"I didn't expect you to wake so soon," Trunks said as I handed the newspaper to him. I could see his analytical look while he set the paper to the side. I felt stiff and unsure how to react this morning, especially with all my thoughts of last night making me blush again. "How are you feeling?"

I was caught completely off guard by the question and attention of his hand sliding onto mine. I immediately regretted the twitch when he touched me and started to see a slight darkness take over his eyes. He was beginning to watch me with those stern, calculating eyes once again. My relationship with Motoki hadn't been this…intimate and mind boggling. We were cut and dry, straight to the point, and then got on with our day. Don't get me wrong, we had our intimate moments but I worked a lot, and we were usually busy throughout college.

"I have a small concern," I began, pulling my hand away to brush back my hair. I had popped his bubble of happiness and began to feel horrible for being the cause. His posture leaned out while he seemed to take on a business aura. "I…well…you bit me…"

I stumbled over my words unsure how to ask or state it and felt nervous bringing it up. Trunks leaned in seriously as I shuttered when his fingers pushed back a few straggling strands of my hair and then he touched the mark softly. I felt under a spell and hypnotized by his touch, a blush quickly thrust up harder than before. The moment I felt a soft kiss pressed against my neck, I melted and looked at him with blazing, hungry eyes. Those same calculating eyes were enjoying discovering this weakness as I felt exposed to his curiosity.

"It's part of Saiyan tradition to mark your mate," Trunks explained, making me curious to how primitive his race acted. Why would you need to bite your mate? It felt as if he was reading my thoughts. "Our smell is at a higher level than most humans. Each bite produces the smell belonging to the maker and serves as a warning to others of this claim."

"What happens when they're no longer mates?" I asked, wondering more and more about his race. "Are there no marriage ceremonies like we have today with the exchanging of rings? How well can you smell?"

Trunks gave me one of his boyish grins and pulled me into his warm embrace. It felt nice pulled against his warm chest with his fingers rhythmically moving through my hair. I was beginning to like this affection…it was new. Something I hadn't experienced before and I greedily wanted to feel this every day. I felt…precious, or cherished.

"No, the Saiyans from the past were primitive," Trunks foretold, interesting me with the story. "Back then, they were uneducated and in a sense like cavemen. Powerful brutes that loved fighting, becoming stronger, and protecting what was theirs. With a high sense of smell, like our modern dogs, a Saiyan could track any food and know at all times where his mate is. When it came to choosing a mate, Saiyans will mate for life and won't choose another even if their mate perishes. My father brought these traditions here and we are expected to live by them."

"So you chose me?" I asked, perking my head up. Trunks gave a small grin and pressed a kiss against my forehead.

"I chose you." I felt a sense of pride sear through me and kissed him. That was the most romance thing I'd ever heard. It felt like Usagi was right when she sat at the bar and commented on us being a 'love at first sight' story. Whatever my feelings were, they were happy and content to be with Trunks. I'd never experienced all these new things until I met him. His touch made me blush, and wait in anticipation for more. His looks kept me curious and wanting to see what different looks I could achieve in a day. His warmth and technique made me feel like the most precious thing in the world. I'd never had man that seemed to pull out the best in me and make me come out from my protective shelter.

We never got to breakfast, and spent the next week, and most of the second, like true newlyweds barricaded in our bedroom. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter as long as I had him but I felt I could never get enough. I always wanted more of these new feelings and experiences. Was this something Minako experienced? Could this be what she was feeling as well which was why she went all around the world partaking of the opposite gender? As the second week approached its end, I wanted to venture out of the bedroom more to get to know the palace. While Trunks went to grab breakfast, I quickly ran into the closet and threw on my favorite warm clothes: skinny jeans, my brown heeled boots, a blouse, scarf, and a pea coat.

Acting casually, I took a seat at the bistro glancing over a few articles while my other hand pet Ra. When Trunks took his seat, still wrapped in a bath robe, I pretended nothing was different as I handed him the paper.

"Is there somewhere you need to go?" asked Trunks, spreading butter over his toast. I blushed at the sneakiness and pulled the wooden charms Rei made out of the pockets of my coat.

"Before we leave to Tokyo, I want to hang these and get that tour of the palace," I said with a bright smile. Trunks chuckled and switched our toast plates, buttering the second set before spreading jam on it.

"After breakfast we'll hang them and I'll give you the tour," Trunks answered and I felt my heart soar. I kept my excitement inside as carefully as I could while we ate breakfast in silence. After Trunks got ready, he led the way to exit through our set of French doors. I gazed at the large empty balcony with steps to one side leading to the gardens. Our view was over a large fish pond, then the gardens to the right. The other half of the property to the left was an open grass field and path that led to some stables. It had been a while since I rode but I hoped we had some horses. "When spring comes, we could take breakfast here if you wish."

"It would be nice," I said, holding his hand warmly while he led on.

"There is a fully functioning farm for most of our fresh produce. Other goods are bought from local famers. If we have an overage in supply, all extras are set below market value for the citizens," Trunks explained as I looked back to the stables while we went down the steps toward the garden.

"What does setting it at a lower cost benefit? It would take business away from the local farmers those days. Why not give them to those in need of a helping hand?" I asked. Trunks didn't lose a stride in our walk through the winterized garden to the utmost center. Did it snow here?

"We have three different accounts to balance. Palace funds, which takes care of wages, upkeep, expansion, and incoming donations. A percentage of that fund is set-up in stock of my company, which trickles down to increase our value. My personal funds, and then your own funds," he answered, stopping us before a weeping willow that was late at losing its leaves. I still had my accounts that needed to be transferred over. My investments increased with the business, which made me wonder what our monthly expenses were or if help was hired when I left so suddenly.

"It's been a while since I've overlooked the finances," I admitted, handing Trunks three of the charms. The willow was cut for an entrance from the summertime sun with a cement bench, a perfect place to rest if you were taking a walk to view the whole gardens. It looked like a romantic setting, especially when spring brought everything to full bloom.

"Kaspar overlooks your books?" asked Trunks while I looked around for the perfect place to hang my three charms. Stepping on the bench, I began to climb the tree carefully and leaned out enough to tie the metal hook.

"When he came aboard he did, that was almost a year ago," I said, leaning in a different position to hook the next. I could see how stern his face looked while he thought about it; again, he was thinking internally instead of speaking. I hooked the last one and felt accomplished. "We are married and, you're more than welcome to looking through my financial records."

"Can you get down?" he asked, changing the subject but seemed a little more relieved. I nodded and carefully began my decent. Showing off, I jumped down onto the bench before giving a small hop onto the cobbled walk.

"I used to fight crime in a heels and a skirt, a tree holds no resistance," I declared, putting my hands on my hips like a super hero pose. Trunks let out a chuckle.

"Can you leap tall buildings?" he asked, pulling me close. I couldn't help but giggle as I found myself under the attack of tickles. In no time, I was in his arms laughing while Trunks gazed over me. I was bound to get my revenge. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I grinned.

"I can think of some other things that I'm much better at than leaping buildings," I started, moving my voice into a low whisper. I pulled him against me and pressed a warm kiss against his mouth. I felt his interest, a heat searing through my stomach as his fingers push into my pea coat and start up the bottom of my shirt. I pulled back, looking up with sudden shock. Here? Now? In the middle of the garden?

"There's no one here," Trunks whispered, taking my mouth once more. I wasn't sure what I should be afraid of more; freezing on the stones, or being found out by some unsuspecting employee. My mind pushed away my fears as we kissed, his fingers traveling up slowly and unbuttoning each that came in his way. I gasped when a cold breeze chilled me, pulling back slightly and staring into his calm, passionate eyes. I was surprised by this new side of him, and almost gave in to his wishes to continue if it wasn't for the sound of a voice clearing itself. Immediately an embarrassed blush burned my cheeks and I pushed to my tip toes to gaze over Trunks' shoulder fully while my fingers worked to button my shirt. Kaspar stared emotionless at us while he held an itinerary under his arm. I almost forgot how handsome he was until I saw him in this state of mind.

"Your highness, your guest will arrive shortly at the Emerald Palace," Kaspar's dry voice announced, cutting us short on time. At least we were ready and could leave at the drop of a hat. "The car is awaiting downstairs with your belongings."

Trunks didn't seem too impressed as he watched Kaspar and possessively swung an arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you Kaspar," I said, pushing up a smile. He nodded his head slightly and we followed. It was exciting to bring Trunks to the place I had ruled and grew up in. Even on this cool winter day the Emerald Palace felt stunning. Kaspar led the way to my old chambers with the luggage brought up behind us.

"I have set suitable attire for this welcoming," Kaspar said, opening the door as we walked in. All my trinkets and items were still neatly placed. I was surprised nothing had been packed at all and wondered if Haruka and Michiru had moved in yet. Kaspar seemed to sense my confusion. "Her highnesses have left you the palace until you have finished making the transition to Satan City."

I nodded, tossing my jacket on the bed before starting to undress. Pushing behind the screen, I found my garments set up as I quickly slipped into the knee length form fitting black dress with glittering silver beaded work. Slipping into the heels, I took my place at the vanity table to pin up my hair.

"Are there any pressing matters I should be aware of or messages?" I asked, placing on a small amount of make-up. I watched Kaspar look at the itinerary in the mirror.

"Mr. Furuhata has left several messages, concerning your partnership in business as well as requested a meeting for tomorrow afternoon. I have taken care of all other matters, but wish to go over in detail what items will be moved to Satan City," Kaspar answered. I felt baffled that Motoki would still want a meeting after everything that happened. Pressing my mouth thin, I nodded on the issues and watched Trunks casually waiting. There was a strange darkness to his eyes that I wasn't able to decipher. When his phone rang, I nearly jumped and saw him frown at the caller ID.

"Excuse me," Trunks said and left the room. I sat in silence with Kaspar, pretending to still be getting ready by applying lotion to my hands. In the mirror, I could see his hardened mochas gazing at me so intently. When had Kaspar changed his tactics to finally look at me? I didn't back down and gazed back at him through the mirror.

"You are more than welcome to speak freely," I stated, feeling there was something he wished to say. I was right, watching him move forward as his eyes gazed continually at my skin. I froze the moment his fingers touched the skin near my neck, where Trunks had bit me.

"Barbaric," Kaspar uttered, a disgust intertwined with his voice. All at once I felt the full front of his true meaning and could feel the despise he felt for Trunks. I was sure of him seeing us together earlier didn't help and just played into his feelings. Was it perhaps because I didn't marry his King? I flinched when his fingers outline the mark, feeling it begin to burn; I felt awkward and didn't know how to handle this situation. I felt the chill push through me as his fingers rearranged my hair style to provide hiding of Trunks' mark. Looking up at the door opening, Trunks didn't look very pleased when he eyes saw Kaspar touching me.

"There has been a mishap at Capsule Corps that I need to take care of," he revealed, making me turn quickly to gaze at him. I couldn't ask him to stay, although I wanted to, to help me through this. That would be selfish and greedy of me when I needed to attend to my own business. The process for our wedding and honeymoon had already taken him away from his company for three weeks and I was no longer going to detain him from returning. Trunks had a job to do, and so did I. I couldn't lean on him for strength forever and needed to mend my wings.

"Take as long as you need, I'll follow behind shortly when I finish with matters here," I replied, pushing up to my feet now that Kaspar was finished with my hair. I watched Trunks eye Kaspar for a moment.

"Excuse us," he said bluntly. Kaspar silently bowed his head and left the room. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of coldness at his rude tone with Kaspar, wondering what was bothering him. "I will be back as soon as I'm finished, will you be alright?"

His tone moved back to being warm. I perked up with a small smile and produced a nod.

"I'll be fine. Haruka and Michiru are standing by if I need help," I assured him, still feeling he was tense about leaving me in Tokyo. Could it be the harmful feelings spurting up from the hurt he felt before? "If this is about Motoki…I won't meet him alone."

I could tell that was the issue by how he his brow twitched while he tried to stay emotionless to that subject being touched.

"I want to keep you from getting hurt," Trunks admitted, making me smile. That was sweet of him to be thinking of my feelings. I buried those feelings for Motoki, leaving them behind, once he showed his true form. He already burned the bridge to my kindness by trying to do something immoral. Crossing the room, I let my feelings out and gave him a warm kiss.

"I'll be fine, it should only take a week," I said, watching him give in to my confidence. I smiled and gave Trunks another warm kiss before straightening out the collar of his shirt. "I'll be back by your side in no time. I've kept you away from work too much already."

"It was worth it," Trunks answered, showing his boyish grin once more before he left. I felt unsure what to do next although I had a long list piling up of what to do. My guest, and Kaspar's King, would be arriving shortly and I still needed to go through the palace. Letting out a long sigh, I exited my bedroom to see Kaspar still waiting for me as he hung up a phone.

"King Caspian has arrived." Kaspar led the way to the throne room where I would formally greet his King, Caspian of Cairo. I wondered if Caspian was like I remembered and if the news of my marriage would change his actions toward me. Taking a breath, we entered into the throne room where I casually took my sea while swinging my knee elegantly over my other. The doors pulled open as I watched in amazement at the strange show that beheld me. Fire dancers, belly dancers, and acrobats all entered to the sound of live music as woman with baskets tossed white flower petals on the emerald runner before I watched the man himself enter gallantly. Caspian was dressed in a white suit with a warm yellow tie, and soft blue vest.

Exhibiting a power and huge smile, Caspian moved to the bottom of the steps to my throne with ease and gave a gracious bow. I couldn't help but smile as I looked over Caspian; it had been over a year since I saw the older man and saw that he had leaned out. His olive colored skin had taken a creamy warmer creamy tone from his previous month travels that must have been to some islands. The long ebony hair he once had were tamed and cut short, styled to that of Kaspar's as his tawny orbs gazed up smiling.

"Ah," he started, placing his hand over his heart. "My heart weakens each time I encounter your magnificent beauty."

I couldn't help but smile, trying not to blush at the compliment.

"It's a pleasure to see you again your highness," I stated, finding his eyes intently looking me over.

"I have come to your rescue as soon as heard the troublesome woes," Caspian continued, providing a warm and comforting smile. I couldn't help but feel he was misguided in his reasons for coming, wanting to cast a glare at Kaspar. "Your highness, please accept this informal proposal. I have brought gifts in your honor."

I felt my body cringe and eyes widen while I felt speechless gazing at Caspian. He had traveled all this way in order to make a proposal but…someone had beat him to the punch by three weeks and had already married me. I felt bad, knowing he had actively tried to win my hand but never succeeded. I didn't feel that attraction as I did toward Trunks, even when I thought of comparing them nothing seemed to balance out.

"Your highness, I believe you have traveled here under the wrong impression," I started, watching the smile begin to slip away as he looked between me and Kaspar. "A little over two weeks ago, I was married."

The silence was thickening as I watched his smile slip away and excitement pulled out of the room. I couldn't look at him without feeling sorry and looked over at Kaspar that held hard, closed off eyes.

"This is…an embarrassment," Caspian began, his once rich lively voice hitting a crushing rock bottom. His posture was pulled down as I watched a hand signal that pulled all the entertainment he brought into the room to quickly shuffle out. I didn't know how to help, or aide him in his disappointment and trip to Tokyo for no reason. "Your King, is he here so I may apologize for trying to seduce his new bride?"

I was taken aback by his kindness and level mind on the situation.

"His highness left for business," I answered, feeling concerned at how distressed Caspian seemed to be on this matter. "Please accept my apology your highness…I assumed you had received the invitation."

"I will only accept as long as you accept mine," Caspian stated, bubbling a small smile. I felt my own smile push up and gave a nod. "I thank you for allowing my sudden visit and will take my own departure until your King arrives."

I watched Caspian turn and pushed to my feet.

"Your highness," I called, my voice echoing as I pushed down the steps to follow. Caspian stopped and turned back to me curious. I kept my distance as I felt my legs immediately come to a stop while a slight wave of nausea pushed through me. Kaspar was by my side, gripping my elbow to make sure I was stable. "Please don't leave on my regards. If you wish to make sure my husband is present, come to Satan City. I am in the process of moving palaces and should be finished with my business in Tokyo near the end of the week."

Caspian carefully studied me silently before giving a formal bow where he soft kissed the top of my fingers.

"It would be an honor to follow you wherever you go," Caspian answered, pushing that flirtatious grin up. I couldn't help but smile and quickly looked at Kaspar.

"Kaspar, go with your king," I ordered, feeling his pause to make sure I was steady.

"Your highness, do you need anything before I leave?" Kaspar asked calmly only for me to give a shake of my head.

"No, go with him. He will need your assistance in Tokyo more than I," I answered with an assured look. Kaspar seemed to get more daring has his hand calmly touched my shoulder as a small amount of emotion moved into his eyes.

"Rest, I will return as soon as I can," Kaspar spoke in a low voice. I couldn't have agreed more when I watched them leave for I went back to my own chambers. I felt tired as if I was winding down from drinking an espresso. Pulling my hair down, slipping my shoes off, and hanging up my dress, I knew I would need to gain my strength for my stressful day with Motoki tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I started to stir, curling against something warm only to feel a warm tongue lick my hand. Startled, I popped my head up to see Ra curled up on the bed next to me. As soon as he saw I was awake, he slid out from under my arm to give a stretch before peering at me with a wiggling nub. Feeling cold, I slipped into my robe and slippers while letting Ra go out onto the balcony in case he needed to go outside. The sun was beginning to rise as I curiously wondered what time it was and how long I'd slept. Following Ra for a short walk, I still felt strange while I wondered why I still felt tired. Could it be from ruining my schedule during our honeymoon? Or from sleeping since yesterday afternoon?<p>

After Ra finished his business, he stuck close to my side as we moved back inside to get ready for the day. Noticing flowers on my nightstand, I smelled the fresh lilies and read the card: _I am held up longer than I expected but I sent Ra for company-Trunks_. I couldn't help but smile as I felt happy that Trunks thought of me enough to send Ra; it was a great comfort to have him by my side even though I didn't know his beloved pet yet. Finishing getting ready for the day, and sporting a business suit, I found breakfast left on a cart in the bedroom. I was famished, but still felt hungry after the oatmeal with fruit and toast. Before I left for the meeting with Motoki, which I dreaded, I would grab a snack at the bakery two doors down.

Kaspar hadn't returned, and I didn't expect him to now that his King had been rejected for the last time. That meant I would either need to hire a new assistant or attend to my business on my own. There was still the task of going through the palace and packing but I hadn't personalized it enough to feel the need to grab anything expect from my bedroom and office. I decided if Trunks left Ra, then it was a good possibility he left him to come to the meeting with Motoki. Walking through the city, I felt at ease gazing over everything that I had once ruled. The cobble stone streets held hardly any vehicles while most citizens chose to walk. With less vehicles on the road, and more willing participants for gaining that exercise, the pollution was pulled to a low while finances were able to keep the city beautiful. I always enjoyed nature and built around the natural trees that were here. Buildings worked around that same idea as the two meshed beautifully.

Our flower shop wasn't that far from the palace, spanning only two blocks down but it sure was a walk from where my room was located on the opposite side of the palace. I had to walk through the formal halls were guests came through plus the long walk down the palace's formal entrance. Stepping in at the coffee shop two doors down, I couldn't help but smile at the aromatic scent tickling my nose of freshly baked goods and blends of coffee beans. Julie was at the counter and gave me a large smile while she wiped her hands on her white apron.

"Your highness, it's always a pleasure to see you!" she exclaimed, walking around the corner to give me a warm hug. I knew Julie since college, both of us were in the business department but when she learned of my ascent to royalty and to the Emerald City, she immediately moved there. This older woman felt like a mother figure, and I always knew that when I saw her I would get either praised or scolded for my actions. Julie was already frowning up at me with those sly warm brown eyes looking me over. "I swear, they're not feeding you in the palace…you look like skin and bones!"

I let out a laugh and followed the blond haired woman to a table where she plopped down, but not before eying Ra.

"I've been busy lately," I answered, watching her smile perk up before she looked back to the kitchen where he son was working.

"Bobby, bring us some of those fresh scones and two cups of coffee," she ordered before turning her attention quickly back on me. I was lucky this early in the morning the patrons had already went through their morning rush and was getting ready for lunch. "I was surprised by your invitation Makoto, I want to hear all the details."

"Details?" I asked innocently, petting Ra's head warmly as he placed his head on my lap. Julie frowned, making her crows feet noticeable.

"Of course I want the details on what happened with your partner and all about your new husband," she burst out, putting a dramatic hand on her chest. "I was left to read the tabloids while our precious princess was heartbroken and snagged by some unsuspecting suitor…"

Bobby came just in time, putting the plate of raspberry chocolate scones on the table before pouring two fresh cups of coffee. Her son was a few years younger than I, but I always remembered how Julie talked about Bobby while she was at college. He was her pride and joy, especially since her husband had left her to raise Bobby by herself as a young, new mother. I always felt we connected on those grounds of being spirited and marching forward to our goals.

"Thanks Bobby," I said, and watched him blush before pushing up a shy smile then retreating back into the kitchens. Julie clicked her tongue in dismay.

"Start from the beginning, what happened with-" Julie stopped mid-sentence when the bell rang on the door as her eyes widened before she pushed up from the seat. "Motoki…what can I get for ya?"

I felt stiff as I felt Ra become tense with me as his head perked up to stare at the new guest in the small shop. Swallowing hard, I pulled up all my courage to turn and look over my shoulder to see him standing there unmoving. I couldn't believe how much he looked the same but a little disorganized. He was wearing an apron from the flower shop as if he'd been busy all morning with his white sleeves rolled up, and tips of his fingers pink from touching the cold flowers. Motoki ignored Julie as he gazed at me, a sense of relief and shock pushed through him when his eyes landed on my ring finger adorned in the emerald and diamond jewels.

"I dropped by for a coffee," Motoki finally said, forcing his gaze and a soft smile back over to Julie while she watched us interestingly. Julie smiled and offered where she once sat.

"Please, take a seat I understand you two haven't seen each other in a while. I'll leave you in peace while I get back to work," Julie offered, watching Motoki nod, before heading back into the kitchen. I felt my fingers return to calmly petting Ra but saw that didn't calm him while he kept his eyes directly on Motoki with perked curiosity.

"Take a seat, I believe we have matters to discuss," I stated, and turned back to my own coffee that was cooling. Motoki carefully slid into the seat across from me while keeping his eyes on Ra.

"Makoto…you look stunning," Motoki began, starting the fires to my anger with his compliment. I held up my hand to silence him while a frown pushed up to my face.

"Please, get to the point, I am a busy woman," I answered, watching him swallow harshly and look down at the coffee nervously.

"I would like to know what your plans are for our business," Motoki continued, pulling his eyes up to stare at me straight on. "I understand that your _husband_ is financially stable enough to where you don't need the business."

His words stung at the truth; I didn't need it financially and found myself already emotionally detached. If I could, I would sell it in a heartbeat but with Motoki stating it so harshly, I didn't know if I wanted to let it go. Trunks wanted me to continue my dream but now that I wasn't with Motoki, owning a florist no longer seemed to be my dream. Helping Satan City to blossom and being a wife was my dream now.

"We began this investment together, and I believe it is only fair to ask you to buy me out," I answered, watching how surprised he was. Did he think that because we were once lovers I would go easy on him? "I will sign over the company once the financial obligations have been met and have our lawyers drawn up a contract of payment from the starting price when we first began."

I knew over time the company had gained a large amount of interest, but I didn't want to have reasons to see Motoki again once I left Tokyo.

"I thought so…I have all the documents ready if you'll follow me to the shop," Motoki stated and pushed to his feet rather quickly. I watched Julie peeking out of the kitchen as I pushed to my feet as well and found her coming to greet us as we left.

"It is always great seeing you," Julie said, putting the scones in a bag for me before wrapping a warm hug around my waist. "Visit me before you leave!"

I gave her a large smile and kiss on the cheek before leaving with Motoki a few doors down. I had missed the smells in the flower shop, as well as selling my hand-made fragrances from their extracts. Watching Motoki carefully switch the sign to 'closed', I kept my distance as I followed him into the back offices and read over the stack of paperwork. The amount for the business was already transferred into my account, which I was sure Kaspar took care of, and now the business would belong to him. Finishing my new signature on the documents, I set the pen down and pushed to my feet quickly.

"Good luck with your business," I said politely, and turned to leave except to feel his hand grab my wrist. I fought the feelings pulling up in my body at his familiar touch, but felt my courage leave when I wanted to jerk my hand away. I was feeling guilty just with his warm fingers touching me, a pain at betraying Trunks flushed through my mind. Finally, my mouth worked. "Release me."

"Mako…please, let me speak," Motoki spoke softly, urgency to his voice. I peeked over my shoulder, finding my gaze softening at how upset he looked. My heart crumbled. What could be upsetting Motoki this much? I gave a small nod and turned, feeling him finally release my wrist…I felt cold. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper that I cautiously took. "I don't know why I did it but…I wanted to be sure since her dates didn't add up."

I unfolded the paper to see it was paternity test from a local physician regarding his son. Scanning across the paper, I felt my fingers let it drop and my heart break anew. It wasn't his son…Motoki wasn't a father. Then how…why? Feeling my legs weaken, I slid back into the chair as gracefully as I could unsure with all these emotions pulsing through me. Anger, happiness, relief, distraught, sadness, and the realization of where we both stood. Our love had been broken apart and our emotions toyed with, but for what reasons? Motoki and I had married separate people and now all that love and caring I felt for him pushed back up with a vengeance. Someone had to be behind this, but for what reasons?

Motoki leaned in and caressed my cheek softly, gaining my attention as he looked deep into my eyes. I wanted to cry but something held it back. It wasn't until he pressed his lips on mine that I felt the tears burst through the bridge and began to pull back except for Motoki to throw a rugged, desperate passion into his kiss. I was amazed, and moved to respond, but felt a harsh _STOP_ push through my mind as I pushed him away. This was wrong, it was all wrong. I couldn't look at him as I looked at my rings sparkle in the dim light of the office, reminding me of my vows and promises I made to Trunks.

"I plan to speak with her family this evening and file for an annulment," Motoki revealed, his hand touching my cheek only for me to pull away. I could see the confusion and hurt in his eyes as I pushed back into the chair and wiped my tears away quickly. "Makoto…do you understand what this means? We can be together and-"

"No," I announced, watching how firmly his jaw set. "I'm married and-"

"Mako, you don't even love him," Motoki interrupted, stinging me with those words. He was right, I didn't, but I was beginning to care for Trunks. I looked at Trunks as an equal, a partner, and a great king, but love could slowly bud in any situation. My heart had already been broken once and my decision had been made; I married Trunks, not out of desperation, but out of faith in our uniting partnership and with Satan City.

"You're right, I don't," I answered, pushing up and exiting out the office. Motoki followed me, I could hear his footsteps. "I made my vows, and I don't intend to break them. You had your chance Motoki, and it's too late."

I felt his rough hands turn me around quickly by the shoulders as his hard gaze surprised me. He looked hurt, broken, and angry. Just then, I saw his eyes land curiously on my neck as he pushed back the collar to my jacket. The anger was apparent, and then the disgust.

"You let _him_ touch you." The statement was apparent as I felt Motoki's grip tightly a little on my shoulders, but not enough to hurt. I felt the venom of his words pour into my veins as the thought of Motoki looking down on Trunks sent an unknown anger through me. I jerked back, but didn't know this was going to turn into a fight. Motoki refused the let me go, his hands pulling desperately at my jacket to look for more marks. I never realized how truly strong Motoki was, his rough hands tossing my jacket off with ease and hands pulling to my shirt hard enough to pop off the buttons to my blouse.

"Knock it off before I really get angry," I spat, feeling my rump hit against one of our work benches as his hands roughly pinned my wrists to my side. I didn't want to hurt him, but knew if he went any further I would have to defend myself. Ra was agitated. I could hear his barking from back in the office, seeing the door was closed blocking him inside, and paws scratching angrily on the door.

"It hasn't been a month and you're already letting him touch you? This random guy you accepted some proposal to? What's so great about him? That he's rich, owns his own company, or was it his looks Makoto?" Motoki questioned, his face beginning to turn red with anger. I'd never seen this side to him and it scared me that after all these years I was going to marry this stranger of a man. I watched his eyes slither over my exposed skin, likely seeing the soft bruising from Trunks' fingertips. "I'll show you who the better man is..."

His mouth roughly took mine as I felt his fingers push into the folds of my own shirt, making me cringe. I knew what I had to do. Pushing against his shoulders, Motoki became rougher as he pushed me back against the work bench, pinned my arms above my head, and began kissing down my neck. I couldn't believe how in this moment I lost my voice by his abrasive actions. I lurched my body to free my arms but found his rock hard grip holding me as I heard the distinct sound of his belt. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, and watched in horror. I was trapped, and I couldn't believe that something like this would ever happen between Motoki and I. I had loved him, and now...I hated him. I hated everything about him. I hated his touch, the feel of his mouth on my skin, and then I hated myself. I hated how I put myself in this situation, and how I should have handled it. I should have left when I got the chance, or never come at all. I could have asked him to bring the papers to Julie's bakery, but instead I naively trusted and followed him back. This was an act of his desperation from being tricked and losing the woman he loved.

"I hate you," I whispered, feeling the tight knot in my voice push up as Motoki seemed to freeze in his frenzy of actions. His free hand had stopped pushing up my skirt as those sea green eyes lightened and widened as if he was just realizing what he'd almost done. He removed his hands and suddenly pushed back from the table, leaving me embarrassed and exposed. I couldn't even look in his direction as I shakily pushed off the bench and tried to adjust myself as best as possible. I'd have to throw this shirt away since the buttons were all torn off.

"Oh kami Makoto...I didn't...I was..." Motoki couldn't finish his sentence as I crouched to the ground to retrieve my jacket. Ra was still whining and scratching frantically at the door. I felt horrible. Not only had I put myself in this situation, but the poor dog had suffered because of me. I had to get out of here and never look back. Managing to walk to the office, I let Ra out as he frantically stiffened where ever he could and let out a low growl while sticking close to my side. I slowly looked up to see Motoki staring at me intently, sadness and regret pushed through him. "I've done something unforgivable."

I couldn't speak, and if I wanted to it wouldn't have changed what happened. I felt filthy and hated myself for it. This was my fault...it was my entire fault.

"Ra, come," I uttered, watching how quickly he pulled back his teeth but kept watching Motoki the whole walk to the door. I stood outside the flower shop in a daze, unsure of where to go or what to do. I felt filthy, and wanted to scrub away every kiss, or where he touched.

"Your highness?" I didn't recognize the voice until I looked up into the concerned face of Kaspar walking toward me from getting out of an unknown limo. I was relieved to see a familiar face in the mists of my confusion. "What happened? You've been crying..."

"I need to go home," I whispered, frantically wanting to get off the streets. Ra was still on guard and growled when Kaspar reached out to touch me. I touched Ra's back and felt him go silent while Kaspar led me to the limo. I found myself stuck in the company of Caspian and Kaspar, trying to ignore their curious and wondering eyes while Ra perched closely to my side protectively. I was sure I looked like hell; hell, I'd just been through hell...the last thing I needed were random questions.

"What happened?" Kaspar tried again, touching my shoulder but removed his hand as soon as I flinched. I didn't want anyone to touch me...I couldn't stand it if anyone touched me at this moment.

"Your highness, please," Caspian began, sliding me his handkerchief while his eyes calculated my looks.

"I can't..." I whispered wiping my face and feeling my grip tighten to hold my suit jacket closed even tighter. I couldn't stand their curious eyes and decided to lie to keep them off my tail. "I received some bad news while I was out...thank you for coming to my rescue."

Caspian seemed to brighten up and pushed up a smile while Kaspar kept watchful. I knew he didn't believe me.

"Of course, of course," Caspian dodged, and continued to speak about something I couldn't understand at the moment. I pet Ra, feeling this action as a calming comfort until I could escape to my room. As soon as we pulled up to the palace, I felt ready to dart until I caught a calming smile from Caspian. "Your highness, thank you for your kindness and hospitality you've shown me over the years. I wish to remain in Tokyo for a while before I decide to travel toward Satan City. Perhaps when I come, you will host a welcoming ball of some sort?"

"It would be an honor," I answered, watching him light up. I avoided his touch and tried to walk as slowly back to my room as possible. Kaspar was in hot pursuit while I did everything to avoid his gaze. I stopped suddenly at my bedroom but kept my back turned to him. "I don't want to be disturbed from the rest of the day."

"As you wish." The moment I entered and closed my door, I became frantic as I ripped my clothes off and headed for the bathroom. I couldn't stop shaking while I began the shower and feverishly scrubbed my body. I let it out as I cried while trying to wash away as much as possible. Thinking of him made me feel sick...my skin burned under the scalding water while I took my anger out on the anger out on the tile with a serious of hard punches that I swore broke something on one hand. Again, I washed until my skin was tender and almost bled...I could still feel his mouth and his hand on my wrists. Trunks would likely divorce me...it was my entire fault. I was weak. Why didn't I fight back? Why didn't I call Jupiter? Why didn't I do something?

After sitting under the running water until all my tears stopped, I slowly got out and wrapped in my robe. Ra stood next to me, licking my left hand that I was sure was broken. I didn't care, I felt numb. Still wet and just wrapped in my bath robe, I crawled into my bed and curled into a ball humming to myself one of the songs I vaguely remembered of my mother. The soft melody seemed to help as rocked myself to sleep...I would never forgive him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you kindly for the reviews; if you're in the community 'Fans of Makoto', I might need to beg for forgiveness. I've been sick for a few days sitting on my couch and got distracted with this burning desire and mission to add as many Mako fics into the community archives. So far, we have 14 pages full (woot woot!). I was going to add all the Mako fics, regardless of pairings, but decided that I didn't want to offend anyone by adding female/female action since all the fics in the community show to be Mako/male. Anywho…I'll work on adding more Mako fics for everyone's reading pleasures while I work on the next chapter :D


	8. Chapter Seven

_Snatched_

Chapter Seven

I was mentally drained and didn't leave my room for days I couldn't recall. Kaspar quietly kept bringing my meals that I pecked at while Ra stayed faithfully near my side. I didn't know how to bring this situation up to Trunks or even if I should. All my feelings where pushing their barriers while I thought about Motoki. Somehow, we had been tricked and pulled apart from Motoki's sense of honor of 'doing the right' thing. Our limits had been pushed and I understood how angry he must have been. In his eyes, I knew he thought of me still as his woman. Who wouldn't be enraged to think someone else was touching, caressing, and making love to the woman you had asked to be your wife? It was entirely too frustrating… One moment I hated him, now I was feeling that I understood him. Angrily, I stormed into my training room where I was surprised to see Kaspar waiting.

"If I win a duel, will you talk?" asked Kaspar, his dark mochas watched with anticipation. Grabbing a pair of dual swards, I gave a single nod as I crossed the line into the dueling circle while my body moved into a warrior stance. Kaspar chose the same weapons, holding a straight and formal stance while he followed my dance. Anticipating his moves, I carefully watched while he body didn't give away where or when it would strike. Suddenly, he pounced as blades clang against blades while we met for our dance. Kaspar was a very formidable opponent and I never took him for knowing how to fight. Finding my advances and moves blocked, I felt all the inward frustration burst forth. Instead of baiting and then attacking, I pushed forward strongly with much heated anger that even I almost didn't recognize.

The clinging of the blades rang through my ears and senses as I swelled full of pride; this is where I belonged, on the battlefield. My Jovian ancestors spoke to me, whispered words of encouragement, and fueled my fiery rage. I was blinded in my whirl wind of anger that I almost didn't stop when I felt the cold blade touch my neck. I was panting, the sweat sticking my t-shirt to me while my muscles ached in sudden reprieve of how I pushed them to their limits. I felt damn good, and the clouds to my darkening abyss finally opened. I didn't hate Motoki…I felt sorry for him. I felt sorry that he would never get the woman he loved back, his own marriage was a sham of lies, and that he was going through the biggest disappointment in his life: he was not the boy's father.

Feeling the cold blade pulled away from my skin, I took deep calming breaths before I would face Kaspar. I would hold my word and tell him what my troubles were. I knew he had been worried by how I kept myself secluded. Putting my swords back in the weapon holster, I felt a cold water bottle on my neck and grinned. I couldn't believe he thought of everything, down to the bottle of water. Taking a few gulps, I caught my breath and looked up into his lively eyes.

"I didn't know you could fight," I answered with a smile, watching Kaspar begin to close off a bit.

"There are many things you don't know about me, your highness," Kaspar replied. Something inside me tensed at those words but I was unsure why I was put on edge. Instead, I pushed it back and watched him curiously. He was waiting for me to keep up my side of the bargain and I was waiting for his question. Watching an irritated scowl take over his normally emotionless face, I couldn't help but grin. "What has kept you upset?"

I knew the answer, as it danced on my tongue, but decided I would only give him a piece the only information that was bugging me.

"Motoki isn't the father of the child Reika claimed him to be," I answered, watching Kaspar seem to go in thought of the matter. "I have a suspicion it was done for a reason…someone wanted to break us apart."

"Do you have any suspects?" asked Kaspar. I couldn't think of one…I didn't know who wanted to break us apart. Of course, my thoughts have moved to Caspian multiple times but I didn't see any evidence that would point to him. He was a kind King, and understood when I turned him down. The only lead I could think to get was from questioning Reika herself and seeing if someone asked her to lie.

"No, not yet at least," I answered, wanting to get to the bottom of this. I followed Kaspar on the walk back to my room where he quietly began to get the bath ready. Ra looked rather suspicious as he stood closely gazing at Kaspar's every move.

"What happened to your shirt?" Kaspar finally asked, making me narrow my eyes. That, I never wanted to speak of to anyone…not even Trunks.

"I snagged it when pulling off my jacket," I replied, watching the tub fill and the smell saunter through the air. I didn't look Kaspar in the eye while I pretended to put my attention on petting Ra. I could tell he was staring at me and knew I was lying but I couldn't help it; this was something no one needed to know. Kaspar stopped closely and jerked my chin up to stare deeply into my eyes. My skin was beginning to tingle at the sudden touch; I never realized how soft his hands were or the warmth they emitted.

"I never thought I would see your beauty wavier," Kaspar spoke suddenly, making a frown pull to my lips. I couldn't help but jerk my chin away angrily as I felt he'd just slapped me.

"Am I not allowed my own secrets?" I exclaimed, taking a step back while seeing his brows push up in surprise. His hand slowly moved to his side as I watched his calm, emotionless composure regain before he gave a formal bow.

"My apologies your highness, I will never mention it again," Kaspar announced before leaving me stunned in the bathroom. I still felt angry at his words while I pushed my clothes off ruggedly before slipping into the bath. That didn't calm me. I felt nothing would take me out of my foul mood, even when I inventoried the whole palace so I could go back home. Maybe that was what I needed…my husband. Trunks had sent flowers each day he'd been gone, a sweet apology on each that made me smile reading it over. I never found a man this fickle or smitten. Could it be I was beginning to more than like him? I couldn't help but shake that idea while I pulled out my luggage and began packing. I wanted to get out of here more than I had anticipated.

The ringing of my phone stopped me in my tracks as I reluctantly picked up the unknown number.

"Makoto, I need you to come to my bakery," I heard Julie say with a bit of a concerned voice. I didn't know why but I dropped everything and ran. I never thought the cobble stone could be so slick in heels, but I managed to keep on my feet as I ran the few blocks down to stop in front of the darkened bakery. It was strange that Julie would be open this late; she usually closed up shop at around three. Turning the knob, I found it unlocked and entered cautiously. Something didn't feel right as I crept through the darkness and made my way into the back of the kitchen.

"Julie…are you alright?" I asked quickly, feeling around for the light. Someone touched me and shoved me roughly against a wall in the back kitchen, pushing my elbow high up my back to keep me from moving. In one swift move it could be broken. I was angry someone would man handle me this way, and bring Julie into this. More so, I wanted to know what the meaning of this was. "Who are you?"

"I have a message for you," came the deep, rough voice of the masked man holding me in place. "Get back to Satan City."

Who was this? I felt my anger flare at how roughly I was being handled. Should I risk breaking my arm that would heal, and fight with a handicap?

"Get your hands off my wife," an almost unrecognizable voice growled. My heart and spirits lifted as I felt the man's grip loosen on my arm. This was my moment. My fighting spirit pushed up as I twisted in his grip before shoving a foot straight into his stomach and knocking him back a few steps.

"Shit," I heard the masked man mutter before making a run for it. Finally flicking the switch in the kitchen, the lights blinded me for a moment while I looked around for Julie. Moving for the office, I felt relief as I found Julie bound and gagged to a chair.

"Oh kami Julie, are you alright?" I asked pulling off the gag and worked on her hands.

"They took Bobby," she said, her voice holding back tears. I couldn't help but hurry to finish untying her. Julie sat in the chair with a sad look on her face before she turned to gaze at me with pitiful eyes. "Mako, they're not going to give Bobby back until you leave…what have you gotten into?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to think about it myself until the yelling of Julie's name sounded in the front of them store. Pushing up to my feet, I turned to peek out the office to see Trunks looking ominously at Motoki who stopped in his tracks. My stomach fell when I saw how bloody and bruised Motoki looked. I wanted to help him, but my feet stayed planted with Trunks in the room. He looked horrible with the dried blood smeared on his face from his nose, a black eye and bruising pushing up, button-up shirt disorderly, and hair ruffled from a fight. I caught Trunks' cold eyes and watched him jerk his head in Motoki's direction.

"Help clean him up, then we need to talk," Trunks spoke coldly. I obeyed and grabbed the medical kit from the office before meeting Motoki by a sink. I was quiet while I worked to wash the blood off and try to bandage his broken lip. My eyes wouldn't meet his as his arms hung loosely to his sides with hands shoved into the pockets.

"This is my fault," Motoki finally whispered, sadness laced in his voice. I couldn't help but stay quiet as I washed my hands and ignored his words. We all gathered around the kitchen uncomfortably while Trunks looked between the two of us as if seeing the tension.

"Start from the beginning," Trunks began, looking straight at Motoki. I watched Motoki buckle under the pressure of his gaze.

"I found out Reika lied about her son being mine," Motoki started and carefully sent a glance my way. "I told Makoto in hopes…in hopes we could be together again."

The silence was heavy as I wished to leave the room from this scrutiny.

"Did you question Reika?" asked Trunks, moving along with the investigation. Motoki nodded slowly.

"She begged me not to do anything rash and said someone had paid her to lie," Motoki uttered slowly, his fist clenching at the idea of Reika begging him. My heart dropped at his disturbed look that suddenly caught my eyes. "I didn't know they'd come after you…or Julie. I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but look away angrily with my chin raised high and arms uncomfortably wrapped around myself. Whoever did this didn't want us getting back together, or for the lie to be found out. This was beginning to be a tricky situation. My eyes watched Trunks move to pull out the masked man with his hands bound behind his back and toss him on the floor in the middle of us.

"We should call the police," Julie began but I felt my glare cut her off as I examined the masked man.

"No, this will bring unwanted attention from the media," I replied, crouching next to the masked man before jerking the mask off. It was…Bobby? He wouldn't look as us while he sat there staring hard at the ground.

"What's the matter with you Bobby?" Julie was by my side and angrily looking down at her son. I felt this was more than a family matter. Bobby refused to look up at his mother and seemed angry.

"Who hired you?" asked Trunks coldly, making Bobby look at him. He gulped in fear before looking back at the ground.

"I don't know," he stated, and flinched when Julie slapped him.

"Don't get acting smart and answer their questions!" Julie raged, a side to her I'd never seen. I could tell she was on the verge of hysterics as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her away from Bobby.

"We'll take care of it Julie," I whispered kindly, sticking by her side while Trunks took over the interrogation.

"Tell us what you know," Trunks ordered, the same gruffness to his voice that began to make me worry. He was more than angry, and I was sure he'd have plenty of questions for me when we got back to the palace.

"I was cornered one night coming home late from the bar where a man ordered me to help him 'take care of a few things' and would pay me good," Bobby began, and paused for a moment. "The amount was just enough to finish paying off the bakery so I took the job without asking about the details…the first job they had me do was threaten Reika. I gave her the money to keep her from talking and thought the job was over. I didn't know it would involve Motoki or you…"

"Go on Bobby," I coaxed softly when I saw his sad eyes look up at Julie and me. Bobby nodded and looked back at the ground.

"I hadn't heard from them until a few nights ago, the night after you came to visit us," Bobby said, giving me more of a time frame. The night after Motoki and I…I shuttered at the thought while nodding for him to continue. "They told me the job wasn't a success and needed my help to persuade again. This time, I was ordered to threaten you and Motoki into keeping quiet…I used my mom to con you here to get the message through in hopes you'd leave back to Satan City to be safe from them."

I felt I understood Bobby's reason and let out a sigh.

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Motoki, leaning down and untying Bobby. I let out a sigh and tossed the mask back at Bobby.

"Make it look like Bobby got away, then go back to Satan City," I answered and watched Trunks curiously watch me. I just shrugged. "If it looks like Bobby succeeded in scaring us to leave, then he and Julie will be in the clear."

"I want to find out who's behind this," Trunks stated, his anger pushing over the top. I couldn't help but agree.

"So do I but we can't do anything without getting Bobby in trouble…let's make it look like he got away through the back door and then leave," I stated. Motoki took my side on this and gave a nod.

"I'll take care of Bobby, just take Julie back into the office," Motoki said. I don't know why I followed his orders, but I felt safe in the office with Julie hugging onto me in disbelief. We heard the clatter of pots and pans, a bit of yelling, and then the sound of the back door bursting open. Meeting out in the kitchen, it was just us four again while I glanced over to the open back door.

"For Bobby's sake we need to leave," I said quickly, giving a warm glance to a worried Julie. I crossed the room and gave her a warm hug. "I'll send money for the damages…please tell me when Bobby's safely home."

"I'll miss you Makoto," Julie said, wrapping me in her motherly hug. I didn't want to leave her here but felt her give a small smile. "Go, I'll be fine."

Worried, I followed Trunks and Motoki to the front of the bakery while they seemed to stare each other down. The tension between them was sickening and made me think of two lions fighting over a lioness…men.

"Don't be hard on her, this was my fault," Motoki said and managed to give me a small smile. "I don't know what you did to gain Makoto's loyalty and faith. Even tempted, she wouldn't budge from your side."

"I assume you know how it will go from here?" asked Trunks, carefully calculating Motoki's movements and gestures when he nodded.

"I go back to my wife and act like none of this ever happened," Motoki replied, giving a suitable answer to gain a slight emotion from Trunks' glance. I watched a small, sly smile creep up as Motoki sadly looked into my eyes. "This is good bye Makoto."

"Good bye," I whispered and watched Motoki leave first. Quietly we stood there while I refused to look him in the eye even when we left for the walk back to the palace. This situation was all too uncomfortable and left my mind in a haze wondering what would happen next. I needed to get out of Tokyo for one, and couldn't help but feel angry that I was threatened in my own city! Kaspar met us on the walk back to my room but stopped outside as if knowing we needed a moment alone. I ignored Trunks while I angrily finished packing my bags, feeling his eyes burning a hole in my back while he watched. Feeling defeated, I stopped my movements and let out a long sigh. "I don't know why…I never once thought about a divorce when he told me…"

I couldn't finish my thoughts or sentence while I felt the emotion hit me dead on in the chest and began to blur my vision. I hated feeling like this, so weak to my emotions. What was happening to me? The moment I felt his warm hand on my back, my body turned and pushed into his welcoming embrace. I felt safe and cherished. The pain and misery I'd felt over the past few days melted away when I felt his mouth hungrily take mine. I wanted him…no, I _needed_ him. I never felt so much passion push through me as my fingers moved to undress him, feeling the need to press against his warm skin and experience all of him. I wanted him more and more with each touch, and finally felt my needs met.

Jubilation…I felt the tears bubble up at the sheer passionate ending while I gazed up at him and caressed his face. This was more than the starting of feelings. I had fallen head over heels in love with him in a matter of weeks. This was a 'love at first sight' fairy tale story. Trunks kissed my fingers and gazed down at me startled by my tears.

"Did I…hurt you?" I never thought I would hear that much concern in his voice as I let out a sniffled giggle and wiped away the tears quickly.

"No…I love you," I openly admitted, watching the surprise push to his eyes before they sparkled with adornment. I watched a warm smile push to his lips as he leaned down to snag my lips once more, a tingle pushing through me at how sweet it was. When he pulled back, I nearly gasped at how bright of blue his eyes lifted.

"I love you too Mako."

* * *

><p>It wasn't a matter of time before we were back in Satan City but I knew the situation that happened in Tokyo was still bothering both of us. Trunks had told me not to worry that he would take care of it, but I couldn't help but be paranoid. Would these people follow us to Satan City? Would I need to watch my back and every move? Taking a few weeks to settle into our schedules, I couldn't help but still feel on edge after Trunks left for work. There had to be something I could do to pass the time besides wondering the halls of this enormous palace. Wrapped up warmly, I took in the fresh cold air out on the balcony with Ra by my side. It was nearing the end of November and still there wasn't any snow in sight. Letting my eye wonder to the stables, I was curious to see if I could get a ride in today.<p>

It had been a while since I rode, but I made sure to be trained enough to look regal on a horse for the parades Usagi liked to throw during the anniversary of Crystal Tokyo being born. My Jovian blood sung the moment I mounted a horse, and today would be a nice day to relax. It wasn't too cold, and I was sure their horses needed a good run. Ra followed me to the stables as I took a peek inside, the distinct smell of hay and manure tickling my nose. To some it smelt horrible, but to me it smelt like hard work and animals. Checking over the stables I found two Arabian horses in separate stalls. The first was a white mare with the name _Isis_, her deep brown eyes watched me cautiously before she peeked her head out curiously enough to greet. I watched her carefully as her pink nose sniffed my flat palm before I was allowed to gently pet her large head.

"Isis is a wedding gift bought for you by Trunks," Kaspar suddenly said from behind. The moment his voice spoke, I watched her ears perk before she let out a snort and flicked her tail staring at him. What was it Isis didn't like about Kaspar? I clicked my tongue to bring her attention back but found it snagged by the shrill whinny of the stallion held next to her. I checked the name plate to see _Osiris_ engraved on the door…how fitting; his and her horses. Angrily, the warm chestnut stallion bucked in his stall while his ebony hair swooshed around him. I couldn't help but feel drawn to him at how wild he looked. "I would advise leaving that one alone."

This was what I needed…the feel of a wild horse under my hips. Although I loved how sweet and calm Isis was, I couldn't help but want that thrill.

"Osiris will do perfectly," I said, feeling my grin pull at the corners of my mouth. I could hear Kaspar let out a sigh at how stubborn and almost giggled. Within a matter of moments, the head of the stable was by my side. He was a strong middle aged man with grey hair pushing through his chestnut strand hidden under a hat and went by the name of Ichi.

"Your highness, I'd advise for your first ride a different horse," Ichi suggested while Osiris continued to show his prancing attitude. I couldn't help but smirk and hold out my hand.

"I'll be just fine," I answered, pulling on my formfitting leather riding gloves. I was going to ride Osiris no matter what, and no one was going to stop me. Taking the bridle from one of the men standing there, I began to push open the door and kept my eyes on Osiris. His big brown eyes watched me carefully as he stopped kicking and kept his voice low. Closing the door behind me I stood still while I watched him and let him come to me. At first, he stayed on the other side of the stall muttering in a low gruff before watching side to side. I felt a bit sorry for him while he looked frightened and clicked my tongue softly. Isis gave a soft whinny while she reached her head over the stall to lovingly nuzzle my arm. Were they right? Should I just take Isis out instead of being stubborn?

As if Osiris sensed my doubt, he powerfully came over and nipped at Isis as if jealous before once again staring at me. I could feel his hot breath bouncing off me as he finally lowered his head and pressed his muzzle near the bridle. I never felt so amazed and used slow actions to smooth his hair down while pushing the bit into his mouth and fastening the straps. Slowly opening the door, I watched everyone stand clear, even Ichi, as I brought the powerful Osiris out and tied him to the stand to get a saddle on. He stood perfectly still as my fingers moved over his beautiful coat, let me check his shoes, and then fastened the saddle on.

"Well I'll be," Ichi said, watching at a safe distance as I unhooked Osiris and took him out the main entrance. I could see the look in his eyes that said he wanted to go with the breeze. Pulling around the straps, I carefully climbed into the saddle and got ready to hold on. As if he sensed it, he bolted. Ra ran not far behind us on this adventurous ride down the dirt path through the farm lands. The back of the palace was surrounded by an orchard to one side that blended into the forest. That was where Osiris was headed, straight toward the trees. It felt exhilarating to let him go at his heart's desire bolting through the trees and weaving through the forest. Ra seemed to stop at the edge of the forest while we continued on. Jumping over dead trees, hopping over bushes, leaping over a stream…Osiris was on one.

My muscles were tense and tight while I held onto him. As soon as we got too far, I felt it was time to take control. Using my voice and my controls, I pulled the reins and felt him obey while moving into a trot. I didn't want to make him go to a walk but instead ease down his heart as we then moved slowly into a nice peaceful walk. Osiris was amazing. I took my time to look at the beautiful dark forest, some of the leaves off the trees muddled the ground and the tall pines stood powerfully waiting for winter. Following the way we came, I heard a noise and felt Osiris come to a halt while he looked around. I looked too, hearing the soft grunt of an elk as my ears perked and I realized…we were in the forest during hunting season. Just as I heard another cracking of twigs, something whizzed through the air, and I felt the wind knocked out of me.

Osiris whinnied loudly as he pushed onto his hind legs before suddenly bolting. I held on for dear kami, grunting through the pain in my left shoulder but didn't dare to look. My heart beat loudly in my ears as we raced back to the palace. Osiris knew his way home, and home was straight where he took us. Ra barked the whole run through the orchard, running ahead of Osiris while each step Osiris took shook a terrible pain through my body. I could no longer grip the reins with my left hand but instead cupped my hand around the horn of the saddle while my right took over. I hadn't heard a shot, but I knew well that whizzing sound before it struck: an arrow. I'd been hit but I didn't bother looking, knowing I would feel the fullness of the pain.

Osiris closed in on the stables where I saw workers pausing to see what all the commotion was. Ichi tried to catch the reins but Osiris blew past him, snorting and breathing heavily as he sounded another shrill whinny. I felt my mind kick in as I pushed upright to click my tongue and use my right hand to steady him. Osiris pranced to a stop, his feet shifting when Ichi came close as I could see the fear in his eyes. I knew what I had to do to ease this poor animal's pain.

"Stand back," I ordered, watching everyone back away slowly until Osiris began to calm down. I began to hum my mother's song, as I carefully walked Osiris back through the process. It was hard using one hand to tie him, but I managed as my adrenaline pumped. I set my mind on the task and began to follow through while I shook. I pulled the saddle off and managed to heave it to the side mentally cursing as I heard the leather scrap. There went a perfectly new saddle, scratched in an instant.

"Your highness, please," Kaspar spoke from the sidelines but I just shook my head as Osiris gave a loving grumble while I brushed his coat. I felt my left arm becoming sticky and stiff, the hot burn searing through it but knew I had a little more to go. Leading Osiris into the stall, I gave him a loving pet while I unlatched the bridle but felt my body protest at going any further. I was breathing heavy, felt light headed, and dizzy. There were only a few more steps to go and I would be out of the stall. Isis moved agitated in the next stall while the bridle slipped from my hand. I had pushed myself too much. Ra barked once more, making me lift my heavy eyes as I focused on pushing out the door. Kaspar caught me as I stumbled out of the stall and cringed in pain.

"You'll be alright your highness, I'm your physician," a warm female tone spoke as I felt everything whirl around me. Ra whimpered nearby as the horses grunted while I felt my clothing cut. I winced in pain as Kaspar held me steady. "The arrow slipped right through the muscle but missed the bone…this is going to hurt while I cut it down to size before we can move you into the medical ward to stop the bleeding."

I nodded and felt the shooting pain, my jaw clamping down as I held my breath. Kaspar carefully lifted me up as we moved back to the palace.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Kaspar, trying to take my mind off the agonizing steps. I stiffly nodded.

"I hear an elk grunting, and then the arrow hit me. I'm guessing it's hunting season in the forest," I managed out, feeling the air change as we entered the palace. "It was an accident, I'm sure of it."

"Your highness, we're going to carefully lay you on your side," the female physician said. I felt hoisted over and tried to relax as much as possible. Everything seemed to move so quickly as my heart rate and blood pressure was taken, then a few vials of blood, and lastly a numbing shot put near the wound. "I'm going to slowly pull the arrow out one side at a time. I'll sew the first side before pulling it the rest of the way and stopping the bleeding. From how much you've lost, I believe we'll need a transfusion."

I nodded and stayed awake through the whole procedure. I was amazed at how quickly she worked but felt concerned at how slowly I would heal. I remembered talking to Ami about it before and she explained that magic wounds, or small light wounds, would heal quicker but larger ones would take some time. Being closer to the Crystal would help, but since I was out of the normal boundaries from Tokyo, I didn't know how long I would heal. The doctor finished cleaning and dressing my wound before she let out a long, tired sigh.

"You know, you sure are something your highness," she said, her grey eyes looking concerned and ebony bangs falling into her eyes. "I've never seen anyone risk their life to properly put a horse in their stall."

I couldn't help but give a lopsided smile.

"Thank you Doctor…" I began, fishing for a name. The smiled kindly down at me while pulling me up to finish wrapping the wound. That was when I realized my upper half had been stripped while Kaspar stood starting menacingly. I couldn't help but feel exposed in front of him but thankfully she pulled a gown over my top half.

"Doctor Livingston. I'll also be here as the midwife for when the royal family decides to expand. I'm going to finish running a few more tests but I'd like you to stay in bed for a few days before trying to walk around. I've given you a natural pain killer until I'm able to organize your prescriptions after a blood test," Dr. Livingston said, making me crease my brow with worry. "It's routine, just make sure you're not possibly pregnant."

"Doesn't that involve a urine test?" I asked feeling tired. Kindly she smiled while washing her hands before putting on another set of gloves to clean up our mess.

"Normally, but during the early stages of about two to four weeks we can tell by the rise in hormone levels. To get a rough estimate, when was the first time you and your highness had intercourse?" she asked. I felt my cheeks flush at the intimate question while Kaspar casually looked away.

"Our…wedding night," I spoke lowly, watching her give a warm smile before looking at the calendar.

"That would make it a little over a month ago so about six weeks," Dr. Livingston announced, writing it down on her chart before lifting her eyes once more. "Your medical history will be updated in our files. I had your other files transferred from the Emerald Palace and will let you know when the results are in. I'll be by this evening to check on you with the results to go over with his highness."

I nodded and felt Kaspar immediately come to my side to help me walk slowly back to my chambers. Letting out a long sigh, I felt his anger coursing through his veins while his hands were a bit rough. Embarrassed, I let Kaspar held me into a night gown as I was put carefully to bed. I could have sworn if he got anymore angrier his glasses would have fogged up. Propped up by pillows into a leaning position, I felt Ra scratch on the door as Kaspar reluctantly let him in. Scared, Ra carefully cowered onto the bed and crawled to my side as he set his head on my lap. I couldn't help but chuckle as I pet his head slowly and felt him relax, telling him he was a good boy while he little nub wiggled.

"I'm sure you want to tell me, in a kind manner, how ignorant I was for not seeking medical help immediately when I rode in. How I worried you, and made your blood boil the whole time you saw that arrow sticking out my back. Of course, facing your rage, I would normally apologize for doing something wrong but this time I won't," I began, watching Kaspar's eyes flash and darkened at once. "Osiris was just as frightened as all of you were but he doesn't have a voice. In that forest, he saved me by altering Ra as we bolted back to the stables. I wanted to repay that…brilliance by calmly putting him back in the stables before he hurt someone."

Kaspar was quiet as he looked out onto the balcony just as the first snow began to softly fall. The world would be glazed in an icy paradise and I would be locked inside until I healed before I could go out and enjoy it.

"I sometimes believe you're from my homeland with how spirited, strong, and compassionate you are," Kaspar commented, and I felt truly baffled. I didn't know how to respond but pushed up a small smile. "I believe you would like his highness to be informed after he returns from work?"

"Yes, please don't disturb him this isn't an emergency," I replied, feeling exhausted and letting out a long sigh.

"Sleep well your highness," Kaspar spoke lowly, giving a bow, and then exiting the room to leave me in peace to rest. I felt sleep ebbing me but watched the snow in silence as it fell, beginning to cover the hard, dry earth. I couldn't help but smile, remembering hearing my first tale about snow. It was said to be the smile of angels, spreading their joy to the earth. I couldn't help but think of my parents, and this was their joy coming to me. For my safety, and my happy marriage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I know, the last chapter was dark at the end but I made up with a nice fluffiness at the ending of this one. Thank you all for the great reviews, and I hope to keep you guessing to wonder what's happening next!


	9. Chapter Eight

_Snatched_

Chapter Eight

The storm billowed outside like the emotions inside the palace. Trunks had come home to the surprise of me lying in bed injured and looked more than irritated that he hadn't been called. Kaspar left us alone while I felt the full heat of his hardened eyes as he stood next to the bedside. Letting out a sigh, looking at that same storm for five days, I still remembered our first argument:

"_What happened?"_ he'd asked. Even Ra sought sheltered from his cold words by crawling off the bed to go lay near the fire on the other side of room. I let out a sigh and felt my shoulder stiffen while the pain shot through, hot and fresh. My temper had been ticking like a time bomb since I was without pain killers. No matter how I positioned myself, I found it uncomfortable and felt agitated. I didn't know how to make myself feel better, or if it was possible to get into a comfortable position. I had felt the numbness wear away while my body relaxed and realized the wound. The sheer hot heat made me push the blankets off, but Kaspar had been arguing with me to keep them on or else I would catch a cold. That was the next thing I needed. To be injured and catch a cold…it would be misery.

"_It's nothing too serious," _I had answered, trying to shift to a comfortable position. My stitches were itching and I wanted to tear at the bandage. Feeling a chill push through me at his dead stare, I felt like a child being scolded. My pride pushed up at his approach to the situation and I felt my pain pushing anger into my mind. Who did he think he was to come in here angry when I was the one in pain? I decided to humor him with a quick explanation. _"I took a ride on Osiris through the forest and was mistaken for an elk by a hunter."_

"_It's not hunting season,"_ Trunks muttered, looking even more closed off. I felt a cold chill push through me as I thought of the possibilities. If the arrow had aimed two inches to the right, it would have pierced my heart. But if it wasn't hunting season in the forest, then how could I have possibly been hit? Was this another incident involved with Tokyo that we'd left behind? Did they find out we knew that Bobby had been hired to threaten Reika and I? I could sense his anger rolling off but knew it was starting to be directed at me. _"Why wasn't I informed?"_

"_I didn't want to disturb you at work,"_ I replied, watching his brow knit tightly. I could feel my irritation building and wanted to be like Ra to leave the battle zone. It was a simple true but I found how closed off he became at my words…he looked just like his father in a quick instance while his mind was surely working like his mother.

"_I will not tolerate secrets in our home,"_ he had stated, anger pushing into his face. My patience felt pushed for the last time and I began to unravel. I was tired and my patience had already run thin.

"_This wasn't a secret kept, but rather told at a later time since it was not a pressing matter. If I was seriously harmed, you would have been contacted,"_ I snapped, feeling my tongue loosening. What reason did he have coming in here with a snarky attitude? With all my anger building up, I felt like going for another ride on Osiris. Or even a duel with Kaspar in the training, once I found the training room…if only I could move my arm. It would be a good tactic to practice being handicapped during a fight and build more skill.

"_The palace is on lock down. Every move you make, or medication taken, will be reported and approved,"_ Trunks ordered, startling me at how he barked his demands in that even cool tone. My freedoms were going to be cut off and I felt even more irritated. I was beginning to regret this union, seeing another side to his persona that I was disliking. I didn't like being told what to do, and even worse loathed being treated like a prisoner in my own home. _"There will be no more unsupervised rides in the forest, Osiris is off limits until he's properly broken, and a maid will be helping you instead of Kaspar."_

I could feel the detest he felt when his eyes glanced over my body clothed in a simple lace strapped night gown. My freedoms were being stripped away, and I felt like I could relate to Osiris like no other at that moment. My fiery spirit pushed up as I glared.

"_Must I obtain approval to breathe?"_ I asked in a sunken tone, pushing to sit up. The anger spit through me like the splitting pain I felt burst through my shoulder after using the wrong arm. I never knew how blessed I'd been with the powers of the Imperial Crystal until now.

"_Makoto, it is final and there will be no discussion further,"_ Trunks finalized and left me in shock. That was the last words we spoke five days ago and I could feel my irritation growing while I thought about it once more. I was tired and in pain, mentally hating Dr. Livingston for keeping my pain medication away as a precaution until she could get my blood results back. The machine she normally used had broken in the process so instead she needed another set of vials before sending them out. In her professional opinion, she wanted to be safe than sorry when it came to our health especially if there was a possibility I could be pregnant. I highly doubted it, but something in my brain kept bugging me while I sat around thinking over the argument, especially how he pointed out Kaspar.

Was there something wrong with my assistant? I knew there was a line to be drawn, but during an emergency he had helped make sure I was comfortable. It had all happened so fast after I put Osiris back when I was whisked away to the medical ward. Could Trunks have been jealous that another man had seen me nude? I let out a long sigh before turning back to look at the opened curtains to view the winter wonderland that had consumed us. I could no longer see the trees of the forest, or the path leading to the stables…I wanted to terribly visit the animals, or brush them down to take my mind away from all these thoughts. Instead, I was settling with Ra warmly curled next to my side while I stroked his head.

Silently, Kaspar sat in the chair near my bedside like a guard as he read over a random book from our library. I'd turned down the offer to busy my hands, but I needed to focus on more important things…like our argument. I picked and pulled it apart, trying to find the meaning to all the words we'd spoken. Our words were harsh, but our minds were in two different places. I was beginning to worry that maybe I'd jumped into thinking I'd loved him too soon. Trunks hadn't been to our room since, and I was beginning to feel nervous. Did he leave? Or was he going to leave? Maybe he wasn't even in the palace this whole time and had angrily gone somewhere else. I couldn't see him investigating this matter, especially since the sudden snow storm hid all the evidence and tracks.

"Apologizing is the first step," Kaspar quietly spoke up from reading his book. I couldn't help but notice the smirk he held and felt the frustration burn through me. For whatever reason, I felt Kaspar was right. There was no reason for us to continue on this path of being angry at each other when one of us could simply take the first step to apologize. Although I believed I was right, the right thing to do in this situation was bending to the wishes of the other. Letting out a long sigh, I stiffly got out of bed as Kaspar helped adjust my robe while I slipped on my warm slippers. It was so cold even with a fire brewing. "Would you like company or will you be walking alone this afternoon?"

"Alone," I answered, and began on my way. I was tired of being in the palace, especially in this foul mood. I was tired of being in bed, and tired of waiting on the results from Dr. Livingston. How long did it take to do a test? These ritual walks were burning me out as I wanted desperately for my feet to take me somewhere pleasurable. Letting out a long sigh, I leaned against the wall to take a moment to stare at one of the many portraits we had in our long corridors and found it captivating. It looked like a romantic picture drawn from a fairy tale where a woman in long white gown stood glowing under the moon in ankle deep water looking at herself in a pond smiling. Behind her, a handsome man looked bewildered and watched from the safety of trees and bushes. I wondered what the story was behind that image and why it was hung in the palace. Was he a romantic at heart? Saying I was in love with Trunks was easy, but digging to know what was in his heart was harder.

Kaspar was more than right; we both overreacted on the situation and I didn't think to consider how he would feel. With the recent events in Tokyo, I needed to be more careful since it looked like I was being targeted. I thought that if we followed their wishes and went back to Satan City, then I would be safe. I really hadn't thought much about the Tokyo incident, and wondered where the investigation lay. Letting out a sigh, I turned in the direction of his office and decided that I would seek him out. In this large palace, Trunks had to be hidden somewhere while his anger simmered. Now that I thought about it, I'd never been to his office before or knew where it was located.

This was my time for the adventure I craved around the palace since I never received the official grand tour. Trunks had his fair share of work to do running a kingdom and business at once. I was sure his responsibilities would heighten when it was time for the company to be handed to him. I never thought we would be so busy that we could hardly see each other, even at night. Winding through the corridors, I saw a maid stop before two large white doors where she left a silver cart but seem afraid to enter. This had to be it. Gazing at the large white doors, I found them to be engraved with a simple square designs, the smaller squares outlined in gold paint. Should I knock? My pride swelled as I thought of my own position.

Pushing the cart to the side, I gave a small polite knock before pushing through the doors. The first friendly face I saw was Goten, staring at me in surprise while he stood before the large mahogany desk with his hands in his pockets. A warm smile pushed to his face as he took a few large steps across the dark red carpet. He stopped short of hugging me as he paused to look at either shoulder.

"Which one is the bad side?" asked Goten, the warmth from his brown eyes turning into worry. He was so easily readable.

"The left," I answered calmly and felt him finally hug me while staying away from the wound. I couldn't help but look past him to find the office empty except for us. Where had Trunks gone?

"I heard about the issues, and we will be working on keeping you safe," Goten began, relaxing to take a seat in one of the plush white chairs with matching mahogany wood. I felt a frown push forth while I stood uncomfortably in the room…who all had he told about our situation? I hadn't even told my friends for the fear of Julie's bakery. Taking a seat on the matching white couch near the wall, I couldn't help but notice a blanket over the side…so this was where he'd been staying. I felt my heart drop thinking of how our argument had pushed him out of the comfort of our room.

"Thank you for the concern," I said automatically, wanting to change the subject. I eyed in on Goten and felt a slight smirk pull out. "Did Minako treat you well?

A red blush pushed into his face as I watched a nervous chuckle pulse through him…oh yeah, Minako had more than treated Goten well.

"Minako is lovely," Goten admitted, managing to push his blush down but his grin was even brighter. "We'll see where it goes."

"Oh, you're still staying in contact?" I asked curiously, hearing the first news of it. Minako hadn't called to gush all the details of her relations with Goten but I thought it was out of respect of him being my husband's friend.

"I visit Tokyo often, but managed to get back just before the storm grounded all the flights. During this season it's often a harsh winter, especially this far north. Near the mountains you get the front of all the storms coming in," Goten commented. I never thought of the location of our palace, but now that I thought of it we were near the base of the mountain with the forest to our backs. It was no wonder the storm raged on so strongly from the peaks.

"I'm happy you two are working out," I answered, giving a warm smile. Goten seemed to agree with his eyes and how he lightened up. It became quiet as I felt his eyes watching me carefully before he decided to choose his words.

"Makoto, I—" I watched his voice leave as soon as the door opened. I felt my breath catch as the cart was pushed in before I saw Trunks' lean form shut the door. When he turned, I felt a sting against my chest when I saw how disheveled he looked. His hair hung lazily around his shoulders and I could see the beginnings of a stubbly beard starting to show, barely noticeable against his lightly tanned skin. A silence pushed through the room while it took Trunks a moment to notice someone else in the room, his tired blue eyes finally rested on my form. I couldn't help but feel responsible for how tired they looked, or how stiff he must have felt sleeping on that small couch. "I need to give Minako a call, give me a moment."

I mentally glared at Goten for leaving us in the room alone, and felt all my pride leave while I felt sorrowful looking at his state. Trunks was the first to move, pushing his jacket back while he shoved his hands in his pockets. Until now, I didn't realize how much I'd missed him while I tried to subdue my bubbling emotions. I felt in a strange emotional haze while I tried to reign in control and decided it would have been best if I never came here at all.

"I didn't realize you had company," I finally spoke, pushing to my feet set to leave before my emotions would get the best of me. I tried not to look him in the eyes while I moved to the door, hoping to escape without catching too much of his attention. When I pulled to open the door, I felt it didn't budge as his hand kept it pressed closed. I froze, unsure what to expect at this brash movements.

"Makoto, how are you feeling?" asked Trunks, his deep voice surrounding me in comfort. All the past anger and stubborn transgression seemed to melt away the moment he spoke. I wanted to turn around to press into his arms but my pride kept my feet planted.

"Human," I managed, feeling the one syllable didn't convey all that I felt. I was feeling horrible, like a bad wife for pushing up an argument at a stressful time and how that argument made him feel he needed to sleep in his office. Although my heart and mind wanted to say so many things, I found my mouth tightly shut. My senses were taking in his musky smell, a slight comfort that was easing how stiffly I stood. I felt my voice finally come back in a low whisper. "I…missed you."

I turned and felt breathless in front of him as I followed his movements to pull up against his chest in a gentle hug. My worries washed away as I let out a gratifying sigh and wanted to stay like this for as long as I could. Trunks pressed a warm kiss on the top of my head while he held me a moment longer. We were quiet as we stayed pressed against each other with my head in the crook of his neck. I could feel his heart beating and muscles tense whole holding me like a porcelain doll.

"Dr. Livingston received the results," Trunks began, gaining my attention back. Knowing that I would be receiving my pain medication soon gave me some more comfort as I felt a sigh push out and smile pull up. In the past few days I'd jerked my shoulder more than I could believe, making it almost impossible to happily get through a day. Finally, I would be able to get a full night's rest. No matter how much I tried not to think about it, my mind kept going back to the idea of 'what if' since it had taken so long to get the results back. Was there something else the matter? "I'll escort you."

I didn't want to pull away but take all I could wrapped in his arms. Knowing it was time, I slowly pulled back. Gazing up, I saw the caring sincerity gazing down at me and immediately felt like a toddler that had thrown a tantrum. A warm, passionate smile stunned me as I felt a light squeeze on my hand before he lifted it to kiss the knuckles tenderly. I shuttered at his warm lips touching my skin, but giggled at how his facial hair tickled.

"I think it's time to shave," I spoke, finding his eyes amused at my comment. He kept my hand securely in his while leading me out the door of the office. Goten stood a ways down talking on the phone, flashed us a smile before giving a signal that he'd be a moment longer.

"Your highnesses," Dr. Livingston's voice spoke behind us. I peeked behind my shoulder to acknowledge her and saw a bright smile. "Please, come to the medical bay."

I felt curious, and more perplexed as we followed Dr. Livingston hand in hand. I wondered what she could possibly want instead of just informing us in the hall of the negative results. Letting out an irritated sigh, my shoulder was still aching but at least the itching wore off. Following Livingston's hand pat on the table, I reluctantly sat on the table while routinely letting the shoulders of my robe drop. I could sense her smile while she peeled the bandages off. A chill pushed through me at the cold liquid rubbed over it where a little blood had pushed up.

"In a week you've healed quite well your highness," Livingston commented while she kept the bandages off. "I recommend only wrapping them at night to let the oxygen help your skin in the healing process. Too much moisture could lead to infection, which wouldn't be good. Next, I need you to lie back and I will walk you through what I'm looking for."

I felt a fluttering in my stomach as I let out a long breath to slowly lean back, watching Livingston with careful eyes as she pulled up a computer with a long device attached. I remembered it from when I went to an ultra sound with Usagi and felt my body stiffen. I glanced quickly at Trunks as I felt his hand light squeeze mine with reassurance.

"I'm not getting those pain killers am I?" I asked, lifting my hips as she helped to pull my night gown to rest under my bosom. Livingston smiled as she pulled out the cold jell.

"That's what I'm positively checking," she began. "This is going to be cold…you're doing great Makoto. You're going to feel a slight pressure but that's only to get a good look…I received your blood results and found your hormones elevated higher than normal so I'm going to see what's going on to cause it."

I watched on the screen at the black and white images trying to figure out what it was until she stopped. She was right, I was feeling the pressure of how hard she needed to press to get the images. Underneath the moving head, the jell warmed quickly but I still couldn't help feeling nervous. I'd been too preoccupied with other thoughts to think about the 'what if' possibilities or try to recount if there were any slips in protection during our honeymoon. I could see the soft smile brighten up her face as she clicked on the screen to take a picture of the image.

"We're going to start a good relationship over the course of the next seven to eight months," Livingston suddenly said, turning back to us. I still couldn't process her words while I looked curiously at the screen while her fingers pointed to a circular white outline with two white golf ball sized circles in it. "This is the amniotic sac in the uterus that holds a fetus, and the two here are the fetuses…congratulations on expecting twins your highnesses."

I felt my eyes widen as I gazed at the screen until my eyes darted suddenly up to Trunks the moment his warm hand gave another squeeze. There was a stronger brightness in his eyes while he gave me a broad smile. I couldn't help but feel multiple emotions bubble up while I tried to think on the situation. We were expecting, so soon and yet I felt the joy spread through me. I let out a sigh as I stared at the image while strangely imagining them floating around in my womb. We were going to be parents.

"Shall we have a dinner party to announce the news?" asked Trunks. I couldn't help but feel the excitement begin to bubble up as I nodded. This was the beginning to my dream that I had wished and wanted since I lost my parents; I was one step closer. A ring of Trunks' phone made him step outside while we finished up. Livingston finished wiping the jell off my belly as I rearranged myself to go back to my room.

"I'm going to start you on prenatal vitamins and have the chefs make changes to your diet to make sure you're able to stay strong during your pregnancy," she started, grabbing a bottle out of her cabinet and handing it to me. "Make sure to take two a day, take plenty of walks, and I suggest some relaxing yoga. This will later on help during the birthing. Have you decided which method you'll use?"

"Natural, I don't want chemicals in my system since they will go straight to the children," I answered, having done my research plenty of time before this time came. Livingston nodded.

"I'll keep in contact with check-ups as needed. Good luck your highness," she said with a bright smile. I couldn't help but smile back and slip off the table to continue on my way in a strange blissful daze. Trunks stopped me as I exited when he hung up his phone. I couldn't meet his gaze without blushing and trying to pull the plastered smile from my face.

"Would you like to call your friends?" asked Trunks as I shook my head 'no' and finally let the excitement burst forth from my mouth when I pushed up to kiss him. Trunks was more than surprised by the kiss, but with five days built up, it wasn't long before it turned feverish and hot. I felt lost in him and yearned to fully embrace him; I would have tried to right there if it wasn't for someone clearing their throat that slightly broke us apart. Still in the middle of a kiss with my one free arm keeping Trunks close, I slowly opened my eyes to look at Kaspar with Caspian behind him looking another way. Letting out a sigh, I pulled away for the sake of our surprise guests, but felt a bit irritated that our moment was disturbed.

"May I introduce King Caspian of Cairo to his highness, King Trunks Briefs of Northern Satan City," Kaspar introduced. Trunks moved right into being diplomatic with his firm handshake that Caspian accepted while keeping his eye from meeting mine.

"I see we are in the palace of newlyweds," Caspian commented, giving Trunks a knowing smirk. Trunks let out a chuckle while he gently placed an arm around my waist. "The best new bride is a blushing one."

I couldn't help but see Caspian wink at me and felt a chill push through me when I felt Trunks fingers twitch a little. I still hadn't told Trunks about my past with Caspian and I didn't want to keep any secrets.

"Shall I schedule the event?" asked Kaspar giving his full attention to me.

"We can go over the details at a later time," I replied and let my eyes move back to Caspian. "If you will excuse me, I was unprepared for the arrival of a guest."

I took my leave, feeling in bliss while I moved about the actions of changing to accept company. It felt rather odd watching Caspian and Trunks interact even with Goten in the room, but I was glad they were able to get along. The bliss was short lived when Trunks seemed to be called out of the palace on emergency leaving me alone while counting down the days until the dinner party. I was worried with him gone, left in the palace with Caspian while we hid the news even from all the staff until the day of the dinner party. I hadn't called my friends yet, feeling bad they couldn't make it through the storm for the announcement. With the work of Ami, I set it up at a later time we would gather for another conference call since I didn't want to give only one person the news to pass it around.

Strangely, an instinct pushed through me over the next few days. Feeling alert, I watched the way Caspian and Kasper interacted while we were in a room together. Pretending to read over a book in the drawing room while Caspian drank by the fireplace, I could see their constant eye contact while Kaspar seemed to darken in the mirror above the fireplace. I couldn't help but feel suspicious as I decided that it was time for a little sneaking around to see what was going on. With all the events budding together, I felt suspicious thoughts stream through my mind as I found all these accidents began to happen around Caspian and Kasper. I knew just the item to do the trick. Digging through the bridal gifts I received, I grabbed out the floating water lily while reading through the instructions to state the words: _Lily, disguise me with invisibility._

Feeling the magic swirl around me, I watched the water lily disappear and decided to try it out. I walked through the palace but found no one noticed me even when I made weird faces. As long as I hadn't spoke, I knew I would be fine. Going down the guest rooms, I lucked in to see Kaspar entering into Caspian's room where I took the time to slip in the door that was left open. Surprised, I watched a maid finishing to pull on her clothes before quickly exiting and quietly closing the door. This guest room was inviting with white and blue stripped walls, white stuccoing, a beige carpet, and redwood furniture with a similar comfortable set-up as our room but smaller in scale. I almost gasped when I saw Caspian so relaxed lounging in bed with a sheet covering his lower torso as he smoked a small cigarette. I wrinkled my nose at the smell and planted myself near the wall where I wouldn't be noticed.

"I still don't understand why you stay in such misery," Caspian spoke, letting out a breath of smoke before setting it in a glass ashtray next to his bed. I tried not to watch his lean body stretch. "Every time I look at you, I feel pity. Come back to Cairo, brother."

Kaspar finished mixing himself a drink before relaxing powerfully in a chair near the bed. I'd never seen his demeanor so demanding for attention or eyes sharply gazing at the man in the bed. This was their relationship? Brothers? I was floored at the news, knowing what this meant. If Caspian was King, then Kaspar had to be a prince of Cairo.

"I told you once before, I don't need your help or suggestions. Makoto is my personal affair," Kaspar retorted, his voice pushing the tones of sharp. Caspian gave a warm grin as he moved from the bed and slipped into a robe before making his own drink. A blush had pushed into my cheeks while I kept my eyes planted on Kaspar.

"Like a puppy you've been following some random princess and serving her like a common slave. If you'd wished to make her your bride, you've missed your chance," Caspian mocked with a slight grin. I could tell he enjoyed teasing his brother, but this new attitude proved to show he had been hiding his true persona. Instead of the kind, warm man I thought him to be, he was a cold hearted fiend. "All you had to do was ask for your brother's help and I would have been able to apply some pressures in the right places to free her up. Instead, you let some man…fly…off with her."

"Your meddling has become quite troublesome," Kaspar commented coldly, giving his brother a slight glare. "I have no intention of trying to marry before you for the throne. I can see how you can't understand true beauty when it's right in front you. Leave us be, and I will spend my life as I wish."

"In servitude? I bet she doesn't even know who you are, or what you've done…" Kaspar buckled at the comment, throwing his glass against the wall as it broke into tiny pieces before launching at his brother. Holding him by the throat, Caspian chuckled as they stared up in a war. "I forget, what have I done? It is not easy trying to make your brother happy and give him what he utmost desires. Although, whoever hired the shot in the woods was good."

"I'll break your neck if you dare harm her again. Go back to Cairo before I'm unable to forgive you," Kaspar snapped, raising another chuckle from Caspian.

"I'm not leaving until I let your Queen know a truth I uncovered her husband his hiding," Caspian retorted as Kaspar finally let go of his throat. I felt a gasp build up but managed to keep it down while viewing the interaction. I had no idea that the two were related but what were the reasons Kaspar followed me? He could have just approached me when I visited Cairo at the invitation of Caspian so long ago. Then all these years that I believed Caspian was seeking my hand had all been a joke? This was becoming all too confusing…but worse, what did he find out about Trunks? Or would it be another one of his ploys? I already wanted to punch him in the face knowing that he hired someone to shoot me in the shoulder.

"She is happy brother, let well enough alone. You have already caused too much trouble," Kaspar said and moved to make another drink. I couldn't help but see the smirk Caspian held on his face while he finished his liquor.

"Don't you want to know about this big secret I found out? Or would you rather hear what he is?" Caspian coyly coaxed. I felt interested, but unsure if I wanted to believe anything from his mouth unless I heard it from Trunks. Kasper looked interested but seemed to hide it well with his stiff posture. "I'll save my big secret for the dinner party and feel the satisfaction his face…he is a strange being. Enormous feats of strength, a strange power, the ability to fly, and can manipulate Kai into bursts of energy. Perhaps he is a God on Earth, testing us or wanting to reclaim the Earth once more. Sounds like the Legend of Hetspa."

Before Kaspar could reply, a soft knock on the door stole all our attention. Slowly, the door opened as a maid poked her head in.

"Sir, her highness has disappeared," she said quietly. I watched Kaspar's brow push together angrily while Caspian chuckled and winked at the maid.

"Why don't you come in here for a while and keep me company?" asked Caspian. The maid seemed to obey as she pushed the door open. Timing it just right, I slipped through the door and pressed against the wall just before Kaspar slipped out to begin searching the halls. I needed to find somewhere that would look casual…somewhere no one would have seen me enter. Searching for a wing in the opposite direction, I decided the best place to hide was in Trunks' office. Beginning to panic, I sat in his chair while whispering the words: _Lily, I am done thank you._

Watching the ball appear, I leaned back in the chair while multiple thoughts plagued me. Kaspar had been lying over the past years, working as my assistant and I knew this would make our relationship highly uncomfortable. I needed keep the suspicion low, and couldn't let him see a change in my behavior. I hope that Caspian would leave after the dinner party instead of acting interested. Without evidence, I knew he was responsible for it all…even breaking Motoki and I apart. I wanted to confront him but knew I couldn't…I couldn't even tell Trunks that I had been invisible in his bedroom and seen how he used our workers for his self pleasure. How far would this go? I knew it needed to end before things became dangerous.

I felt my hand touch lightly over my abdomen as I let out a small sigh. I needed to think of them now, and take care of my body so they would healthily come into this world. The smile pulled up to the corners of my mouth as I thought of two budding heartbeats that were slowly growing every day. To end this, I would need to ask Kaspar to leave. Hearing the door open, my eyes pulled up in the darkness as I looked up when the light flickered on. Kaspar still held his cold composure as he watched me carefully sitting in the chair.

"Your highness," he spoke softly while we watched each other. I could tell he was looking at my strange posture while I slowly removed my hand from my abdomen.

"Sit down," I instructed, watching Kaspar ease the door closed before taking a seat in one of the plush chairs. "I have been thinking that it is time you went back to Cairo with King Caspian. It would be wrong of me to keep you here knowing you were sent as a proposal gift, seeing as how I accept another."

Kaspar quietly gazed at me while I watched his brown eyes begin to harden behind his glasses. I knew this was the only way to cut off the connections and ties to their antics. With Kaspar gone, Caspian wouldn't seen and reason or find pleasure in his play. Caspian was doing all these antics to anger his brother and I was the bait.

"Please allow me to stay by your side a little longer," Kaspar spoke, his warm voice chilling me as I tried to keep my mind steady. I didn't know what to do…I didn't know how to have him leave without looking heartless.

"Why?" The words pushed out of my mouth before I could catch them, but I was curious. Why did he want to stay? What was it about me that made him follow me back to Tokyo and work as a servant? For a prince, he was highly confusing. Kaspar seemed to catch my curious gaze while I watched him let out a small breath.

"Give me a few weeks and then I will go back to Cairo as you wish," he answered. I couldn't help but agree, feeling relieved that I would be able to clean up this mess before it brought more tension into the palace. Quietly, I followed Kaspar back to my room and watched him stop at the door; a sign that let me know Trunks was finally home. "Rest well your highness."

I felt surprised at his words, and mostly his actions, as Kaspar gave a swift bow as his hand lifted mine to his lips. Watching him walk away, a chill pulse through me…I felt this was only the beginning to my troubles.

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong> Took longer than I expected but here is another chapter! Thank you kindly for all the great reviews!


	10. Chapter Nine

_Snatched_

Chapter Nine

The uneasiness I felt soon bubbled up as I soon found myself kneeling before the toilet as the partly digested contents of last night's evening snack came back up. In this moment, I felt I had no control over my body anymore. This was the start of the dread morning sickness I'd heard so much about from Usagi and found mine had been triggered by the smell of eggs. Pushing up, I felt it had passed while I took care of giving the toilet another flush before taking care of the bad taste in my mouth. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror without feeling disgusted at how I was starting to change. Livingston compared my records to show the weight I lost in Tokyo had began to come back but in other places. The significance of having twins, she had explained, was I would gain weight and grow quicker than most women. Already at the eight weeks mark I could see the start of a bump and didn't know what I would do. I'd been in nightgowns for over the past week and didn't know if any of my pants would fit. The idea of buying a new wardrobe didn't appeal to me while I began to think it all over.

Everything was happening too fast and too much at once. I'd found the truth behind the situation stemming with Motoki, ran into a fast marriage, and now was already expecting. My life felt on fast forward and I hadn't even stopped to think about any before stepping forward. Was my dreams and wishes to be a mother so important that I would look past all sense of thinking about a decision before following through? I was starting to believe that us having children this quick was going to be a mistake, especially with all the loose ends that were dangling and swarming around us. I still had my own issues to deal with, but this new equation was beginning to make life difficult. The usual ways I used to vent my anger were locked away and I found myself beginning to pace or pick up different habits to try to cope with the stress.

A soft knock at the door pulled my mind away from my thoughts as I let out a long sigh and dried my hands before opening. Trunks watched me carefully, and I was beginning to feel irritated at how he analyzed me so much.

"Is there something different you'd like from the kitchens?" he asked in a low tone. I shook my head and pushed out of the bathroom.

"It's fine," I answered and took my seat back at the bistro. I could feel his eyes on me while he slowly resumed reading his paper before eating. I picked at my plate and found my eyes wandering to his warm steaming cup of coffee that was teasing me. I couldn't have my usual breakfast since caffeine wasn't good for my body and felt that was where my mild irritation had steamed from: being denied my usual habits. Finishing my breakfast, I leaned back to look outside as the storm had come to halt giving us a clean morning while workers moved around the palace shoveling snow off used pathways. Ra shoved his muzzle under my hand and gained my usual attention. It was calming to have him take my thoughts away as I blankly stared out the window in peace. Feeling as if I dazed out, I lifted my eyes to find Trunks staring at me intently while he seemed to be studying my new habits.

"Is there anything you'd like before I leave?" asked Trunks, surprising me by his question. I just pushed up a soft smile.

"I'll be fine, I still have to decide what to wear to dinner," I answered, watching him casually stay put in his sit while staring at me for a moment longer. Finally, he pushed up to his feet, gave me a soft kiss and left to work in his office. After the accident, he'd managed to request work to have all his documents sent to his office and only left for meetings. It felt strange for him to be home and yet, I never saw him until the evening. Letting out a sigh, I began the mundane task of going through my clothing while feeling disappointed I couldn't find anything I wanted to wear for the dinner party. It was going to be a formal social event but yet, nothing was pleasing.

"May I make a suggestion?" I turned my head to gaze surprised at Kaspar holding a dress on a hanger. I watched his movements carefully as he placed the hanger on the hook near the door. Being in these closed quarters was making me uncomfortable and I could tell Kaspar picked up on those vibes as he kept his distance. I looked over the dress and couldn't help but feel a sigh push through me. I didn't know how he did it but he managed to find something I liked.

"Thank you," I uttered and felt my eyes stay on the warm knee length green fabric set in a Modern Greek mythology style with jewel encrusted straps.

"May I speak freely your highness?" Kaspar asked, his brown eyes curiously brought to my face. I gave a nod, feeling my mouth unable to work while I was curious what he wanted to speak of. "It feels like you're being caged."

"It is for my own safety," I replied, feeling my brow push together in anger. I felt my mind flash to Caspian as my fist clenched in agitation. Kaspar closed in and touched my balled hand, surprising me at the sudden contact as my fingers unclenched. My breath held when he brought the hand up to his lips gently. I felt frozen as I felt his eyes drawing me in.

"No one should trap something meant to be free," he whispered, a chill pushing up. I couldn't help but feel confused and began to close off. I didn't jerk my hand away but instead let out a sigh as my acting skills pushed up. Maybe this would get him to leave me be and go back to Cairo if I told him early.

"I appreciate your concern, but please understand these extra safety concerns are here for a reason. I'm carrying our heirs," I admitted and found his brows lift in surprise. Kaspar pressed another soft kiss against my fingers before gently letting them slide from his hand.

"Congratulations your highness," he spoke, the corners of his mouth pulling upward for the first time but I couldn't help but notice the pain pushing up in his eyes. Why did I feel so horrible? Kaspar had followed me on his own accord…it was inevitable that he would have seen something like this happening while he stayed in the shadows. Although I didn't know the outcome if he would have told me, I do feel it would have been different. I would have looked at him differently instead of like a…friend. I couldn't help but feel the budding disappointment as I felt my mind finally tell me where Kaspar sat. I looked at him like a friend instead of as an advisor or assistant. He had been there to help me with the difficulties of palace life, and made it possible to still have some freedoms instead of being weighed down by the workload.

I was disappointed and angry he hadn't told me that I felt our relations up until now meant nothing, until he had started changing his normal closed off demeanor. Even with the new news, I knew I didn't want to lose our close friendship and knew the boundaries would change when he finally decided to tell me the truth.

"Makoto I—" Trunks' voice cut off when he opened the door to see Kaspar and I in the closet. I watched his eyes narrow while he analytically looked between us and how close Kaspar stood near me. At the coldness in Trunks' eyes, I knew I could never tell him I knew the truth about Kaspar. There was too much tension and jealousy behind his stiff posture that I knew it would be disastrous. Kaspar seemed to know the routine and gave a slight bow to Trunks before exiting. I watched Trunks keep his gaze on Kaspar before his hardened eyes were turned back on me.

"Don't give me that look," I felt my voice burst out while I moved into full defense. Trunks looked calm as I let out an aggravated sigh. "If you have something to say, then say it instead of speculating and analyzing the situation for more than it's worth."

Trunks was still quiet as he watched me; his lean form filling the doorway while I felt those blue eyes harden as he continued to analyze. My aggravation was rising while different emotions bubbled through me. First it had been anger and irritation, and now I felt a fit of tears wanting to push up…what was wrong with me?

"Makoto, I've never liked Kaspar but have given you the benefit of the doubt that nothing has or could occur between you. At times, it can be hard to see you two alone," Trunks admitted, his voice dropping to a strange gruffness. I felt I understood and gave him a nod while another sigh pushed up as I placed my hand on my hip. "I was going through the finances and found a strange sum transferred to your account in Tokyo that wasn't accounted for."

"It must have been from when Motoki bought me out for the business," I replied, watching him nod and felt a strangeness push through him at the mention of Motoki's name.

"Thank you," he responded and left briskly. I couldn't help but feel alone while my emotions and mind seemed to go in all different directions. Maybe I was right in thinking we'd move too quickly…Trunks had been excited at the news, but he hadn't touched me like he used to. Did that 'honey moon' phase already pass? I couldn't help but feel the doubt and dread building in my stomach while I waited for our dinner party to begin. The more I tried to preoccupy the thoughts away, the more I found them coming back. Starting early, I carefully dressed and took extra precautions to try and look my best. I let my hair fall over my shoulders in their natural curls, giving me an appearance of being young and youthful. Adding my usual moisturizer to my skin, I felt happy I didn't need make-up to feel beautiful when I relied on what I had. The gown Kaspar picked out did wondered with my figure, but I noticed my bosom was already starting to swell. With the empire waist, the cloth hung loosely around my curves that hid the bump nicely in the pleats. Slipping on a pair of matching green heels, I felt ready for the excitement that would soon come.

Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chi Chi, and Goten were our main guests of the evening, of course with Caspian and his surprise guest he was bringing this evening. I felt bad my fellow senshi couldn't make it but knew it was all for the best. I would be able to tell them at a later time. Exiting our room, I began to wonder the halls to find the formal drawing room that was close to our dining hall; with the small amount of guests, a more intimate setting was given. In the drawing room I found Vegeta standing stiffly by the fire and couldn't help but almost chuckle at how stern he looked. Before I could greet him, I was stopped by the voice of Bulma coming down the hall.

"It isn't like Trunks to offer a dinner party, it must have something to do with Makoto. I bet she's bringing him out to all sorts of events instead of letting him stay in that dreadful office working all day," she commented. Bulma and Goten entered the drawing room and I saw a flash of a grin from Goten, likely knowing the news, before Bulma raced to wrap her warm arms around my shoulders. "It's lovely to see you Makoto, you look radiant!"

I couldn't help but feel a warm smile push up to my mouth as I hugged Bulma back.

"Thank you and I'm glad you were all able to make it," I answered, and then received a hug from Goten before we took our seats near the fire. Vegeta kept his back turned to us while he seemed to be looking into the warm fire.

"How is your shoulder dear? I heard there was a hunting accident?" asked Bulma and I noticed Vegeta snorted at the statement. I couldn't help but give a small smile and moved my hair to the side to show her the closed scar.

"It's fine, just was a surprise; it was worth it since I was able to take Osiris out," I answered, watching her eyes sparkle as a grin pulled up.

"That is great, I'm glad Trunks was able to pick out two wonderful horses," Bulma began before quipping a look at Vegeta. "Saiyans don't normally ride horses, but I was able to talk him into buying them just in case you wanted to go out for a ride…perhaps it was a bad idea after all."

"Oh no, it was a lovely idea," I quickly commented, finding Bulma lifting her spirits up again. I could tell by her comment that she was beginning to blame herself for my injury. "I enjoyed riding while I was in Tokyo but had hardly any time for it. Now that I'm not preoccupied with my business, I'm able to spend my time enjoying other hobbies."

"Oh, your business? What was it?" asked Bulma while I noticed Goten got up to mix some before-dinner drinks.

"I owned a florist shop for a while, but gave it up when I moved here," I explained. "Perhaps I'll continue a part of my business at a later time after we are more balanced here."

"Have you two discussed your plans for children?" asked Bulma suddenly as I felt my tongue caught while a blush pushed into my cheeks. Before I could answer, I was saved by the arrival of Trunks himself as I watched Vegeta give some attention to the room.

"Our last guest will be here soon," Trunks announced and made his way through the room with greetings. I watched in interest at the strange father-son relation while Vegeta gave eye contact enough to give a nod before keeping his back turned to the rest of the group. Trunks moved to my side and I felt his warm hand encompass mine. I couldn't help but smile at Trunks, but felt it falter when I saw Kaspar enter by the doorway. Was something the matter? I moved to deal with the issue but found Trunks instead taking my place to speak in a low tone to Kaspar. Were they beginning to get along? I watched Kaspar nod before Trunks made his way back to lean close to my ear. "It seems that Caspian's guest was unprepared for a formal dinner and asked for your help with finding a proper gown."

"I'll take care of it." As I was leaving the drawing room, Caspian entered but not before giving me a warm smile. I pushed down my anger and disgust but instead gave a small smile while I continued on my way. Entering my quarters, I found Kaspar waiting by the French doors while a woman smoking a cigarette's back with turned to me. I knew if I picked out a dress it would have to be something I wouldn't mind letting her keep; the idea of having cigarette smoke on my clothing. "Have you chosen something?"

"No your highness," Kaspar answered, and I watched how closed off he seemed. I waited while the woman finished smoking on the balcony before coming back in. I was surprised to see her long dark hair in beautiful wavy curls, and bright blue eyes as she pushed up a sly smile.

"It is an honor to meet you your highness," her smooth voice spoke as she made her way across the room. I couldn't help but notice her form fitting red dress that was a little too short and the top a little too low as it showed off her curves once she took of her long white fur coat. Kaspar took her coat as I felt her arms wrap around me in a hug. "I'm Jacqueline Moore, but everyone calls me Jackie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, please call me Makoto," I answered, pushing up a smile as I watched her look around the large bedroom.

"Such a beautiful place, who designed it?" she asked, before she looked over her shoulder to give me a broad smile.

"His highness did," I stated proudly, and watched her nod while continuing to look around everything. "If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to the closet and we can find something else."

"Thank you," Jackie said as we moved through the bathroom and into the closet. She took a seat at the vanity table while I managed to find a dress that I thought would be complimenting to her beautiful figure and matched her eyes. It was a dress I'd originally bought for Ami but had never sent it out, but at least it would go to some good use. Handing the knee length blue and white gown to her, I watched how her mouth smirked as she looked at it before giving a polite nod. It wasn't flashy but would give her curves the compliments in the right places; at least I was lucky she was wearing white heels to go with the gown since I was sure we didn't wear the same shoe size. Immediately she started changing before I could leave only to give a giggle. "It's alright, we're both women Makoto."

After she had slipped into the dress, I saw her looking at herself while she tested out a few hairstyle of deciding to keep it up to down.

"Feel free to use what you need," I offered, watching her glowing blue eyes stare at me from the vanity before another smile pushed up as she slid into the seat.

"Would you help me put it up Makoto?" she asked, a bright smile pushing up. I gave a nod and moved through the familiar motions I felt with my friends. We used to help each other with our hair since it was easier and quicker to get ready. In the middle of pinning her hair up, my eyes suddenly stopped at the nape of her neck where I felt my heart suddenly drop…there was an outlined bite mark that looked like a scar. I couldn't help but feel a chill push through me as my stomach did summersaults; I dropped what I was doing while I managed to make it to the toilet again. I felt my hair held back and was thankful for whoever helped me in this moment.

Even after flushing, I felt the sickness still in the pit of my stomach while the questions pushed through me. Obviously she came with Caspian but then why did she had the same mark Trunks left on me? There were only a handful of Saiyans that could leave that mark…so which one of them did it? A calming hand carefully rubbed my back as I slowly became cautious of where I was and who I was with. Peeking up, I saw Kaspar crouched by my side with a soft gaze.

"Are you alright your highness?" he asked warmly near my ear. I gave a small nod as he let my hair go and straightened it out with his fingers. "Are ready to stand?"

I gave another nod and felt Kaspar behind to help me to my feet; I didn't know how much I was shaking until I stood and leaned against the wall for a moment. Taking in a few deep breaths, I moved to the sink to freshen up but couldn't help but see Jackie's glowing eyes examining me.

"Are you alright?" she asked, but I could tell her voice didn't really care. I gave a nod while I finished up, but not without noticing how attentive Kaspar was.

"Morning sickness hits randomly," I answered and was able to see her eyes flash but not before noticing a ruffled flare to her body; why did she look so angry? Quickly Jackie pushed her emotions under wraps before giving a broad smile.

"Congratulations Makoto," Jackie's voice was sickeningly sweet. I gave a silent nod as we walked from the bathroom, Kaspar close to my elbow. Quietly we walked back to the drawing room where Kaspar finally stopped at the door as we entered. I couldn't help but notice all eyes turned to us as we entered, finding the hardness suddenly push to Trunks' face, Goten shocked and nearly dropping his drink, and Vegeta turning from the fire with a cold face. I felt Jackie hook her arm in mine as we moved forward. "Sorry we're late, I wasn't prepared for a formal dinner."

Bulma sadly looked at me but managed to push up a small smile…what was going on? Caspian moved from his seat to greet us first, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek before wrapping an arm around his date.

"Let's get this dinner party started," Caspian began, looking too enthusiastic. I knew there was something wrong by the way him and Jackie were smiling so brightly. I was starting to see how dark he could be and wondered what he was up to. Calmly I took a seat next to Trunks and lightly squeezed his hand, watching his cold attention snap to me and slightly soften.

"Are you alright?" I whispered, feeling left out of the circle. I was the only one in the room that didn't know what they were hiding. Trunks gave me a soft smile and pressed a kiss on my temple, a surprise pushing through me at his show of affection.

"How long do you plan on staying in Satan City," Goten asked suddenly to Caspian while he took a seat with Jackie on another couch.

"Not long, I will be leaving in a few days," Caspian commented as he pressed his lips to Jackie's hand. I felt a chill push through me when I saw Jackie look over at us, her eyes mainly targeting Trunks. I didn't like the way her eyes pinned in on him and I felt him stiffen. "Hopefully Jackie will be coming back to Cairo with me. I'm sure Makoto could attest to how beautiful it is."

I was dragged into the conversation unwillingly and pushed up a slight smile with a nod. Thinking of Cairo, I pull up the best compliments of my visit.

"Cairo is beautiful, especially this time of year," I commented, trying to slip out of the conversation. "The warmth, tropical gardens, and beautiful palace that has been in Caspian's family for centuries. I believe it is one of the few places where a palace is still used for its monarch."

"I'm always amazed at how Makoto researches a place before visiting, that's how she caught my eye from the start," Caspian commented and I felt my throat tighten. Oh goodness, this was taking a turn for the worse. Trunks was going to find out that Caspian was trying to court me for a year that I was with Motoki.

"Sounds like Cairo is a magical place," Bulma commented with a broad smile and I found Caspian grin while his smoldering eyes gazed across the room just for me. I felt sickened at how his charm tried to trap me but brushed it off.

"It is, but I believe not magical enough since she turned down my proposal twice," Caspian finally blurted out. I was beginning to fume as I felt the tension rising in the room and Trunks stiffen. I was frightened to even look him in the eyes. "But I guess no matter how charming I was she wouldn't break her current engagement to accept mine. I even gave her Kaspar as a gift in hopes she would."

I felt my air suck in as I leaned back and felt my posture begin to crumble. This was turning into an explosive dinner party. I didn't know what else to say to his words and felt my hand starting to pull away from Trunks' tightening grip. If he squeezed any tighter, I knew my hand would be crushed. I had to escape, and knew this would be a time to make up an excuse.

"Excuse me, I need a little air," I began and pushed to my feet to escape outside. Just as I was to the door, I stopped dead as Jackie spoke.

"Oh dear, that morning sickness is awful," she commented. I looked over my shoulder to find Trunks blazing and Bulma surprised at the sudden news.

"Please excuse me, I need to take care of my wife," Trunks almost growled as he moved forward. I could see the anger rolling through him as he opened the door and helped me through with a hand on the small of my back. As soon as I heard the door click closed, Trunks took my hand and practically drug me down the hall. We ducked into the closest room that happened to be the dining room where the maids paused setting up before skittering out. "I believe there are a few things we need to discuss."

"More than a few," I countered, feeling my own anger and dread pushing up. I needed answers about that bite mark. If we were going to talk, then I was going to start at the root of the problem. "I can see the way she looks at you, who is she? I'm the only one that doesn't seem to know who she is."

"I told you about her in the airport, but never suspected to see her again or here of all places," Trunks began. I felt my shoulders slump and the emotion budding into my eyes. I knew immediately where that bite mark came from then. It was his, and I felt how hard it hit me in the chest realizing what that meant. I felt his hand gently lift my chin but jerked it away angrily and pushed his hands off.

"Don't…I don't want you to touch me," I pushed out, managing to keep my tears at bay while I stared at the floor. If what he told me was true, then he hadn't upheld his family's tradition of being with their mate for the rest of their lives. It made me wonder if there was anyone else that Trunks had bit and given that line to. The more I thought about it, the more I was beginning to hate him. I couldn't believe I fell for that boyish charm or those too sweet words. "We rushed into this…this was all a mistake."

"Makoto…" I felt his voice soften but knew it was true. We hardly knew anything about each other…but what hurt the most was the lying. He lied to me when I asked him if he chose me…he hadn't chosen me, but someone else. I fell for him quickly and now I felt all those new feels beginning to be ripped away as the pain of heartache set in. It was too soon, everything was slipping out of my hands like putty. Was I cursed to live a loveless life?

"I wonder if your father can smell it too, how you have two mates in the same room," I stated and finally jerked my head up to stare him in the eyes. I wanted to see his face when he knew I figured it out. I felt I hit the nail on the head the moment I saw his jaw tighten and eyes begin to close off; it was true. I didn't know if I could forgive him after being lied to but I knew I wasn't innocent either but to this extent? This relationship was already starting with a horrible start; how could we move forward with so much holding us back already? I needed time to deeply think about the position we were already in. "Did you build this for her too?"

"Yes, I did," Trunks admitted. I felt like I was going to throw up at how easily he admitted it. I need some time to think about this…it was too much at once. I let out a long sigh.

"I'll be sleeping in a guest room," I felt my voice manage up as I looked up to see how dark his face was. Trunks moved to touch me but I flinched and took a step back. I wouldn't have it any other way; if I was going to sit down and think about all that had happened, then I needed to be out of that room. Being in this palace made my skin crawl knowing he had built and designed this all for her, all out of that love he felt for another. How could he be jealous if I wore a gown that was for Motoki when we lived in somewhere that would forever hold his heart attached to that pain?

"No, I'll leave," Trunks offered but I shook my head.

"I don't want you sleeping in your office, it's too cruel," I managed out, and felt my heart continuing to sink. I knew I felt heartbroken after hearing him out, but worse of all I wanted to know what his father thought of the situation. If it was against their tradition to have two mates picked, then what would happen to us? Would the traditions on Earth not withhold? "Since it is your family's traditions, I suggest speaking with your father before we decide our next step."

"Makoto, I want to know what _next step_ you're thinking of." I swallowed and felt his eyes capture mine. I knew I couldn't hide that truth from him and let out a sigh.

"Estrangement." The moment the words pushed up, I watched the disappointment push into his eyes as he too sighed. This time, when his hand reached out to touch my face I didn't flinch as he gently touched my cheek with saddened eyes he tried to keep guarded. Leaning in, he gently pressed his lips against my forehead.

"If that is what you wish," Trunks whispered and pulled away to go back to the drawing room. I felt the coldness set in on my bones while I shakily took a seat at the table. I couldn't help but feel the tears finally push up heavily now that he was gone as my barriers started to crumble. I never thought we would be pushed to this point, or I would be trapped within a marriage. I had the children to think of now and knew that whatever decision his father came to we would have to live to it. Now I understood now what Caspian meant when he said he would bring up a secret Trunks was hiding. Were there more? Everyone had their secrets, but not to the extent of lying or jeopardizing their relationship with someone they married.

Pulling myself together, I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand and focused on breathing; I needed to calm down. I was stressing out instead of letting Trunks take handle of the situation while I thought of what would happen next. I meant it when I spoke those traditional vows, and I knew I needed to stay by his side through all of this until his father came to a decision. It was the right thing to do as a wife, and I wasn't about to shuck my duties. I had my doubts and I couldn't help but be honest with him; if the worst case scenario happened, I would ask for estrangement. Moving through the back way to avoid the main halls, I pushed into our chambers feel tired and hungry. Lazily slipping off my heels and letting my dress fall to the ground, I slipped under the covers and hugged my pillow close while I closed my eyes to just be.

I didn't know how long I lain down but when I opened my eyes it was already past dark and I felt someone petting my hair softly. Startled, my senses perked up as I peeked over my shoulder to see Bulma warmly smiling down.

"Marriage will never go smoothly, it's always a work in progress," Bulma began, her soft soothing voice filled with motherly tenderness; something I didn't remember or experienced. I felt hypnotized by her voice while I hung onto her advice. "Being married to a Saiyan is even more difficult since strength, pride, power, and dominance is in their blood. I still know my husband misses his planet, which can make it difficult at times, but I am willing to let him go off and brood until he's ready to come back home. At the end of the day, it's how you _feel_ in your heart, not the events that have built up."

I knew she was more than right while she continued to softly pet my hair and stare softly down at me. I was trying to think while gazing up at the ceilings but found her words pulling at all the jumbling emotions. There were so many questions I wanted answered.

"What about Jackie?" I asked, watching Bulma pause in her moments before slowly letting out a sigh.

"That isn't something you should worry with, Vegeta is taking care of it," Bulma offered with a slight sad smile. I couldn't help but worry thinking of what Vegeta would do to remedy the situation. Letting out a sigh I watched Bulma pull up a smile as she watched me sit up; I couldn't help but hold the blanket to my chest when I realized I crawled in bed in just my under garments. "Have you started showing yet? I figured with how tall you are it would take some time but with twins it can be strange."

"I feel like it's noticeable," I offered, letting the sheet drop to give Bulma a view of my stomach. A bright smile pushed to her face as she gently touched my abdomen before leaning in to press her head against it. I couldn't help but giggle at her hair tickling my belly before she pulled back and handed me a robe on the bed.

"It's more than time to eat," Bulma offered as I slipped out to follow her to the couch where a television set her been brought in on a cart as well as a cart of food. "My favorite thing to eat when I was pregnant with Trunks was chocolate covered strawberries. I thought I was going to get huge, but somehow it was one big baby. Sometimes I think if it wasn't for those strawberries he wouldn't have had an ounce of sweetness in him."

I couldn't help but giggle at her theory as she pulled the lid off the tray only for me to see random delights littering it.

"Thank you very much Bulma," I sincerely said, feeling the smile not leave my cheeks. Together we sat as she pulled the tray up while pressing the controller for the television.

"That's what I'm here for dear," Bulma offered, giving me a sense of comfort as she looked through the channels for a movie. "Eat up, we're going to have some women time watching sappy romance movies."

I couldn't help but giggle thinking of my friends and how we all gathered for the weekends to watch romantic movies. This was what I needed was a little bonding and something to take my mind off things. Bulma knew the trick as she pulled out the motherly card and held me while we watched the movies…in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder if this was what having a mother really felt like or where Trunks had gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This one took longer to write than expected, darn homework . It's 6am and I'm proud to have stayed up all night getting it finished before working on the next installment. Thanks for the great reviews!

_ShadowShikome:_ You were right on the dot with the age differences between Kaspar/Caspian. I had that exactly in my mind for Kaspar to be the eldest/Caspian the youngest but we'll see how that turns out in the next chapter :D Definitely a lot more trouble ahead especially with the new situation ^^

_JPandS: _No babies will be harmed in the making of this FanFiction XD

_Pink Rabbit:_ Thank you for all the compliments :D I'll have to check out Black Butler since I've never seen it! Everything does seem so sudden and I wanted to focus on the emotions of how Makoto realized with a new situation how far in her choice to marrying him took her. How funny, I love the Odyssey as well! That is a good idea for punishing the maids though! I'll have to take that into consideration!


	11. Chapter Ten

_Snatched_

Chapter Ten

Bulma kept me company and I found it hard to complete the tasks I had in mind. I wanted to move to the guest bedroom but after Bulma's speech about marriage I felt it harder to do so until she left. I didn't want to go through explaining all my grief and mindset after finding out the truth about Jackie. I felt heartbroken, betrayed, and uncertain what our future would hold. Could I trust him and how long would it take until I felt comfortable again? I was already growing uncomfortable without the ability to escape from this situation. It had occurred to me that if I wanted, I could dissolve the marriage completely and move back to Tokyo. The only things stopping me from pursuing those thoughts were the children. I knew what it was like to grow up without both parents and didn't want to split our beginning family apart. He had a right to be in their lives without me complicating the issue.

If I did leave back to Tokyo, I was sure we would be tied up in the court system for a trial on visitation rights, where the children would live, and it would be too devastating and stressful in the long run. The only other solution I could think of that would work was estrangement. I could live in the palace with separate quarters, and we would be a parental front for the children. To keep questions of our relationship away from our children, I would make sure they wouldn't know of our separate living quarters. Trunks was now a permanent fixture in my life, bound together by what we had created in such haste without thinking of taking it slow.

Letting out a sigh, I felt Bulma pat my shoulder while the television continued to drone on. It had been days while we sat here idling chatting but still watching those damn romantic movies that were beginning to irritate. The story lines seemed to follow the same pattern where man meets woman, man and woman don't necessarily like each or are passionately drawn to each, a bump in the road, and then the happy ending of them being together. That wasn't realistic in our sense of world but I could now understand how women looked at these movies as an escape from the reality of their own marriages. It touched on all fantasies that women believed of how love was supposed to be: hot passionate sex, a man looking only at them, and the feeling of finding that perfect soul mate.

If only it was true…instead, life had a different pattern for us all. I was losing hope in believing I would ever find love again; my first love had ended badly during high school, and my second had ended even worse now that I knew the whole situation. I had that chance to be with Motoki again but I passed it up due to my blinded feelings I held for Trunks, my sense of loyalty, and my pride as a woman. I regretted the decision and where it left me now. Alone, in a possibly loveless marriage, and with dwindling hope of finding happiness. I knew a hobby I could always take up to help me keep my sanity was to finally produce the bath essences I started to in Tokyo. It would be a side project since motherhood was my main important goal.

"You're thinking too much dear, it will all work out," Bulma commented, pulling me from my daze as I noticed the television had been turned off. Flicking my eyes over to clock, I saw it was only half past three and knew it was time for our walk. Pushing off the couch, I moved through the repetitive motions of pulling on my black pea coat, scarf, and boots.

"Bulma, there are a lot of issues to think about," I began, feeling confident it was time to have an honest talk with my mother-in-law. I felt her arm hook through mine as we exited through the French doors and started on our walk through the snow covered garden. The icy cold caught my lungs by surprise as I felt a chill creep through my body; it was colder than usual, probably a sign that the snow would start once again.

"What could possibly keep your mind occupied?" asked Bulma, curious about the conversation herself. Did she not know? I felt heaviness on my chest as I thought of all the feelings pushing up.

"I thought I was the only one," I nearly whispered and felt Bulma pull us to a stop. Her warm, loving turquoise orbs seemed to stare into my soul as her hand warmly squeezed mine.

"We all thought so too dear, but the issues with Jackie are deeper than I'm sure he's told you," Bulma began, starting to lead us on while I felt perplexed by the whole truth about _her_. I was still trying to get over the devastation he'd bit her, and the lying of it rubbed me wrong. How could you lie about something like that? If it was his family's tradition that he was going to uphold, how could you not try to work issues out? _She_ was his chosen life partner and I was a second thought. "She was Trunks' first love, and I have to admit I pressured their relationship since her mother is one of our clients, but he truly loved her. I thought for sure there would be a wedding since he talked to Vegeta about upholding the Saiyans traditions. We all found it hard to believe when the day he went to propose she was found in bed with another man."

"I heard about that," I commented, feeling sad for how Trunks found out the woman he loved was cheating on him. It must have been horrible and as heartbreaking when Motoki broke our engagement without giving a reason at first. I understood the anger and anguish he felt, especially when she just laughed. That would hurt anyone's pride to be made a laughing stalk in front of some unknown stranger that had just slept with your partner.

"That was just the beginning," Bulma revealed, perking my curiosity while I quietly listened. "We thought that would be the last to see of Jackie until a few months later she stormed into his office announcing she was carrying his child. Trunks was indifferent about it, carefully watching her antics until he finally began to believe the child was honestly his. A few weeks later, she asked if he would do the honorary thing and marry her. Trunks declined until he could get a paternity test but Jackie wouldn't have it. Instead, she suddenly left and sent him the bill from a…_clinic_."

I felt my heart stop as my mouth began to go dry; I couldn't believe that someone could be so cold hearted or cruel enough to do such a thing. After leaving him in shambles, she came back again to crush the pieces even smaller…not only that, after all was said-and-done, she still came back into his life after he pulled himself together. I felt my anger swelling, wanting to wrap my fingers around her throat or give her a good punch to the face. Who in their right mind could be so cruel to not only tell him he's a father, gain his trust, then leave in a huff after not getting what they wanted, and take it out on the unborn child?

"I didn't know…" I said, feeling my thoughts starting to change. Could I abandon him now after all he's been through? My feelings were starting to change the more I thought about it, now that I was enlightened fully on the situation. Those old wounds from the past must had bubbled up, and I had thrown salt already speaking of estrangement. I wished I knew how to deal with this situation, or look at it with a clear head instead of my emotions pulling me both ways. Deep down, I cared for him but not just as my husband, but as a man that had went against the odds in hopes of getting one more chance at love. Did I want to leave him at a time when I could give him the strength I had borrowed from him? Trunks didn't give up on me when I needed him, faced the situation with Motoki full on, and I knew I needed to do the right thing. I needed to be there for him, not just as his wife, but as a woman who deeply cared for him.

Bulma led us back around the garden in silence while I decided to brush everything off my shoulders to take a good look around. The cold wind was slowly picking up as the palace grounds were washed in a pristine white; I could see the colorful lights turned on in this dark day giving me a warm feeling. Christmas was around the corner and I couldn't believe how I hadn't moved into the swing of things. The palace was already being decorated while I moped around. This certainly wouldn't do.

"Are we gathering for Christmas at the palace?" I asked, still unsure of how the holidays would be around my new family.

"Trunks hadn't decided yet," Bulma answered and I couldn't help but push up a warm smile.

"We'll have it here, and I'll make one of my traditional cakes," I answered, feeling my spirits lift. Bulma wrap an arm around my waist to give me a warm squeeze.

"There's only two weeks left, be sure to let me know if you need help with anything," Bulma offered, leading us back indoors. My mind was starting to lift up while I thought of all the holiday treats I used to cook for my friends ranging from holiday cut out cookies, to fruit pies, and one of Usagi's favorite chocolate cakes.

"Why don't we get out of this room and go make some cookies," I offered, unbundling while the heat slowly thawed the cold air from outside. Bulma let out a warm giggle as she pushed up a hearty smile.

"I would like that." The rest of the evening, Bulma and I spent baking sugar cookies shaped for the season in batches that would last weeks. While she took care of cutting them out and placing them on the sheets, I frosted and she decorated with sprinkles. Baking was something that would calm me no matter what mood I was in and I was glad Bulma had been here. If I was left alone, I would have come to a prominent decision to move into the guest room and wouldn't have learned the whole incident. Packing some cookies for Bulma to take home, I wrapped a set on a small plate to leave in Trunks' office, and the rest would be left in the kitchen to be eaten over the next two weeks. If the supply began to dwindle, I would bake more. That night, Bulma left me to go back home with a bright smile and huge hug. "I'll see you around Christmas, and hopefully you'll start popping out by then!"

I couldn't help but giggle and watch her leave; Christmas would mark the three month mark and I could already feel how heavy I was becoming. My pants were becoming too snug and I knew I needed to go out for maternity clothes already. Tidying up the room, I felt better getting something done and walking around the palace even if it was to leave cookies in Trunks' office. Sensing how quiet it was, I started to wonder what happened in the drawing room after I left or what happened to ours guests. I hadn't seen Kaspar in days and Ra seemed to be missing as well. I felt it was best to leave the mystery alone and move through the task of going through to see which pants I would need to pack away and what I could still fit in for a while.

Hearing the bathroom door suddenly close and water in the sink start, I felt a jolt of fright push through me as I wondered who slipped in. In the mess of clothes, I managed to grab a pair of jeans, which of course wouldn't button, and moved to check who was in the bathroom. Popping my head out, I saw his large form bent over the sink and felt a coldness push through me. I could see his burnt skin through the tears in his tattered shirt, the sweat making his shirt wet, and blood washing off into the sink. What happened? Slipping out of the closet, I felt concern push through me as I grabbed a wash cloth and moved to his side. Trunks tensed when I touched his arm but quietly moved back enough as I got the cloth damp before lifting his dripping face. My lips pressed tightly together as I surveyed the damage.

There was dried blood littering his face from a bloody nose, broken lip, and cut eyebrow. Who would have done such a thing? I was also surprised at how no bruising showed up. Could this be something that came from his Saiyan blood? Quietly, I avoided his gaze while focusing on the task and finally let out a sigh when I managed to gently get the blood off. There were so many questions I wanted to ask but kept my jaw tightly clenched as I looked at his tattered clothes; this wasn't good at all. I could see the way his muscles quivered and twitched, knowing he'd been straining them for too long and they needed to relax.

"I'll draw you a bath," I finally spoke and moved away. Turning on the hot water, I grabbed the salts while adjusting the water I knew too well from my training days. But this didn't look like training, it looked like he'd been in one terrible fight and I wondered if this was how Bulma meant Vegeta would take care of it. Finally, I gazed up at Trunks from over the bath and pushed my hair back over my shoulder. His sapphire orbs were unreadable while they watched me blankly as he leaned against the counter. He looked tired no matter how much his eyes blankly stared, even I knew better. "Would you like dinner?

It felt like we were in a staring contest as I stood up from leaning over the tub. Trunks pushed up from the counter and made his way over to me, looking overbearing but I wouldn't be intimidated. I stood my ground and felt a chill push through me when his fingers barely touched the exposed skin on my mid-drift where the camisole had slipped up before touching the top of my pants.

"Were you going somewhere?" his husky voice asked, a bit dry and rough.

"No, my pants are starting not to button," I admitted, feeling embarrassed even though I had a reason. I shuttered the moment his fingers brushed over my stomach and lifted the camisole a little while gazing at the ever growing mound. I mentally cursed at my body by how it reacted to his touch, giving me goose bumps, and my stomach knotting with pleasure. I had missed him even though I didn't want to admit it aloud. His touch soon left as he leaned over to turn off the still running bath water.

"Dinner would be nice," Trunks answered my first question before suddenly starting to undress. I quickly escaped back into the closet to toss my current pants into the 'store' pile and grab a pair of jeans that fit. Pulling the laced camisole down, I moved bare footed quickly out of the bathroom to give him some privacy while I went down to the kitchens. The cook was away after I asked to use it earlier for baking, so I started dinner. I felt he would be hungry and cooked like such with steak for protein, mixed vegetables as a side, baked potatoes with the trimmings, and pan browned garlic bread. With our meal on the cart, I moved back to our bedroom finding the halls quiet with not even a single maid seen…how odd.

Pushing the cart in, I noticed Ra lying on the rug in front of the fire softly snoring as if he was exhausted as well. I wondered if he went with Trunks, wherever that was, and had an eventful time looking after his master. With our bistro set, I waited patiently while trying to think of what to do or say. Should I act normal or even tell him my decision? I heard my stomach grumble and let a sigh; with the sounds coming from my stomach, it felt like I was starving the poor things no matter how much I ate. I wanted to wait, but at the next gurgle, I was starting to think otherwise. A hot hand touched my shoulder, making me practically jump until I realized who it was. Quietly, I followed Trunks to the table and kept my eyes cast down on my plate while keeping my tongue under wraps. There was so much I wanted to know, but out of respect for his first night back I wouldn't.

"I told Bulma Christmas will be here, if you don't mind," I began, trying to ease our silence and finally looked up. His eyes were watching me carefully, and somehow it felt comforting, while his emotions seemed locked off. I quietly matched his gaze, never moving or backing down. I didn't know how long we gazed at each other in silence before he finally leaned back as if uncomfortable.

"What is it you wish to know?" Trunks asked, surprising me at how he opened the door to curiosity. The questions pushed up before I could even organize my thoughts.

"Everything," I blurted out and felt my fingers tighten. "Where have you been? What happened to you? Who hit you? Where do we go from here? Why does the palace seem strangely empty? What happened in the drawing room when I left? And, why didn't you tell me?"

I watched his face begin to falter and pull to a mixed look or irritation and sadness. Letting out a sigh, Trunks sat powerfully in his chair before gazing into my eyes.

"I'll start from the beginning," Trunks stated while I looked on curiously. "I asked our guests to leave, declining to explain to Caspian why he was no longer welcome, and Kaspar left with them. Jackie has been banished from returning to the palace, and I found it strange how she asked for my family traditions to be upheld so suddenly. I decided to leave the matters of a decision to my father, and was given the choice to strictly uphold the laws or challenge them. It was decided after the challenge I would pay for her to have the mark removed and return home to decide the next step in our marriage."

I felt my breath catch as I watched his eyes never leave mine and slowly relaxed back into my seat, sliding my hands under the tables. I was nervous, but knew the question needed to be asked.

"What is our next step?" I asked, feeling my voice move into almost a whisper. His face seemed to harden at my question while his body tensed, almost glaring in my direction.

"I haven't decided, even though I know your feelings," he stated. I felt the pain begin all over again while I remembered my own words in the heat of the moment. I'd said our marriage was a mistake and that I was thinking about estrangement but that was before…before I knew what he'd been through or had time to think. He was right to act coldly after the emotional torment I put him through over the past few days. I simply gave a nod and finally looked away; I didn't think our relationship would be on the rocks this much. This was my moment to let me feelings out, we needed to talk about our issues.

"I don't believe you know my feelings, but instead my anger and shock," I stated keeping my eyes down. I didn't want to look at him until I was through, knowing my emotions would take over since they were starting to move into full swing. "It hurt that you would lie to me…"

"Isn't there something you've been hiding as well?" asked Trunks, his tone icy. I jerked my head up and felt my eyes widen. My look gave it away as I saw his mouth tightly push into a thin line. "What are you hiding that you don't want me to know?"

I knew there were two things ebbing the back of my mind and felt my throat tighten just thinking about them.

"I don't want you to get angry," I simply stated, feeling my body shift uncomfortably under his scrutiny. Swallowing hard, I watched Trunks give a flick of his wrist as Ra suddenly moved to his feet and came forward. My mouth nearly dropped open when I saw a holographic screen pop up above Ra's head while he sat blankly staring at his master. There were dates and times of multiple video clips but only one had a flashing red light next to it. As soon as he pressed it, it popped up and I watched it rewind. I knew the scene was of Motoki and I in the office at the flower shop before it turned for the worse. Trunks gazed at the screen indifferently while watching the exchange while I looked away.

_"Good luck with your business," _my voice said._ "Release me."_

"_Mako…please, let me speak," _Motoki's voice stated._ "I don't know why I did it but…I wanted to be sure since her dates didn't add up."_

_"I plan to speak with her family this evening and file for an annulment," _Motoki revealed, and even I felt shocked hearing at again._ "Makoto…do you understand what this means? We can be together and-"_

_"No," _I heard my voice announce._ "I'm married and-"_

_"Mako, you don't even love him," _Motoki interrupted.

_"You're right, I don't," _I answered, and moments later heard a door close.

_"You let __him__ touch you." _Motoki's voice murmured through the door.

_"Knock it off before I really get angry." _I spoke only for Ra to start barking loudly while scratching the door to get out.

_"It hasn't been a month and you're already letting __**him**__ touch you? This random guy you accepted some proposal to? What's so great about him? That he's rich, owns his own company, or was it his looks Makoto?" _Motoki's voice audibly was heard._ "I'll show you who the better man is..."_

_"Oh kami Makoto...I didn't...I was..." _Motoki's voice suddenly came up before Ra whined and scratched at the door more. I finally pushed my eyes to the screen to watch, the horror of that moment still pumping through my veins. The door was slowly opened as I looked disheveled holding my blouse closed with my jacket, eyes brimming with tears, and mouth and neck red from Motoki's mouth. Ra sniffed before letting out a growl while sticking next to my side, staring at an image of Motoki leaning ashamed on the opposite side of the room. His shirt was wrinkled while his hand held his unbuckled pants up while he stared in my direction._ "I've done something unforgivable."_

The clip stopped as I felt all the feelings pushing back into my chest, just witnessing it from another view. I had forgiven Motoki, feeling like I understood his rage in that moment, but it still hurt to know he could have gone that far and I hadn't been able to push him away. I didn't talk about this to anyone, and now I felt uncomfortable in the room with Trunks knowing what he'd just witnessed something more than personal. My legs pulled up into my chair as I used my arms to pull them close before letting my head rest against my knees. I desperately bit my lip trying to hold back the disappointment bubbling up and the guilt.

"Makoto, this is a very big secret…do you know what it could mean?" Trunks asked softly from my side. I shook my head and felt my body cringe when he softly touched my leg. Where was he going with his speculations? "The dates line up during the conception time frame."

My head shot up as I felt the anger billow through me…I couldn't believe he was suggesting…that Motoki and I… on that day.

"Don't insinuate I would lie like_ her_," I felt my voice jerk out roughly, watching his lavenders brows lift in surprise at my knowledge. I felt angry that he would even think that but, a side of me knew it was from the pain of his past. Jackie had done her worst, and even now I was suffering from it.

"Makoto, this may be hard to answer but, how far did it go?" asked Trunks, his eyes darkening. I didn't know how to explain it while I calmly breathed. I never thought I would be describing those events and wasn't even sure how to begin.

"It's…embarrassing," I whispered, tightening my grip around my legs and tried to tuck in further into myself. I felt his hand rub my leg, trying to soothe the tension, but it didn't feel like it was working. My nerves were on edge from being put in the hot seat, and realizing the dog I cuddled with came with recording equipment. Now, I was sitting before him going over events I kept locked up while trying to defend my honor. I hadn't dreamed of going to someone else, but I could understand his feelings. The dates did match, and with the door closed and the appearance I showed on screen anything could have happened. I knew I had to say something, but was even unsure if that would clear my innocence. "We didn't have intercourse, he stopped before that."

"Do you have any more secrets?" asked Trunks, after a long silence. I tried to search my mind in its haze while I thought of what else I hadn't told him. A few more things bubbled up.

"Nothing that would be detrimental to our relationship," I answered honestly, knowing there were secrets I wanted to keep. If I said I didn't have any more, I would be lying, and I was sure there were a few I couldn't think of in the moment of stress. My mind was already exhausted from thinking and wanted a break but I needed to push on. "What about Ra?"

"He's a real animal, just with an implanted recording system. When I left you in Tokyo, I turned it on for your safety and it hasn't been activated since," Trunks explained, his hand still softly trying to comfort me.

"Is there anything else I should know?" I asked, watching Trunks carefully as he thought carefully. His hand tenderly slid up my leg touch my hand that gripped my pant leg tightly and I relaxed against the warm palm.

"I'm sorry for doubting you and asking you to recall such an event," he began, and I could see the sincerity in his eyes. I couldn't help but push up a small smile and squeeze his hand back. I was glad we were starting on the road to recovery but knew there would be a lot of work before our feelings would subside. "I need to know if you would like to still live estranged."

I felt myself begin to slowly uncurl while I looked at the seriousness of the question in his eyes; he tried to keep his composure but I could see the uncertainty. If I said yes, I knew I would break his heart and I knew our relationship would never hold a chance after all we'd been through. This was where the ball was thrown into my court. Did I want to continue to strive for a happy marriage or would I watch it crumble?

"No, I want this to work," I answered and watched his eyes begin the shine. I couldn't help but feel the joy begin to build at finally conveying those feelings. I always put on my strong front and kept everything inside, but now I was beginning to see that wouldn't work. I had to let Trunks see who I really way in order for us to continue.

"I'm glad to hear that," Trunks softly answered, watching me uncoil before pushing up to his feet. I felt relieved and sat there peering up at him while we seemed to watch each other. Although we knew where we stood, there were still issues that needed to be resolved.

"What is the first step?" I asked, unsure what we needed to do next.

"I'll see what Livingston has to offer," Trunks began, while I curiously looked up at him. "Livingston has a minor in psychology to offer counseling where needed before suggesting a professional. We can set-up an appointment to see what she suggests."

I just gave a nod while sticking to my chair. We would be trying again, but I didn't feel surprised at how strange our relationship was. I was beginning to worry about admitting to Livingston how quickly we jumped into getting married and producing an heir before getting to know each other. What would she recommend? I could feel the uncertainty of pushing through me at the thought of us needing to talk to a counselor. We each had our own private issues that pushed into our current relationship, but would we need individual counseling? I didn't like the idea of talking to someone about my personal problems either. Hearing the clink of the dishes, my head jerked up to see Trunks loading the tray for a trip back to the kitchen.

"I'll take care of it," I automatically answered but watched a small, soft smile push up.

"I have this," Trunks replied before leaving with the cart. Quietly I pushed up from the chair and moved back into the bathroom to finish the task I had started. I put the pants back into the closet that fit before taking a seat on the floor before I started in on the mundane task of folding. There was no point having clothes stored in the closet if I couldn't wear them. It didn't take long before I was finished and just sat there staring blankly in the closet. How did I end up here in this point in life? I thought my life would have been different that this and still left curious to how I really ended up here. I had given up my dreams, moved away from all my friends, got married, was pregnant, and lived in a whole new city. Was this really what I wanted?

Taking in a long breath and letting out a slow sigh, I leaned back onto the carpet and closed my eyes to just breathe. I knew I cared for Trunks, and we'd come this far without any problems but the idea of still being in a palace built for Jackie made me uneasy. Would I get over this feeling? I'm sure Trunks felt something when we were around Motoki, knowing what he'd meant for me. The main thing I needed to take into considered was if I was happy with Trunks. I had no true reasons for being dissatisfied now that we'd talked about the issues. The only budding issue that I'd found was I felt lonely without my friends, even though they were a phone call away but I didn't want to call and talk about our issues we were having. That would sway their opinions of Trunks without the chance of getting to know him.

I felt the beginning of a headache and indigestion coming; I knew tonight would be a sleepless night as I tried to just breathe it away. Now I felt guilty for eating that steak, if only the little ones would just accept what I felt like eating. Rubbing my stomach, it started to calm me while I felt sleep wanting to sneak up. If I moved now, the indigestion would just start again so either way I was in a lose-lose situation. Slowly sitting up, I popped my eyes open to see Trunks casually leaning on the door frame with a soft smile. How long had he been watching?

"Are they giving you trouble?" he asked softly as I pushed to my feet. Grabbing a night gown, I couldn't help but give a nod while I began to change.

"They always are and I bet if it's not one, it's the other," I answered and began braiding my hair for the night. I was ready to exit the closet but found Trunks' large form still in the way while he watched me closely before finally deciding to reach out and pull me in. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at moment I was pulled into his warm arms and melted into his hug. It seemed to make everything feel better after all we'd been through. This was where I always wanted to be at the end of day. I took in his scent and felt how tightly I hung onto his waist. No matter how comforting Bulma could be, there was nothing like being in his arms.

"Let me know if you're not happy," Trunks stated, pulling me from my bliss as I began to realize where the conversation felt like it was turning. I looked up but kept my grip warmly around him.

"Trunks, I'm happy with you," I answered, feeling a smile pull at my mouth. I could feel just hearing it wouldn't satisfy him as I pressed a soft kiss on his mouth. Trunks gazed down at me a bit surprised as I saw the warm smile spread. "We've had a lot of recent twists and turns but I'm sure a straight road ahead is in our future when everything settles in."

"It's been rough for you and I never took it into consideration all you've give up to come here," Trunks spoke, pushing some hair behind my ear. I couldn't help but feel he'd been reading my mind while I laid in the closet.

"It's fine," I whispered and gave him a smile. "Thank you for caring and the thought."

Trunks pressed a kiss on my forehead before we finally went to bed. I never thought the cold sheets could feel so comforting, especially with him just being home. Surrendering to my desires, I took my place in his arms and felt sleep befall quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you for the lovely reviews! I feel like this chapter went so slow but so much happened at once. Whew. At least they are starting to make up!


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Snatched_

Chapter Eleven

Dr. Livingston listened as Trunks explained our current situation while analytically watching our body movements. I knew during the description of what had happened I had flinched at a few of the details, especially when it came to Motoki. Livingston was quiet as I watched her lean back still in thought.

"In my professional opinion," she began, leaning forward to change position of crossing her legs. "I do believe the feelings her highness may be feeling are entrapment. This marriage arrangement was based off feelings that are no longer valid after truth of the situation with her previous partner was revealed. With her idea of estrangement, instead of divorce, it is clear that her mentality is in thought of the children first. Wouldn't you agree your highness?"

I felt my stomach tighten at how close she was to my emotions. It was true, I was thinking of the children always first instead of us. I gave a nod while I found my voice had left me.

"With these changed emotions, the relationship is bound to change to one more out of duty than out of love. I do understand that you both care for each other, but I also believe there are other individual issues that need to be addressed first before we begin healing your relationship," Livingston answered, flooring me at her response. I never thought I would ever have issues that needed to be resolved before I could casually enter into a new relationship. I did find truth in how she analyzed our relationship, feeling that it would take longer than I thought to resume where we left off. "Individually I'll get together with you privately to set-up a schedule for our individual sessions. For now, I suggest no physical contact and to begin your relationship at a starting point. Go out on dates, get to know each other, and slowly bring each other into your lives."

I had to admit, her advice was good but I felt uncertain that this whole 'dating' of my husband was a good idea. We were already married and pregnant so what was the point of it? But then again, I needed to regain my own independence. I didn't like how weak I felt depending on Trunks so much and missed my spunky self. I craved to feel that strength push through my veins, to feel my muscles burn, and the glory of feeling powerful. Would I be able to center myself away from Trunks?

"Thank you for your advice Dr. Livingston," Trunks answered, and I could see he didn't like the idea of us being apart either. Pushing up to his feet, I could tell Trunks looked agitated by how composed he tried to look.

"I feel my advice will go unused," Livingston replied, pushing up a small smirk in his direction. I pulled to my feet and touched Trunks' arm lightly.

"No, we'll follow the advice," I chipped in, ignoring the flare of Trunks' nose. I almost wanted to laugh but held it back. "I would like to start these sessions as soon as possible and get it resolved before my due date."

I had six more months to go, but I wasn't sure how long it would take. I knew emotional damage took time to repair, especially now that there were two parties that needed to resolve issues before working on one large one together. Livingston gave me a warm smile and nod before we left the office. I could feel the agitation moving through Trunks as we walked back to the room and he gave a message to one of the maids to begin on the task of switching rooms.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Trunks, pulling us to a stop before our bedroom doors. I knew it must have felt like I was betraying him after I told him last night I didn't want to live estranged, but we needed to do this. I gave him a soft smile and took his hands.

"It's just temporary, but I can't help but agree with her analysis. We both have suppressed issues we need to work on and clear before being able to focus on us. There are other ways we can be together in the mean time," I answered, hoping it would relieve some of his concerns. Instead, I still found his face just as serious as before. "Trunks, I still need to go maternity shopping…we could have lunch and count it as date one?"

I watched him let out an irritated sigh before letting my hands drop.

"I have a week's worth of work to catch up on, it'll be some time before I'll be free to go on dates," Trunks admitted and I could see where his frustration was coming from. No wonder he thought this would be a bad idea and didn't want us in separate rooms. I was beginning to feel bad for agreeing to follow Livingston's recommendation but knew I needed to stick to my decision. We needed to center ourselves, and maybe follow that rule that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'.

"We have the evenings to meet," I suggested but watched his brow twitch.

"I have a project deadline to make-up for," he continued as I felt my heart sink. Would the only time we have to spend together be close to Christmas? I was just as disappointment but decided not to let that get me down as I pushed up a soft smile.

"The time will be right soon, until then we can focus on ourselves. I have holiday cards, baking and gift shopping to finish before Christmas," I answered, still feeling the disappointment move through us. "I guess I'll see you when we're able."

Trunks was silent and I watched his hand push up, only to pause before dropping to his side.

"I'll drop by your room when I'm free," Trunks answered gruffly before leaving. I couldn't help but watch him walk away feeling alone. Deciding to give myself some space, I grabbed my jacket and purse before heading out for some much needed shopping. At this moment I wished all my friends where here to go with me. I wondered how big Usagi was getting since she was nearing her own due date soon with the next heir. With the driver as my guide, I was taken to the downtown shopping where I could get almost everything in one shop. The block was filled with multiple shops and I was beginning to feel the ideas pushing through me. The first placed I stopped was the maternity shop where I saw wide eyes from the associates as they curiously watched me move through the store.

"Is there something I could help you find?" one asked, looking a bit mortified to talk to me. I held back my giggle and pushed up a smile.

"Yes, I'm looking for pants that have room for expansion and blouses," I answered, seeing her eyes widen. I knew we hadn't interacted with the community yet since we were appointed, but I was surprised at how differently the people acted. "We're expecting twins."

I watched her face light-up at the news.

"How exciting! Right this way," she began and started to go through the details of what would be the right products. I couldn't help but feel confused at all the information she pumped into me while shopping; I had special bras, spandex waist pants that would stretch as I grew, and cute blouses and shirts that would eventually need to be bought again. I couldn't help but feel more than pleased that all my needs were met in this store. "Congratulations, I'm glad to see our royal family is expanding."

"Thank you," I answered, following the clerk out as she helped me load the bags into the car. I watched the clerk slowly go back into the store and knew I still had more shopping to do. Feeling the cold weather start to seep in, I took shelter at a local coffee shop to grab something warm. Taking my place in line to order, I noticed how quiet the once murmuring coffee shop became as I found it was my turn and the clerk looked baffled on how to greet me. I felt a sigh and soft smile push through me as I approached the counter.

"Y-y-your highness," he quickly stuttered with eyes widened. Fumbling, he quickly bowed his head respectfully before trying not to stare. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Please, I don't need formalities," I answered, watching how he finally gazed up slowly to stare up at my face. He looked even more nervous pushing back up to his full height while forgetting what he was doing. "What would you recommend on a cold day without caffeine?"

"A Chai tea would fit you, your highness," I heard a voice from behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Kaspar behind me. I felt a little shocked to see him standing there but pushed up a smile well enough. I couldn't help but notice how regal he looked standing in a casual grey suit with royal blue accents. Kaspar took to my side casually before gazing up at the clerk; he looked different and gave off a powerful aura. "Two chai teas, hot, and to go."

The clerk looked confused but quickly placed in the order while taking the card Kaspar produced. I felt my elbow grabbed as he led us to the side to wait for our order, giving me a warm smile I hardly saw.

"I thought you went back to Cairo," I stated and watched Kaspar's warm eyes brighten.

"Cairo has been postponed, I have further responsibilities to take care of," Kaspar admitted while he watched me carefully. I couldn't help but wonder what he needed to do, especially since I knew his secret. Handing me the hot cup placed on the counter, Kaspar placed a hand warmly on my upper back to lead me from the shop. "Where are you headed next?"

"I was going Christmas shopping," I answered, watching his head nod while he kept his hand warmly on my back. I don't know why I felt so comfortable, but I didn't ask Kaspar to remove his hand while we walked down the bustling street with shoppers. It was interesting to move through the crowd, trying not to be noticed although I'd been recognized twice already. "It's coming sooner than I expected and I'm not sure what to get everyone. I thought a little window shopping could give me some ideas."

"Why not do what you do best and bake?" asked Kaspar, catching me off guard at how well he knew me. I couldn't help but feel my eyes look at him and how calm he seemed with a soft smile pushed up. When he had shined this brightly? Lead to a small path, I felt how the crowd began to leave us behind while the silence of the snow-covered park surrounded us. In the distance, children played in the snow on the toys while we continued to tread at a distance. I paused to take a sip of my chai tea and felt Kaspar's hand finally drop back to his side before sliding it into his pocket. "I've been meaning to speak with you Makoto."

My voice caught in my throat at the sudden usage of my name as I carefully watched him, unsure how to calculate his movements.

"What do you have in mind?" I felt my voice finally ask.

"I'm not a servant in Cairo, but Caspian's older brother," Kaspar finally admitted as I felt a small smile pull at the corners of my mouth. I wanted to say 'I know' but instead kept silent. "A few years ago, my father on his death bed decided to put it in his will that he would not name an heir for the throne. Instead, it would be a competition for us to find a bride. The stipulations weren't for a hired woman, but someone we knew would fit the role of being a great queen at our sides. I chose you."

I felt my movements stop as I stared at Kaspar…so he was the one that invited me to Cairo a little over a year ago?

"Why did you follow me back to the Tokyo?" I asked curiously. What had he been doing all this time pretending to be my servant?

"Caspian isn't a kind man," Kaspar began, giving a pause to likely think of the right words. "To say the least, he would rather have the throne empty than see either of us ascend. All my relations with women have been compromised due to his tactics and games. It pleases him to create disturbances in others lives. When I showed a small amount of interest, I knew he would continue to pester you until he got what he wanted. I followed you to Tokyo to protect you, but instead this has spiraled out of control."

"What does he want?" I asked lowly, intrigued by his story. This was far worse than I could have imaged. Did this mean it would be the end to Caspian or would he continue to torment me? I'd never been Kaspar's woman and was married to someone else, so why continue?

"To watch you fall," Kaspar spoke sadly. I felt a new fear starting as my eyes began to look around the park curiously to see if there was anything unusual. If Kaspar was here, I was sure Caspian wouldn't be far behind. "Progressively he's been getting worse, I never thought it would go to this extent. I thought we would go back to Cairo immediately after the last incident but Caspian won't be satisfied until…"

I felt my anger beginning to rise at that thought of Caspian. Who in their right mind would be so cruel to their own brother? Or even mess with some random stranger? I didn't know Caspian, but he also didn't know who he was messing with. I wanted to feel Jupiter in my fit of rage but knew I couldn't call upon it, especially now without some risk.

"Until what?" I asked, feeling my jaw lock at the question. Kaspar took a step forward and I felt my body become tense when he touched my arm. Leaning near my ear, I held my breath.

"He's had you," he whispered. I jerked back slightly and could see the frightful sadness in his eyes. Oh kami, what had I stumbled into? I felt something shoved into my hand as Kaspar took a step back. "I am playing the messenger in hopes it will keep you safe a little longer. Please follow the instructions carefully before we proceed to the last and final step."

I couldn't help but feel a sadness pull through me as I stood there watching Kaspar turn his back and leave. Never had I thought this was the truth of the situation; we were all suffering only for one man to get pleasure from the chaos he created. Sometimes, no matter how I tried to think of the greater good in humanity, I would be disappointed. I had fought and died to protect people like this? Feeling a bit of darkness begin to cloud my heart, I let out a sigh while gripping the envelope tightly before stuffing it in my pocket. I didn't know why, but my legs seemed to move without me. Running in the direction Kaspar had left, there were so many questions that were left unanswered. I watched his back come into view as he paused looking out into the park near the play area as the children giggled and laughed.

"Kaspar," I called out, slowing down to a brisk walk to see him turn my way. He looked surprised I'd followed him but quickly tried to hide it before I noticed. I stared at him while I tried to gather my ideas and thoughts. We had so much more to go over. For the past year he stayed by my side and hid all implications. He talked his brother up, and of me traveling back to Cairo with him. What had it all been for? "I want to have lunch with you."

Kaspar looked a bit stunned at my statement but his warm smile pushed up as he held out an arm. I felt relieved he accepted as I took it and felt him begin to lead the way.

"I know a small bistro where we won't be disturbed," Kaspar stated as we quietly walked through the park back to the busy boulevard. My mind was racing as we pushed through the cold streets to enter into a small, warm bistro. The atmosphere was dimly lit with candles giving a soft glow from table centerpieces. Led to the back, I found we were given a private corner away from most of the other guests. Kaspar ordered for us in his homeland dialect and I felt surprised to hear him speak in Egyptian. His voice seemed to become powerful, a little deeper, and still hold that kind tone. "Would you like to take your jacket off and stay a while?"

I sensed the humor in his tone as I sat there still bundled up in my pea coat, scarf, and gloves. Feeling slightly embarrassed, I pushed to my feet while unraveling myself from the warmth. I noticed his eyes land on my growing bump before I slid back into my chair.

"Kaspar, why did you stay so long in Tokyo?" I asked, feeling a year was too long. Caspian's interest would have dwindled if Kaspar hadn't stayed. I watched him lean back in thought about my question before his brown eyes finally met mine once more.

"I wanted to be by your side, although you had Motoki," he began, startling me at the honesty. "The longer I spent with you, the more I knew I couldn't leave. Even though I had given up the throne, I was content to act as your servant while you were happily married. I thought about leaving, seeing as Caspian didn't seem to be making a move, but I didn't want to."

"I don't understand...you kept pushing Cairo and the idea of your 'king' on me, especially after things ended with Motoki," I started, watching his expression darken.

"At that time, I didn't think Caspian was involved with the incident with Motoki. I believed it was truly fate changing its winds," Kaspar admitted, his eyes seeming to harden. "In Cairo, I planned to take control of the situation being on my turf. I was going to distract Caspian to travel to Tokyo while I took you to Egypt to explain the truth but those plans were foiled."

I remembered that time, meeting Vegeta for the first time, and then being taken to Satan City. The beginning of my troubles had all started when Trunks and I rushed into marriage while awkwardly sharing an apartment until the palace had been finished. I remembered how moody Kaspar was during that time, and eventually he disappeared for a while. His plan had been pushed into action when Caspian arrived three weeks later, after I'd been married and had my honeymoon. That was when it all started again, and Caspian invaded my life. First pretending to be a suitor, then as a guest, and now moving toward the lines of an enemy.

"You still could have said something, even before Trunks and I were married," I began, feeling my voice turn to a hushing tone. I stopped our conversation as soon as the plates of unique and interesting food arrived of meats, pastries, and vegetables in delicate sauces.

"_Shukran_*," Kaspar politely spoke as the server bowed his head silently before leaving. I felt the silence pull around us once more, waiting for Kaspar to answer my question. "I thought about it, but after doing some research believed you two were perfectly matched. Not only that, but I saw how happy in a matter of days you'd became. I didn't want to crush your lifting spirits for my selfish reasons."

Kaspar took his gaze off me and focused on the meal, as if giving an end to our conversation. I knew everything now; his feelings, how he cared for me, and how he dutifully stuck by my side. No matter which angle I thought of it from, I knew after this we could no longer be the friends we once were.

"I really wish you would become king Kaspar, I know you would be a wonderful ruler," I commented, feeling his eyes perk up and watch me carefully. "It would also put an end to your brother's follies."

I couldn't help but watch his jaw tighten at the idea of it, watching the pain push through him. I knew he needed to marry someone he chose to become queen, but I felt there were other women out there. Why couldn't he find someone else he had an interest in?

"Thank you Makoto," he commented as we silently ate. I couldn't help but enjoy our meal, feeling a bit of relief taken away as another slid into place. The meats were seasoned to perfection, vegetables sautéed in a strange sauce while the pastries made me crave more. I was glad the twins didn't complain at the meal but actually welcomed it as my body began to relax in the seat.

"This place is lovely," I commented, looking around and leaning back at the warm atmosphere. I hadn't noticed the soft musical melody in the background after my mind had been so preoccupied.

"It is one of the few places that are authentic in their cooking from Cairo," Kaspar replied, sipping a glass of wine casually. I nodded and felt Kaspar continue to stare at me from across the table. "I will be leaving for Cairo in a few hours, thank you for letting me speak the truth. Is there anything else you would like to know before I leave?"

"Do you know what is in the envelope you gave me?" I asked, remembering it was still in my jacket pocket. I could see the soft frown cover his face as he let out a small irritated sigh.

"No, and I would rather not. Caspian looked rather pleased writing it, but I'm sure it will be no good. Be wary of him, you've seen that he has now boundaries," he offered, giving me a hint to how dangerous his brother really is.

"Thank you and I wish you a safe trip home," I concluded as we took our leave once the check was paid. Exiting the bistro, I found my car was waiting as well as another vehicle for Kaspar.

"Good bye Makoto," Kaspar spoke lowly before giving me a warm hug. I couldn't help but feel happy yet sad at the same time watching Kaspar go. This was another chapter finished in his life as he moved on to bigger and better things. I knew the truth and felt better about where we were each going in life. Him to hopefully find a wife and become king, and I to repair the destruction caused by his brother and become a mother. Slipping into the back seat of the car, I was ready to go home with higher hopes than before after my lunch with Kaspar.

The past few days I stayed inside the palace baking for holiday gifts, meeting with Livingston, and enjoying balancing myself. I took up yoga, made room for my herbal extracts that I would continue to create after Trunks debuted his genetically altered garden, and slowly pondered to if I should open the envelope from Caspian. Instead, I kept it tightly hidden and locked in a drawer in my bedroom. For further distractions of the mind, I started looking over the blue prints of the palace while noticing there were empty rooms across from our master bedroom that remained empty. Were these perhaps for the children?

More days passed as I felt Christmas was soon around the corner and I still hadn't met with Trunks; I now knew what it meant when he explained it would be a while until we could see each other again. Occasionally I'd go by his office but didn't want to disturb so I kept going. With all the holiday gifts sent off, I knew it was a matter of time before I would receive a large amount of phone calls. I'd decided instead of the conference, I would send my friend's baby shaped cookies with the announcement. Gifts were bought and wrapped, but there was one task left to do: decorate the tree. I couldn't believe how we'd waited until the week before Christmas to finally bring a tree but I knew this would be the time to interrupt Trunks for one of our 'dates' Livingston suggested.

"His highness is asleep," the maid answered while I waited outside his office. I felt a sigh push through me but watched how she curiously stared, a soft blush pushing up to her cheeks. "Your highness, you should just go in there…he knows by now how frequently you check-up on him."

I was surprised at the news and couldn't help but smile at her.

"Thank you," I replied, watching her bow before leaving. Staring at the door, I finally gave in to my instincts to go see him even if he was sleeping. Cracking the door open to the darkened office, I slowly slid in and closed the door while waiting for my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. Was he at his desk or on the couch? Using the wall, I moved toward the couch and felt the soft cushions that still held a recent warmth as if he'd just been there. Where the heck did he go? I felt my natural fighting senses kick in while I tried to focus in the room from where I sat in the center of the couch, waiting for a clue to his location. I barely heard a light flutter of his jacket and felt my arm snap upward to snag hold of his belt.

"Be careful where you aim," Trunks' soothing voice filled the room as I quickly let my hand drop straight into my lap. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed after focusing my mind so intent on finding him and my hand being so close... I stayed focused and heard him lightly land before dropping onto the couch next to me. How should I act? Being near him was all too strange after our decisions during the previous week and our current living situations. I shivered when his arm wrapped around my shoulders as we fell back onto the couch. I was caught off guard as I felt his head lay on my shoulder while his hand slid across my belly. It felt like hours I stayed in his arms, taking in his scent. I'd missed him and felt my breathing match the pattern of his. My hand gently touched his as I slid my fingers between his to feel the warm skin that eased me. I never knew how truly I missed him until this moment, or how he made my heart feel like it quickened. This was love, definitely love.

"We need to pick out a Christmas tree," I finally spoke, getting down to the business of why I was truly here. I felt Trunks nuzzle my neck before pressing a warm kiss near the collar and felt my body going crazy at the kiss. I had to push down all the passion flourishing.

"I bet decorating was on your to do list as well," Trunks commented, making me smile.

"Definitely, you've been working too hard and need a break," I replied, feeling his fingers in my hair.

"No, I just need you," Trunks' husky voice spoke as I felt his mouth affectionately take mine. I began to unravel from my senses as my hidden passion pushed up with a vengeance. It took a lot of self control to pull back from the warm, tender and sweet kisses but I managed. I could feel his muscles quivering at how I pulled back, waiting patiently to pounce once more.

"It's only been a week and we're already starting to break the rules," I stated, feeling a soft giggle pull up. I could feel the smile in his chuckle while his fingers kneaded near the back of my neck.

"Might as well break them all," he whispered, starting to lean back in but my free hand slid into place over my mouth just in time. I could feel him teasing me while his gently nibbled on the tips of my fingers, trying to tempt them to move but I held strong.

"You're going to have to catch me underneath the mistletoe if you want anymore kisses," I muttered under my fingers, feeling his tactics change as he started to press his mouth down my neck. I shivered, knowing he'd found my weakness as my fingers gripped his shoulder while I continued to fight on the inside. I wanted to stick to the rules but he was so tempting, and I knew I wanted him. Sliding the fingers from my mouth, I felt lost by how quickly he took control. I wanted this, but the voice of Bra bubbled into my mind.

"_He can be very stubborn, is used to getting his way..."_ I was letting him get his way although I'd already stated no. A new strength pushed through me as I tried to regain control over my spell bound body. Drastically pushing a distance between us, I escaped to the darkened floor to coil up while regaining absolute control. I was shaking from the passion and wanting more while my heart fluttered in my chest. Controlling my breathing, I took a moment in the silence to calm down and think analytically. Just before I could speak, the door opened and light flicked on blinding me for a moment as I gazed up to see a shocked Goten and Minako. Immediately, Goten's face flushed and I saw a glowing smirk brighten Minako's grin.

"I...I'll be outside," Goten suddenly said as they quickly closed the door to leave us. My eyes flashed to Trunks, seeing his eyes still smoldering with passion while he sat on the couch disheveled. I now realized the embarrassing looks as he stood to tuck and button his shirt before grabbing his tie and jacket that had been thrown to the floor.

"Mako, it's hard to hold back with you sitting like that," Trunks gruffly spoke, keeping his voice low but I could feel the bubbling passion. A strong blush pushed to my face as I quickly gathered my white camisole and green cropped knitted sweater from the floor. I couldn't believe within a matter of minutes how quickly his hands undressed me. Taking his offered hands, I was pulled up to my feet as I felt him fix my hair before helping to smooth down his own. "I was going to surprise you with Minako coming; she called after receiving the cookies."

"I bet she came for Goten," I answered with a sly smirk, watching Trunks chuckle and finally shove his hands in his pockets.

"It will be nice to have another set of hands when the children come. My mother will be staying with Bra for a few months which put her out of town for your due date," Trunks commented, surprising me at how he was already preparing.

"Thank you for the thought," I replied, barely pushing up on my toes to give him a soft kiss. I giggled the moment his arms wrapped around me and pulled me close once more.

"Alright you two, enough smooching you have _important_ guests," Minako announced, pushing into the office. I pulled away in time to be grabbed in an excited, warm hug as Minako quickly pushed back to look me over. Her brow was surprised as her fingers found their way quickly to my belly, looking over the damage. "Mako, are you sure you're only three months?"

"We're having twins," Trunks interjected, making her eyes widen.

"I was wondering why they were connected in pairs," Minako admitted before giving me a large smile. "I'm very happy for you Mako, congratulations. I brought gifts from everyone for your baby shower, too bad we all couldn't make it in person."

"It's winter, I don't mind," I replied honestly, watching her softly smile before turning a look to Goten.

"Oh yeah," Goten suddenly began, a slight blush pushing up. "Minako said yes."

My eyes widened as I watched Trunks give Goten a pat on the back before looking at Minako produce a large grin. I couldn't help but giggle at the irony.

"The 'Goddess of Love' has fallen in love," I said, watching Minako give a lopsided grin.

"What can I say? You should know from experience how great at love making a Saiyan can be," Minako started, making me blush while she wrapped an arm around my waist while we stood side-by-side. "Which reminds me...I should let you two get back to what you were doing? I'll have one of the maids set me up in a guest room and we can meet for lunch in a few hours."

"Minako, it's fine, we were supposed to go Christmas tree shopping," I answered, watching how quickly Minako brightened at the idea.

"Great we can go together!" Minako announced as I watched the shifting gaze between Trunks and Goten.

"We have matters to discuss, why don't you two find one you like?" Trunks offered. I felt disappointed and held back a frown from pushing up.

"We'll catch up with you later then," I answered lowly, hoping my disappointment didn't show too much. Minako was quiet as I lead her out of the office and to my room to grab my jacket.

"Mako, what's going on?" asked Minako quietly looking around the room. I had forgotten our current situation and let out a sigh. "You two looked so happy in the office."

"Mina, it isn't what you think," I began, watching her take a seat on the bed while her large blue eyes watched me carefully. Lounging back, she patted her hand next to her for me to take a seat, which I obliged.

"I want to know everything," she stated, concern pushing up to her mouth. These were our issues, should I get her involved? Letting out a sigh, I laid back gazing at the ceiling and started from the beginning about everything. I went over the details of Kaspar and Caspian, what really happened to Motoki, the situation with Jackie, and lastly our current living standpoint with Livingston. I didn't dare look at her while my voice finally stopped and I gazed up at the ceiling. It felt great to tell one of my friends about everything I'd recently been through and to not hide it for once. I knew it was a lot to take in but was curious what she would think. Was I a bad person for letting this situation get this far? "What did the letter say?"

"I haven't opened it," I replied. Minako gently grabbed my hand and gave it a soft squeeze making me look at her.

"Mako, I want you to get that letter and wait right here," she said suddenly, a fear pushing through me. I didn't stray my gaze as I watched her give me a caring smile that almost brought tears up. "Trust me."

I nodded and pushed up from the bed with her. Unlocking the desk drawer, I pulled the letter out and sat waiting while she left. I didn't know what to expect or what Minako was up to but I knew I could trust her. Although Minako seemed to give off a carefree, love-embracing, traveling woman, I knew who she was underneath it all. She was the leader of us senshi, took her duties to protecting Usagi seriously, and was like an older sister I never had. I cared for her advice and opinions. Hearing the door open, I looked up to see Trunks enter first with Minako looking at me from the door, her gaze hardened.

"Mina," I suddenly started but stopped at the tilt of her chin.

"Trust me. I believe it is more than time for you to have a serious discussion with your husband," she said and left quickly. I couldn't help but watch Trunks stare at me from across the room looking like a stone statue.

"What do you need to tell me?" asked Trunks, already closed off and preparing for the worse. I let out a sigh and felt the envelope under my hand. Picking it up lightly, I held it out as I watched something flash in his eyes as they darkened. "You want a _divorce_."

The way the word rolled off his tongue made me shiver and my throat close. I could see the pain pull into his eyes and began to panic while I quickly found my voice.

"No!" I practically yelled, catching his attention while his eyes stayed hardened under the squished, displeased lavender brows. How was I going to begin? Where did I start? "I...I'm being blackmailed."

Was that even the right word? Trunks moved in front of me in the blink of an eye, startling me as I felt the envelop drop to the ground. Bending down, I watched him look at the sealed envelope before looking back at me with concerned, hardened eyes.

"Explain." I could feel the protectiveness in his voice as I let out a sigh. If I was going to explain, I would have to start from the beginning. This was going to be one long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

*Means 'Thank you' in Arabic


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Snatched_

Chapter Twelve

Tensions were as high as ever while I witnessed the true wrath of a Saiyan King over the course of twenty-four hours. Trunks had immediately left with the sealed letter after listening to the full tale and how all these linked situations were coming together. Minako managed to persuade me to go with her to get a Christmas tree to avoid what was bound to come. Spending most of the night decorating delicately trying to ease our worries, I found silence between us more often than before. With the tree finished and colorfully decorated, Minako and I sat in the dark gazing at our lit display while the fire crackled behind us.

"Thank you Mina, I didn't know what to do," I finally said and felt her cool fingers tenderly touch mine to give a soft squeeze.

"I bet adjusting to the married life has been hard for you," Minako began and paused to take a drink of her wine. "You have always been a strong, independent woman for as long as we could remember Mako. After so long of relying only on yourself, I can tell multiple difficulties of trying to pull back those boundaries are beginning to take a toll on your relationship. I may not know much, but whoever suggested you live in separate rooms is doing more harm than good. Has Trunks made it difficult for you to open up to him?"

"I trust him Mina and I'm not trying to keep him out. Trunks is a very busy man running a corporation, and kingdom. I've never seen someone so focused or task-oriented. We both have a lot going on, and I didn't want to add any unnecessary worry to his overloaded list of responsibility," I stated, feeling talking with Minako was better than all the sessions I had with Dr. Livingston.

"Have you offered your assistance? Although you may know nothing about his business, you know what it takes to run a kingdom. Until the children come, you have plenty of free time to balance the work load or even hire an assistant," Minako offered her solutions, something I had never thought about it. I was his Queen and yet I was shirking my duties. There were parts of the kingdom I could oversee that would help Trunks have less to do. I couldn't help but give Minako a large hug, almost making her spill her wine.

"I don't know why I hadn't thought of that earlier! Mina, you're a life safer," I said getting ready to push to my feet only to feel her grab my elbow.

"Relax Mako, you can take care of it tomorrow," she offered, as I settled down next to her side. With her arm lazily wrapped around my shoulders, Minako and I continued to stare at our work of art.

"When did Goten propose?" I asked, switching the subject only for Minako to giggle.

"We've been meeting up in a small town between Satan City and Tokyo to make it fair on the traveling. During one of our weekend meetings, I arrived early to find him setting up our rented cabin for a romantic occasion. Ruining the surprise, he just proposed right there," she explained unwrapping her arm to show me oval blue topaz surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"I'm happy for your Mina," I said with a smile, watching how the aura changed around her. No longer was she the woman that travelled the world experimenting and looking for love. Instead, she had transformed into a woman that had found love. I couldn't wait for the new direction her advice and books would go in, perhaps how to live a happy marriage. "Have you set a date?"

"We're not actively planning yet and will formally announce our engagement at Christmas. We had a small dinner party in Tokyo before we made our way back to Satan City, and I'm glad we made it back in time." The flick of Minako's eyes to the windows made me agree. Another storm front had move in, making it nearly impossible to leave the palace. Hopefully in a few days it would lift enough for our guests to make it for Christmas. "It's getting late, we should head to bed. I'll be staying until a little after the new year so we have plenty of time to visit."

"Don't worry about the wine or glass, I'll take it to the kitchen. Good night Minako." With a warm hug, I watch Minako leave and took the items to the kitchen. Cleaning the glass, I casually opened the fridge to see if there were any leftovers. Feeling as if nothing looked appealing, I went with preparing some tea. Trunks perplexed me. After knowing the truth about Caspian and Kaspar, he calmly left with the letter. I was still curious to know what the letter said and what else Caspian could want. Deciding to push the situation from my mind, I took the steeping cups of jasmine tea to his office. Oddly, I felt the urge to stay with him while he worked but mostly out of curiosity.

Balancing the mugs in one hand, I lightly knocked before entering. Trunks was typing away on his laptop while reviewing over some paper work. The brim of his thick black framed reading glasses had started to inch down his nose. While he worked, he looked handsome and seemed to have a different aura that surrounded him. Upon hearing the door click shut, I watched him casually peek up over the top of his glasses to stare at me for a moment before a rugged grin pushed up.

"I thought you could use a break," I began, moving to the front of his tidy wooden desk. I had to hand it to him for being as calm as he was after the day's events. Trunks slipped his glasses off and pushed back from his desk to pat his knee. Cautiously I moved around to him and sat the cups within reaching range but out of accidental spill range. Following the lead of his hands, I sat on his taut thigh as he slid his chair forward.

"I'd like for you to see if you notice something strange here," his warm tenure articulated opening up a file that showed a list of transactions. I leaned forward to gaze at the document looking over the recent transactions that belonged to shares of his company. For some reason they were being sold rather quickly, all to the same buyer. Trunks and Bulma owned fifty-five percent of the stocks in their company giving them the final say even in a meeting with the board of trustees. The palace owned ten percent, leaving the other thirty-five percent to the public to buy or sell as they pleased in the market. It may have looked small, but one company was buying out the small shareholders of the company that owned fractional percentages and parts of palace funds. So far, they had been able to buy up to five-percent of the public stock.

"Someone is buying your company stock quickly, hoping these transactions would go under the radar. Not only that, but parts of the palace stock is beginning to dwindle. How is that possible?" I asked, feeling Trunks lean forward and wrap an arm tenderly around my waist. Resting his chin on my shoulder, I felt his hand slide over mine on the mouse to pull up another document that showed the breakdown of the palace stock.

"When employees are hired, a part of their benefit is a small share of the company stock. This stock is only an added bonus for employment and cannot be sold. Increases in their wages are given monthly based on how much is earned from their stock. A few of our workers have sold their stock illegally to this person and it may take a while to gain it back. I have a list of employees that have sold their stock and will be having a mandatory meeting tomorrow to resolve this issue," Trunks enlightened as I couldn't help but feel a suspicion rise.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" I asked and was answered with a rumbling chuckle. A soft kiss was pressed against my neck as I felt his fingers caress my belly.

"You are doing enough Mako," he retorted. I couldn't help but feel I wasn't accomplishing enough.

"Trunks, I want to be put to use helping with palace business," I stated and felt him slightly stiffen. "It's unfair of me to allow you to be bombarded with work when I can help alleviate some of the load and put a system into place so I can continue with those tasks even after the children arrive."

Trunks fell silent while I was sure he was toiling with the idea in his mind as his fingers mindlessly continued their kneading. Through a series of folders he searched until the palace floor plans pulled up. The mouse hovered over on a small library located next to his office that I'm sure was used to entreat some prospective guests without giving them a tour to our main library. The parlor room could entreat a few guests and I had used it multiple times for informal visits with the throne room for new guests.

"I will bring in the architect to transform this room into an office and set-up a temporary work space for you in here," Trunks stated.

"I'll take care of transforming it and won't need an architect," I replied, feeling glad he was giving me some of the reins to hold. This would put my mind at ease to have my own space but also be closer to him. All this time I'd spent in Satan City, I'd hardly left the palace and aimlessly wondered the palace grounds when I wasn't entertaining guests. This gave me more of a purpose as if I was getting a piece of myself back after all the issues I'd been through this year.

"I should prepare you for a few changes that will be occurring around the palace," Trunks began, his warm tone beginning to harden in a business demeanor. I leaned back into him and let my hands press over his as a sign I was listening. "After the meeting and investigation tomorrow, there will be multiple changes in the staff. I will need you to contact Ms. Muzino for a recommendation of a palace physician, and the current amount of maids we have will be cut."

"What is happening with Dr. Livingston?" I asked feeling worried. As a private person, I barely just accepted her as the main physician to overlook my pregnancy. Now, I would be forced to try with another instead.

"Goten found evidence that Livingston has been leaking information and conspiring with Caspian," he responded coldly. "A plan was found to begin pushing a wedge in our relationship and separating us was just the starting point. From here on, the option of moving rooms will be out of the question. I had all your possessions returned to the suite."

"Have you pin-pointed what Caspian is trying to do?" Trunks was tenser than ever at the question as I tried to soothingly rub his hand.

"It seems there are multiple variables to the unknown equation," he began, starting to save and close documents. "The first instance was to bring us apart, but seeing as how that didn't work he began on a new tactic. It is my firm belief that he is trying to get a foothold in the company to bring it down. If not stopped, he will hold a strong advantage over his first attempt of demands."

"What demands?" I asked sharply. I was beginning to stiffen knowing what could happen if Caspian continued on this track. This time, he was going against a bull and wouldn't be able to win. Trunks was a man even I wouldn't dare mess with, even if I knew of his powers. In his position, I knew Trunks would have to be as diplomatic as possible even though I was sure he wanted to end this easily with his fists.

"It has been taken care of," Trunks answered, avoiding the question and information I wanted. Closing the lid to his laptop, I gazed over at the tea to see it was already starting to get cold. Heeding Minako's words, I decided not to press the issue and trust him. Trunks would deal with the Caspian issue as he sought. Leaning back into him, I couldn't help but take in his familiar musk I'd missed. Twisting in his arms, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and nuzzled close to his neck. I knew that the only thing that could make someone feel calm inside was a hug from someone they loved.

"I missed you," I whispered, and began to feel him relax as he carefully leaned back into his chair holding me.

"I will protect you Mako," Trunks whispered, rubbing his hand soothingly on my back. His words gave me large comfort, knowing that after so many years of being in charge of protecting my Queen that it was now my turn to have the favor returned. After a week of being apart, my body ached for my husband's passion and I would give into my desires.

* * *

><p>Taking breakfast in the veranda overlooking the garden, I couldn't help but smile at how sweet Goten and Minako looked. In the smallest ways, they helped prepare each other's plates even if it was buttering each other's toast while the other prepared their coffee. The smell of coffee still made me slightly jealous, but I was happy enough to just smell the warm aromatic fumes.<p>

"I finished the research for the meeting," Goten suddenly said, bringing up my curiosity.

"Let me review it," Trunks responded, folding his morning paper for later. Watching the folder come across the table, I couldn't help but wonder what they were looking for or if the meeting entailed more than I was shown the prior evening.

"I hear you're getting an office," Minako interrupted between bites, pulling my curious eyes away from the documents Trunks read tediously.

"Yes," I answered, pausing to wash down my toast with some orange juice. "Perhaps you could help me redecorate? I'd like to work with the current design until we can decide on a more suitable place closer to the children."

"Makoto, your husband is the heir the leading technological industry. If there is anything you would need to make your office portable or functional, I'm sure he'd know more about it than I," Minako chirped, giving me a sly smile.

"If it's portable, perhaps I don't need an office and could do work wherever," I answered, only for Goten to chuckle.

"Oh, you'll need an office alright to store all those documents and to casually meet with the heads of the city comfortably," Goten joined in. Minako patted my hand tenderly.

"I'm sure once you're fully submerged in the work, you'll get the hang of it again. After having an assistant, it takes time to get used to doing it again," she offered as breakfast was coming to an end.

"Leave your Fridays free so we can go over all proposals from the city before deciding to accept or decline," Trunks lightly joined in. Rising from the table, Trunks gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving with Goten.

"Goten stayed up late finishing those documents, is there something going on?" asked Minako while we neatly stacked our dishes and began to move them into the kitchen to wash.

"It may have to do with the letter," I began, filling the sink with soapy water while Minako wrapped the left overs.

"Have you seen it?" she asked curiously, and I shook my head at the answer. Quietly we continued over the tasks, both of us surely in our own thoughts. Times were changing as us senshi got married and starting having families of our own. Instead of facing the Nega-verse we would instead be facing those on Earth through diplomatic relations. No matter how hard we would all try to keep the peace, at times we could be plagued with war. With the World Union, we could delay it as much as possible but I felt Trunks was more than capable to deal with this situation.

If Caspian was buying stocks illegally to ruin our kingdom's economy, then he could get away with a small slap on the wrist since these employees willingly sold him their shares. But what of the other shareholders in the public? We didn't have proof that Caspian had attempted murder when I'd been shot with the arrow, or who had hired Bobby to threaten Reika into lying. The only person that could be our key witness to a case would be Kaspar and I felt it would be unlikely he would participate as a witness against his own brother. If Caspian was found guilty with Kaspar as our witness, he would be put away for a long time. If not, then I'm sure we would see something more devastating.

"Mako?" Minako's voice pulled me from my thoughts as I dried my hands on a towel before giving her my full attention. "You're thinking too much, relax."

"So, is there anywhere particular you want to see while you're here?" I asked, changing the topic. Minako pushed up a broad grin.

"I was hoping to catch a ride later today but didn't want to leave you out," she answered honestly. I couldn't help but grin.

"I can at least brush a horse while you go out for a ride," I commented and found her grin bubble up.

"Let me get into my riding gear, you dress warmly, and we'll meet at your room." Underway for our tasks for an adventure, I couldn't help but feel a cold chill push through me as I pulled my eyes up to the door where Trunks stood. Normally I wouldn't have minded, but his approach was stand-offish and hardened. Had the meeting ended abruptly or did something go wrong? I stopped my tasks to give him my full attention.

"After the new year I need to leave on business," he stated rather dryly. From his tone I knew it had to do with our current situation. "Is there a specific guest you'd like?"

I thought about my friends, and knew I missed them but with Usagi nearing her due date I knew they needed to be with her. Someone would watch Chibi-usa while Mamoru took care of palace business.

"I'll be fine," I answered still feeling his scowl by my indecision.

"I will invite my father to stay," Trunks announced. I felt him lighten slightly as a small grin pulled up when I stiffened. "My father is a stern, but good man. This can help strengthen your relationship with him since you both seemed to get off to a bad start."

I couldn't help but feel it was true. My first instance with meeting with his father was rough, to say the least. I needed to interact with his family as much as possible since they were now mine. When the children came, I knew I would be seeing them more often.

"I trust your decision," I clarified and started pulling on my jacket while continuing to get ready for the trek to the barn. "I contacted Ami this morning and she will be sending out a new physician by the New Year. Is there anyone to temporarily take Livingston's stead?"

"Livingston was given a week's notice of termination and will vacate by the time a new physician is placed," Trunks replied, the dryness coming back to his voice. I couldn't help but feel worried while I gazed at him pulling on my boots.

"Has the situation grown worse over night?" I asked, wondering what else could have happened.

"A few of our top stockholders were recently threatened into selling for prices lower than their worth. I will be taking matters to the World Union to file a formal grievance. Unless this is resolved soon, I fear we will have more dealings with mediation at the World Union," Trunks answered sternly and I couldn't help but feel my heart sink. It felt like one trouble after another seemed to be coming our way and all of them were linked back to me.

"Has demands been issued?" I asked, pulling to my feet.

"They were issued in his letter but will go unmet." A shudder pulsed through me while I tried to think of what Caspian could be demanding. Kaspar had given me a slight insight to what his brother was like, and had stepped away from the situation. If I made a call, would he be willing to help? Unsure if it would detrimental to the investigation that the World Union would enquire, I decided against any contact with either of them until I had the go ahead for our safety.

"Is there anything I can do?" I softly asked and was given his casual boyish grin.

"Go have fun with Minako. I'll let you know when the time comes what I will need from you," Trunks answered. No matter how much I wanted to enjoy my time with Minako, I knew I would always be worrying about our budding situation.

* * *

><p>As the day before the holiday grew near, Trunks finally pulled himself completely away from his work to greet his parents, Bra and her husband Zod. Goten and Minako left the same day for their own family gathering in South Satan City. Trying to relax, I felt more nervous and worried than ever for our first holiday together after the last disastrous dinner party. On the eve of Christmas, we all gathered comfortably in the drawing room as Vegeta took his perch near the mantle. The moment I entered, I could see his eyes flicker to my waistline before a small smirk flourished. I didn't know what to even say as his gaze seemed to stay on me while he turned from the mantle.<p>

"I knew you were a competitive woman, couldn't keep it to just one," Vegeta commented, a compliment I didn't expect from him. I couldn't help but smile at it and wondered in my old age if I would be as proud as him to see my family continue to expand.

"Thank you," I answered and felt early waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive. "How was it when Trunks was born?"

I watched Vegeta squint his eye as if remembering when another smirk popped up.

"I trained since the brat was crying all the time," he retorted, beginning to fill me with dread.

"Vegeta was excited and stayed up all night with Trunks when I needed my sleep," Bulma interrupted as she pushed into the room. Giving me a warm hug, she then wagged her finger at Vegeta. "While I'm helping Bra, you will be here helping Trunks and Makoto since they'll need it double-time."

I couldn't help but swallow in fear of Vegeta staying here with us to help with the children but I wasn't about to decline the help. Vegeta gave a bit of a grumble as he turned back to aimlessly looking out the window from his perch.

"Hey, welcome to the family!" I nearly jumped at the loud ecstatic entrance of Bra's husband Zod. He was on a business trip during our wedding and was unable to make it since it was on short notice. I couldn't help but notice why Bra chose him. Zod essentially looked like the epitome of a relaxed, beach cruiser. Comfortably dressed in jeans and a vintage t-shirt, Zod crossed the room to give me a warm hug and large smile. "I see you two didn't wait around to get started!"

Zod let out a chuckle as his bright sapphires showed the same amusement, seeming even brighter against his beach tanned skin.

"I'm hoping for more grandchildren from you two," Bulma announced, giving Zod a coy grin as he nervously pushed a hand through his short golden locks. "You two have been married five years, how long until another?"

"Mom, I think three grandchildren will be plenty," Bra interrupted, pushing into the room looking radiant. Her dark hair was pulled up, giving her a glow while her stomach protruded. I couldn't believe how quickly she grew in a few months' time. Receiving a hug I couldn't help but feel warmed by Bra's presence. "How much longer? I'm famished and she's been rolling around all day."

"It should be finished soon," Trunks interrupted as we had all finally gathered. I couldn't help but feel the joy spread through me feeling the bonds of family. For years I felt the cold of loneliness and fate had changed that all within a year. I was now part of a family, gained an amazing partner, and soon would be a mother. If there was anything I could be thankful for this holiday, it would be all the joy I was experiencing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yes, a late update. With the holidays keeping me busy as well as preparing for college I was under a lot of stress to get things done. Now that I have cleared my mind and resumed a steady schedule, the need to write has come back. I hope everyone has enjoyed a wonderful holiday, and a happy new year! Thank you for the kind reviews and feedback! Prior chapters were updated with grammar revisions.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Snatched_

Chapter Thirteen

Although I had initially looked forward to the New Year, I was beginning to dread it. I parted with Trunks early that morning as he left for the World Organization and then said my 'good-byes' to Bulma, Zod and Bra as they left to prepare for the baby. As I suspected, Bra was roughly due in two months but had prolonged telling the family until her next visit that happened to be on our wedding. While my office was being finished, I took up in Trunks' temporarily while I drove head first into the palace documents. Reviewing through the paper work, I was able to get a rough idea of how Trunks was taking care of palace and the funds allotted for certain departments.

Once I got down to taking care of the paper work, I felt the stress building as I worked on organization and summaries for when Trunks came back. Halfway through the current week's work, my office had been finished which pushed me into taking a day off to organize it and get set-up. There were countless times I experienced waking in my bed without the memory of how I got there. Vegeta and I had a pattern to stay out of each other's way while we conducted ourselves with whatever tasks needed handed. The only time I saw him was for a mandatory breakfast he had requested we'd quietly spend together.

The first two breakfasts had been awkward and quiet while I was unsure what he expected. It didn't feel like it took long for me to warm up to his silent persona and got used to doing it myself...after all, Trunks and I were always quiet in the mornings. Sitting quietly and focusing on the taste of my food or the beautiful winter scenery seemed very relaxing. The new physician arrived and Livingston left, giving me a bit of peace to know that the last person that had been involved with Caspian was gone. I felt happier and my mood was inclining.

I thought all was going well during the recent week until I received a call from Trunks explaining he would be gone a few extra days. I pushed off the disappointment while I felt accomplished to have a few months of paperwork organized, filed, and the current week's issues pending for our agreed approval or disapproval.

Nearing the time Trunks was expected back, I received a call from Rei announcing the birth of a healthy baby. Usagi had gone into labor and delivered the same day our new Prince Mamoru Chiba the Second. Looking at the pictures Rei sent, I couldn't help but feel the joy spread through me of Usagi holding the sleeping child with a head of ebony hair that had hints of silver in the light. Just looking at their beautiful baby left me with excitement and curiosity for my own. I wondered when they would come, what gender, and what they would look like. Would they have my eyes, his nose, and a mix of our hair color?

Gazing at my growing belly, I felt I was learning more and more about them as time pressed on. When I was beginning to feel indigestion or squeamish, I would hum and feel how calm we became. Could they recognize my voice? Or noticed when something in me changed? The feelings were intriguing and the experiences were something I would remember for a lifetime. Bustling through the last stretch of work that kept me up later than usual, I was proud to finally be finished and up-to-date with the palace documentations. After giving Trunks time to rest, I would go over the current pending documents while waiting on others to come in.

Feeling mentally tired but not wanting to sleep, I stole a slow paced walk around the palace to marvel in the silence. Everyone had gone to bed surely at this hour while I enjoyed the slow paced walk without the bustling halls, giggly maids, or noisy kitchens. Soon, we would no longer have this silence or peace of mind. Randomly pulling a book from the shelf in the parlor, I took a seat closest to the tumbling fire that still raged and began to read of a strange adventure starting in a forest.

Somehow I felt I was intertwined in the arms of tree as I slowly pulled back to visibly see the dark branches cradling me. Curiously, I climbed down the tree to explore the forest below as I gripped the rough bark limbs before dropping to the forest floor. It was silent as my movements never seemed to make a sound. There were no animals, breeze, or sound. It felt lonely and desolate.

Soon, I found a clearing where long colorful fabrics of silk billowed in the wind as I heard the silk lightly flapping in the wind. Pushing through the fabrics, I felt lost in the bright colors as the sun rose and I begin to step on warm sand. Beholding in the distance, I could see the palace I had once visited in Egypt with its tall white walls and distinct shape yet, it felt eerie. A distinct smell of blood loomed in the air, coating the area in a heavy sticky, sweat. Within a blink, I was walking through a bloody mess of bodies bent and contorted in riveting positions. The smell of death produced bile in my throat making it hard to swallow as I covered my nose and mouth with a hand. As I gazed upon the palace, I felt the war had been won yet a battle still raged inside.

Bursting into a run, I pushed into the empty palace and somehow remembered the way to throne room. The once beautiful palace was now destroyed and crumbled as if something, or someone, had blasted through it. Crater-sized holes littered the walls as scorched burnt marks burst around the mouths. Woman and children cried, groaned, and wailed for the injured or dead as I tried to run faster to where I felt the battle continued. Slipping through the broken throne room doors, I froze as I could tell who he was from the back. Bloody clothes in tatters, muscles quivering from anger, and a dark aura consumed him. On his knees in front of him was Kaspar; regal, and holding his head up honorably to take his punishment for a fair defeat.

A dread brewed in the pit of my stomach of Kaspar sacrificing himself for the dishonorable acts of his bother. Acting upon instinct, I know I couldn't let that happen to a man I considered a dear friend and once confidant. Running forward, I reached for his arm before the bright ball blasted from his hand but felt the wind knocked from me. Gasping to breathe, a searing pain pulsed through my abdomen as I jolted upright. Peeling my eyes open, I was surrounded by darkness as my breath panted. The pain felt so real, and so had the dream.

Another wave of pain coursed through my abdomen as a cold sweat of dread thrust through me. I could _feel_ something wasn't right. Starting to move from the bed, I paused at the edge as another searing pain pulsed through me. Ra's cold nose on my arm gave me the jolt I needed to continue moving toward the bathroom. Feeling my fingers touch his back, Ra lead me to the bathroom in the darkness as I flicked on the light. The bright light pushed a wave of nausea through me I'd never felt before.

Making it to the toilet in time, I thrust the lid up before crumpling while I heaved. A ringing sounded in my ears as I tried to regain my breath and a headache began to set in. The loud barking from the bedroom wasn't helping my condition as I felt the pain once more, protectively holding my belly. Wiping my mouth before giving the toilet a flush, I regulated my breathing and looked down to feel my heart suddenly sink. I began to panic the moment I saw the red color spreading slowly through the fabric of my bottoms.

"Oh kami no..." I barely uttered, fear shuttering through me. Quickly moving into action, I pushed up to my feet to wobbly lean against the wall to exit the bathroom. Ra let out a loud, haunting howl as I paused near the sink as another wave of nausea suspended my actions. Silently cursing, I started to rock on my heels hoping the motion would soothe the nausea enough so I could continue to the medical ward.

"Blasted dog, what's going on in here?" I heard Vegeta's voice slice through the noise and felt hope begin to rise. Turning my head slightly over my shoulder, Vegeta's contorted face suddenly changed when he came into the bathroom and stared.

"Get the doctor," I managed up, feeling my voice crack as a cold sweat pulsed.

"Let's go woman," Vegeta demanded as I stepped away from the counter and felt his light touch carefully lift me into his arms. I sucked in a painful breath and felt the air quickly flood past us as Vegeta landed at the medical ward and kicked in the door. "Get moving!"

"Place her on the table," a strange voice ordered. The cold table chilled me as a blinding light took over my vision while various hands seemed to get to work. Stiffening at another bought of pain, I sucked in another breath to try and cope. "Your highness, I am Dr. Ezra. If you are able please tell me your symptoms."

His kind voice helped sooth me a little as I was able to blink away from being blinded to see the kind face of my new doctor. For being recommended by Ami, he looked rather young with his baby face, soft chocolate gaze staring at me from silver framed glasses, no sign of stumble, and ruffled russet hair from being roused awake.

"Vomiting, nausea, chills, and pain here," I answered between my clenched teeth as I shifted to help the hands remove my ruined bottoms and kept my hand pressed near my abdomen. I could see his gaze harden over as he disappeared from my view.

"I'm going to take a look through an ultra sound," Ezra tried to say calmly. I winced at the cold jell while I turned to gaze at the screen as he worked carefully saving images. Carefully he continued to look before turning on the sound over an image of one child. The room was sudden filled with fast-paced 'thumps' that resembles a quick tiny heart beating. Hearing a pause, another 'thumping' sound began again. "This may be uncomfortable, but I need you to bear with me as I try to find the source of bleeding."

I felt my breath hold while I was still unsure what the situation was. I felt tender, sensitive, cold, and the pain was beginning to slowly fade to a soft minimum.

"Do you have any allergies to iodine?" he asked softly as I felt pulled away from where I hand managed to center.

"Not that I know of," I answered quickly.

"Ok...you may feel a slight burn...you're doing great your highness," he continued as I felt it was fine to relax. All I wanted to know was if my children were alright, I couldn't care less about myself. "I'm going to take one last look here and walk you through it."

Another small layer of cold gel smeared around my abdomen as I carefully watched the screen. Within a few clicks of his keyboard and moving around the mouse, I watched carefully to try and gauge what he was looking for.

"Will they be ok?" I asked, not wanting to wait only to receive a small smile.

"They are fine, your highness," Ezra started before completing his task of shifting between both babies. "If you look here, you have two beautiful and healthy growing babies. From your last exam, they have both been growing rather rapidly. Now, a small complication with twins is there can be limited room while your body is trying to adjust around them. This can cause some discomfort for you, and can sometimes possibly lead to necessary visits here. From their sudden growth, your body tried to adjust too rapidly and caused a slight tear. Now, has there been any changes lately where you could be a little stressed, not sleeping well, or more active than usual?"

I was trying to listen to his words after the relief poured through me about the children. I tried to think over his words and felt it hit dead on about how busy I was this past week.

"Yes, I have been," I answered, not bothering to go into detail while I watched Ezra wisely nod as if knowing.

"Your highness, may I speak blatantly?" asked Ezra, surprising me by his request as I nodded. "Her highness, Ms. Mizuno, sent me here with a chance of a lifetime and request that I take the utmost care of you. I take giving my word seriously, and agreed to the tasks presented. I need your help by following my instructions carefully so that this will be a smooth, healthy pregnancy."

I was surprised by his words, and most of all proud of how thoughtfully Ami considered a candidate before sending them to us. Pushing up a small smile, I gave a firm nod.

"What instructions do you have?" I asked knowing it was true I needed to slow down. Ezra gave a soft smile while he moved through the task of cleaning the ultrasounds jell carefully from my abdomen.

"For the next few days I'm prescribing bed rest to give you time to heal and your body the ability to adjust. During the rest of your pregnancy I need you to limit all activities. Everything you could normally do, I want you to cut that time in half. As the babies develop, the more stress you put on yourself is the more stress put on them," he explained and felt like a bigger help than Livingston had with his explanations. "I'm going to let my assistants help get you ready, and if you need assistance back to your room it will be done. I will prepare the instructions to pass to his highness on his return."

Letting out a sigh of relief, I took a moment to relax before getting dressed in the borrowed teal scrub bottoms and cleaning my mouth. I couldn't help but feel more than thankful Vegeta was here since I'm sure if it wasn't for him, it would have taken a while for someone else in the palace to hear Ra barking to come to my aid. By then, the circumstances could have been worse. Slowly exiting the office, I found Ezra finishing up with Vegeta before giving me a warm smile and heading back into the office.

"Come on woman," Vegeta ordered with a slight irritation in his voice. At a slow and steady pace, we traveled back to my chambers where Ra was excited we were back. A maid had changed the bed, and set up an extra pillow and blanket on the couch. I couldn't help but feel curious while I pet the happy Ra sticking closely to my side. Vegeta arranged the pillows on the bed while giving me an irritated look. Climbing into bed, I was surprised at his kind gesture of tucking me in while Ra watchfully climbed up to sit by my side.

"Thank you Vegeta," was all I could manage up for his kindness.

* * *

><p>I felt my feelings change toward Vegeta, feeling more thankful for him being here from when I had initially thought of him. This experience was a prime example of how a person could have a rough exterior and soft inside. Now, I fully understood what Bulma saw in her husband and how he could be different to her than others saw. With all that happened early that morning, I was still up early and began getting ready for the day. Listening to Dr. Ezra, I obeyed by taking it easy and slow. As the time approached to meet for breakfast, I heard a knock at the door and watched maids come in bringing breakfast.<p>

"What's this?" I asked, gazing from relaxing on the bed reading the paper.

"Mr. Vegeta requested breakfast in your chambers instead of the veranda," the maid answered before bowing to leave. I felt lucky I dressed for the day and waited for Vegeta's arrival, letting Ra out. The privacy I once felt in our rooms was gone as the doors were left open, and Vegeta walked right in. Without a word, but a soft nod, breakfast went by as usual. Feeling a bit peck-ish after last night, I focused on reading over the newspaper except to find glowering eyes when I glanced up to drink my juice.

"Eat woman," Vegeta ordered, staring at my plate. Somehow feeling the need to obey, I finished my meal and discarded the newspaper. Vegeta pushed to his feet and motioned for me to follow as I un-expectantly followed him through the halls at a slowed pace. Leading me to my office, Vegeta quietly stood peering out the window behind my desk while I completed my tasks. Vegeta watched over me carefully before leading us back to my room where entertainment had been set-up like when Bulma stayed with me.

Mindlessly, I watched the shows and felt relaxed around my silent father-in-law but more than that thankful he was here. Trunks had been right to ask Vegeta to stay with me while he was gone, and to have doubted it was wrong.

* * *

><p>I was roused by a soft murmur of voices as I gave Ra a soft pat from where my hand rested on his side. As soon as Ra knew I was awakening, he gave a groan and yawn before standing to jump off the bed. The murmuring ceased as I slowly opened my eyes while afternoon sunlight streamed through barely opened blinds. Feeling a little disoriented, and groggy, I slowly lifted to my feet to take the beginning steps of getting ready for my usual morning outing with Ra.<p>

"Mako, I'll take care of it," Trunks suddenly said from beside me as I almost jumped. At first I'd thought I was alone and the murmuring voices were from another dream. Slipping out of the jacket as Trunks let Ra out, I started through my usual morning routine since Trunks looked distracted with files; like a strange fog through the cool shower, drying my hair, and dressing comfortably in a pair of jeans and long-sleeved graphic shirt. Slipping into a pair of slippers, I moved back into the bedroom where Trunks was waiting patiently sitting on the couch with one file at his lap. Catching my curious gaze as I sat down, Trunks softened but still looked hardened from whatever he read. "I understand you had a situation, do you want to talk about it?"

"If you've already spoken with Dr. Ezra then I'd rather not," I answered, letting out a sigh and feeling the disappointment pulse through me. I would do whatever Ezra said, the thought of possibly losing them was sickening and I wanted to have a healthy and successful pregnancy.

"I'll redirect my questioning then. What do you think led to what happened last night? Ezra commented stress, anxiety, or unusual activity," Trunks continued. I felt guilty enough and didn't feel like I needed the third-degree, but I also didn't want to potentially get into an argument.

"I wasn't limiting or monitoring my activity and was trying to properly prepare to oversee the palace," I replied a bit emotionlessly. Trunks looked rather stern while he quietly looked at me and then back to the notes before tossing the folder to the side.

"I don't want to ask you to give up overseeing the palace, but trust you will monitor your activities accordingly. That night, I wish I could have been there for you Makoto," he said, being softer than I would have expected.

"Vegeta and Ra took care of me," I answered, pushing up a soft smile. Trunks chuckled and pushed to his feet, closing the distance between us to press a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Yes, they did. What'd you say to going out for lunch?" asked Trunks, a smile pushing through me. With the holidays and being busy taking care of unforeseen issues, Trunks and I hadn't been able to spend quality time together. No matter what, I wasn't going to past up this chance.

"Sounds perfect, let me get my coat," I answered and grabbed my last needed items. Spending time with Trunks was on the top of my 'to do' list and I couldn't help but feel glad we were going on an outing. Going to down town Satan City, we grabbed lunch at a cozy Italian restaurant before heading out onto the boulevard. Often we would stop to get hand-shakes, take pictures, and chat with a few of the locals. Most were surprised to hear heirs were on the way, having thought it was gossip. It couldn't have been a better day as we finally reached our destination in front of a baby store. "Here?"

I had asked surprised and curious enough that Trunks chuckled.

"Did you think I would want to miss out on shopping for the children? We have two rooms to decorate," Trunks began as we entered the baby store.

"For the first few months we'll need bassinets to make nightly feeding easier until they can mostly sleep through the night," I answered, remembering the classes and training I took during high school to prepare for a family. I was thankful for those courses to learn about children since I didn't have someone to help or show me. That's what made me strive to be a great parent and always there for my children. I didn't want them to have to grow up alone as I was.

"Ah, perfect," Trunks said as we stopped in front of a bassinet made specifically for twins. I couldn't help but feel a little cheesy as we chose everything the same for the twins down to the bedding. Until we found out their gender, we wouldn't be able to pick out clothing until a later date. Starting off with the basics, it would be fine until the due date drew nearer. Having it delivered at the palace, we were able to continue on our walk through the busy street. Slipping into a local coffee shop, we grabbed a window seat to sip our chai tea while watching the people walk by.

"This was a lovely day," I commented, wrapped in one of his strong, secure arms with my head resting on his shoulder.

"I think we more than deserve a day off," Trunks responded, pressing a soft kiss near my temple.

"It's been long overdue." Nibbling on my scone, I began to shift my position more often then I liked after feeling a bit of pressure and slight discomfort.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Trunks, his voice dipping low and worried of another event like before.

"I'm starting to feel them move," I replied, pulling his hand over on my ever extending belly. I was almost to the half-way mark, starting my sixteenth week. I'd read that during the next two weeks I would begin to notice activity that could be slightly discomforting at times while they fought around. Trunks looked handsome as I helped move his hand to apply some slight pressure to see if he could feel it too. The moment a grin pulled up into his face, I knew he had to felt something.

"Our little warriors," he mentioned, the proud smile never leaving.

"Have you given any thought to names?" I asked, curious to see what he may have in mind. I honestly felt I couldn't do another pun like his mother but felt my mind wonder toward more traditional names due to my Japanese heritage or even names that came from his Saiyan culture.

"I haven't given much thought until we find out the genders," Trunks answered, his hand never leaving my belly while we spoke. As we became quiet, I watched him check his watch feeling he was on a time limit. "Let's get out of here."

Following his lead, I settled into the car for the drive back to palace. I never knew how exhausting our day had been until we began to move. Jolting awake as Trunks leaned in to unbuckle my seatbelt, I watched a small smile flourish as our eyes met. Before I could protest, Trunks gently lifted me into his arms and soundlessly breezed through the halls landing in our room. Helping each other undress, I was glad to be back in his arm after over a week of naught. Snuggling into his pectoral and taking in his musk, Trunks tenderly wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. I drifted into my slumber, his musk taking on the scent of musty dust.

This dirt filling my lungs, weighing me down with each gasping breath. Forcing my eyes opened, I squinted against the hot, humid sun that sucked the life from me. A chanting of voices coming to life in my ears as I rose to be in the middle of a bloody battle. Soldiers from all walks of life fighting around me and seemed to not even see me as I walked through them. Going on the hot, rocky steps I saw a man sitting on a throne as if watching the gruesome battles. His body was taut, scarred, and glistening with sweat. Dark raven hair hung around him in, sticking to his wet skin as an almost ebony eye stared at me while I drew closer.

"_Daughter of Zeus, why have you come here?"_ his deep, baritone voice shook me to the core.

"_Who are you?"_ I asked, holding my ground and watching a sly smirk pull up. Pushing to his feet, the beads and gold jingled around the waist of his mid-thigh silk sarong. Each step shook the rock beneath my feet until I lost balance to fall onto my knees gazing up at him.

"_I am the God of War!"_ His voice roared loudly, causing me to cover my ears while the men behind me fighting seemed to roar in unison. Feeling my chin jerked up, I stared into his hardened, empty eyes. _"I know what you fear, but war will soon be upon you. Blood will be spilt, and the coming of Hetspa* is drawing near."_

"_Who is Hetspa?"_ I asked, my voice pleading more than I'd like as my hand reached out to grab hold of his write. The hold skin twitched and my touch.

"_A god banished from Earth, sent to a desolate planet...or so we thought. As his body became one with the planet, life bloomed creating something more powerful and war hungry than could have been imagined,"_ the God of War spoke, feeling disgust. _"This being survived and flourished, eventually drawn back to where it was once banished. A prophecy...consult the prophecy..."_

I felt him begin to fade through my fingers as the ground rumbled; his words spinning through my mind as the Earth gulp me up and I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

><p>*Reference to 'Hetspa' in Chapter Eight.<p>

**AN: **Thank you everyone for your reviews and feedback! I never expected this story to get this long (holy 13 chapters!) For those interested, I have edited this fic to add in adult (NC-17) content. 'Clean' version will be posted here, adult version will be featured at AdultFanFiction dot Net under the same username (or go to my profile for the link).


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Snatched_

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_Cronus' first son was named Hetspa, and the only creation he wished to have never made. Hetspa was given gifts by his father hoping to make him an assistant god to answer to the calls of praying mortals. Speed, strength, flight, self-healing, bending of energy, charm, and intelligence. At first, teaching his son to walk in his steps had been an excitement but it soon changed when he learned of his son's feelings toward the 'lesser' beings created in their image."_

I was startled by the voice belonging to the God of War, Ares, filling my head while I tried to move my body or glimpse around. A sudden light seemed to fill the space as I blinked away the sun to be standing in a lush meadow filled with lavender. The fragrance buds tickled my nose as I looked forward to see a taut man moving slowly in a training dance, his muscles moving under the tanned skin when each was moved. A thick white braid of hair trailed down his back tied with a fine piece of cloth.

"_Hetspa spent his days training, ignoring the teachings of Cronus and the mortals. As he grew stronger and stronger, Cronus feared his son would be able to overpower him and destroy all the life he had created. Instead, Hetspa used the mortals for his entertainment for his boredom."_

The scene spiraled as the metallic smell of blood filled my nose and the sky darkened. I was still in the same meadow watching two men fighting each other to the death while Hetpsa floated in the air draped in fine red silks with gold. The steel clashed as the two fought until one managed to get the upper hand, and shoved his blade in for a fatal wound. Hetspa grinned while watching the life bleed from the dying man before moving over to the victor. With lightning movements, he grabbed the sword and shoved it into the winner, staring into his eyes while he watched him die. Letting the corpse drop to the ground, Hetspa let out a laugh.

"_The wickedness began to spread as the people learned of these new ways of killing, stealing, pillaging, raping, and conquering each other. Cronus watched with disappointment at the corruption that could not be undone, all from the hand on his first son. Leaving Hetspa to his destructive ways, Cronus created more children to balance out what his first son had done. These other gods could heal and lend a helping hand to the mortals that needed them."_

I watched from the same meadow as Hetspa moved back into his training, the ground beneath him stained and the foliage dead where the blood had spilled. The world felt balanced but the look on his hardened face looked even more displeased. A new man draped in a white toga appeared in front of Hetspa; the same white hair billowing around him as he watched Hetspa with those haunting blue eyes.

"_Cronus sought his son, and asked him to stop his wicked ways and instead help the mortals instead of toying. Hetspa, with his built up rage for his father, attacked. The rest of his siblings came to the aid of their father. Forcing Hetspa to his knees, Cronus banished Hetspa from Earth for all eternity and to damnation to rot on a small, desolate planet at the edge of the solar system."_

I watched Cronus and Hetspa fight as Ares continued to tell the story as the scene around me unfolded. In the meadow, I watched Cronus take a dagger to cut the heart bloodily from Hetspa's chest before banishing him to the dead, rock planet. As Hetspa lay on the ground dying in banishment, the ground around him soaked up his body while the planet began to change and morph at its will. It flourished as a humanoid form seemed to be made out of dust taking on the shape of Hetspa. I began to recognize the movements of flight, power, and structure of the being created...was this how the Saiyans were created?

"Yes, Saiyans are the children of Hetspa," Ares spoke from beside me. I still didn't understand as I looked at him curiously.

"What does this war have to do with Hetspa and Saiyans?" I asked, a dread coursing through my veins. Ares gazed at the Saiyan population growing into a kingdom while they continued to thrive, his face hardening.

"Hetspa will rise to rule your world," Ares answered as I felt the bile begin to creep up my throat. The world of peace and stability would soon be gone...and I was bringing my children into this new world where this destructive man would cause chaos. "The prophecy speaks of the blood of a child from the coupling of the gods and Hetspa's descendant will be the key to raising him."

I felt the anger course through me, feeling sick of all these riddles while wanting cold hard facts. Firmly gripping Ares' shoulder, I found his hardened ebony gaze lock on me with disgust.

"How does this bring Hetspa back? Blood can't be the only thing to create him from," I countered. Ares flicked his hand as the world around us began to change and shift, bringing us all the way to Cairo, Egypt. The palace moved around us as I watched us breeze through the halls toward the antique chamber that Kasper and Caspian kept all the artifacts. Brought in front of an ancient sealed gold box, I dreaded as I gazed on it to see the symbol of a heart with a sword through it encrusted on the front. The heart...why hadn't I noticed it before? Ares touched where my hand still gripped and stole my attention.

"Father never intended to banish him forever, daughter of Zeus," Ares stated, a slight sense of pity pulling into his hardened face. "If Hetspa rises, he will seek out his children to build an army to destroy all that Cronus created...and those that oppose his ways, including all children of the gods."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and felt desperate for a solution. The only thing I could think of was to get that box and destroy his heart. Without the heart, he would never rise.

"Can't you help? Where are the rest of the gods?" I asked, watching Ares frown as his warm hand touched over my heart.

"Our chosen vessels wield our powers, sealed inside them," he replied, sounding rather annoyed. My Jupiter Crystal...the heart of Jupiter was actually Zeus? Without it, I couldn't transform but Zeus would be free to stop Hetspa. "Without it, you will all die. This is no longer a world in need of gods where other deities have taken our places."

Ares seemed to be reading my mind as his brow creased downward in an irritated slope.

"Then how are you here?" I asked, pressing my hands on his hardened chest. "How are you real? Why couldn't you have sent Rei a sign earlier?"

Grabbing my wrists, Ares flung my hands away as if they were filth while the air around him seemed to change, thickening. Anger.

"In spirit, but at the price of my daughter," he spat. "It would have taken too much strength, power, and time to get a message to my daughter. In the dream world, it is easier to use my powers. Without the praise of the mortals, we are weak. Sealing our powers into our specially crafted vessels maintains a constant flow of power that doesn't flux. Only you, and the rest of the children, can strengthen the power we have given you."

I couldn't help but wonder how Rei was fairing if Ares was using her power as a gateway to tap into me in the dream world. Why not just contact Rei in her own dream world instead of downing two of us senshi at once?

"I wanted you to see what you have caused and destroyed," Ares' haughty tone sliced through my thoughts. I couldn't help but swallow hard, feeling the ripening guilt tingling through my body. I had put us all in danger...all due to my stubbornness. Ares tilted my chin up with a warm, callused finger as I gazed into his dark pools. "Daughter of Zeus, you have brought us all into danger with your coupling. Make it right to live another day, and fight another fight. All your hope and answers to destroying Hetspa, should he raise, lies with my Father. Find Cronus, this is what you must do...find Cronus..."

I was flying backwards through the air as the darkness wrapped its arms around me and his voice faded. The weight of my body came back as I tried to adjust and open my eyes. The soft of a machine beeping in the background, the pain of dryness in my throat, and the stiffness moving through my body. I weakly managed to squeeze my hand, feeling the muscles weakly listen and stretch at my command. Where was I? Adjusting to the new feelings coming back, I opened my eyes to squint at the dimmed light. This wasn't my bed, then where was I?

"Get the doctor, she's awakening!" The voice made me cringe as I slowly rose onto my elbows adjusting to my new location. I was in the medical ward? Looking at the heart monitor, and then to the drip line to see multiple bags hanging. I swallowed, wanting something to drink to quench my dry throat. A running of feet made me gaze over at Dr. Ezra looking more than astonished at my state while he moved in to check my stats.

"Tell me your name," he stated gazing curiously.

"Makoto Briefs, my maiden name is Kino, ," I answered, my voice hoarse as I focused on his face. He grinned, looking relieved. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Please rest while we get the king," Dr. Ezra replied and began to turn away. My arm snapped with normal reflexes and strength as I grabbed his arm. Ezra looked shocked and surprised at my sudden movements.

"Give me an update on the current situation, it's not a request," I spoke coldly.

"Yes, your highness," he spoke softly before I released him to grab his chart. "You were admitted into the medical ward for observation after becoming unresponsive. We monitored your brain activity to see it was fully active but were unable to find the source of why you would not awaken. After multiple tests and diagnosis, we believed you to have fallen into a coma for quite some time..."

"What is the date today?" I asked, feeling my strength returning and feeling the sudden weight. Ezra helped adjust the bed and pillows for an upright seated position. I couldn't help but look down to see how swollen my bust had expanded, but beyond that the large unrecognizable belly. My brows twitched in frustration as I remembered smaller...much smaller than before. Touching the swollen mass, I couldn't help but feel a calming smile push through me as I felt movement on both sides.

"June eighteenth," Ezra replied almost above a whisper. I felt my eyes flash to him, feel disoriented and in disbelief. There was no way I could have been in the dream world with Ares! It only felt like a night's sleep!

"Unhook me, I need to get up," I stated. All my plans to prepare vigantly for the children were washed away. I hadn't attended any birthing classes, we hadn't picked out names, I didn't know what I was having, and the rooms hadn't been started. There was so much to do in so little time as the worry pulled through me. Three months or three hours, I didn't care. I needed to...I needed to prepare for the possible end of the world AND giving birth. The beeping of my heart rate monitor made Ezra pushed me back into the pillows while he restrained me from moving further. "I need to get up, there's so much to do!"

"Your highness, I need you to calm down. Your heart rate is above normal, and I want to do a strength test on your legs to make sure they're responsive. I understand your need to move but you've been asleep for a long time. We need to make sure to take extra precautions before moving any further," Ezra's soothing voice pulled my attention. I tried to ignore him and go through the movements of the exam. When all looked well, my body responding as if I have normally awoken, Ezra attended to me removing the IV drips, the feeding tube, and monitors. Feeling rather excited to get up, I swung my legs over the bed while Ezra stood ready to assist. Stepping onto my feet, I felt the true weight of my pregnancy and the need to shower immediately.

"I need you to stay close to the medical bay, or have someone assist you if you wish to go anywhere in the palace. Your due date is less than three days," Ezra stated.

"After three months I deserve a small walk, and the opportunity to refresh," I replied and felt him walk next to my side as I exited the medical room. I stopped the moment I spotted Vegeta walking in the hall with Ra slinking slowly behind coming in our direction. Who else was here? At sensing a person, Ra perked up and suddenly went wild with excitement. Giving an excited bark, he ran toward me whining with excitement while sniffing and licking the exposed flesh of my legs. I couldn't help but smile as I pet him, feeling his body shaking as his whining moved into a soft whimper with each pet. Ra's licking subsided as he leaned into my leg enjoying the scratch behind his ears. I was glad for Trunks to have a great dog like Ra that made my worries melt away just petting him. Vegeta looked more than shocked, then rolling into irritation as he scowled. Within two strides, he was in front of me.

"Blasted woman...you had us all worried!" he bellowed. I was surprised by the sudden hug around my shoulders that I stood in a daze after Vegeta had let me go.

"I will release her highness into your care, she wishes to refresh," Ezra spoke softly before giving a bow and moving back into the medical room. After a shower, I needed to contact Rei immediately to make sure she was alright. With what Ares told me, if I was here for three months then I was sure Rei was also in the same state. Vegeta stood guard in the bedroom while I took a much needed shower. I couldn't believe how Kasper and Caspian seemed to hold the key to the Earth's destruction or how I had fallen into the path. Our children's blood was the answer to the prophecy...and I would need to keep on guard.

I remembered hearing Caspian speak of Hetspa, so that meant he could know of that same prophecy. Why else would he hire Livingston to be on his side unless he wanted to release Hetspa? Slipping from the shower into the closet, I wasn't surprised to find the lack of clothing that could fit. Slipping into a pair of loose pajama bottoms tightened under my belly and grabbing one of Trunks' t-shirts, I moved to the sink to lazily brush while gazing in the mirror. For being unconscious for three months, I looked great! My skin was radiating and I looked like I had just woken up. Would the same happen for Rei? Rinsing and wiping my mouth, I felt much better...except for craving some food.

"I could eat a cow," I commented, snagging my cell while pushing a button for one of the maids. I noticed Vegeta's smirk at my comment while he stood watching me carefully. A maid walked in to bow nervously.

"Yes, your highness?" she asked, keeping her head down.

"I want a cheeseburger, with one of those thick Angus patties, and all the trimmings like lettuce, tomato, mayo, bacon, and those crispy fried onions. On the side I'll take hot fudge sundae on top of a brownie, with the ice cream being mint chocolate chip. To drink, water with lemon. Vegeta, do you want anything?" I asked, turning on my cell phone.

"Double it," he replied, looking rather amused at my appetite. The maid bowed and quickly left while I noticed the messages filled on my phone asking me to get better. Calling Rei was the first item on my list but I found her phone off as well. Was she alright? Next on the list was Ami and I noticed her phone picked up quickly.

"Makoto, how are you?" asked Rei's voice sounding rather panicked.

"I'm recovering nicely, what about you Rei? Were you able to see what I did?" I asked, trying to get down to business. I was extremely worried.

"No...I saw him in my dream and he asked to borrow my spirit for a while but I never expected this long," Rei answered annoyed.

"It was worth it...Rei, I need you to consult the fires on locating someone. Can you do that?" I tried, hearing a 'uh-huh' in response. "I want you to look for Cronus. As I remember everything Ares told me, I'll type it up and send it to everyone. It looks like we have a dangerous mission on our hands."

"Makoto, I'm glad you're ok. I don't know what I would have done if...if you would have _lost_ them due to all of this," Rei's voice softened with concern. I pushed up a warm smile.

"Your charms kept me safe, thank you Rei. I'll send that e-mail shortly," I answered as we said our goodbyes to complete our tasks at hand. Vegeta was still cautious as I pulled up my laptop to type whatever I could still remember of my dream. I couldn't help but feel Vegeta watch me curiously as I finished sending the e-mail and sat ready right when the maid brought in the food.

"Vegeta, do you know about gods?" I asked, curiously between bites of my burger while he conquered his own.

"Do I look like a fool? I could be a god," he cockily replied and took another big bite.

"What about the name Hetspa?" I asked and watched him stop chewing. His dark eyes studied my movements as I casually took another bite.

"Where did you hear that name?" Vegeta looked rather irritated, but as always it was hard to tell. I was sure one day I would see him pissed and be able to say this was his calm face but for now, I was lost on signals.

"I saw him in my dream," I began, testing the waters to pull as much information from him. He was the only person that knew the history of the Saiyan planet and had come from there. Vegeta's chest seemed to swell with pride as I washed the taste of my burger down with a few big gulps of water before pulling up my dessert. I couldn't believe I was still hungry.

"It is a blessing to our family, and your children," Vegeta spoke with a proud grin. I didn't know if I wanted to break the news to him or not but I could understand how Hetspa was held high in their culture; he was the one that created them and their planet. Leaning back taking a sip of water, I felt content touching my enormous belly. The twins were livelier, moving around as I felt their hands through the thin barrier of skin.

"Vegeta, there is a possibility that Hetspa may rise again," I plainly stated as he finished devouring his dessert. Hearing the news, he looked more than pleased. "It won't be for a social call, but instead to destroy the Earth."

Within two seconds of registering my words, Vegeta's personality did a three-sixty. From blissfully happy to suddenly enraged enough to slam his fist on glass table and shattering it. Noisily the dishes and glass bounced off the flooring creating a mess around our feet. Ra had skittered away at a safe distance, watching with ears perked and a low grumble starting in his chest.

"Who told you this woman? I'll wring their scrawny necks!" Vegeta's anger had moved into his loud voice as I even flinched.

"Ares, the God of War gave me a detailed message that left me unconscious here for three months. There, it only felt like a few hours," I replied, shaking the glass fragments from my bare feet and keeping my legs afloat. I felt he didn't believe me. "I saw it all. Hetspa was banished from Earth by his father Cronus to a desolate planet in the galaxy. As Hetspa became one with the planet, life sprung and he created the Saiyan race."

Vegeta still frowned while swallowing up my words, using his boot to slide some of the glass to the side. Carefully, he leaned in to securely slide an arm under my knees and around my back. Slipping my arms around his neck, Vegeta lifted me like a feather and floated us to safety away from the glass. The pit of my stomach knotted at being held, much more at float while in my condition. With my feet firmly on the floor, I gazed at my father-in-law once more.

"What else did this...Ares...say?" asked Vegeta, looking somber. I was sure his mind was thinking like his son, swirling around the information.

"I need to walk," I announced, feeling unable to stay in one place and try to relieve the knot still at the pit of my stomach. Bare footed, I moved out the doors where the garden flourished wildly. I had missed spring, but would be able to enjoy the lovely fragrance and foliage. Ra lead the way sniffing down the path as Vegeta stuck near my side. "I saw where Hetspa's heart is located; on his banishment from Earth, his father took his heart in hopes to someday welcome him back. A prophecy says that Hetspa will rise through the mixed blood of a child of the gods and a child of Hetspa's creation."

Vegeta was quiet as we walked, something in me not wanting to settle down if even for a moment. When I heard the air shift overhead I paused to look up thinking I knew who it was. Instead, I nearly jumped when a hand lightly touched my neck and I gazed suddenly into those relieved bright blue eyes. Trunks looked tired, and I could see the stress lines in his face from long nights and months of restless worry. Without skipping a beat, I leaned in to give him a warm kiss as my hands cupped his cheeks tenderly. Trunks didn't hold back as he pulled me as close as possible to assault my mouth with a deep, passionate kiss. Caressing my hair and cheek, Trunks couldn't stop grinning while looking at me with such happy eyes.

"I'm glad you're back," Trunks whispered, a deep sultry tone to his voice. I had no idea what turmoil his mind must have gone through these past few months. My body burned with desire while all this pent up energy needed a release. Giving my husband another soft kiss, I turned sideways to lean into his chest as he held me close. Being wrapped in his strong arms made me feel safe even though I knew he was a child of Hetspa. My body felt energized as I nudged my way out of his embrace, took his hands, and started walking. "Mako, shouldn't you take it easy?"

"I don't want to stop moving, walking feels right," I replied. "Update me on all that's happened while I've been...away."

I could see Trunks frown at my terms while his brow creased.

"Negotiations have been made with Caspian of his involvement with trying to collapse our economy and he has been banished from Satan City. Stocks and production are high with Capsule Corp, and we have acquired a few more partners from Crystal Tokyo. Bra gave birth to a girl named Bulla," Trunks quickly sped through the updates, bringing me to a halt in front of him. "What happened to you? It looked like you were in a deep sleep while your body stayed preserved for our sons to grow."

"Sons?" I asked suddenly, stuck on that small detail as the joy spread through me. Trunks gave a soft nod, kissing my forehead as the excitement moved through me. We were having sons, our first heirs. Swelling with pride, I touched my belly tenderly while they shifted again inside after settling down from their activity. "Names, we haven't thought of names. What do we want to name our sons? And their rooms! There's so much to do and the days are on count down!"

"Mako, I took care of it," Trunks tried to calm me, petting my shoulders tenderly. "Come back inside, we'll look through names and see what we like."

I reluctantly followed him inside noticing Vegeta had given us our privacy in the garden but was waiting in our bedroom. The glass mess was already gone while the carpet looked moist from cleaning. Slightly pacing, the knot moved into a strange pressure in my lower abdomen. Swallowing the discomfort, I felt a soft touch on my shoulder to look at Trunks' brow wrinkled with new worry.

"You're not here again," Trunks muttered holding the name book in his hands. I pushed up a small smile as he dropped the book onto the couch and became more tentative "Are you feeling okay?"

I tried to nod but sucked in a sharp breath at the clenching pain, harder than before spreading into my back. Feeling warmth between my legs, I stepped back to see the darkening spot on the carpet and let out a joyful laugh.

"My water broke," I announced, watching Trunks suddenly send a look to Vegeta who quickly left the room. As Trunks lead me to the bathroom to clean-up and change, I couldn't help the smile plastered on my face. I'd woke up just in time to welcome our little boys into the world.

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews/favs/alerts! I hope I got Makoto's labor symptoms down (never been pregnant), and if not let me know so I can make it more realistic. Have a great day everyone!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_Snatched_

**Chapter Fifteen**

After twenty-four hours of pacing, napping, and patiently waiting, my contractions had painfully drawn nearer. By the twenty-sixth hour, it had begun. I had never felt the whirl of emotion like this; the pain, and energy drain only to feel ultimate joy the moment our first son cried then all over again when our second came into the world. Physically drained but on an emotional high, I couldn't help but want to cry the moment I saw Trunks hold our son. I was more than exhausted and wanting to relax before seeing my sons. Two sets of staff were the birthing room; one focusing to clean up the children before handing Trunks a baby and the second group was focusing with the doctor.

"Would you like to shower first or try feeding your babies?" asked one of the nurses. I felt confused, tired, and just wanted to take a nap.

"I'll shower," I answered. After the nurse seemed to get the go from Ezra, she carefully led me to the bathroom. Taking a seat, I couldn't believe how tired I was. I'd wanted a natural birth, but the pain had been too much. Even now I was still cramping and my breasts felt ready to burst. Quickly showering and dressing in comfortable clothes with a front-buttoning night shirt, the nurse assisted me back to a private room. Happily sliding back into bed, I couldn't help but smile at Trunks looking so bright while holding our son. Vegeta stood near Trunks holding our second son close to his body like the nurse had instructed. Letting out a well-needed sigh, I closed my eyes for just a moment while everything began to calm down.

"Makoto," Trunks quietly spoke my name as I pushed up my heavy lids. Carefully Trunks placed the lively child into my arms. My smile didn't leave as I gazed at the little dark brown curls holding a purple tint in the light and the largest blue eyes I'd ever seen. Would his brother have the same characteristics? I peeked over at a half smirking Vegeta gazing at the identical child in his arms.

"Let's try a feeding," a nurse said, sticking close to the other side of the bed to assist. I was nervous after hearing all the horror stories from Usagi after the birth of Chibi-usa. Would I go through the same pain? Sliding half of my shirt back, I followed the nurse's instructions and found the baby more than ready for his feeding. The pressure in my breast began to lighten while the other continued to have a dull ache.

"Have you thought of any names?" asked Ezra looking just as tired and holding a clip board. I glanced at Trunks who seemed to be gazing at me for an answer while his hand warmly pushed some of my drying hair back. Looking down at the bundle in my arms, I couldn't help but notice how he looked to be smiling; a definite happy newborn compared to others I'd seen wailing. The name of my father pushed into my mind as I remembered him always being cheerful. When I asked him why he was always so cheerful, he'd reply that he was living up to his name that meant happiness.

"Hiroyuki*," I blurted out and watched Trunks perk at the name.

"He looks like a Hiroyuki," Trunks answered and seemed to give a nod to Ezra. Looking over at Vegeta, I watched him begin to scowl as soon as he noticed we were watching him. Letting out a giggle, the child in his arms looked just as serious as him. Thinking of Vegeta's name, I couldn't help but notice it could be transitioned into 'vegetable'. I passed a gaze to Trunks who seemed to perk with interest at my large grin.

"Saien*," I blurted out trying not to laugh and watched Trunks let out a chuckle gazing at his father. I was more than sure Trunks got the joke as he watched his son mimic his father with the same serious face.

"Saien it is," Trunks announced looking over to Ezra. Jotting it down to file the birth certificates, Ezra left us to enjoy the moment. As Hiroyuki finished, the nurse urged me along to feed Saien. Trunks carefully cradled Hiroyuki as I switched to the other side watching Saien latch on.

"If their names get too much of a mouthful we could also call them Hiro and Sai," I muttered, more than ready to rest.

"That sounds perfect," Trunks replied, pulling his chair close to the bed looking as tired as I felt. Little Hiro was already starting to yawn while beginning to snuggle. "How long until we can move back to our room?"

"The doctor ordered a twenty-four hour mandatory stay for observation and testing," the nurse answered, leaving my side to wheel our bassinet next to the bed. Inside two heating pads were turned on low before covered with a blanket, readying it for the night. "Let us know if you need anything, the buzzer is on your tray."

I watched the nurse leave and finally felt safe to relax. Buttoning my shirt and carefully holding Sai, the mood continued to relax. Trunks carefully placed a sleeping Hiro into the bassinet before carefully transferring Sai to his own side.

"Tomorrow I'll start making the calls to your friends," Trunks interrupted the silence. I felt the worry begin to rise while my mind moved back to our current situation. Now that the twins were born, we would have to be extremely careful.

"Trunks, we need to talk." I could see the worry crease his brow but his hand still pushed out to hold mine. I didn't wait for him to respond but instead blurted out everything I knew, retelling what I could remember from the dreams, where I had really been during those three months, and the potential danger that was approaching. Calmly, he listened while casting a glance at the sleeping babies. "I have Rei working on finding Cronus, and I'm sure Ami is doing research on all the information we can gather about Hetspa ranging from legend to folklore. The best source of past history was from my, encounter, and Vegeta's knowledge of your home planet's history."

Trunks' mouth slid into a firm line while he glanced at Vegeta before leaning back into his seat.

"All we can do is watch over the children and try to search for Cronus," Trunks answered calmly. I felt a frown push up; that was it? That was the only solution he could think of? We were like a ticking time bomb, waiting until someone found a way to steal the blood they needed to bring Hetspa back to Earth.

"What about his heart? Isn't there a way to destroy it? Someone could sneak in, steal it, and dispose of it," I tried but felt the shock spread through me at his hardened expression. I never thought I would see Trunks gaze at me with such animosity.

"Woman, you speak dangerously," Vegeta barked, his voice startling me as I peeked over to see his hardened scowl. The bite in his voice made me skin crawl as I pressed back into my pillows. A slight squeeze on my hand made me look at Trunks, roughly swallowing.

"I'm not going to murder my creator," Trunks dryly answered, his voice deepening to above a growl. I couldn't believe this. They were both going to defend a possible risk that could destroy our home, our planet, and not try to prevent it? Angrily, I jerk my hand away as if his touch burnt.

"Would you rather have us constantly on our toes worrying about our son's blood awakening him to wreak havoc on the world?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low.

"I can see you don't understand where we are coming from," Trunks began, squeezing his lips into a thin line once more. "Although Hetspa could be a potential enemy, we don't know that for an absolute fact. If Cronus kept his heart in hopes of bringing him back, who's not to say nothing will happen? We could be murdering an innocent person. Not rushing into things and preparing for the 'what-ifs' will give us a clear advantage should someone bring Hetpsa back."

"Damn it Trunks, this isn't a normal functioning person of society we're talking about. Normally I would agree but he is a god! An immortal being that is unimaginably stronger than you and your father combined!" The heat moved to my cheeks while I tried to pull my anger in but felt it swell inside with full fury.

"None of us are normal functioning people of society, even you Makoto," Trunks icily replied pushing to his feet. I could see his calm starting to crack while trying to reason with me. "All of us were forced to this planet due to our own being destroyed or made inhabitable and protect what we have in order to survive. It's not just you and your friends that have been fighting to protect this planet. If there is to be any decision on the fate of our home, we will all be informed and come to terms."

I couldn't help but sit there seething. Trunks was protecting this god as if he would come without baring us harm. I wouldn't think Ares would lie about how dangerous Hetspa was, especially going out of his way to inform Rei and I into danger to pass the information. I clenched my jaw tight, seething at how much we disagreed while the pit of my stomach churned. I was so angry I wanted to spar but too weak and vulnerable to do anything.

"I can see this will be an issue we will continue to disagree on," I stubbornly replied, securely folding my arms under my chest. If Trunks wouldn't destroy it, then I would risk myself to destroy the heart at all costs.

"We can discuss it at another time when more information has been gathered. Rest, it's been a long day," he stated, still irritated. Trunks hesitated coming near me while I was in a foul mood and instead left the room with Vegeta. Rest, it would never come. There would always be something to worry about, or another enemy that would be approaching after we thought our lives were beginning to settle down. This was the life for those of us destined to serve our crown princess.

* * *

><p>Minako and Goten were the first official visitors we received after given a week to adjust back into our normal lives. I spent a large portion of my time in our bedroom unable to get enough holding Sai or Hiro. Even with our differences, Trunks and I held a united front spending as much time as possible bonding. When Trunks needed to attend to something at work, Vegeta seemed to appear to help out and I found it relaxing to know he was near. It gave me a different side to view Vegeta in after all the history we'd gone through; I was more than proud to see our relationship beginning to grow but sad at how the whole Hetspa situation seemed to be taking a slow toll.<p>

Already, I could see the differences in personalities as Sai seemed grumpy and the first to cry and Hiro seemed to be happy no matter what. With all the sleep they were doing, it felt like the calm before the storm. Minako knew just how to melt her way into my heart by bringing me a small caramel iced coffee in welcoming. Wrapping her arms tightly around my shoulders, I grinned and took the pain in stride on my chest.

"I'm so glad you're better! You won't believe how worried you and Rei had us while we were trying to figure what the heck happened," Minako gushed, giving me another warm squeeze before finally pulling back. I could see her face become more solemn as she moved into her position as a leader. "I spoke with Rei and Ami, they haven't been able to find anything of Hetpsa. It looks as if he has been struck from the records and erased as if never existing. The only small reference Ami could find was in the Book of the Dead which could be for the raising ritual."

I felt my body stiffen at the news while feeling we were moving closer and closer to harsh times to come once again. The peace we had lasted only eight years and yet, the feeling of fighting courses through my veins. I was more than ready to charge into battle, fight against all obstacles, and come home victoriously.

"Has Ami found this ritual?" I asked, watching Minako shake her head 'no'.

"The original book is in Cairo, and with the current issues we are unable to travel to retrieve it. After the issues you have faced Caspian, it would be unwise for any of us to travel to Egypt unless we want trouble," Minako replied. I knew there had to another way to get that book...if we could get to the book, then I was sure we could get to heart to destroy it.

"There's no way to have any fake IDs made to sneak in and get a tour where the book is held?" I asked. Minako gave an all-knowing smile as if catching my thoughts.

"Makoto, we are doing the best we can at the moment. I think in times of impending war we need to all stay safe and close to one another. If one of us were to get there, even with the book stolen, getting it out of the country would be the hardest. Everyone would be looking for someone that didn't fit in or new to the area," she stated, killing my idea. I knew she was right; it would too dangerous for any of us to go on a comprisable mission.

"Lunch is going to get cold," Goten commented looking a bit uneasy. I decided to drop the topic for private discussions after seeing Trunks' sour look. Minako and I made our way out to the balcony for a warm summertime lunch while waiting for Hiro and Sai to awaken for their afternoon nap. Slipping into our chairs, Minako raised her wine glass with a large grin.

"A toast for the new parents, may your sons grow healthy and strong," she announced with a beautiful smile. Clinking our cups, mine still being the caramel coffee, we gave a hearty laugh at the warming toast.

"Congratulations to the newlyweds," I countered watching Minako give a sad smile as I pulled out a gift.

"I'm sorry we couldn't push it back Mako," Minako began holding the wrapped box.

"Mina, I'm just glad you're happily married to a great man," I answered, feeling disappointed in myself that I missed one of my best friends weddings. "Open it."

Minako looked slyly at Goten while they opened the box to see a hand crafted leather bound book. Gasping, Minako flipped through the pages and gazed at me with wide eyes.

"But Mako, these are your secret recipes!" I couldn't help but push up a smile at how shocked she was.

"They're not a secret to my friends," I answered, watching her hold it close to her chest.

"Thank you so much Mako," Minako gushed pulling around the table squish me with another tight hug. Just as we got settled back down, a soft cry stole my attention. Excusing myself, I moved back into the room to check on the twins knowing it was most likely Saien crying. To my surprise I found Hiro with large tears in his eyes while his blanket was pushed to the side.

"There, there sweetie, momma's here," I cooed, gently pulling him into my arms hugging him closely while I soothingly rubbed his back. Hiro continued a grumbled whine as his little fingers twitched and moved in my hair. Carefully laying Hiro on the changing table, I gave him a diaper change before noticing something amiss. On his thigh was a fresh prick mark as a drop of blood began to push up. Immediately I felt the fear course through me as I dabbed the blood on a tissue while trying to calm Hiro. "Trunks, I need you."

"Is something wrong?" asked Trunks suddenly by my side. Shakily I lifted up the tissue to show him the blood as his faced hardened. "Goten, father, and I will take a look around the premises for anything suspicious. You and Minako stay with the boys."

I nodded and put a small band aid over the prick mark before pulling Hiro into my arms. I was more than frightened and extremely pissed. Someone had dared come into our room and touch my child. Lightly putting a bounce into my step, I gazed down into the bassinet to see Sai looking around quietly.

"Mina, could check Sai for me?" I asked, watching her coming into the room looking just as irritated as I felt. Leaning over the crib, she brightened while carefully picking up Sai.

"Hey there sweetheart, I'm your Aunty Mina," she cooed, giving Sai a soft kiss on the head while we walked over to changing table. While Mina changed Sai's diaper, I found my suspicions confirmed with the same prick mark on his thigh. Wiping and dressing it, Minako held Sai warmly as Hiro began to slowly calm down. Minako and I passed a glance that seemed mutual; she understood how I felt and was more than ready to move into action now that the situation moved to serious. Someone was definitely trying to bring Hetspa back and how they got into the palace, or our rooms, undetected was even more of a mystery.

"Sorry Mina, he's hungry," I apologized, grabbing a drape and sat on the bed.

"No bother, I'm sure Sai here will be hungry soon too," Minako replied taking a seat next to me. No matter how hard she tried to get Sai to laugh, he wouldn't budge. "Man, he's sure serious!"

"Sai takes after his grandpa," I answered, watching Minako chuckle knowing both their full names.

"Did it hurt?" she asked suddenly, taking my attention away from our current situation. When I gazed at her, I watched a blush push up; I never thought my most sexual friend would be thinking about having children yet. I guess I thought wrong when I believed she'd wait a few years to be frisky with Goten before settling down completely. Did Rei and I change that for her?

"Yeah, a lot until I was given the epidural," I honestly answered. "It's an emotional high throughout the whole pregnancy. First you're excited about what you're creating and can't wait to see them. Then, the moment you're able to hold them in your arms you can't believe how beautiful they are. I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat."

"Do you two plan on having more?" Minako continued as we began the switch while Sai started getting fussy.

"We haven't discussed it much yet, we're busy with the two we have now," I replied with a giggle and gave Minako a sly grin while leaning in to lower my voice. "I'd gladly do it all over again, hopefully for a little girl."

"I could see you having five kids in your future Mako, you sure love them," Minako commented and I couldn't help but grin. She was right, I could see myself having a brood of kids since I wanted a big family; to share all the love I had to give and be there for them since my parents were unable to. Readjusting my blouse, I couldn't help but feel the worry push through my once again while Minako played with Hiro. Staring down at Sai, I watched how he gazed up watching my face. Pushing up a smile over and over again, I wondered when Sai would catch on; even tickling didn't seem to phase him.

"All clear," Trunks announced appearing in the room next to Goten. Although Trunks didn't want to openly admit it, I knew he was just as worried and pissed as I was.

"How do you think they got in here?" asked Minako, sensing what we were all wondering.

"It's hard to tell. Goten and I should have been able to sense them," Trunks retorted beginning to gaze around the room. There were no traces that anyone had entered the bedroom. Trunks looked rather defeated on this situation and stood close until something caused him and Goten to freeze their movements. Sai seemed to be looking in the same direction as his father as a smile pushed up and he giggled. I couldn't help but feel the eerie chill pulse through me as Goten and Trunks seemed on edge. "Stay inside and don't go out no matter what you hear."

Giving a nod, Trunks presses a light kiss against my lips before he disappears with Goten shutting the balcony door. I couldn't help but feel the chill push through me knowing what has happened: Hetspa has risen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

*** **Hiroyuki (hee RO yoo kee): May be written with the characters for "vast; broad; wide" (hiro) and "happiness; blessing; fortune" (yuki). [Broad happiness in this instance]

*** **Saien (sai en): vegetable garden

Once again, thank you for very much for reviews and tips!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_Snatched_

**Chapter Sixteen**

The palace was strangely quiet except for the typing of Minako on her palm computer sending status updates to Ami. From what we could gather, they were working overtime trying to find Cronus but still no traces turned up in any books or from readings. Rei had exhausted her powers and went to bed for the night while Ami, Haruka, and Setsuna continued the search. Taking care of the suddenly excited children made my brow frown as I wondered if all Saiyans felt the same. Was there something that drew them to Hetpsa like us to Usagi?

Putting the children down to nap and keeping the bassinet close to the bed, I leaned back against a pillow staring up at the ceiling. All the questions buzzed through my head silently while I wished for an update. Did Hetspa fully rise? If so, where was he and what were his plans? Unable to sit any longer, I moved into the bathroom to change into a comfortable pair of yoga pants, tank top, and jogging shoes. Grabbing a spare set for Minako just in case and a pair of hair ties, I moved back into the bedroom where Minako flipped her palm-computer closed and looked just as ready for a spar.

"It's been a while," Minako commented pulling her long hair back as I did the same.

"It's been too long. The training room isn't too far, just let me leave a note and we can head out," I answered, walking over to the desk as Minako changed. Scribbling a quick note and leaving it on the bed, Minako grabbed the diaper bag as I unlocked the wheels to roll the bassinet to the training room. There was no way I was going to let Hiro or Sai be watched. Flicking on the lights I looked at the large training room with black mat flooring with a white circle in the center for wrestling. It looked like a multi-purpose room ranging from room simulation, weaponry, or martial arts. Was this the same room Trunks and Vegeta used to train in the mornings?

"I think hand-to-hand combat might suit our mood," Minako offered, starting her warm-up stretches. I couldn't help but grin feeling Minako knew me too well with what I liked to pull me out of a sour mood. Putting the bassinet near the mini-fridge and bandage station, Minako and I moved out to the center of the mat more than ready. Formally bowing, we both took our normal fighting stances. Minako was more of an open style keeping her hands low to her waist while I kept my up near my chest. Hardening our gazes, it was on. We were no longer each other's friend, fellow senshi, or wives but an opponent.

Circling and watching each other carefully, Minako closed in a few times to test my reflexes before going back to a safe distance. Blocking the few light hits, I felt my muscles quiver with anticipation as I did something reckless by attacking first. Minako was at first taken back by my aggressive moves but fluidly blocked each hit before trying to sneak in a few of her own. She had gotten better, or I had was rusty from months unable to train. Blocking a series of hits, I barely missed a sudden kick and ducked, swinging my leg out as I swept the floor. Catching Minako's ankle, I watched her begin to do a back flip and made my move.

Pouncing forward, we tumbled to the ground wrestling for control while I had the advantage catching her backwards and upside down. Missing a few heel kicks while trying to pin her arms, I twisted around clutching her gathered wrists in my hand under my stomach and spreading my legs out to pin her own. I had managed to win this match. Lifting to my feet, I gave Minako a hand up while she pushed up a sideways grin.

"Even after being out of commission, you've still got it in you," Minako proudly confessed as we customarily shook hands. "Next time I'll bring Haruka."

"It's been a while since I've sparred with Haruka," I answered as we both stretched before checking on the napping babies. Rubbing my hands over my slowly tightening belly, I let out a sigh. I was still worried.

"They're taking care of it Mako," Minako reassured, starting a set of lunges as I took a spot near her.

"That's what I'm worried about," I began, feeling my stomach swim as I thought of it. Minako frowned as we turned and started the other way. "Hetspa created the Saiyans, don't you think they'd feel a bit loyal to him?"

Minako was still frowning in thought as we switched to doing crunches.

"I thought that too," Minako admitted starting to become breathless. Sitting up I stared at Minako with a frown, unable to keep it all in.

"Right now they're our only hope until we're able to find Cronus but...what if Hetspa is able to pull on their loyalty as their creator? We don't even know the true extent of their powers since we've never seen them fight. Then they're Hetspa who could be ten times worse!" I continued, letting it all bubble out what I'd been holding inside. Trunks never wanted to talk about it, and after our argument when our sons were born I'd kept the topic buried. I needed to talk about and get the worry off my chest. Minako mirrored the same frown on her mouth as her brows began to wrinkle in thought.

"It's hard to have hope when the odds are lining up against but, we should have faith in them. They've showed us nothing but kindness and have given their loyalty to Crystal Tokyo aligning us. If there's anyone that could save the Earth from this new enemy, it will be the Saiyans," Minako said confidently and gave me a reassuring squeeze on my hand. No matter how much I was worried, I needed to have faith in them even though I felt the doubt. Letting out a sigh, I pushed up a smile and gave a nod of my head.

"Thank-you Mina." Pushing up to our feet, we moved back to the bedroom to begin getting ready for dinner. While I took a quick shower, Minako watched over the awakening Hiro and Sai. By the time I had stepped out of the shower, I could hear the howls coming from the bedroom. My chest tightened as I quickly pulled my hair up in a towel and slipped into my robe to assist. I couldn't help but giggle at how lost Minako looked trying to calm them both down while changing Sai's diaper.

"You need any more help before I shower?" asked Minako as I gave her a warm smile.

"I'll be fine, take as long as you need," I warmed. Minako gave a soft nod of her head and moved into the bathroom to get ready while I took to my new motherly tasks. I always dreamed of having a family after my parents passed away, wondering what it would be like to have a brother or sister, or how we could sit together for dinner. Now that I had my own family, I couldn't wait for those dreams to come true. Instead of wishing to be the child sitting at the dinner table talking to my mother, I would be the mother I'd always dreamed about wanting. It would be different with a palace setting instead of a cozy home and garden, but worth it.

Sai hungrily gulped down as I tickled Hiro trying to calm him; the large tears subsided as his frown slowly started to push into that normal happy grin before giving a giggle. I couldn't help but almost laugh as well at how scared he looked at the sound that pushed through him. He gazed at me as if wondering how he should react with large eyes. I couldn't help but giggle, watching Hiro mimic me with another laugh of his own.

"The challenge is getting Sai to smile," Trunks suddenly stated. I jumped and quickly flashed surprised eyes up at him; this was the first time he'd been able to sneak up without me noticing. I quickly looked him over seeing no noticeable marks of a fight as the dread began to build; I didn't want to tell Trunks the only reason Sai had ever smiled or laughed. Touching my cheek with his rough fingers, I turned my attention back to Trunks as I pat Sai's back just in case for burping. "When you and Minako are finished, meet us outside."

"Could you take Sai while I finish with Hiro?" I asked, watching Trunks grin as he happily took Sai. I switched sides as Hiro impatiently and hungrily clamped on as well. Cradling Hiro's head carefully, I watched Trunks leave and couldn't help the joy spread through me. Even though our lives had moved very fast with a rushed marriage and sudden pregnancy, I couldn't have asked for a better partner. I'd always dreamed of having a husband that would help with the kids, and spend time with the family. Even though he was busy, Trunks always made time from palace affairs and work. Was there more to Saiyans than being fighters? Could they thrive for a tight-knitted family community? Both Saiyan families were extremely close no matter the distances as Trunks told me of stories from his childhood when training and growing up with Goten.

Hiro began to fuss as I gently patted his back; what was making the children so moody? Minako pushed out of the bathroom dressed and ready with a confused smile looking for Sai.

"They're back and outside," I instructed watching Minako brighten at the thought it might be all over.

"Come to Aunty Mina," Minako gushed, gently taking Hiro so I could finish getting dressed. Throwing on some quick and comfortable clothes while running a brush quickly through my damp hair, I met everyone on the veranda. Vegeta looked irritated as he looked out toward the skyline in the distance, Goten carefully held Sai with a soft grin, and Trunks stood quiet and somber.

"Hetspa may have risen, but it will take some time before his body completely regenerates. The power surge we felt was the spell being finished but I can't deny the vast amount of strength from just a beating heart. With limited time, we will need to rush training and helping you senshi prepare for the worse. This is an enemy unlike we've all faced," Trunks reported, making me curious to what training he wanted us to do. Would we be enlightened onto his and Vegeta's training?

"It will be easier for us to go to Crystal Tokyo," Minako began but seemed to stop at Trunks' sudden sharp gaze.

"There isn't time for that," Trunks continued. "We will need to take the time to divide our groups into pairs for entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Each pair will be gone for a day, but inside the Time Chamber a year passes. This will give us the time we need to both prepare for Hetspa's coming."

"One day here, equals a year there? Wow, that's pretty amazing," Minako commented. I couldn't help but feel the same, but what would we learn inside the time chamber and how would we split our teams? "What will you teach us?"

"How to manage your kai and energy," Trunks began, perking our interest more. "By knowing how to use your kai, morphing it into energy, and controlling it, you will be able to have longer endurance during battle, and even the ability to fly."

"Is that where you get your strength from?" questioned Minako, asking what I was also curious about.

"You can train to become stronger, but will never surpass a Saiyan," Trunks finished. I couldn't help but eye Minako as she gave me an unsure look. Did she want me to go first into this time chamber? I somehow gave her a slight tilt of my chin in agreement; she needed to be here to coordinate the rest of our friends.

"We can watch over the boys while you two start us off on training. I'll be able to get a list together and prepare the others," Minako offered.

"That sounds good. I'll be in to pack in a moment if you'd like to start Makoto," Trunks replied and then took off in the air before I could say anything. Minako gave me a reassuring smile.

"Come on, let's go pack," Minako announced too cheerfully. Giving a glance to Goten, I couldn't help but smirk at how awkwardly he enjoyed holding Sai.

"Would you mind watching him while I pack?" I politely asked only to get a reassuring grin.

"No problem! If I need any help, I'm sure Vegeta will help me," Goten answered with a chuckle. I couldn't help but smile at Vegeta's hardened glare to Goten before a slight softness at his grandson.

"Well, hurry up woman," Vegeta barked. Moving back into the bedroom, I bee-lined straight for the closet with Minako closely behind. Using the electronic system, I selected from the menu I was traveling and manually chose clothing. Although it was for a year we'd be inside, the least they'd have is a laundry facility inside. Packing for a minimum of two weeks, I decided to go lightly. I didn't know how hard we would train but if push came to shove, I could always transform. After all, it would be just Trunks and I.

"You're not grabbing anything sexy?" asked Minako, raising a nearly trimmed blond brow. I couldn't help but let out a sigh and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Only you would think of that," I muttered only to get a giggle in response.

"Just because I'm married doesn't mean I don't know how to have a good time. Put something skimpy in there or I will. I'm sure you still haven't used my wedding gift," Minako warned. I couldn't help but slightly frown; at a time like this, sex was the last thing on my mind. I wanted to train, and hard. My muscles were ready and so was my mind, wanting to master whatever Trunks would throw at me but also the curiosity built. Why type of training did Saiyans do? Was this perhaps how they were able to fly was through intense training of kai and energy?

"Do you know what type of formula Usa uses?" I asked suddenly, glad to change the subject.

"Not sure, I'll check with Ezra. You should visit him before your trip anyway," Minako hinted. I knew she was right on that note; even if we were in there to train, something was bound to happen. I didn't want to have this training session wasted by an unexpected occurrence. Finishing with the closet, I hauled my suitcase into the bathroom to grab the last of my necessities. Luckily for me, I always had a 'travel pack' prepared with my extra set of bathroom utilities. Wheeling my bag out to the bedroom, I let out a sigh looking around the room and finally landing on the bassinet. I wasn't going to see them for a whole year yet it would only be a day. The concept was still hard to get over. It was only a little over a week ago I'd awoke from three months of being in a dream only to go into labor and bring them into this world. Could I stand being gone from them for this long?

As if understanding, Minako handed me the tired looking Hiro. Caressing his chubby cheeks, I couldn't help but proudly smile.

"I'll get what you need from Ezra," Minako offered and left. Checking Hiro's diaper before preparing him for a nap, the happy baby snuggled close to my bosom as we rocked in the chair. As his eyes began to droop, so did my heart. Once peacefully snoozing, I carefully put him in the bassinet before going to gather Sai. Goten seemed to meet me at the door with a wrinkled nose.

"Want me to change him?" Goten offered. I shook my head and gathered Sai before moving to the changing table. I never thought in all my life I would be glad to change a dirty diaper. Sai was rather grumpy, squirming around and fussy. Beginning to whine as I finished, I couldn't help but try one last time to make him laugh. Tickling at his belly seemed to do the trick as Sai finally gave a few giggles before yawning.

"It only took a little over a week," Trunks softly spoke from behind me. I couldn't help but smile and finished buttoning Sai's clothing before picking him up.

"Would you like the honors?" I asked. Trunks gave a slight grin and received Sai into his large hands. It was a strange sight to behold yet something that melted my heart; the small child in his bulging arms. No matter how the terms 'mommy's little boy' came into my mind, I knew Sai took to Trunks easier and faster. It was as if they were connected through some silent bond. It didn't take long before Sai gave in and let sleep come to him. Setting him into the bassinet, Trunks gave them both the same look I was feeling.

"Where do you want this?" asked Minako suddenly. I turned to see her holding a small brown box under her arm feeling a bit perplexed. "It's a year's supply of a little bit of everything, just to be safe."

"I'll put it in my bag," I ushered, not wanting to explain the contents in front of Goten. With my bag packed, I was ready.

"Would you like me to come with?" asked Goten, looking at my suitcase before gazing at Trunks.

"We'll be fine," Trunks answered and gave one last look at our sons. "I'll see you both tomorrow evening."

Although it would be one day for them, Minako still gave me a large hug.

"We'll take good care of them," she reassured and I gave her a warm smile.

"I know you will, have fun with them Mina," I replied, giving her a wink. Walking out to the balcony, Trunks rolling my suitcase behind us, we prepared for our take off. I wasn't sure how this was going to work, but I felt nervous still thinking about flying. Trunks moved a little too fast for my pleasure, pulling me firmly against his left side, and then scooping me up with a muscular arm under my rump. I felt like a child with my thighs securely tightened around his waist and my arms already reaching to hold onto his shoulders. With a nervous wave to Goten and Minako, we were off. Trunks moved at a comfortable speed as we blazed through the cool misty clouds before suddenly jerking upwards toward the atmosphere. I was afraid to breath as we continued to climb until the air around us suddenly stopped moving. My stomach clenched, like at the top of a roller coaster when you know they're about to let it drop. I was waiting for gravity to take me plummeting toward the Earth but instead his feet landed on white tiles.

Feeling his grip loosen, I slowly touched down but hung on until I could get my balance. With a reassuring smile, I followed Trunks down the white tiled flooring outline with a few green shrubs in white pots. At the end of this strip a large double domed building stood with a single golden door. Was this it? Was that the Time Chamber they'd been talking about? As we continued forward, a rounded ebony figure with a turban, vest, puffy white pants, and pointed red little shoes met us. I couldn't help but think he was pulled right out an Aladdin movie.

"Greetings," he spoke warmly, giving us a ghastly smile from his large painted red lips. Clear white eyes looked at Trunks before finally landing on me. "Ah, you must be Trunks' wife I heard briefly about. I am Mr. Popo, the watcher of the Time Chamber. It has been prepared for two guests for the time of one year. Once the door seals, you cannot exit until that year is complete. Are there any other questions?"

"We will be fine, thank you Popo," Trunks answered for me. I pushed up a smile and gave a slight bow of my head to Mr. Popo before Trunks ushered us through the golden doors. Hearing the doors click shut, a steaming wheeze came from them as if they were sealing. It was eerily quiet as Trunks lead me past the large opened teal tiles surrounded by white pillars. To the left was one room holding two twin beds where Trunks dropped off my suitcase and continued to show me to where this side of the building ended with a spacious kitchen, pantry, and dining table. Moving around the pillared area, Trunks lead me to the other side with a spacious bathroom, living room with shelves of books and a television with some movies, and finally the laundry room. For how huge it looked outside, it felt just as huge inside but the main thing I couldn't wait for was to get into the large training arena.

"Would you like to start training now or after we get situated?" I asked curiously, watching Trunks begin to relax.

"Let's get situated," he stated. I seemed to follow him back into the bedroom where I unpacked my clothing into the drawers provided before looking at the brown box Minako had provided. Opening it, I found it filled with a year's supply of birth control and condoms. I couldn't help but chuckle at Minako's hinting ability that while we were in here, she wanted us to have a good time. Putting the box on top of the dresser, I decided tomorrow morning I would start my routine of contraception. Hearing wood sliding, I glanced back to see Trunks lightly sliding the twin beds together.

"Is the two beds a standard?" I asked curiously while helping Trunks flip the mattresses around so they wouldn't slide off and rearrange the blankets.

"Usually people come in pairs to train and we've never had a situation like this before," Trunks began. I couldn't agree more; neither of our groups thought this situation would pull us in this direction. For one, I never knew that our gods were interwoven like the fabrics of the future. Would we overcome what Hetspa would bring our way or would the destruction of the world occur? I was never sure, always feeling as if Fate would find one way or another to push us all to our limits. Mentally, physically, and emotionally. We all knew how hard it was to go against Galaxia in that final battle before we finally gained some peace. It had been years, but with that battle we had all found a new strength and the knowledge that we weren't the only senshi in the galaxy. A warm, callused hand touching my cheek brought me from my thoughts of the past. "Are you alright? You were frowning."

"Yeah, just thinking there's a lot to do," I lied, not wanting to divulge on the battles of the past. "I'll get dinner started and plan on some yoga to wind down this evening; I feel a little stiff after sparing with Minako this afternoon."

Trunks gave an understanding nod and pressed a tender kiss on my mouth. I slipped away before he could pull me to him, knowing I would disappoint him with a turn down. My body was still adjusting and I wasn't ready for us to continue our intimate relationship. Slipping into the kitchen, I took my time checking it thoroughly while I put my mind into the different types of dishes I could create. Tonight, I would do a traditional sweet curry with white rice. Finishing chopping the vegetables and getting the stew simmering, I checked my watch to see it had been over two hours since we'd been here. I could feel the weight of my chest and dull ache spreading through. It was time for the twins to feed again. This would be something my body would have to eventually overcome.

Giving a final stir, moved to the edge of the kitchen where it overlooked the training facility to see Trunks going through some slow movements. I could see his muscles quivered under his shirt in his graceful dance. As if seeing me from the corner of his eye, Trunks did a finishing move before coming to the kitchen.

"Did you find everything you needed?" he asked politely while I gave a small nod.

"More than enough," I answered. "Dinner's ready, join me at the table when you're ready."

Instead, Trunks took to my side doming the rice in a small bowls while I ladled the curry into bowls. While I was grabbing silverware, Trunks set-up two tall glasses of black ice tea that had been waiting in the fridge. As usual, we quietly ate while I snuck a glance at his pleased grin.

"What is your training outline?" I asked suddenly, curious as to what tomorrow held. Trunks perked at the mention of it.

"I'll start by teaching you how to manipulate your kai and teach you how to use that energy to essentially fly," he began while I seemed sucked into his words. I was going to learn how to fly? I couldn't wait! "Then, we'll progressively move faster using your kai. With some basic martial arts training, and manipulating your current fighting style, it will give you a chance to fair well if you could come across someone that fights like a Saiyan."

I couldn't help but chuckle, crossing my arms under my chest as I leaned back into my chair.

"We'll need to pass on the martial arts, I've already been training," I answered with a proud grin. Trunks seemed to look pleased but his glance dropped a little as he coiled back.

"You're leaking," he lowly spoke, seeming a bit embarrassed to let me know. Silently cursing, I touch my chest to find the wet spot. I couldn't believe I forgot the padding that saved me from this clean up or possible stain. Pushing away from the table, I pull my shirt off and immediately moved to scrub it in the sink. It was one of my favorite shirts and I didn't want to have a circle on one side.

"Could you grab me another bra with the inserts in please," I quickly asked over my shoulder while ringing out my shirt. Leaning it over the side of the sink, I quickly unfastened my bra and slowly pulled it off as the ebbing pain pushed through me. I scrubbed the white bra feeling thankful that it was coming out. Grabbing one of the hand towels, I cupped each heavy breast and lifted them for some relief.

"You need help with that?" asked Trunks as I leaned against the counter frowning. Childishly, I gave a soft nod as I removed the towel and slowly lifted my arms into the straps while adjusting the cups. Trunks clipped it shut in the back but not before sliding his up my back and down my shoulders. The shiver pushed through me as I leaned into his warm arms and began to relax. "I could kiss it better too."

His low, seductive breath sent chills down my spine as Trunk pressed a soft kiss against my shoulder and started up my neck. I couldn't help but lean against his hot kisses, my body tingling and craving more. I was surprised at his self-control as he suddenly stopped and just held me for a moment.

"When you put those in the wash, run a hot bath and I'll join you after dinner is put away," Trunks soothed. I was thankful to have such an understanding husband even in the most awkward types of situations. I knew this time in the chamber, although training, would be what we both needed. To come together as a united front against our common enemy.

**AN: **Been a while since I updated but I had a lot of life changing events recently. I moved to another state, back home, and am limited on my electric access. We use a generator and solar panels to get online. Anyway, with the summer approaching, I'll be able to finish this fic since it will keep the battery cells charged enough to in return charge my laptop (if I don't manage to snag a job!) Thank you kindly for the reviews and patience! Next chapter may take a little longer since I need to re-read over the past 15 chapters to get back into the 'mind set' and 'theme' ( . holy crap, it is a lot to read!)


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_Snatched_

**Chapter Seventeen**

A sleepless night made me the least bit happy the next morning; I'd been waking up every two hours paranoid that I thought I heard either child crying. Of course, I sat up and remembered by the surroundings that we were no longer anywhere near Satan City anymore. I felt like Dorothy in Wizard of Oz, wanting desperately to click my heels together and go home. Along with the sleepless night, came the ebbing pain twisting through all the tiny nerves in my chest and searing to my core. To dull the ache, I wrapped them, added a sports bra, and slipped into a tank top for training. Gliding into the rest of my outfit, I moved into the kitchen as the lovely scent of coffee drifted to my nostrils. That was one thing that would perk my mood, having my normal habitual coffee.

Trunks took over as the cook that morning, shooing me out of the kitchen and whacking my knuckles lightly when I tried to slip past him to help. Sulking, I lazily perched on my chair watching impatiently. It was odd to see such a bulky man flow through the kitchen with grace and ease knowing he was a well-trained fighter. Letting out a sigh, I moved to my feet the moment the coffee gave its last bubbly finish only for Trunks to appear in front of me with his buttery spatula raised. I was beginning to get annoyed at how quickly he could appear out of thin air.

"Sit," his deep voice rumbled out the command. My defenses kicked up at being ordered around while I cocked a single brow in defiance. Finally he muttered sheepishly, "Please."

I almost couldn't argue with his slight 'please' but the wafting smell of coffee further tempted me, I knew in a minute it would make my morning better to have just a cup steaming in front of me while I continued to wait patiently. I was never good at pleading, but this was one of those times that called for desperate measures. Thinking 'what would Minako do', I pushed out my bottom lip just a little and peered up at Trunks through my lashes. Trying not to snicker at his deer-caught-in-headlights look, I pushed further by touching the waist of his pajama bottoms while _accidentally_ touching his warm, bare skin. I felt him tense before his bright blue gems sparkled with need.

"It's been so long since I've had coffee," I lightly murmured, trying my best to plead. Trunks smoothed down his features as if he was buckling to my whim, which I was already happily counting it as a victory, but I watched how stern he became. Damn, it didn't work.

"Makoto, breakfast is almost ready. The longer you postpone me, the longer it'll take to get that coffee," Trunks calmly spoke, using one hand to pry my fingers from his waist. He stood sternly, like a guard of the kitchen, spatula starting to drip butter onto the floor. Desperate times called for desperate measures, but I knew Trunks wouldn't be sway no matter how hard I tempted him. He was just as strict as his father Vegeta, and never backed down from his word. I admitted defeat after one last attempt and sulked the whole walk back over to the table. Relaxing in my chair, I rubbed my temples as a headache ebbed my vision.

I barely noticed the cup of coffee set in front of me as Trunks looked down with a concerned frown. Did I look that horrible?

"It'll get easier with time," I tried to positively think. Trunks brushed his hand down the side of my cheek with a soft smile.

"Do you want to postpone training for a week or two until you're able to sleep?" The question had been simple but my pride rebelled against it. Sure, we had a year to be in here training but the longer we waited to get down to it, the less time I had to practice. I shook my head slightly 'no' but regretted the movement.

"Training should tire me out," I answered and watched him nod. Trunks went back into the kitchen while I sat enjoying the soothing cup of coffee. He added some whipped cream with cinnamon, giving my taste buds something to enjoy. This was the perk I needed to wake me up and get me going for some training. Usually I steered away from coffee when I trained, wanting my body to be in tip-top shape with tea. But these were odd circumstances and I was going to need to coffee to distract my mind from the twins.

It wasn't long until Trunks set a large plate in front of me that almost made my eyes bulge at the quantity. Eggs with cheese melted over the top, four slices of bacon, hash browns with onions, and a half of grape fruit. There was no way he was thinking I would eat all of that but then I saw his plate with double the portion sizes and stared at him in disbelief. Trunks seemed to paused while stuffing a huge bite of eggs into his mouth and innocently looked in my direction.

"What?" he asked after swallowing the bite and getting ready to shovel another bite in.

"You're really going to eat all _that_?" I tried, feeling a bit skeptical while pointing at his plate. Trunks compared our plates before giving me a charming grin.

"Yeah," he replied and sat back to flex his pectorals at me and then his large arm muscles. I nearly choked, never before seeing him show off and looking rather pleased with himself. It looked like a stag trying to swoon a doe by his display. I couldn't help but try to stifle a laugh that soon became out of control. I was wiping a few tears from my eyes, trying to control myself when I glanced back at Trunks; his pride looked a bit chipped.

"Oh kami, you have to do that in front of Minako!" I stated, still choking back a giggle. Immediately, Trunks frowned before pushing it into a playful grin.

"If you think that's amazing, imagine what _else_ I can flex," Trunks tried, piping down my laughter when my brows shot up. No way...he couldn't be thinking... I tried to stop my mind but it already went there pushing a blush up. I thought I knew my husband, but it seemed there were a lot more things I had yet to find out. He beamed with satisfaction, leaning closer across the table. "I can probably do that too."

His voice purred while I tried to control myself, picking up my coffee and giving a lick at the whipped cream. If he was going to make me squirm, so was I. I knew there was a lot of tension under those muscles after the time I spent in my coma and lately depriving him of much needed affection now that the twins were here. Minako's hints were sounding about right. We had a year without the twins plus plenty of time to focus on training...and other things. I took a sip of my coffee and set it down, sliding my tongue over my lips.

"Shoe's on the other foot," I commented, giving a smirk and starting on my breakfast. Trunks had averted his eyes, eating his meal quickly. I ate as much as I could and watched as Trunks finished not only his, but the left overs on mine. How could this man eat so much? I knew it took a lot of protein to keep his muscles up, but I just guessed he snacked through the day. I finished my coffee and stood up to stretch before going to grab the empty plates. Trunks wouldn't have it, his lean form appearing in front of me and quickly grabbing the plates before I could reach for them. With his training, I hoped I would soon be able to keep up with his speed to counter it.

"Ready?" asked Trunks after giving the dishes a quick rinse. I couldn't help but feel he was cheating at a silent kitchen rule I knew. Shrugging it off, I nodded and followed Trunks out to our huge training floor. I couldn't help but frown at the tile flooring, knowing it would be cold and painful when landed on. "I want you to fight me so at the end of our training we have something to compare to."

I already knew Trunks had the advantage and this wouldn't end well. Letting out a sigh, I transformed into my senshi uniform, much to Trunks' pleased slight smirk.

"Don't go easy on me either," I challenged and wanted to feel the true power Trunks held. I waited for him to attack and watched Trunks just look at me. Were we going to begin or what? Letting my guard slightly down had been a mistaken when I felt something kick me from the back and then I landed almost face first into a brick wall. Instead, I found that wall was Trunks' chest catching me before suddenly slamming me back first onto the floor. I couldn't help but gasp for air as the pain pushed through me.

"Mako, are you even trying?" Trunks asked. The anger poured through me at his taunting words and slight smirk. I was still pinned to the ground with one hand on my chest and used what I had. My attacks wouldn't work against someone this flash since I needed them in one place for a moment so I could cast it. Trying to pull his hand off, Trunks chuckled and started to float up into the dome. My hands clasped onto his wrist when his fingers let go of the front of my uniform before it ripped. I used the momentum to kick my leg up at his shoulder only to find his free hand grabbed my ankle.

I had let go of the wrist while swinging for a moment there as Trunks lifted me up a bit, eyeing my exposed legs while my hands tried to pushed my falling skirt up. I couldn't help but blush at his smoldering eyes and then decided to take this as an opportunity. Letting my skirt fall, I hand his attention as I let my leg fall to the side. In the time it took his eyes to stay there curiously, I was able to call up my razor oak leaves and fling them at him. Trunks disappeared and I began to fall until I was suddenly caught. I jumped from his arms the moment I could and got into a defensive stand while waiting for his next move. I couldn't help but grin at getting a slice in on his cheek that looked like barely a scratch. Trunks wiped it with the back of his hand, and grinned up at me.

"Good use of your assets to gain an advantage," Trunks commented, still standing there. I couldn't up but give a wink. "Try attacking while I defend."

"That's easy for you," I stated, knowing my moved wouldn't land on him unless I did something like flash him. Even then, the same trick doesn't always work twice.

"This is about testing your skill Mako, not who's winning. I need to know where you might need some extra training," Trunks tried. It was enough to get me to move forward to give him all I had. Jab, kick, punch, punch, leg swing to the head, and ducking to swipe my foot out. All the attacks were blocked and countered against. Trunks started to slow down his moves so I could see them and we could actually spar at my pace. I ducked against his attacks as we moved into me blocking and jumping. I threw in some acrobats to spice it up, dodging with a side summersault or backflip.

Trunks looked rather impressed with my moves, and slowly started to speed up his attacks. That was when things got difficult. I could block most of them but then they started to land. Luckily, Trunks wasn't going hard but it was enough to leave some slight bruising.

"Anything else?" I asked, my body telling me it was done while I perspired. A sudden move grabbed me around the back of the head and landed me with a warm kiss. I pulled back, dazzled, and panting.

"You're more experienced than I thought. This shouldn't take too long once you get down the basics of using your kai, flying, and speeding up your actions," Trunks stated, patting my cheek lightly.

"Let's get to it," I answered, feeling excited. Trunks grinned and moved back to sit cross legged on the floor. I sat in front of him trying to take the same sitting position but untransformed since my boots were uncomfortable.

"Do you know how energy and kai runs through you?" asked Trunks. I gave a nod. I'd taken some meditation classes that had us focus on breathing and focusing on it to relax. "Good. I want to you focus on that energy until you get used to feeling it course through you. When you do, I want you to focus on moving that energy to where you're sitting and lift up lightly."

I let out a breath and sat as straight as possible with my eyes closed. Touching on this energy made my skin prickle at the vast amount it had stored up. It moved through me, shifting like the sounds in an hour glass. I started to use my thoughts to move this energy to my bottom, and crossed legs. A weight change moved through me as I tried to use my mind to make it give a slight push up. Instead, I felt myself burst up suddenly and then land back down hard. I couldn't help lightly lifting off my tailbone for a moment and shooting a look at Trunks who was trying to conceal his chuckling.

"I take it it's going to be hard to sit for a few days," I muttered. From focusing my energy, I could feel it dwindling as the sweat was thicker and my breathing heavier.

"It will if you do that again," Trunks offered and gave a slight grin. I rolled my eyes and sat into the position to try again. This time, I tried to move my energy slower thinking that was the problem. I held it for a moment until I was breathing to hard and slowly starting to put my energy back where it went. I opened my eyes as my rump lightly landed on the tile and gazed up to see Trunks with wide eyes.

"Did I do it?" I tried not to pant and leaned back into a more relaxed position. Trunks gave me a warm grin.

"Yeah you did and just floated until you landed," Trunks answered, still grinning. "We'll try again tomorrow since it's going to take a lot out of you until you get used to shifting your kai around. When you've mastered that, we'll working on flying."

I couldn't help but groan and lean back, letting my head hit against the tile. Thinking about flying was both exciting and scary. Trunks floated over the top of me with a curious look.

"Don't you ever find flying...scary?" I asked. Trunks thought about it for a moment before an amusing grin spread over his face.

"I'll show you something later on some of the advantages of flying," Trunks replied, giving me a wink. I couldn't help but shutter at the thought of it, a blush pushing back up into my cheeks just imagining what we could do with flying. Trunks' chuckle brought me out of those thoughts quickly. "I can show you that too."

I couldn't believe he was still teasing me! I would show him...

* * *

><p>I never thought training would go so well as I learned so many different things from Trunks. Within a matter of weeks, I had mastered floating in a meditation pose for hours at a time. I told Trunks I would not move onto the next task until I mastered learning how to control my kai. He didn't give too many complaints but watched me curiously, a look of amazement. I wondered if Trunks would be the same way with our children when it came time to their training. He was a very gently and patient teacher. Once I finished feeling accomplished with meditation, we moved onto learning how to fly.<p>

It was different moving my kai into just the bottoms of my feet but once I got used to the feeling, I was floating around the room in no time. Of course, the landed I had to work on. Nothing was perfect the first time around but soon I was flying around with Trunks around the dome while he made games out of it. My flying was getting quicker, the speed he wanted me to learn about so I could move as quick as him using my kai. That took longer than I expected, a little over a month as he tested me. First it was beating him into certain rooms, then grabbing something out of his hand before he closed it, and lastly, catching him at his fastest.

The whole place was on for that one but I managed. With flying and floating, the rest would come with practice like how he could randomly float around. Now that I had the basics on, the hard part was next. Learning how to fly quickly, Trunks showed me how to shift that energy into using that to fight faster. Months passed by as our training sessions continued to extend as my kai power built with it. At the end of each week, we would spar to see how much I was improving. Slowly I was starting to dodge and land attacks on Trunks. This made me proud at how much the training had paid off.

Not only that, my body shifted with the training. I lost all the weight I put on around the stomach from carrying the twins and had a bit more tone to me. With one month left in the time chamber, Trunks upped my training to intense levels while I thought I was losing some of my abilities. Promising the last week as a vacation until we left the chamber, I tried as hard as I could against Trunks' training that started with surprising me during meals, in the middle of sleeping, or while I was in the shower to me that an attack could come at any time.

On the last day before our vacation, I met Trunks out in the middle of the training room for our last test to compare how far I came. Transforming, I smiled and knew I wouldn't be relying on my powers to help me battle him unless I could get an attack in. Now, it was going to have to be my pure strength and training. Trunks stood there like during the first training session. I never let my senses dwindle and moved fast to try and appear behind him. My movements mustn't have been too fast since Trunks was able to easily deflect my movements.

Punching, kicking, and trying to knock him off his feet all didn't work but at least I was able to keep up with him this time. Almost landing a blow against him, I felt something strange happen to Trunks as something powerful blew me back. I tumbled and caught myself to see a strange glow pulse around him; his lavender hair was a golden color as it spiked straight up. His eyes changed to a glowing bright green, landing straight on me. I felt a bit of fear push through me at seeing this new...form he was able to take. Suddenly he disappeared only for me to feel a sudden kick in the back.

I went tumbling across the tile, managing to gain my senses enough to flip up and slid to a halt on my heels. Trunks grinned at me, a compliment for my recovering, before disappearing again. He was too fast in this new form and I couldn't keep up except for every once and a while a blur caught in my vision. My legs were kick out from under me as I tumbled forward but stopped just about the ground hovering, thankful my instincts to kick in. The back bow on my skirt was suddenly grabbed as I was flung back up in the air, but not before hearing a rip and feeling a draft.

I scowled, knowing Trunks was lucky my uniform would be repaired when I transformed again. Thankfully, it was magical but not magical enough to withstand a Saiyan pulling against the fabric. The fight moved into the air while I combined my learning to fend off his attacks while floating in the air. This was easier said than done, as my energy levels were starting to dwindle blocking all these attacks. It wasn't before long that he sent me fly again, this time toward tile. Putting up my kai, I stopped in time to land on my hands and do a back flip.

Trunks was in front of me as I move up from my flip and hand to quickly fall back onto my hand. I kicked out my legs and felt happy when they landed into him. That was one of my first hits in this form, which built up my confidence. Trunks recovered quickly, fly back at me and tackling me, spinning me into his arms until I landed face first on the ground. The bow that had been ripped off before was being used to tie my arms around my back. What a cheap move. I bucked wildly under him, feeling angry he would catch me off guard.

I may be up to par on speed and countering attacks, but there was no way my attacks could pack the power he had. Instead, my arms were trapped as I tried to squeeze out of the restraints. Trunks rolled me over as I glared up at him, his eyes turned back into the familiar blue and lavender hair fell around him.

"What the heck was that?" I asked, struggling against the restraints.

"I went Super Saiyan," he answered, squatting over me. I knew my face was getting red with anger as my chest heaved for air.

"Why the heck didn't you train me in that mode?" I tried, feeling weaker than when we started. My pride took a serious hit on this last fight.

"To show you what my race was capable of. We change to the environment around us, or the challenger to make up for the power we lack," Trunks explained, touching the bow on the front of my uniform lightly. "You know, you look cute in this outfit."

Trunks was looking at me fondly, trying to get out of how he showed me up now that I was able to barely keep up to him in his regular form. I kicked my foot up but suddenly gasped when Trunks caught my foot and started lifting me from the ground.

"So, how far have I come along?" I questioned, trying to look up at him while struggling around my restraints.

"Fantastically far," Trunks commented. I couldn't help but think he was up to something when he finally let go of my ankle and left me floating upside down. "Ready for your reward?"

"I thought the weeks' vacation would be my reward," I retorted, frowning up at him as he floated above me casually. Trunks grinned, his eyes sparkling as I felt my reward would be something more for him. I untransformed but frowned when the ribbon disappeared and was replaced by a rope. When had Trunks grabbed a rope? Now, I was getting pissed. Flipping right side, Trunks disappeared from my view. "This isn't funny."

Trunks chuckled as I lowered myself to the ground while he stood casually with his arms crossed over his chest. He was enjoying himself way too much with my arms bound and even now he tried to hide his grin, I could see it in his eyes.

"The last lesson is to get out of that," he stated, watching me glare. Tried to look behind me but couldn't help to think he did a number on tying my arms up. There was no one someone normal would get that close without a fight. Even so, who on the battle field would have a rope available for this king for thing? If we were facing Hetspa, he wouldn't and would rely on his strength. I glared back at Trunks while my fingers tried to move around the rope.

"Are there any hints?" I asked, feeling more than helpless against a stupid rope. After all the training I went through, a rope just stood in my way. Trunks leaned in, a grin devilishly pulling at his mouth.

"I didn't think you'd untransform," he started, obviously liking my glare.

"Why wouldn't I?" I snapped, struggling harder against the rope and feeling it burn against my skin. "You ripped my uniform and my butt was practically hanging out."

Trunks just smiled and watched me, the anger building as I tried to rip my arms out.

"I really like that outfit," he just smoothly commented, walking around me to check out the damage.

"I'm sure all men like that outfit," I hastily replied. This time, Trunks didn't chuckle as I felt his fingers brush along my skin. The pressure left my arms as I pulled them back out, rubbing them where the rope touched. I gazed up at Trunks who started to look grim, thinking of what was ahead of us after we got out of this place. Life was on a stand-still for a year and it was going to start back up as if nothing happened. I didn't like his serious frown and pushed up my best smile. "What's the first task on our vacation agenda?"

Trunks snapped out of his thoughts and devilishly gave me a smile. I knew there was something up his sleeve when he pulled me close and kissed me until my toes curled.

"I was thinking of starting with a bath, moving to give you a much needed massage, and cook you dinner while you napped," Trunks began, his fingers starting to knead the knot in my lower back as I crumbled against him. He was very good with his hands, and sometimes too good. I liked the idea of getting pamper, and felt more comfortable around Trunks than before. This year was what we need together, to get to know who the other person was. I now understood his actions and most of the reason why he went through such extremes to protect me. It was another way for him to show how much I meant to him since he liked to keep that tough exterior in front of others and show his soft side in private.

I was glad to have Trunks in my corner, feeling more safe and secure than I would have in a normal union. It was his strength and power I realized I needed in my life, no matter how much I hid it.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_Snatched_

**Chapter Eighteen**

I was excited to get home but scared to test out my new flight ability against the wind currents of the world. Even though I could control it, that's what I was afraid of. If I lost control, I would be the one to blame for my own plummet to the ground. Why were we so high up anyway? Who in their right mind would purposely make a building where only flying people could get here? Shouldn't the community be outraged?

"I thought you wanted to see Hiro and Saien," Trunks commented, a sense of laughter to his voice. I glared at him from the colorful post I'd attached myself to right after I looked over the edge to see just how high up we were. I didn't want to pry away from my safety latch but I knew I needed to for the twins. "Makoto, I'm not going to carry you home."

I knew he was going to say that and glared in his direction.

"What if I forget?" I asked, feeling like a child trying to gain sympathy. Trunks just pushed up a boyish grin.

"I'll be right beside you if anything happens," Trunks coaxed, walking toward me and holding out his hand. When I didn't take it, he let out a defeated sigh and looked toward horizon. "Well, I guess I'll see you when you manage to get home."

Trunks started walking toward the edge as I quickly built up my courage. It was now or never. If Trunks left, then I would have to go by myself but if I went with him now, at least I had a chance of getting saved if I fell. I let go, ran, and jumped over the edge panicking the whole way down as the wind whipped around me, tugging at my clothes and knotting my hair. Putting my mind to it, I slowed down and started to float. My lungs screamed at me until I finally inhaled some air. I hadn't realized I held my breath like jumping into a swimming pool. Trucks was laughing as he floated up beside me.

"It's not funny, I thought you were going to leave me up there," I retorted, playfully punching him in the shoulder. Trunks winced and rubbed his arm like I'd actually hurt him.

"Well, I didn't expect you to jump like that," Trunks said, still a light laughter to his voice. I couldn't believe he thought it was funny, but I'm sure anyone would that knew me. If was I was going to do something new, or adventurous that I was scared of, I was going all in. I pulled at Trunks' hand with a grin.

"Come on, we might make it just before nap time!" Trunks grinned and we flew home together. Landing on our balcony, I found Vegeta was the first to greet us with a grin when he gazed at me; probably looking at my messed up hair.

"I hope you behaved yourselves. Two bawling brats are enough to handle at once," Vegeta commented while I picked up on the soft crying when we opened the door. Minako looked like she hadn't slept all night while she was trying to calm a crying baby while Goten held another. Trunks set down the luggage as Goten looked at us with relief.

"They haven't stopped crying since you left," Goten admitted, looking sheepish as Trunks took the baby in his arms. I knew it was Sai by how he started to calm down once in Trunks' arm. Minako handed me Hiro as it took me a moment to get adjusted to holding him since it'd been so long. I couldn't help but smile while I soothed Hiro, feeling him starting to calm down as I looked around for a bottle. I felt bad that I couldn't feed him like I normally did. Minako sensed my eyes and handled me a warmed bottle.

"I'm sorry Makoto, I didn't know what to do," Minako explained, looking wrecked from their overnight stay. I just smiled at her and tried the bottle with Hiro. He latched on like there was no tomorrow, sucking away. Trunks had a quiet Sai in his arms that did the same, hungrily feeding as if they hadn't eaten all day.

"They just wouldn't eat," Goten tried to explain, scratching the back of his head nervously. Minako let out a huff and sat on the bed looking worried, frowning at the floor.

"It's fine Minako, you did the best you could," I stated, moving to sit next to her while little Hiro continued drinking greedily. Minako looked defeated and let out a sigh. "Why don't you and Goten rest? I'm sure you had a long night."

Minako scoffed as if I didn't know the extent of it but I was sure I would someday. The twins weren't going to act like little angels forever.

"What time does Mr. Popo want us ready?" asked Goten, stifling a yawn. Trunks shifted Sai in his arms to gently burp him.

"It'll be ready in six hours," Trunks answered while Sai gave a little burp. I grabbed a shoulder towel just in case and shifted Hiro over my shoulder for his own burping.

"We'll leave from our place since we need to pack," Goten replied as Minako stood near his side. Goten wrapped an arm warmly around her slumped shoulders.

"Rei will arrive in a few hours since she's next on the list to go, giving Ami enough time to search before handing the tasks over to Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna," Minako stated. I was excited to see all my friends, even if I was used as the filter station between their times of going to the Time Chamber. I stood, shifting side to side while Hiro let out little grumbles like he didn't want to fall asleep. I couldn't help but feel bad for them, knowing they were crying the whole time we were away.

"The rest of the group will be along shortly. Gohan is finishing a few tasks to prepare for the fight and Bulma will be along with your sister," Goten finished, putting us up to par on what was happening. I couldn't wait until I would see everyone again and knew there was so much I needed to get prepared. Rooms needed to be cleaned and aired out, and I wanted to bake something special for our guests.

Goten and Minako left as the next few days felt like a blur. Our palace was full of guests, everyone meeting Saien and Hiro, Chibi-usa excited about her own little brother, and it filled with laughter while pairs switched out with the time chamber training. I could see the insight that gleamed in their eyes as these new talents of training coursed through us, and would be something we would pass down to all of the children that would protect our world. It wasn't long until Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna arrived, putting the palace to the seams filled with guests.

The only thing that had me worried was Crystal Tokyo being so opened to attack. With all of us in Satan City, the only people to watch over Tokyo were Artemis and Luna. Of course, I didn't doubt their ability, but we were all in one place that could make it possible in one shot to get rid of us. I was more than a little paranoid and Trunks sensed it in a way, doing what he could to ease my worries. It was just when I was calmed and at home seeing to my guests that the surprise came in the form of a simple letter.

I thought it was just like all the other letters and opened it, not caring to look at whom it was from until the handwriting put me on edge. Reading over the gentle curves, it was Kaspar giving me an update on the situation in Egypt. He wrote of Hetspa rising, and how horrible it was to see over a span of a week a dead heart turn into a man. With that insight, he finally stated the purpose for his letter. They would be arriving within a few days of the letter and request for private meetings. The first would be just Hetspa and those of his blood, and the next would be with all the children of the Gods.

We were so close to finding Cronus I could almost taste it. Taking the letter with me, I made my way to breakfast, passing by Chibi-usa in the nursery playing with the boys. The adults were settling out on the veranda when I surprised them still in my robe and hair damp from the shower. I hadn't realized I rushed out without getting dressed.

"Hey Mako, we were going to start without out," joked Haruka while passing me a wink. I pushed up a smile and winked back, somehow gaining everyone's attention. Trunks looked uncertain when he spotted the letter in my hand.

"Ami, how close are we to finding Cronus?" I asked, watching a seriousness spread over the table. Ami looked firm while she gave a bit of a shrug.

"I'm not sure, we've been looking high and low but there is nothing about an absolute location in all the history and mythology texts we found. I've gone through multiple venues of different cultures with my staff and it is all the same. Zeus cut open his father, Cronus, who had eaten him and his siblings to set them all free. Zeus then imprisoned his father with the Titans, at the bottom of the ocean," Ami explained, when I watched the attention move over to Michiru.

"I have looked but there are no caverns holding these creatures in the ocean," Michiru added, making my heart flutter. Now what?

"That is because Cronus is also the Father of Time," Setsuna suddenly spoke behind me. I turned to look at my fellow senshi as she strode onto the veranda. I couldn't help but see how grim she looked. "I have been in discussion with my father and he is unwilling to come to us since it could endanger the stream of time."

"There has to be another way to conjure him," Rei stated and looked quickly to Usagi. "As the Queen, can't you summon him?"

"Although he may be the Father of Time now, he was once the God who created Earth. It would be up to the King to command his presence," Setsuna suggested. "I suggest since our training is complete we head back to Crystal Tokyo to begin summoning Cronus."

"How could Endymion summon Cronus?" asked Minako, frowning slightly. That would lead us on another goose chase that would take more time than we had. Hetspa was already headed our way, hopefully through conventional means of transportation to buy us time.

"I have what we need to perform the ritual, the stones of the Kings of Terra," Setsuna stated, a hollowness settling in my chest. The old Kings of Terra were the generals that served Prince Endymion during the Silver Alliance. Those were the same generals that were corrupted by Queen Beryl that all of us senshi went up against. Talk about these generals of the past was always a cold topic, especially with the implications that Usagi's inner court was romantically involved with these generals in one way or another. We stuck to the story of our memories being clouded but I knew we all remembered.

"Is there any word of the Hetspa situation?" asked Haruka, looking to the letter in my hand that I almost crumpled and breaking the silence.

"Yes. The Egyptian princes will be accompanying Hetspa to Satan City. Hetspa wishes to speak with his descendants and then arrange a meeting with us," I replied, feeling the tension thicken.

"Makoto, I know this is horrible to ask of you but is there a way to stall Hetspa until we are able to council Cronus?" asked Usagi. I knew there was no way I could turn down my Queen and felt my body automatically obey with a nod of my head.

"It will not be a problem," I answered thickly, feeling how heavy my tongue felt. I dined with my friends for our last group breakfast, not knowing when we would be able to gather like this again. Duty always prevailed. They all packed and before lunch were already gone. Goten would send word to his brother Gohan when Hetspa arrived. Vegeta left to take his side next to his wife while they entertained Bra and her daughter.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" asked Trunks suddenly while I sat in the closet unsure what to change into. Or rather, thinking instead of getting dressed. "I'm sure Isis and Osiris could use a good run through the forest."

I'd never seen Trunks ride before and wasn't going to reject his offer. In the forest was where I felt at home and would be able to clear my mind. Nodding, I changed and met Trunks out on the balcony before making our way to the stables. Trunks held my hand on the walk there and I didn't let go, taking in all the comfort he had to offer. Both horses were in the pasture for us to get, which surprised me that Osiris had been persuaded out there.

"You've come to see the foal?" asked the stable keeper. My brows shot up and Trunks just grinned, leading me toward the pasture where the horses grazed. The filly looked like a mix of Isis and Osiris, a beautiful honey brown with the starting white main and soft pink nose.

"What is she named?" I asked. The sound of my voice caused both horses to perk up while Isis gave a soft murmur while heading in our direction, the foal following behind.

"I left that to you," Trunks answered, slinging his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close.

"Cleopatra," I stated, feeling the irony in the names of our stable. Trunks chuckled at the idea as well.

"Would you like to name the colt Augustus or Caesar?" asked Trunks while I looked around in the pasture once more. Trunks was right as a colt matching the filly rushed to follow Isis.

"You've got to be kidding," I stated, feeling ironic that our damn horse would have twins as well. This had to be some sick joke or something.

"That's just how it happened," Trunks replied, a sense of humor to his voice. Isis promptly lifted her head over the pen and nuzzled my chest.

"Augustus for the colt," I finally answered, petting Isis lovingly. The curious foals sniffed at my legs on either side of Isis before Trunks ducked down to touch them. Augustus was the sweet one, letting Trunks pet him while Cleopatra was filled with vinegar, nipping at him playfully. Isis gave a low grunt at Cleopatra who then seemed to settle down a bit. I took it as a compliment that I was a special case. The last time I had managed to see the horses was during my accident last year. It felt so long ago and I still couldn't believe how far in our lives we'd come.

Switching with Trunks, I pet the foals next while he paid attention to Isis. Osiris wasn't going to let Isis have all the attention while he let out a shrill whinny. I hadn't noticed before that Osiris was in a separate pen, probably for the safety of the foals, and decided it was time to pay him a visit. Slipping between the bars, I walked through Isis' section to Osiris, watching him begin to pace. Trunks wasn't far behind, playing with the foals while Isis followed a short ways behind me before suddenly stopping. I clicked my tongue as the stallion nickered, prancing in a beautiful show of affection. Stretching his neck over the fence, I reached out and finally pet him.

Giving him as much affection as possible while he sniffed me down, I couldn't wipe the grin from my mouth. To think some thought animals were dumb and had no feelings, but I knew differently. I'd seen it first hand and moments like this made me feel grateful to have a husband that loved animals as much as me. Climbing the fence, I admired Osiris before feeling something take over me. Using the fence to get up, I slid on bareback while gripping fistfuls of hair. Giving a click of my tongue, Osiris took off as if knowing where to go. Swiftly he hurdled the fence beautifully before starting to run off toward the forest.

I couldn't stop laughing as we pushed through the forest at a trot. The green and pine took over my senses, washing away the worries. This time, Osiris delivered me safely back to the pasture where Trunks was waiting patiently with the gate open as if expecting us to ride off like that. Dusty and dirty, I went back to the palace glowing and ready for another shower. I had half expected Trunks to be waiting for me after the shower but found the bedroom empty. Checking on the boys, who were just put to nap, I decided to take one myself since we only had the nanny for another couple days.

Sleep never came easy while I worried; when would Hetspa get here and how would the reception of Kaspar and Caspian be? I thought Caspian was banned from coming to Satan City, so did that mean Caspian would need to lodge elsewhere? These were more than diplomatic issues. Snuggling next to Ra, I forced my mind off these issues and into a nap.

* * *

><p>A building anticipation felt like it was rising the next day while I juggled the twins, regardless of the nanny, and decided to take them out to the lawn to see some sunshine. Laying out a blanket near a shaded patch in the garden, little Hiro gazed around at all the foliage while Saien grumpily sat in his swing. It seemed there was nothing I could do to please that child and I felt like giving up. Feeding Hiro and putting him in his own swing, I was determined to win Saien over. Walking with him and trying my best to get a rise out of him, nothing seemed to work.<p>

"I still love you Saien, even if you're a grumpy pants," I muttered, feeding Saien before burping him and putting him down for a nap. Both of them were at the stage where they ate, slept, pooped, and maybe looked around a bit. I stretched before laying back a bit and closed my eyes for a moment as a sigh pushed through me. All this stress wasn't good for my health and I wanted this situation to be over.

Just when I thought I was going to rest for a moment, Saien giggled. I knew that giggle well and felt my breath catch as my eyes popped open to see white strands blowing in the breeze. My skin tingled as goose flesh pushed up as the tiny hairs stood up all over my body. With _him_ being so close, I felt like I was drowning in his powerful aura. Sitting up, I turned to see Saien giggling and reaching up. Hetspa crouched next to the swing grinning looking just like an image pulled from my dream with Ares. His long white hair was left undone while his haunting blue spheres gazed into my soul. I felt frozen, like a doe in the head lights, watching while feeling my body unable to move. For being thousands of years old, he looked no older than a man in his prime. Soft tanned skin, muscles protesting against his expensive suit; I never thought Hetspa would be a man for expensive taste since I'd only ever seen him in silks in my dream.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you, daughter of Zeus," his deep baritone muttered, shaking me to the core at how sultry it sounded. Was he doing that on purpose to keep me shaken up? A smirk spread across his lips as he finally released me to look back at Saien. "I am glad your son recognizes his maker when he sees him."

I didn't know what came over me but when I saw his fingers reaching to touch Saien, something boiled inside. Using what I'd learned, I smacked his hand away and pulled the swing up to my side out of Hetspa's reach. With my other hand, I blindly pulled Hiro to my other side glancing to see he was still asleep. The chuckled pulled my eyes back to Hetspa while I protectively guarded my children.

"Caspian did warn me that you were quite entertaining. It is a shame he's been banned from your lovely home so I opted for Kaspar instead," he shamelessly spoke, eyeing my movements as I tightened my grips on the swings. I didn't speak while we seemed to stare off as if Hetspa was trying to get rise out of me. Looking a bit put out, he let out a sigh and grinned, holding his hand out in a greeting fashion. "I believe, due to family history thousands of years ago, we have got off to a bad start. Let me introduce myself properly. I am Chrono, the first son of Cronus, and the creator of the Saiyan race."

I was reluctant, feeling he was trying to get to me in another way but felt the words of Usagi course through my mind. If I was going to entertain him in Satan City until Endymion could call on Cronus, then I would need to be a civil and polite and possible. Keeping my guard up and letting my grip go on the swings, I slid my hand into his with a firm shake, ignoring the way my body reacted to his presence.

"I am Makoto Briefs, Queen of Satan City, and bestowed the powers of Zeus," I introduced. "These are my sons, Saien, whom you met, and Hiroyuki."

I tried to slide my hand free but felt Hetspa, or rather Chrono, tighten his grip. Lifting my knuckles up, he dipped his head to brush his lips against my skin and felt my muscles tighten. What was going on? Why was I feeling..._attracted_ to our enemy?

"Your highness!" I snapped away from my thoughts and staring at Chrono to see Kaspar walking toward us. I couldn't help but feel relieved to have someone disturb us. I didn't want to be anywhere near Chrono for longer than necessary. Pushing to my feet, Kaspar stood near Chrono's side while giving me a slightly warm smile before bowing. "It is a pleasure to see you, your highness. Please forgive our unexpected intrusion. We were hoping to meet with his highness to arrange our expected meeting."

"Certainly," I stated, giving Kaspar a smile. "I would be happy to take you to his highness."

At that time, Saien made a sound of anger at trying desperately to reach for Chrono while my body cringed. Could I deny him any longer? If I did, it would put Sai into one of his fits that only Trunks would be able to calm. Chrono seemed to sense my distress and revel in it, waving to Sai.

"Would you mind?" Chrono asked, daring me to say no. I felt a piece of me break the moment I let _him_ hold my baby and watch how Sai enjoyed it.

"How old are they?" asked Kaspar, taking my attention once more while I lifted the sleeping Hiro into my arms.

"A little over a month. This is Hiroyuki, and Saien," I introduced while Kaspar took in the two babies with a longing in his expression. I knew how Kaspar had felt when he left back to Egypt and hoped he would find a woman he could love soon. Walking into the palace, through via our bedroom, I cut through to the nursery and left the sleeping children, having not noticed before how quickly Sai settled down into Chrono's arms. Quietly, I led them down to the office and gave a soft knock before peeking my head in. Trunks looked rather busy looking over documents and typing on the computer. Slowly he gazed up and the look on my face brought him immediately to the door. Before he could ask, I pushed the door open the rest of the way.

"Gentlemen, please come in," Trunks took over, being a kind host. A sick feeling washed over me when I saw the strange glow in Trunks' face. Was this due to him meeting the man responsible for his race? I cringed, keeping my stance near the door and starting to back out.

"You're welcome to stay, your _highness_," Chrono spoke, his voice that same sultry tone. I shivered at the offer but pushed up a face, giving a small smile.

"I will leave you gentlemen to become more acquainted and catch up with you later this evening," I answered, looking toward Trunks whom nodded as if catching my drift. Rushing to the nursery, I occupied myself with the children. What had come over me? Why did Chrono have this luring power that made me feel weak? Was it because my power was no comparison for him and he could destroy me if he wished?

No, I couldn't think like this. I had to focus my thoughts and prepare to be out there more stable than I was right then. I was caught by surprise while I acted on instinct. No matter how 'safe' he looked or acted, Chrono was our enemy and would need to be treated with as much caution as possible. Letting out a sigh, I perked up the moment I heard Trunks enter our room as if looking for me. If there was one thing to take my mind off our situation, it was Trunks. I needed him to tell me everything was going to be alright and comfort me. Leaving the boys with the nanny, I entered our bedroom to see Trunks undoing his tie and looking rather well.

"We will be entertaining for a week, Gohan is finishing some diplomatic issues," Trunks stated. By the way he wouldn't look at me, I knew he was lying to buy my friends some time to bring Cronus. If Chrono has the same powers as Trunks, I'm sure he could hear us throughout the palace if he wished. Going along with it, I nodded and crossed the room while Trunks started to shrug out of his jacket. "I was hoping to shower before we met up for dinner this evening. Kaspar suggested a restaurant in the city to give us adults some time."

"How long do we have until dinner?" I asked, helping myself to his belt. Trunks grinned as I began to unhook it and pull it from the loops.

"I am at your disposal," he answered, as if knowing where I was going with this. I would let my husband comfort me, take a nap, and then get ready for dinner. I was going to need all the rest I could get to be on my toes for another face-to-face with Chrono.

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait! Went on vacation to see family in another state, then had to take care of business when I got home. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this before college starts! Don't want to be going on 2 years writing this thing. Thank you for the reviews! Last note, for those that have a dA (or deviant art account) ShadowShikome has started a group called #MakotoKinoCrossovers . Come take a look, check out the building library of Makoto pictures with other and submit your fanfiction. Anyone is more than welcome!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_Snatched_

**Chapter Nineteen**

I could tell we were going to an upstanding restaurant by the black tuxedo Trunks changed into. This had to be an official outing so I made sure to dress the part in a halter champagne laced gown that reached my knees with a satin emerald sash.

"Is he like you expected?" I tried, putting the finishing touches on my hair. I left it down in curls, just like Trunks loved. Trunks chuckled behind me, watching as I got ready with interested eyes.

"I don't know what I was expecting since it's not every day you meet the person responsible for your race," he stated. I just bobbed my head with a nod, biting my tongue at all the insults and responses I wanted to say. There was no point putting Trunks in a bad mood for the evening due to my own insecurities. I'd _seen_ what destruction Chrono could do, and what he acted like in the past. Just thinking about him made my blood boil! "In time we will tell his true motives."

I was surprised to hear Trunks mention it, but at the wrinkle of his brow, I knew he sensed something was wrong about his maker.

"Do you feel, strange, around him?" I tried, the curiosity bubbling inside. I shivered slightly at the thought of Chrono's voice, the goose flesh perking along my skin. Trunks shrugged as he watched me apply a hint of make-up.

"No, but I can sense his power," he admitted, his voice sounding a bit rough. "When Vegeta meets him, he'll want to spar."

I giggled at the thought, knowing how rash Vegeta was at times yet there was that softer side he hid so well. If I pinned Vegeta down right, he would want to more than spar with Chrono and want to make himself powerful. When he'd come back from the Time Chamber, I could feel the power rolling off him with my new senses. Dabbing on some perfume, Trunks let out a low whistle as he helped me into a light evening jacket.

"Where have you been hiding that?" asked Trunks as we started to leave. I couldn't help but blush at his compliment.

"I ordered it when we got back from our _vacation_," I coded, since we were watching how we spoke. Trunks grinned and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist as we moved down the halls to meet in the limo. I would have rather taken a small car but when guests from another country were visiting, especially royalty, there were certain protocols. Taking a seat, I found two pairs of eyes already on me. The first was Kaspar, smiling as he passed me a glass of champagne and the second sent my internal alarms going. I wanted to ignore Chrono but when he licked his lips looking me over, I was half tempted to toss my champagne in his face.

"You are in amazing shape for just having twins," Chrono commented as I sipped my drink. Trunks barely squeezed my shoulder and I understood to stay calm.

"Thank you," I almost said through my teeth, trying to make light conversation. "I was able to get into a normal exercise routine with the help of Trunks since he took some time off work after they came."

"One of the many perks of having a Saiyan husband," Chrono stated and sent me a wink. I knew what he was hinting at and I didn't like it one bit.

"How do you feel not being dead?" I wasn't able to filter my anger and mentally bit my tongue after the question blurted out. Trunks let out a sigh, and Kaspar looked like he was holding in a chuckle. Chrono just leaned back with an amused grin.

"Ah. I was wondering when it would come out," he baited, finishing his drink. I could feel Trunks lean forward to speak but Chrono held up his hand to silence him. "What is it you'd really like to ask me, _Makoto_?"

I felt the anger rear up and begin to take over, no matter how much I wanted to try and be civil. There was no way I could be civil with someone like him, and try to fight the confusing strange feelings. Everything about him had me on edge.

"What do you want? Why are you here, after all these years?" I began, feeling the tightness in my chest begin to give way. "Someone went through a lot of trouble to bring you back, to the point of pushing Trunks and I together just for that purpose. Hell, someone snuck into my room and stole blood from my children for kami's sake!"

Chrono was silent, relaxed in his seat while the silence in the limo became deafening. Why wouldn't he answer? Was there something he was still hiding?

"Don't you believe in second chances?" Chrono asked, trying to pull toward my emotions. "I was created for a purpose I didn't want and acted out like a selfish child rebelling against my father. As punishment, I was sent away to a desolate planet where I created life. From this life, I learned what it was like to be the Father of an entire race and the responsibilities. By then, it was too late. My father stopped ruling and left the Earth to its own fate, forgetting about me. I wanted to live, to start again, and to make-up for my past transgressions."

Chrono paused, leaning forward in his seat while keeping direct eye contact.

"You and your friends were gifted the power of my siblings, and with that power, an insight for danger. As you can see, I'm not a danger but instead am asking for forgiveness. To live life in peace and get to know the last surviving Saiyans. Will you forgive me Makoto?" he finished. I almost wanted to say 'yes' but something inside me screamed 'no'. I had to clear my mind, and take a step back from this situation. What would Usagi have done if she were in my position? For all those years we were fighting for as soldiers, to protect the people, we believed in giving a second chance. Each time we were in battle, Usagi would heal whomever she could if possible. How could this be any different from then?

Sure, our potential 'enemy' hadn't physically attacked us, or tried to hurt the people of Earth. How could I know for sure if he wouldn't though? He's an ancient god with powers...but then I would be like everyone else. Like the people I disliked and ignored while growing up knowing I was different, taller, and had a bad reputation that surrounded me. It was Usagi who showed me that kindness, and now it was my chance to spread it. Maybe I'd been wrong with my assumptions after all.

"No," I almost whispered, and felt the air thicken in the limo. "I'm not the person you should be asking forgiveness from. It's not my place to forgive you for your past actions Het—Chrono and it is wrong of me to judge you. Only with time will you be able to gain my trust."

I felt Trunks give a light squeeze, agreeing with my method. I could live with giving him a chance, but internally, I couldn't wait until Cronus was here to confront his son. Only then would I fully give Chrono a chance without keeping one eye open.

"Thank you _Makoto_." I wanted to flinch at the way my name rolled off Chrono's tongue, it felt odd. I just pushed up a smile and gave a nod, feeling glad the limo was coming to a stop. Moving from the car, I was surprised at the museum we were stopped in front of as the camera's flashed around us. Slightly blinded, I posed with Trunks for a few pictures as we continued inside.

"What is this?" I leaned in to ask Trunks.

"A dinner benefit for Satan City's education to pay for extra school activities. I made a donation in the name of Sai and Hiro," Trunks explained as a smile crept up. It was something I loved about Trunks, how kind and big-hearted he was, especially to his people. That was how a King was supposed to be.

The benefit was full of people I'd never met and was introduced to as we mingled through the crowd. A few were business partners and supporters of Capsule Corps, while the rest worked in the city. I managed to get parted from Trunks after going to the ladies room but couldn't bear to break him up from his talk with a few business partners. He looked to animated and natural in the role.

"I see now why you chose him," Kaspar's voice startled me from the side. I smiled, taking the glass of champagne he offered. "How have you been? I heard you were under medical watch for a few months."

"It has been looking up. I settled into the new palace but it's been one event after another since then. What about you Kaspar?" I asked, taking a drink while wrapping my arm around his. Kaspar gave me a beaming smile.

"Since Caspian has been busy helping Chrono, I was able to start dating again," he answered, my heart leaping for joy. "We have been seeing each other for six months and when I return, I will propose."

"Congratulations!" I couldn't help but exclaim but had to resist giving him a hug in the public's eye. It was enough I was speaking with him, but I wasn't about to have a potential scandal in the paper. "I wish you the best and happiness. You more than deserve it."

"Thank you, and I hope you two may be able to attend? If all goes as planned, I will have a private ceremony where only select few are invited before I take over the throne," Kaspar revealed, making my heart leap at the potential. With Kaspar taking the throne, that would help his country since it didn't have much of a leader at the moment. Not only that, but we would have a potential alley if something should happen with his brother. I was happy for Kaspar on so many different levels.

"I would be more than happy to attend. I am very happy for you Kaspar," was all I could reply, giving his arm a light squeeze.

"Perhaps a celebratory dance?" asked Kasper while I gazed through the crowd at the busy dance floor. I hadn't noticed it much with the soft orchestra music in the background and mingle through the crowd.

"Definitely." Putting out glasses down on a passing tray, we moved out to the dance floor where I was impressed by Kaspar's moves. I felt sure he could dance but I never thought he was a wonderful dancer, knowing more moves than I thought possible. With my love of ice skating, I also took dancing classes and felt Kaspar was the teacher from way back then.

"A little rusty I see," Kaspar commented, causing a blaze to push to my cheeks. I had been slacking but the reminder put me a bit to shame.

"I had a busy year but I'm sure I could skate circles around you," I challenged, watching Kaspar's face brighten with a chuckle.

"I am sure you could since I prefer my feet." It felt nice knowing something new about Kaspar. I was about to darken the mood a bit when I saw a large hand clasp on his shoulder and followed it up to the face of Chrono.

"Mind if I cut in?" My grip tightened as I watched Kaspar smile and nod, mentally screaming 'no'.

"Of course, I won't keep her highness any longer," Kaspar politely responded, handing me off to Chrono. I put on a fake smile as Chrono took my hand.

"It has been a while, perhaps you could show me something simple?" asked Chrono. He looked like he didn't know where to put his hands, which meant this would be a bit of a lesson.

"Your right hand will go on my back while your left will hold mine like so," I began, adjusting our posture for this type of dance. "We'll do a basic waltz where I'll lead until you get the hang of it."

I counted softly while instructing his feet where to go for a basic square waltz and found he was catching on rather quickly. I regretted him catching on fast since now I was faced with him staring into my eyes. If I were to move my gaze, it would be a sign of weakness that I wasn't willing to give. I didn't back down even when I felt his hand lowering on my back. It was at that moment something strange happened in the atmosphere as I felt a power climbing behind me where I thought Trunks must be. It lightly tingled up my spine and made Trunks' mark begin to throb. I wanted to pull away, to see what was angering Trunks but Chrono's grip remained hard.

"Let go," I demanded in a low whisper I knew both Saiyans could hear. Chrono smirked and I felt like something slammed into my chest. I gasped, feeling the true power of Chrono filling the area to a suffocating point. I wanted to crumple in awe yet felt drawn to it like a moth to light. He was glowering, amused at how we were caught off guard by this sudden display of power in public. The red flags came up immediately when I felt a burning on my neck. I jerked away, stumbling back to bump into another couple. I hadn't missed the looks as I excused myself, making an escape to the restroom.

Here, I could breathe as the strength seemed to be pulled back as suddenly as it was dropped. What happened back there? Why did he suddenly do that? Looking up from leaning over the sink, I was surprised to see Trunks had slipped in and locked the door. There was something to his face that let me know what happened had been bad.

"We need to leave," he stated. Trunks checked out the window in the bathroom and then held his hand out to me. "Kaspar has us covered."

I took his hand and followed his lead silently out the window. Taking the back route of the museum, we moved through the side streets and alleyways until our limo seemed to pull up right in front of us. Only a few people saw us get inside but that didn't matter. My heart was pounding as I still gripped his hand.

"What happened back there?" Trunks wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close, pressing a soft kiss against my temple. This was strange, Trunks trying to romance me in the middle of a panic as his mouth covered mine. I didn't want to push him away, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and letting him take control. Perhaps dancing with Chrono made Trunks a little uneasy and he needed to have some proof that I was his. Feeling his mouth trail down my neck, I shuttered and wished we were home instead of driving around. I would have gone along with it until I felt a pain and burning sensation on my neck. Pushing him away, I was livid. "What's the matter with you?"

Trunks ignored me again as he kept me pinned down examining my neck. Now, I was getting more than pissed and struggled against his grip.

"Quit moving," he snapped the order, tilting my head to the side to get a better look. I fumed, looking up at him from the odd position on the seat keeping my mouth in a tight line. "This is strange..."

His muttering was to himself but I felt the curiosity and fear pull through me. What had happened that was strange and why the heck did he bite me? I decided to take a different approach, letting out a calming breath and reaching my hand up to touch his face. Finally, he looked at me with clouded gems.

"Trunks, talk to me," I tried calmly, watching him let out a sigh.

"My claim to you has disappeared." I frowned, touching my neck to find it sensitive but no indentation. What did this mean? "We're going to speak to my father since he knows more than anyone about Saiyan law and regulation."

I could see the worry starting to crease his brow and knew I had to do something. Holding his face in my hands, I smiled up at him.

"Our hearts have claimed each other, that should be enough," I tried, pushing some of his lavender strands back. Sure, it was cheesy, but it was something to take his mind from it. Trunks managed a small smile and leaned down to kiss me.

"We'll get through this, we always do." I nodded, trying to be confident with his words as the limo came to a halt. Smoothing down my wrinkled dress, I stepped out to find Vegeta standing in the door frame. I'd never experienced him greeting us and nervously took Trunks' hand as we moved up the walk. Bulma and Vegeta's home was nestled in town near Capsule Corps. It mimicked the dome shape of the company due to it being a creation by Bulma. Recently, flowers had been planted down the side of walk giving it a homey feel.

"Trunks, Makoto, what a surprise to see you!" Bulma stated, peeking around Vegeta while burping one of the boys. "I didn't expect you until tomorrow. Hiro and Sai are having so much fun with Grandma and Grandpa."

"I wanted to come by for a bit," Trunks answered, leaning down to give Bulma a kiss on the cheek. Vegeta moved but not before giving me a narrowed gaze as his nostrils flared, smelling the air.

"What happened?" Vegeta questioned, his gaze sticking to me.

"That's what we came to talk about, we don't know what happened," I managed, my palms starting to feel clammy. Before Vegeta could speak, Bulma clicked her tongue.

"Come inside, I'll make some tea then we'll talk," she interrupted, saving us from a conversation on the porch. Thankfully, Vegeta moved aside to let us in. I couldn't help but smile at how cozy their home was, something I'd dreamed about before Crystal Tokyo or taking the position as ruler of Emerald Tower. It was inviting with personal touches and pictures of their family growing through the years. I gazed down in the bassinet at Sai sleeping, still frowning like it was how he would always look. Hiro grumbled a little when Bulma put him down. "If you'd like to change, some of your old clothes are still upstairs in your bedroom."

I perked at the idea of seeing Trunks' room growing up, wishing we'd stopped here before. Trunks didn't argue and led the way as I paused to see the pictures. He looked so cute when he was little, always messy, and active. Trunks grunted when he turned on the light in his room.

"She left it the same," he stated, looking around. The bed was neatly made, awards stacked on a shelf for winning the science fair, and more pictures littered the walls. Some we were Goten, and even a wrestling championship win. If he'd won all these awards and achievements, why was it I'd never heard of him before?

"This is really nice," I finally said while Trunks opened the closet to look through a few clothes. Instead, he took his jacket off and put it on the back of the desk chair, his tie to follow, and unbuttoned his collar.

"Will you do the same for our kids?" asked Trunks, watching me intently as I looked at more of his stuff.

"Definitely. It's nice to have something familiar and comforting to come home to when you're older. A reminder that you still mean the world to someone even if you feel less than that." I couldn't help but feel a knot pull to my throat thinking about it, our future, and how much I wanted to give them what I missed out on.

"You're doing a great job Mako," he whispered, kissing my forehead. I nodded, hearing Bulma's voice in the living room as we made our way down. Taking a seat and thankful for some tea to calm down, the room stayed silent.

"How was the benefit?" asked Bulma, trying to strike up conversation. Trunks smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know, we left early due to a strange altercation," he began, looking over at Vegeta. "It ended with my claim erasing from Makoto, even after I bit her again on the ride here."

Vegeta chuckled with a smirk.

"You can't just mark a female. It has to be during the prime of her scent," Vegeta divulged, looking rather amused. "From time to time you must renew your claim, usually after your female's scent changes by having children."

"Then why now, not after I had Sai and Hiro?" I asked.

"It takes time for your scent to regulate after a birth," Vegeta explained. I felt a bit nervous but relieved it wasn't anything serious.

"With the time chamber, it prolonged the process since the body thought it was going through another change," Trunks concluded. "If that doesn't work, what else could it be?"

"A challenge," Vegeta answered as if starting to get bored. I was curious to what this meant as well. Vegeta grumbled a moment and let out a sigh. "Another Saiyan can take your claim if a challenge is made when your mate undergoes a scent change. It is a combat of choice and the winner takes the mate as well as possessions."

"How do you know if a challenge is made?" I asked quickly, feeling a bit nervous.

"Trunks will know if his claim doesn't stick," Vegeta grumbled. I was beginning to get frustrated myself while I looked at Vegeta for more answers of what next. Vegeta drank some of his tea ignoring us. "What are you sitting around here for? Go claim her!"

I heard Hiro grumble at the loud noise and Bulma click her tongue.

"You can use Trunks' old room if you'd like," Bulma offered kindly. A blush pushed into my face as I squeezed Trunks' hand.

"We'll be back tomorrow for Sai and Hiro," Trunks countered, much to my relief. "I'll see us out."

Taking our leave, I let out a sigh while gazing at Trunks when we got in the limo.

"I didn't understand some of the terms so could you—"

"Just think of it as a second honeymoon," Trunks tried, then told the driver to stop at a hotel.

"It doesn't make sense, I thought you said a claim is for life before," I started again only for Trunks to chuckle.

"My Dad might have worded it that way due to there being no competition on this planet since we know all the Saiyans here," Trunks offered. "With Chrono here, it might be a little different. That display at the benefit looked like a challenge."

"Let's not think about it until tomorrow," I offered, not wanting to have Trunks all brooding instead of getting into the mood. Trunks chuckled, moving out of the stopped limo and offering his hand.

"Is there anything else you'd like my queen?" his sultry tone rippled as I pushed down a shiver. I gave Trunks a sly smile.

"I'd like the key to our room."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>It's been a while huh? Well, a lot has happened. I'm getting married and have been planning my wedding on short notice, etc. Five days left until I'm a Mrs. Thank you all kindly for your patience, support, and reviews. For those that don't know, or who are interested, there is an adult version of this fic hosted on (the link is on my profile or you can find me under the same pen name).


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Snatched**

_Chapter Twenty_

Groggily I slid out of the tangle of sheets and stumbled through the darkened room to find Trunks' ringing cell phone. At first, I'd ignored it but when it rang again I knew it had to be something important. A few short seconds later, my cell phone started ringing as well. Seeing as how mine was closer, I decided to follow the musical tone back to the bed. Crawling on the floor I found it had been kicked under the bed and lazily reached under to grab it.

"Hello?" I asked, feeling my voice reflecting my tiredness. I lay under the bed not daring to move now that I felt comfortable.

"Makoto, you need to get over to Trunks' parent's house!" Minako's panicked voice rang through my ears. That did the trick of waking me up as my first thoughts went suddenly to Sai and Hiro. Knocking my head on the bed as I maneuvered out, I blinked at the light turning on as Trunks sat on the corner of the bed disheveled and groggier than me.

"What happened?" I quickly asked, looking around the room for anything to wear, if there was anything left.

"Just, get over here," Minako continued, her voice sounded stressed and weary but I felt the anger start to surge through me.

"Minako, please," I pleaded, something straining in my voice as Trunks gathered our clothing. "Can you tell me if Sai and Hiro are alright?"

"Oh, I didn't know, I mean, I thought they were with the nanny...it's something of a different level of importance. Sai and Hiro are in great hands." My heart swelled from where it had dropped and I let out a heavy sigh. Thank goodness they were fine, but then what was the problem? I would find out soon enough when we arrived.

"We'll be there soon, thank you Mina." I hung up as the weight of the world came crashing down and I took a moment to breathe. We were both extremely tired, last night hadn't gone as anticipated. I thought Trunks was joking when he said this would be like a second honeymoon; what he hadn't informed me that it was our honeymoon crammed into one night. I ached and felt bruised from his touch. We'd just showered before laying to rest yet I still felt I hadn't slept nearly enough.

"What's going on?" asked Trunks, his hair disheveled and voice that morning husk. Glancing at the clock on my phone, I frowned at seeing we'd only been resting for a little over two hours.

"There's an emergency meeting at your parent's house," I answered, wondering if he was paying attention to the conversation. With a grunt, Trunks tossed our ripped clothing on the bed and I slowly rose from the floor. To say I ached was an understatement but I managed to mask it as best as possible. Trunks already had an internal battle against his ego and didn't need more guilt added. "Why don't we take the bath robes? I'm sure we can find something more suitable, or send for something from the palace."

Trunks and I left looking rather out of place in our robes and slippers, going down the elevator and through the hotel lobby. One of the aspects that made it odd was how the top of Trunks' bathrobe didn't close all the way and left part of his masculine chest open for all to see. The only other thing that gave us away was the limo we entered with onlookers, making me sigh as we rode silently to the Brief's home. I didn't want to think of what was the matter but deep inside I seemed to know. I had to stop myself from touching my neck, wondering still if that mark was there.

Following Trunks up the walk and into the house, the tension in the room didn't help with how worried I was.

"What is it?" Trunks queried, not too pleased with the amount of sleep either. Goten looked at his friend from the couch with a sad smile as Minako gently held his hand in comfort.

"Gohan has been challenged." Silence loomed through the room while we all seemed to know who was behind this and what it meant for the future. If Gohan was challenged, as well as Trunks, that meant Chrono was trying to take over Satan City. With Satan City taken over, one could imagine the power and destruction he would try to cause throughout the world. Not only that, I couldn't align myself with Crystal Tokyo since I was the Queen of Satan City. But, by Saiyan laws and traditions, I would belong to Chrono. I shivered at the thought, thinking how barbaric their culture could have been on their own planet.

"Makoto, let my father look at your neck," Trunks demanded. I wasn't about to question his authority at the command and pulled my hair to the side. Vegeta was next to me in a blink of an eye as I saw Bulma frown while holding Sai. Trunks turned his head back to Goten and gave a nod. "I have been challenged too."

Every part of me wanted to scream. I sunk to the nearest chair as my heart pounded loud in my ears. This couldn't be happening. It was one thing after another...why couldn't we just have peace again?

"You have three days until the time of the challenge to accept, if not you forfeit," Vegeta supplied. What would Trunks do? I wouldn't ask him to accept it since I knew there was no way any of us could win against Chrono. He was too strong, even after being dormant for hundreds of years. I felt it and knew there was only one chance we had left of defeating Chrono once and for all: Cronus.

"Has anyone contacted you on the preparations for Cronus?" I asked suddenly, feeling the spark of fighting pull through me. I couldn't give up, not now, not ever. I had to be better than those negative thoughts starting to cloud my vision and move forward. With all the obstacles we've had thrown in front of us, this one was no different. Instead, it required on us calling for a more powerful source that could aid us.

"They are currently looking for the crystals belonging to the dead Generals of Terra," Minako began, pushing into the role as leader of the senshi once more as her voice became firm. "Ami was able to locate the estimated whereabouts of Beryl's old liar where the portal should still be active to enter the negaverse."

"It was destroyed, how will we ever find the crystals?" Minako grinned and patted Goten on the arm.

"We now have some muscle to move the rubble. With Ami's location device, and the help of a few strong Saiyans, we'll find them in no time." I gave a nod and thought for a moment. With Goten, Goku, and most likely Vegeta gone, we would be low on the defense of Satan City which meant one last obstacle.

"I'll distract Chrono," I finally stated as all eyes turned on me. Trunks didn't look pleased as I brushed it off. "I'll create a scene, make it seem like Trunks is kicking me to the curb thinking I've found a way to remove his mark. Until then, he's taken the boys and will be staying here until I can gather my things to go back to Tokyo."

"I don't like it," Trunks stated, folding his thick arms over his chest and narrowing his gaze. I couldn't help but hold back a chuckle at how much he looked like Vegeta in that stance. Minako took this chance to cover.

"No, I think Mako's got something here," she took over. "It'll look like you took a hit to your ego and are trying to think things through. This will give Chrono the impression you don't know there's a challenge and lead him to think he can surprise attack or win by default. By then, we'll have the stones and have called Cronus."

"It's a gamble, but something we need to think about. What other ideas do we have?" I asked. Trunks looked away, Goten looked at his folded hands, Vegeta snorted, and Bulma burped Sai. The silence in the room told everything: there were no other ideas. A musical chime jingled through the home as I watched Trunks leave to get it.

"What will we have Gohan do?" Goten spoke. "He knows he's been challenged, Chrono announced it in the throne room during his visiting this morning."

"The challenged can set the day and time to accept," Vegeta supplied once more. Minako perked, an idea in mind.

"Gohan can set the day and time for when Trunks needs to accept by. If they both are scheduled to fight Chrono at the same time, then the odds might be in our favor. Two powerful Saiyans against one could hold up one hell of a fight, just in case there are any delays with Cronus." I couldn't help but grin at the plan while we all seemed to look at Vegeta to see if it was even possible. He gave a smirk and nodded just as I felt Trunks wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"Our clothes are delivered," Trunks added. "I sent a memo back to have a week's worth of mine and our sons sent here as well. This should get some gossip started to help our plan."

I nodded and couldn't help pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"We'll take the back way, just like we came in," Goten interrupted, a slight blush on his cheeks. We gave our good-byes and moved upstairs to dress in private. Trunks watched me from his bed, sitting on the edge still wrapped in his robe. Slipping into my heels, I took a few steps to stop in front of him and gave a warm smile.

"This isn't goodbye, we'll see each other soon," I offered, running my fingers through his soft lavender strands.

"I know." Trunks grazed his fingers on my hips and pulled me between his parted knees, running his fingers over the airy cotton fabric. The barrier between our skin touching was amazing, sending a chill up my spine at wanting the connection. "I just want to part on good terms despite what our story is."

I knew what he wanted, even before his head nuzzled against my stomach pressing a few soft kisses. After one last romantic tumble, I'd walk out that door with my head held high and ready to beat Chrono at his own game.

* * *

><p>The palace was unusually quiet as I made my way down the halls, almost rushing to my bedroom to change out of my wrinkled dress, thanks to Trunks. Closed away in my private chambers, greeted by Ra, I quickly undressed on my way to the bathroom to jump in a quick shower. Thanks to my lack of sleep, I looked like I'd gone through a terrible evening by my paled complexion, dark circles, and reddened eyes. Wrapped in my robe, drying my hair, I exited the bathroom only to almost trip over Ra, who was lightly growling while the hackles on his back were raised.<p>

I looked up to see Chrono standing by a silver cart holding covered dishes.

"Ra, stand down," I ordered, hearing Ra cease growling and looked up at me with a whine. Chrono crouched and held out his hand in a friendly manner, clicking his tongue but Ra wouldn't have it and pressed against my knee.

"What a good dog, very protective of his owner," Chrono commented, standing to his full height with a smirk pulling the corners of his mouth.

"Yes he is," I coolly replied, petting Ra warmly on the head. Letting my hair towel drape over my shoulder, I watched Chrono carefully while choosing my words. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I heard you come in and thought you would like the company." I gave a bit of a nod.

"That would be nice, let me dress and I'll join you on the balcony," I offered only for Chrono to take a step forward. Ra grumbled at the movement, stiffening at my side.

"What's that on your neck?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Automatically, I pushed my robe closed at the neck and took a step back. Ra followed, coming between us with a distinct low warning growl.

"You're over stepping the line, I'll meet you outside when I'm ready," I tried once more, taking another step back into the bathroom.

"Yes, then we'll talk perhaps without distractions." I knew what Chrono was referring to but there was no way I was going to be alone with him without Ra. Stepping into the bathroom and closing the door, I quickly got to work on dressing as modest as possible. Grabbing a pair of white capris, and heeled sandals, I sat at the table with my make-up working on covering the black and purple bruising on my neck. I didn't think Trunks did much damage but now I could see how frustrated he'd become once my mark didn't come up after the first two tries.

The flesh was still tender as I held back against the pain. No matter how much make-up I tried, even with a concealer, some of the bruising was dark enough to show through. Pulling on an emerald elbow-length blouse, I left my hair down in hopes that would cover the rest of the damage. I knew it was there, but that didn't mean it couldn't be hidden from others. Ra followed me out of the bathroom and stayed close as we went toward the balcony. I was surprised to see our meal laid out with a small fresh centerpiece of flowers.

Chrono stood politely and sat after I did.

"Where is his highness?" Chrono started and I began my role of the liar.

"He is staying with his parents." I avoided looking at Chrono while lightly picking at my plate. Either he ignored the subtle body language or didn't care.

"That is odd, did something occur?" I let out a sigh and set down my fork.

"I don't think I should be talking about this with you..."

"Who else would you speak with? I know all there is about Saiyans and their mannerisms, your highness." I wanted to get up and leave at that comment but kept planted. Was he trying to gain my trust? Due to the challenges being initiated, there was something up his sleeve but what? If he thought I trusted him, then perhaps I could find out.

"You're right," I began, pausing to take a drink at my dry mouth. "Last night, something strange happened at the charity auction. I could _feel_ it. Trunks cornered me in the bathroom and demanded we leave. It was in the limo to the hotel I discovered his mark had disappeared and he wasn't too happy."

"Let me see," he ordered, taking his cloth napkin and dipping it in the water. I took it, my fingers barely skimming his in the transaction as a chill pushed through me. There was that strange feeling again, something I had to suppress...that _attraction_. Pulling my hair to the side and unbuttoning the first two of my blouse, I pulled it to the side and cleaned the make-up off. Ra growled when Chrono moved and I called him off, telling him to go potty which meant a look around the garden or far enough from disturbing range.

Chrono stood at my side and inspected my neck, lightly touching it but with enough pressure I sucked in air and closed my eyes from the overwhelming emotions once more. While he seemed to examine, I nervously decided to talk.

"Trunks thinks I did something to remove his mark and decided to keep the boys with him until I...figure this out." Chrono touched my neck again and I felt the gooseflesh perk anew and my cheeks blush. Distracting myself, I shifted to cover up and button my shirt. Chrono easily took one arm of my chair and pulled it until I was directly looking at his waist before he crouched before me. There was something strange about his darkened blue orbs that commanded my attention and I unwillingly gave it to him.

"I have never before witnessed the power of Zeus this lively in a host before," his husky voice purred. Something about that tone sent another feeling of arousal straight to the pit of my stomach and then I shuttered when his warm hands touched the bare skin of my forearms. I'd never reacted so much to just a single, non-sensual touch, yet the simple movements of his fingers kneading my skin had me in a daze. "When I touch you, I can feel the electricity surging through your body. It is a beautiful gift, and only those you have a connection with can feel your power. I know you can _feel_ what it does to me. I can _smell_ it and so can Trunks. That musky aroma clouds my senses and it's unbearable to hold back."

Before I knew what was happening, our lips met in the hottest, most electrifying kiss that curled my toes. The greedy part of me gave in, that nagging in the back of my mind that said this was right as my skin tingled and insides came alive. He smelled too good, and tasted like fresh baked goods smelled, mouthwatering. I had just clawed my needy hands up his masculine arms and secured them into his silky soft hair when I felt my whole world shift. The feeling of the hard balcony floor knocking the air from my lungs seemed to bring my mind back from the fog. I took in fresh air that started to clear my mind as I realized what was happening.

Chrono had started kissing down my neck, unbuttoning my blouse while my hands seemed to be pushing him downwards by the shoulders. Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, I pulled him up while trying to find my voice while a jumble of thoughts filled my mind, ranging from guilt to anger. Chrono took my silence and pulling as something else by moving back up to my face and kissing me once more. This time, I didn't melt and managed to keep a level head no matter how much I wanted to fall back into the fog. With all my might, I pushed against his shoulders but he either didn't care or didn't feel it. Jerking my mouth away, I managed to find my voice.

"Stop!" My voice rang out louder than I anticipated but with a firm tone that immediately got his attention. Chrono jerked up from between my cleavage with a confused gaze as I pushed up on his shoulders again and he sat back on his heels.

"What's the matter?" he asked, as if not realizing it. I quickly started buttoning my shirt and scooting back.

"Chrono, I'm married—"

"By Earth standards, which doesn't mean anything when you're a god, and by Saiyan standards, you're free for the claiming." Chrono was talking about himself since none of that applied to me.

"I am human, I follow Earth standards—"

"You're far from human Makoto, you're a goddess although you may not see it." As flattering as that sounded, it did nothing for me as I picked up the remains of my dignity and stood. Dusting myself off, I let out a sigh and folded my arms over my chest.

"Regardless of what race's measurements and standards, I am unavailable. This will not happen again," I firmly stated. Chrono just smirked and stood.

"Are you not the least bit curious about what happened?" Of course I was curious, it was strange how dangerously attracted I was to him since the moment we met. There was this strange air, the powerful aura, and now his touch. I gave a nod, wanting him to elaborate. Chrono took his time, folding his hands behind his back and moving dangerous close. "Gods can be attracted to each other, like in the days of old. Zeus' wife was a goddess, and they created other, lesser gods—"

"Just like his affairs with mortals created half gods. To put it simply, Zeus was the most active in producing kin," I interrupted. Chrono smirked and reached a hand out to touch the skin of my arm once more. I managed to keep my posture and body in check, regardless of how much it was screaming inside. "Get to your point."

"We all feel our attractions differently," he continued, and sent another smirk my way. "Ever since we met, I've felt that attraction and I know you have too. The longer we push against fate, the more we'll be unable to control ourselves in the future."

"Then I think it will be in our best interest if we stay away from each other," I solved, hoping Chrono would follow my advice and leave. Instead, he shook his head and chuckled.

"I've seen the sickness and madness others have gone through denying fate. It did not end well. Wars were fought, all for the sake of bringing two compatible people together." I knew of the wars he was referencing to but I didn't believe it. Troy stuck out in the mind the most, and the countless people that were killed all for the sake of a woman. It didn't feel true or right. How could that be when I loved Trunks and all that we'd overcome to be together?

"No...that can't be. I feel nothing but a physical attraction. What about love?" I asked. I was taken aback by Chrono laughing.

"Love? What a useless mortal emotion. Love has nothing to do with how unstoppable two people can be when brought together. We will rule the world and bring back the age of the gods!" His plans were finally on the table and Chrono would never change. I always thought of second chances but I was wrong this time. My temper was flaring as I took a swing. I missed as he laughed once more and I moved into a full on attack. My kicks were deflected and jabs hit air. He was too quick, but I'd known that even before I let my temper take over.

I became so irritated I felt the electricity dancing on my fingertips and the power swelling inside. I needed to release this building energy. Targeting in on Chrono's next move, I smirked when he stepped right where I needed him to. Releasing the electric bolts, satisfaction poured through me as they sparked and crackled around him. As quickly as my temper built, it crashed as I drained all my suppressed energy into that one attack. Panting and feeling a light coat of sweat, I looked up from catching my breath to see Chrono gone.

I knew it was too late when I felt his touch, grabbing my elbow and pushing it far up my back until I was bent over with my chest pinned against the cement railing. The ebbing pain in my shoulder turned sharp when Chrono gave a light tap up.

"I don't get it," I finally spoke, swallowing the disappointment of my relief. "What does this little _plan_ of yours have to do with me? I'm just the second-in-command to Neo-Queen Serenity, using me as bait will get you nowhere near her or the Imperial Silver Crystal."

Chrono just clicked his tongue and shifted to where I could see him. Caressing my cheek with the back of his knuckles, he gave me a pitied look.

"You poor thing, unaware of your potential power," he chided and pulled me up. Twisted around to face him, Chrono held my face in his powerful hands while I assessed his damage. With that burst of electricity, there were only a few misplaced hairs and a slight static lift. "Your _Queen_ may mean something to Earth and its cause, but she is nothing compared to you in the realm of the gods. You hold the power of Zeus in you! The KING and ruler of all gods. The second most powerful god when it comes to me since I was created in Father's image. The rest of his children, you and the others, were created with only a single specialty while I contain all. Do you understand now how special you are?"

I got it alright. I was the first on the chopping block to be messed with in the realm of the gods, and third when it came to being a senshi. Regardless, it looked like I was screwed and there was no way out of this predicament.

"I get it alright. Answer me one last thing, _brother_. Why go through all the trouble of putting Trunks and I together if you were just going to tear us apart in the name of _fate_?" I asked, still unclear of all the pieces fitting together. Chrono chuckled and then removed his right hand to tenderly caress it through my hair.

"You were the easiest target to push in the direction we needed especially once Kaspar became so close. A virtuous woman that believed in fate, falling in love, and meeting that one special person. How could we pass up an open opportunity?" he explained as I felt the stab in my chest. It was all a set-up even from the beginning, and going to Egypt. Meeting Caspian when my flight was cancelled and taking a tour of the palace had been the perfect chance for them to assess me. I was weakest of the group and had lost my feel for danger when I began to relax once peace settled in. "It is baffling isn't it? To think, with only my heart left on Earth, I could extend so much influence."

"You still haven't answered my question." I wanted more information since I could be wrong in my assumptions. Chrono smiled.

"Matching you together with one of the Saiyans was a bit tricky since there were only two left. Goten is easily influenced. Although you would have fit perfectly with the Son household, it would have never produced the results quick enough," he began while I seemed to absorb the information. "Trunks luckily had a bad experience which left him hardened and cold in future relations. With your vulnerability from a shocking break up, and royal status, it left you desperate for companionship. Brought together, you two produced what I needed to come to life: the blood of your children."

I jerked my head away and pushed as hard as possible. Of course, he didn't budge but I felt his fingers digging into my skin where new bruises were already starting to form. How could I have been so stupid? Being a protector and senshi serving Serenity meant a life of solitude. Why hadn't I realized this earlier that my dreams should have always been dreams? I failed...I failed us all. The lives lost would burn in my soul and I would spend eternity in damnation.

I stopped fighting and looked away. I wanted to cry but no, not here. Not in front of this creep. Why continue fighting a losing battle when there was no way out? I should have listened to Ares when he warned me of what was to come.

"I'd like to lie down for a while," I managed, the lack of sleep catching up all of a sudden. I tensed when he pet my hair again.

"I know, this is a lot to take in Makoto but it will all be over soon," he whispered near my ear. I cringed as he pressed a kiss on my cheek. "You have done well but there is much more for us to accomplish together."

Using his thumb to tilt my head up, I finally looked at him with a deflated will. For someone with so much evil intent, Chrono looked serene as he straightened my messed hair from earlier.

"I suggest against trying to make contact with any of your friends," he continued, tucking a strand behind my ear. "Anything you wish or desire will be provided at your request."

Chrono disappeared with a cool draft of his exit. Exhaling, I stumbled into the bedroom and landed on the bed. Crawling toward the pillows, I cradled one in my arms and curled into myself trying to think of nothing except praying to kami that we would all get through this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>As always, there is an adult version of this chapter to which the link is posted on my profile bio. Now that I'm not too busy, I'm getting back into my writing groove! So, I know I've been slacking in a response lately which is why I'll take this time to address reviews since Chapter 17/18. First off, once again I can't thank everyone enough for their responses, reviews, follows, and hits. It really means a lot to me and keeps up the encouragement.

_Jazz379705_: I'm glad that I could show you how well Trunks/Makoto work together! I've been re-reading since I was slacking a bit but will be trying to pay attention more often, thank you for the feedback!

_JewelBunny_: I hope this chapter addressed your prior question of how they'll take out Hetsp/Chrono! We'll definitely get there in the future! Thank you for the congratulations! We've been dating 6 years so I've been waiting for this moment for a while!

_Clemen:_ Thank you for the review and compliment! As I was thinking about writing this, I was trying to think of how it could be realistically plausible since the use of Pluto or thrown into another dimension is a bit...overused. (I remember using it when I first started fan fiction in about 1999/2000-ish) As for addressing how the senshi/Saiyans know of each other, let me do a bit of back reading to refresh my memory. I believe, but am not sure, if I lightly addressed (IE: Vegeta grabbing Makoto because he was watching a TV special on the Sailor Senshi and their history or the conversation with Goten when he took pictures and watched her transform.) Anyway, I'll get back in detail about it.

_JPandS:_ This story has definitely made me love Vegeta more and more. When I was first watching DBZ a LONG time ago, I used to dislike Vegeta with a passion but came to love him more and more through the series (especially reading how protective he is over his daughter when I was trying to figure out his characterization). I tried to add that protectiveness over Makoto since she's his daughter-in-law and hand-picked for his son.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

_Snatched_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

I fell into a deep hopelessness for the next two days thinking of how my actions created the current situation through cause and effect. With hardly any sleep, I sat day and night at the desk thinking while outlining on multiple sheets of paper all the information Chrono gave me. These plans must have been years in the making since it didn't make sense that Chrono could have so much power and influence from just his heart. If he was part of the planet he created, what happened when it was destroyed? Wouldn't he have been destroyed with it? When did this all start?

Grabbing my robe, I felt I needed the information now. Barefoot and feeling like a madwoman, I explored the dimly lit halls until I was able to locate Chrono's room. At the first sight of it, a chill shivered through me. Now that I was here, I wasn't sure if I wanted to see his face without revulsion rippling through me. I'd never felt so much hatred for someone in my entire life, yet now I wanted nothing more than to choke the life out of him or smother him with a pillow in his sleep. As I stood there debating on whether to knock or not, the door suddenly opened.

Chrono leaned robustly between the doorframe and the door, bare and dripping wet except for a towel around his waist hanging dangerously low. His taut skin looked like a mountain range with crevasses dipping where muscles met. There was something about it that made my hands want to explore and know every inch of hi—

"Come in," his deep voice sliced through my thoughts. It was dangerous being here, I should leave before I befall that strange spell he had me under. I didn't want to lose control again, the guilt still anew from cheating on Trunks. By kami I missed him, and wanted this over soon. "Well?"

I looked up from wringing my hands at the door wide open like a pleasing invitation. No, this wasn't the time to be a coward. Entering under his arm, I found this guest room to be pleasing in warm green, brown, and white tones reminding me of the woods. A plush cherry wood king size bed with a canopy was to the left near a door that led to a bathroom still steaming. Sheer white fabric wrapped around the wooden frame, cascading beautifully toward the plush crème carpeting.

In the center of the room were a set of large white windows, darkened to show what time of night it was. To the right, a sitting area with a small table for one. All the room needed was a kitchen and it could have been a studio apartment. The smell of fresh soap hit me like a freight train as I looked to my left to see Chrono watching with an amused smirk. Just the sight of him soured my mood.

"I came to—"

"I know," he cut me off before I could finish. "Follow me but be warned there is a price for what you seek."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his wording. Keeping my pace behind, I followed into the bathroom where an empty bath with lavender leaves sat freshly drained. Chrono stood at the sink, running hot water with a razor to the side. It was the first time I'd seen a man shave since I didn't watch Trunks get ready in the bathroom. Taking a cup with a brush, he mixed the foaming concoction and stared from the mirror.

"What's the price?" I asked, curious to what he meant. Chrono motioned and I came closer.

"We'll come to an arrangement," he answered, turning to hand me the cup of shaving cream. "For now, I'll answer your questions while you shave."

I squinted to see the white stubble peaking up, giving him a strange older aura. If Chrono wanted, he could look like an old man with a beard. As he leaned against the counter, I slowly got to work painting the shaving cream along his jaw, upper lip, and little down his neck. I'd seen this done in movies so it couldn't be that hard could it?

"How did you survive the Saiyan planet being destroyed?" I finally ask, setting down the shaving cream. Picking up the silver straight razor, my grip becomes nervous as he tilts his chin up bearing his neck. In this moment of blind trust, I could make a move while he's distracted. Maybe even get him to think I'm flirting or reacting to that 'god attraction' then slice his throat open. This would be over, no one would need to accept the challenged tomorrow, and life could go back to normal.

I never thought this situation would push me to the breaking point of wanting to commit murder but, it sounded very appealing. There were too many odds in this gamble for us to succeed against an ancient god bent on destruction from father-issues. And from the looks of it, our luck was running out. I hadn't heard word if the materials gathered to call Cronus which left me nervous and unsure of the upcoming battle.

"It is a bit complicated," Chrono replied, his bobbing Adam's apple dangerously tempting. I applied some pressure and pulled the blade up, hearing the scratch of prickly facial hair meeting its demise. With one nervous stroke done, I dipped the dirtied blade in the sink of water, rinsing before getting ready for a second stroke while Chrono continued to talk. Something about his heart bringing him back to Earth. Pivoting my body, I used my fingertips on his throat to get him to lean back more so I could straddle his knee.

"That's interesting," I supplied, trying to look like I was interested in his answers. "Couldn't you have moved between the planets at will?"

Chrono chuckled. His words seemed to disappear as I readied to strike. It would take some pressure and a quick slice through his neck. Then it'd be over...

Tightening my grip, I gave into my instincts. Dip. Wiggle. Pull the shiny blade up. Press the blade to the warm skin. Pretend to be going for another swipe. Steady and ready, I made my move. The sound of his voice disappeared while I heard only my breathing and pumping of my pulse. Using my free hand that cupped his throat, I shoved his neck hard into the mirror and dug in.

Something black overtook my vision for a minute as I gasped for air. I gulped again, sucking just enough in to satisfy my burning lungs. The color and sound rapidly drowned my senses, a shooting pain pulsing down my wrist, neck, and chest. Angry blue spheres were the first thing I saw but I felt the _rage_ in his suffocating aura. I gasped for another gulp of air, feeling the fingers squeezing my throat, elbow shoved in my chest, and his other hand with a death grip on my wrist. Something warm splattered on my throat and chest, bringing my eyes down to see the one inch gash dripping from his throat. At the sight of the open wound, my stomach clenched. A blur and movement made the clench activate as my head was roughly shoved over the toilet.

I managed to gasp a breath before I emptied the contents of my stomach.

I couldn't believe I missed...I had the opportunity in front of me and...I _failed_.

Flicking the cold silver handle, I shut the lid and leaned back shaking. The feeling in my right hand was coming back but it hurt like a sprain. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a broken wrist. Testing it, I sucked in a painful gasp as tears sprung to my eyes when I tried to move it. Not only that, but I hurt all over; each time I took a breath or swallowed shot a pain through me.

"It's broken," his stout tone echoed making me prickle. I couldn't believe I failed...yet for some reason I knew the outcome of this battle. Trunks would lose, and I would have to give myself over to Chrono. But that wasn't what frightened me the most, it was what Chrono would do to Trunks. Would he show him mercy? Would he let him live? I didn't want to admit it, but my worst nightmare was coming true. I'd dreamed of getting married someday, praying and hoping I would have a family. To keep them safe since they were all that was precious to me. Was this another one of fate's cruel tests?

Whatever chance I had of getting through to Chrono was over. He'd hate me and take that rage out on Trunks.

I tried to sniff back the tears and arrange my disarrayed robe appropriately. I needed to see Dr. Ezra if it was broken, tears or not. Cradling my arm to my chest, I used the bathtub as leverage with my free hand to stand. I felt extremely tired, the adrenaline gone, and wanted nothing more than to cry myself to sleep.

"Your tears tell me you came here for something more," Chrono's voice cut into my pity party. I wiped them away with the sleeve of my robe, taking in the damaged bathroom. What had I done? Was I really that desperate to commit murder? The mirror was broken above the sink, showing the imprint where I'd smashed his head back. The counter itself was cracking away from the wall from what I assumed with Chrono's surprise strength kicking in to push me off. Then there was the floor, the tile cracked where we'd landed. No wonder I couldn't breathe, and I was sure my back would be hurting in the morning.

Yet, Chrono looked unfazed. He stood there in all his nude glory, holding a towel to his throat as the crimson color spread, and shaving cream smeared. The angry blue orbs were gone replaced with interest as if Chrono was trying to look into my mind. He tilted his head to the side as if impatiently waiting for a response. The only thing I could give him was a bob of my head, but that hurt too. It looked like he was going to speak and I was interested in what he might say.

"A commotion was reported, do you need assistance?" Kaspar's voice spoke behind Chrono's towel-less form taking in the scene. It felt like the most interesting piece was me, feeling his eyes linger as if questioning why I was here but surveying the rest. I felt a sharp pain of anger and betrayal just looking at him.

"Take her highness to the infirmary, I will follow shortly," Chrono ordered and left the bathroom. With my head down, I followed Kaspar out of the room where I could finally look about. Walking next to Kaspar was uncomfortable especially since that chocolate gaze didn't look apologetic. How could you betrayal someone and not feel...anything? I wanted to hate him but a part of me still held hope, that he might have been threatened into following orders. I just couldn't imagine him betraying me without a good reason. I could feel his stare as I ignored Dr. Ezra and his nurses while going through the movements of x-rays and then casting.

"It was a clean break so it will heal just fine your highness," Dr. Ezra explained. I nodded as he glanced over to Kaspar and then to his small team that way stitching Chrono's neck. Dr. Ezra leaned near my ear and dropped to a whisper. "While his highness is away, I was instructed to inform him of any, occurrences, with our guests. You don't need to speak but just nod or shake your head. Did one of these gentlemen harm you?"

I felt my eyes widen and breath catch. I was a horrible liar and couldn't look Dr. Ezra in the eye.

"No, I fell," I stammered, a blush pushing into my cheeks. If anything, this clean break was the least of my worries. If Chrono wished, he could have done more for my attempt. I was lucky to get away with this and some bruises. I heard Dr. Ezra sigh, not good.

"That doesn't explain the bruising," Dr. Ezra continued, the tip of his cold metal pen touching my throat. I shivered at the chill and pull my silk robe closed, frowning at the blood.

"I'm not here for that, just my broken wrist," I countered, hoping this would end the questioning. Dr. Ezra wasn't pleased, looking over to Chrono and then back to me.

"Was it him?" he asked again, his eyes pointing to Chrono. I sighed, not liking where these was leading. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I would advise against any more questions doctor," Chrono's voice bounced through the room. Dr. Ezra stiffened as realization dawned that Chrono was just like Trunks with a high sense of hearing. His stitches were neatly bandaged for the evening as he cockily walked over dressed in nothing more than a robe.

"As you wish," Dr. Ezra complied and gave me a bottle of tablets. "This will help a few days with the pain while the bones set. Remember not to get your cast wet. If you shower or bathe, I recommend having a nurse help until his highness returns. I'll set up an appointment each week to check on your progress."

"Thank you," I answer sincerely. I'd been administered a shot when I'd arrived and was glad it was working. On the negative side, I was extremely tired and it played on my senses of lost sleep. That was what I needed before I was confronted with Chrono again, but by his waiting it didn't look like I'd get out of answering his questions.

"She's in good hands doctor," Chrono said before following behind, a hand guiding by my shoulder. Kaspar followed behind like a watchdog but stayed silent. What was there to say? That I was sorry? I wasn't. I had meant to end his life and if given another chance, I might do it again to save the people I love. I paused before my bedroom doors as Chrono's large hand reached to turn the knob.

"We can finish this tomorrow, I'm exhausted," I plead. Chrono just grins, giving me one of those mischievous grins that could only mean trouble.

"We'll finish this tonight. It's not every day I let someone who tries to kill me live." That was true. I was expecting a worse punishment instead of a broken wrist. I open the door and lead the way, flicking on the light but Chrono doesn't follow just yet. "Kaspar, you are released for the evening. I will tend to her highness myself."

He then enters, closes the door, and I feel the dread pooling. We're alone with no way to protect myself, bloodied and half naked. This wasn't a good idea. I would have felt more comfortable had Kaspar stayed.

"Shall we get you cleaned up?" he insists, that sly grin back. I back up with each step he takes forward.

"I-I-I c-can do it m-myself," I stutter, wanting to turn and run but knowing that wouldn't work. His eyes darken and then I know refusal isn't an option. "You don't have to do this."

"I _want_ to do this." I gulp. I could fight him every step of the way but that would make us both irritated. I was sure he was fuming and I was tired. This needed to end, even if I ended up begging he spared Trunks' life. Of course, I'd have to pretend to be hopeful that Trunks would show. Even if he didn't, I wouldn't put it past Chrono to use him to get his way.

This was it. I needed to keep my confidence up or he'd eat me alive at the first sight of weakness. I'd shown him enough of that with my tears. Confidently walking into the bathroom, I untie my ruined robe and drop it in the trash. Entering the closet, I pick out another set of pajamas just as the water starts in the shower. Swallowing my nervousness, I come out and set my clothes on the side of the tub.

"Come here." I obey standing before him and the shower. To my surprise, he lifts my casted arm and puts a plastic bag over it. Once it's secure, I let my hand drop as his eyes do a full overlook of my silk nightgown. "Lift your arms."

The fighting side of me doesn't want to but I coheres it to obey knowing there is a time to pick and choose our battles. Tonight wasn't one of them. Slowly his fingers play with the lace hem inching it up over my hips, then my waist, and pausing before my bust. I wanted to shove my shaking arms down to stop his curious eyes.

With one last tug, it was off.

I close my eyes fighting back the tears at this embarrassment. I'd broken so many vows with this and I feel it won't be the last.

"When Zeus chose you, I bet it made Aphrodite jealous." My eyes pop open and I couldn't help but fight back the blush creeping up at the compliment. Growing up it was hard to come by a positive compliment that reflected how womanly I was especially since I was seen as a troublemaker because I was so tall. Then again, that happens when you know how to defend yourself and get a reputation for knocking a guy out. The brightness in his eyes caught me by surprise as if he was unwrapping a present. Slipping out of his robe, Chrono motioned with his head and I entered the steaming shower.

It was hotter than I was used to so I turned down the temperature to something a little more reasonable. Dunking under the shower head, I wanted to get done as quickly as possible and dressed in so many layers. We were silent as he moved through the movements of washing my hair and conditioning. Each time our skin touched I could feel the electric enigma racing through my veins. Was he trying to play on those emotions from the last time we met? To ravage my mouth and make my mind fog all reason? I didn't want that, deep down I knew I didn't. I love Trunks and this was pushing the barrier.

I couldn't help but think that was all Chrono wanted: a quit roll in the bed to mark a notch on his bed post. I wasn't that kind of woman. Chrono took his painstakingly time washing me, refusing to let me do anything myself. I could feel his tension and greed, wanting me yet knowing I would deny him that pleasure. His hands lingered too long on the areas that hurt, narrowing his eyes at my tender neck and bruising sternum. Abruptly, he handed me a soaped loofa. I moved to drop it but he caught my hand as if sensing my refusal. I swallow a lump bobbing in my throat. Did he really want me to wash him? I let out a sigh and hurriedly tried to wash only for him to catch my wrist again.

"Slowly," he whispers, his voice a thick sultry husk. I shiver at how lustful he sounds and take my time, skipping over his groin which I refuse to touch even with a soapy loofa as a barrier. When we are finally rinsed and the water is shut off, Chrono moves fast to make sure I can't escape his grasps. In the blink of an eye, he's sitting on the ledge of the tub with a towel wrapped around his waist and another open in his hands. I sigh and watch him carefully dry me, almost as if he's being tender and gentle. But why?

Dressed and ready for bed, I'm hoping this was all he wanted. To torture me for trying to end his life that he'd just received again. I got the point, never to try it again. When I go to step back his warm hands grab my hips as I feel small held between those large hands that reminded me of Trunks.

"Get your brush and sit before me." Really, this was getting annoying. I was tired and starting to feel cranky. Snatching my brush from the vanity in the closet, I slink back into the bath and sit. It felt odd as he dried my hair and slowly began to brush it. Something someone has don't in a long time, bringing on the memory of my mother. It's been years since I thought of her yet in this strange awkward moment, I do. She used to brush my hair like this right before I went to bed and early in the mornings.

"I believe there is an arrangement to be made," his deep voice swoops into my thoughts like a gently wave. I am numb and listening, enjoying this moment and strange feelings washing through me. "When you came to me, I agreed to answer your questions for a price but it seems I misinterpreted your intentions. I'd say your actions were that of a lioness protecting her cubs, but you need not worry. I may be claiming a territory but I have no wish to destroy what is already here. Then again, that also depends on your cooperation."

He has my full attention, especially when it comes to innocent Hiro and Sai. I feel his fingers move through my damp hair, pulling it back into a delicate braid.

"If you wish for my cooperation, I want the terms to extend to more than just my children," I begin, believing negotiations are open. "Let all the Saiyans and their families leave peacefully."

It was something that tortured me when I did sleep, the images of what Ares showed. How cruel Chrono could be. The silence was killing me as I wondered what he was thinking.

"You wish for me to show the same mercy you bestowed upon me?" I cringed at how hard his voice hit. My mind calculated my words carefully as I turned to face him on my knees, my hands resting on his towel covered thighs.

"Yes, if you wish for my...obedience." That comment received a grin that reached his eyes showing how interested he was in my terms. "If you let my friends and family leave safely to Crystal Tokyo, I will accept the defeat and obey your commands just like tonight."

It was an offer he couldn't refuse since he had a taste of how far I was willing to fight on the balcony a few nights ago. If I needed to do that every day until I was exhausted to prove a point, I would.

"Will it be every command your highness, or just the ones you are willing to obey?" he asks, a hand daring to touch my cheek. I lean into his touch, closing my eyes for a moment to prepare for what I'm about to do.

Sucking in a softly biting my lower lip, I open my eyes and stare at his curious orbs. "Every command."

Who didn't say seduction didn't sell? I knew I was digging my own grave with these actions and knew what he would be expecting. But as long as everyone was safe, I could tolerate it. I could live with myself knowing I did what I could to save the lives of those I love. That they could be free to live another day no matter what the sacrifice. Usagi had done this for us, fighting for another day to protect all that she'd loved. Now, it was my turn.

Chrono watches me carefully, pushing his fingers to grip the nape of my neck.

"I will have Kaspar prepare a list of my expectations tomorrow," he states, pausing to lean back and looking relaxed. "Tonight I will sleep here since my room is in need of repairs. You will need your rest Makoto, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

I feel my throat tighten, watching him stand and hold out a waiting hand. Should I take it? Giving in to his curious gaze I do, quietly following and feeling more than nervous. He doesn't try anything as I collapse into my side holding my pillow tight. I'm too tired to fight and too tired to care, feeling the darkness ebb around my body I feel sleep come to me willingly.

And the only thing I can think of Trunks, sitting in the nursery rocking grumpy little Sai to sleep.

**AN:** Happy New Year! Wow, to think it's been a year since I started writing this! Thank you so very much for all the views, reads, and sticking with me since I seem to be dragging this out. This has been the first fic I've ever just continued without wanting to rush. I hope everyone had a great holiday season, happy new year, and look forward to another year of sharing my imagination with you.


End file.
